Mischievous Kiss
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya. Based on Story: Itazura Na Kiss (Love in Tokyo). MinYoon FanFiction. Chapter 19 is Up. Jimin/Yoongi. Boyslove. RnR Please? :3
1. Cinta dan Bintang Jatuh

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Story** **is belongs to** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **MinYoon** **and others** **a** **re belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:**

 **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Rasanya cinta pertamaku sudah ditolak begitu saja dengannya. Tetapi setelah ini, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. –Min Yoongi_

 _Kau tidak pernah tahu perasaan seseorang. Mungkin aku bisa membencinya hari ini, namun esok hari aku bisa saja menyukainya. –Park Jimin_

* * *

Langit malam yang indah dengan sejuta bintang berkerlap-kerlip menghiasi gelapnya malam kota Seoul. Udara sejuk di malam hari tak gentar mengalihkan atensi satu sosok yang tengah bersemangat mengerjakan sesuatu.

" _Benar, pada malam ini kita dapat menyaksikan hujan meteor di langit Seoul yang tampak semakin indah."_ bunyi sebuah siaran radio membuat sosok itu segera membuka jendela kamarnya dengan tergesa.

Sosok itu mengedarkan pandangannya menuju luar jendela, membuat fokus untuk menyaksikan hujan meteor yang diumumkan oleh sang penyiar. Kedua tangannya mengepal saling mengisi kekosongan dalam tiap jarinya, bibirnya mulai merapalkan sebuah doa begitu matanya melihat sebuah meteor yang melintas dengan indahnya di atas langit malam.

"Aku Min Yoongi. Berharap dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Park Jimin." lelaki bermarga Min itu memejamkan kedua matanya ketika berdoa, dalam diam senyumnya mengembang saat membayangkan hari esok.

Sepasang kaki kurus itu melangkah gesit, kembali menuju meja belajarnya. Yoongi melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Tangannya bergerak secara perlahan, menulis sesuatu pada selembar kertas berwarna biru muda. Tulisannya dibuat sebagus mungkin, berharap seseorang yang membacanya akan mengerti maksud ia mengirimkannya. Yoongi menatap puas sebuah pekerjaan yang telah ia selesaikan, menulis sebuah surat cinta untuk Park Jimin.

"Semoga dia mau membacanya!" sepasang mata sipitnya makin mengecil saat senyum indah pada wajah manisnya itu mengembang.

Beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Mulutnya menguap lebar dengan mata sayunya yang berkedip-kedip teratur, Yoongi merasa sangat mengantuk. Membereskan semua peralatannya dan beranjak menuju kasur empuknya yang sangat menggoda.

"Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu… Park Jimin…"

 **.**

 **xXxXxXxXx**

 **.**

Pagi itu Yoongi berjalan mengendap menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia menyembunyikan diri pada sebuah dinding dekat pintu gerbang kokoh tersebut. Dirinya gugup bukan main, berusaha mengatur napasnya dan mengirimkan sinyal pada otaknya untuk tetap tenang menunggu kehadiran sosok yang selama ini ditunggu.

Tangannya meremas gugup surat cinta yang tengah ia genggam. Detik-detik menjelang kehadiran Park Jimin membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

"Itu dia!" Yoongi berdesis kecil saat kepalanya menyembul lalu mendapati sosok Jimin yang mulai memasuki pintu gerbang dengan langkah penuh karismanya.

Sosok itu, yang telah mencuri seluruh perhatian Yoongi selama dua tahun ini. Lelaki tampan dengan wajah dinginnya. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, rambutnya hitam kelam senada dengan manik matanya yang tajam. Hidung dan bibirnya sempurna beserta garis rahang yang tegas dan mempesona. Sosok itu, lelaki bernama Park Jimin.

Yoongi membenarkan cara berdirinya, kakinya berjalan dengan langkah mantap kearah Jimin. Mulai menghampiri sosok tersebut yang menatap bingung padanya. Keduanya berpapasan, Yoongi dengan wajah gugupnya dan Jimin dengan ekspresi datarnya menatap Yoongi penuh tanda tanya. Setelah mengeluarkan dari balik punggungnya, Yoongi menyodorkan sebuah surat cintanya kepada Jimin dan meminta lelaki itu untuk membacanya.

"Park Jimin, aku menyukaimu!"

Kata-kata itu berhasil dikeluarkan dari bibir tipis Yoongi, matanya sempat terpejam saat mengatakannya. Sosok Jimin terdiam, dengan sikap dinginnya ia menatap sebuah surat yang disodorkan Yoongi. Wajahnya sangat tidak bersahabat, sembari berlalu ia berkata,

"Aku tidak mau."

Yoongi tercenung, matanya menatap kosong tempat Jimin berdiri barusan. Surat cintanya yang sempat ia pegang tertiup angin, Yoongi menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa sengaja mendapati surat cintanya terinjak oleh langkah Jimin yang menjauh darinya.

Perasaan sakit pada hatinya terasa sangat berdenyut. Kecewa dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Langkahnya terseok menjauhi gerbang, mengabaikan puluhan tatapan mengejek padanya. Namun saat dirinya berjalan di Koridor, Yoongi baru tersadar jika saja dirinya menjadi pembicaraan para siswa _Bangtan High School_. Sekolahnya yang dikhususkan menerima murid laki-laki.

Berita Yoongi yang menyatakan cintanya dengan Jimin ternyata telah sampai pada Woozi dan Hoseok. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat Yoongi yang sama-sama berada di kelas F. Dengan langkah terburu, Woozi dan Hoseok menghampiri sahabatnya yang berjalan lesu itu kemudian menanyakan kebenaran yang terjadi.

"Min Yoongi, kau nekat sekali." Hoseok berkomentar pedas.

"Kau melakukannya saat kesadaranmu penuh, _'kan_?" kali ini Woozi menimpali komentar Hoseok.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya yang mulai mengejeknya membuat Yoongi kesal dan semakin lesu. "kalian jahat sekali, aku sedang patah hati."

"Salahmu sendiri, mana mungkin Park Jimin dengan kesempurnaannya itu mau melirikmu yang hanya dari anak kelas F!" Hoseok mengetuk dahi Yoongi yang tertunduk.

"Mungkin saja… mungkin saja… ia menyukaiku." Jawaban Yoongi membuat kedua sahabatnya tersentak.

"Berhentilah! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" Woozi dan Hoseok berteriak kompak, berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya dari kenyataan.

"Kita sedang membicarakan Park Jimin, Yoongi." Hoseok mulai berkata memberikan nasihatnya,

"Kau pasti tahu jika kelas siswa dibagi berdasarkan nilai ujian di Sekolah." Woozi menambahkan ucapan Hoseok,

"Park Jimin adalah anak paling pintar di kelas A, yang merupakan kelas terpintar dari semua kelas. Pada ujian nasional yang lalu, ia mendapat nilai tertinggi se-nasional, rumornya ia memiliki _IQ_ 200\. Jenius dan tampan." Hoseok berkata panjang lebar yang diangguki oleh Woozi.

"Puncaknya lagi, ayah Jimin adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan." Sekali lagi Woozi dan Hoseok berusaha membuat Yoongi sadar bahwa ia dan Jimin sangat jauh berbeda.

"Jadi, kau tahu _'_ _kan_ sekarang seberapa jauhnya kelas A dengan F, Yoongi?" Hoseok bertanya, membuat Yoongi semakin masam menunjukkan senyumnya.

"A, B, C, D, E, F." Yoongi mengeja sembari memainkan jarinya dalam menyebutkan huruf-huruf tersebut.

Tiga orang sahabat itupun berjalan memasuki kelas mereka. Baik Woozi maupun Hoseok tetap menghibur Yoongi dengan cara mereka sendiri, menyadarkan sahabatnya untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan sosok tenar yang sangat menarik perhatian di penjuru Sekolah.

Begitu ketiganya memasuki kelas, salah seorang lelaki bernama Kim Namjoon dan kedua anak buahnya bernama Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan hebohnya menghampiri Yoongi. Dengan sikap _to the point_ nya ia menanyakan lagi kebenaran dari insiden pernyataan cinta Yoongi tadi pagi.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau ditolak dengan Jimin?" Namjoon tidak sabaran, dengan sedikit tergesa kedua tangannya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yoongi untuk segera memberikan jawaban.

"Hah~" Yoongi menghela napasnya sebentar, matanya menatap pada sekeliling ruangan dimana seisi anggota kelas F berkumpul memperhatikannya.

"Ya, ditolak. Aku memang menyukainya, Namjoon- _ah_." Jawaban Yoongi membuat Namjoon tersenyum miris, tidak heran mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Namjoon menyukai Yoongi sudah lama sekali.

"Yoongi…"

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku akan melupakannya! Hehehe, benar. Itu harus." Yoongi berusaha mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Melihat itu semua membuat Namjoon ikut bersimpati.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau tidak perlu bersedih demi laki-laki brengsek sepertinya." Namjoon mencoba menghibur Yoongi dengan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya.

" _Ya_! semuanya bubar. Kembali pada tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!" sebuah suara menggelegar milik _seongsaenim_ membuat seluruh siswa memilih untuk menempati kursinya masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **xXxXxXxXx**

 **.**

Langit sore mulai menampakkan warna jingga, cuaca tenang dengan semilir angin menyapu halus surai Coklat madu milik seseorang yang tengah duduk pada bangku pinggir Lapangan. Yoongi terdiam sembari memandangi surat cintanya, ada bekas jejak sepatu setengah dari amplop suratnya dan ia tahu siapa pemilik jejak tersebut.

Tak lama dari itu Woozi dan Hoseok menghampirinya, setelah menyelesaikan urusan mereka berdua. Ketiganya pulang bersama, berjalan beriringan dengan saling merangkul ditambah oleh canda tawa yang terlontar satu sama lain.

" _Ya_ , Yoongi- _ya_. Tidak perlu dipikirkan apalagi sedih, Jimin itu tidak cocok denganmu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, Hoseok."

" _Aish_ , berhenti membicarakannya. Yoongi, apa rumah barumu sudah jadi?"

"Woozi benar. Soal rumahku, lusa nanti aku mulai pindah ke rumah baruku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan kesana. Kau tidak keberatan kalau Namjoon _cs_ ikut ke rumahmu, _'kan_?"

"Tidak masalah, ajak saja semuanya."

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati di jalan Yoongi- _ya_." ketiganya saling melambaikan tangan lalu Yoongi memisahkan diri dari Hoseok dan Woozi.

Lusa kemudian semua teman dekat Yoongi datang untuk melihat rumah barunya. Mereka berlima ikut membantu membawakan barang bawaan yang mengisi rumah baru Yoongi. Namjoon menghampiri sosok Yoongi yang nampak mulai kesusahan membawa kardus besar, menolong Yoongi dengan membawanya bersama-sama.

"Terima kasih, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Sama-sama Yoongi, _ya_! Kyuhyun, Changmin kalian jangan bermalas-malasan. Cepat bawakan semua barangnya!" Namjoon yang pada awalnya tersipu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan memerintah kedua anak buahnya yang tampak lelah namun tetap tampan dengan wajah penuh peluh.

"Siap _boss_. _Boss_ juga jangan berpacaran saja, bawakan juga semua barang-barangnya." Kyuhyun dan Changmin kompak melakukan protes kepada Namjoon.

" _Aish_ , kalian."

Hampir dua jam lamanya mereka menata seluruh ruangan. Yoongi dan teman-temannya tampak begitu kelelahan, semuanya mulai mengelap keringat masing-masing.

Dari arah dapur sosok Kangin Min-ayah Yoongi- membawakan beberapa mangkuk berisi makanan dengan asap yang mengepul, tentu saja masakan lezat buatannya.

"Wah, kalian pasti lelah sekali."

"Ah! Paman membawakan masakan lezat!"

"Terima kasih, _Appa_."

" _Ya_! Sejak kapan aku menjadi ayahmu?! Panggil aku paman, Namjoon- _ah_." Kangin mendelik menatap sosok Namjoon yang mulai cengengesan.

"Tentu saja sebentar lagi aku dan Yoongi pasti akan—"

" _Ya, ya_! Namjoon- _ah_ , kita itu berteman. _Aish…_ " Yoongi ikut melayangkan kalimat protesnya.

"Kau terobsesi sekali dengan Yoongi." Gelak tawa terdengar setelah Hoseok menimpali kata-kata Yoongi.

"Sudahlah, sekarang waktunya makan." Kangin menengahi, membuat atensi semua orang untuk segera memakan masakan buatannya.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti semuanya, mereka makan dalam diam. Saking menikmati makanan lezat buatan koki paling berbakat. Benar, Ayah Yoongi adalah seorang koki restoran yang makanannya begitu banyak diminati, hasil dari usahanya mampu membuat rumah barunya yang saat ini sudah mulai di tempati.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Paman…" kelima teman dekat Yoongi membungkukkan badannya, memutuskan untuk pamit pulang.

"Terima kasih juga sudah membantu kami, anak-anak." Kangin juga mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya berkat bantuan teman-teman Yoongi keadaan rumahnya menjadi sedikit terbantu.

Yoongi dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengantar teman-temannya sampai gerbang rumahnya. Dan sekali lagi kedua belah pihak tersebut saling berterima kasih. Namun ada satu hal yang sangat menarik perhatian Yoongi, lelaki manis itu terdiam sesaat. Ia seperti mendengar suara aneh. Yoongi menengadah kearah langit, dan melihat ada kilatan di atas sana. Yoongi pikir bahwa itu adalah bintang jatuh, tetapi saat itu masih siang hari.

Namun, semakin dekatnya kilatan cahaya tersebut membuat semuanya menatap penuh heran, kilatan cahaya itu semakin besar.

"Semuanya lari!"

Dengan keadaan panik luar biasa, ketujuh orang tersebut berlarian menjauhi rumah Yoongi dan tiba-tiba sebuah batu besar jatuh dari langit, tepat di atas atap rumah baru Yoongi. Semuanya terkejut, dan rumah yang baru saja ditempati itu telah hancur.

 **.**

 **xXxXxXxXx**

 **.**

" _Berita terkini, sebuah rumah hancur akibat hantaman sebuah meteor yang jatuh pada siang hari. Sang pemilik rumah mengatakan jika ia melihat sebuah cahaya yang mendekati rumahnya kemudian sebuah batu besar menghantam atap rumahnya hingga runtuh. Tidak ada korban jiwa namun kerugian bisa diperkirakan sampai ratusan juta won. Sekian, sekilas berita hari ini. Lee Jongsuk imnida."_

" _Honey_ , bukankah itu sahabatmu, Kangin?!" Hankyung Park menolehkan kepalanya menuju _televisi_ mengikuti perkataan istrinya.

"Oh, benar! Kenapa dia bisa di sana, sayang?"

"Astaga, rumahnya! Rumahnya hancur, _honey_ …" sang istri, Park Heechul menatap prihatin sosok Kangin yang tengah diwawancarai.

"Ya ampun, setelah sekian lama kita mencarinya. Aku akan menghubungi pihak _televisi_ untuk meminta alamat lengkap mereka dan nomor yang dapat dihubungi."

" _Ne_ , honey. Aku tidak tega dengan anaknya."

"Baiklah sayang, tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan membawanya ke rumah kita."

"Terima kasih, _honey_ …"

 **.**

 **xXxXxXxXx**

 **.**

Sekali lagi Yoongi menjadi perbincangan hebat oleh anak-anak di sekolahnya karena kejadian yang telah menimpa rumahnya. Woozi dan Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi, menanyakan seputar tempat tinggal Yoongi untuk saat ini.

"Semalam aku menginap di restoran ayah. Walaupun agak sempit, tetapi lumayan untuk beristirahat." Yoongi menjelaskan dengan raut wajahnya yang mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Kedua sahabatnya menatap perihatin, "kalian tenang saja, tadi malam ayahku bilang kemungkinan untuk sementara kita akan tinggal di rumah teman ayahku."

Hoseok dan Woozi bernapas lega, bersyukur ada seseorang yang mau memberikan simpatinya pada sahabatnya ini.

Dari kejauhan Yoongi melihat Namjoon dengan dua pengikutnya berdiri di gerbang Sekolah sambil membawa dua buah kotak besar beserta _banner_ besar bertuliskan _Sumbangan peduli untuk Min Yoongi_. Ternyata mereka sedang berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk Yoongi.

"Namjoon, kumohon hentikan." Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon, terlihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang tengah menyodorkan masing-masing kotak kardus pada setiap siswa yang melewati gerbang.

"Mengapa? Aku melakukan ini untukmu, Yoongi- _ya_."

"Aku tidak mau orang-orang membicarakanku lagi." Jawab Yoongi dengan sangat jelas.

"Bisakah kalian minggir?"

Suara itu, Yoongi tahu betul siapa pemilik suara yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya saat ini. kepalanya menoleh dan menemukan Jimin tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Jimin!" seru Yoongi kaget saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Jimin.

" _Ya_ , Park Jimin! mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu kepada Yoongi? Dia sedang bersedih, kau tahu kenapa?" Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Karena meteor jatuh." Jimin menjawab enteng pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Bukan yang itu! Tetapi karena kau menolaknya dengan cara yang tidak baik. Setelah itu banyak hal buruk yang terjadi pada Yoongi." Namjoon menjawab sinis, Jimin menatap heran di tempatnya.

"Kemungkinan material benda langit dari luar angkasa mengenai manusia adalah satu berbanding sepuluh juta." Jelas Jimin.

"Material benda langit? Bintang jatuh, maksudmu?" Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh tanya.

"Kejadian dengan kemungkin satu berbanding sepuluh juta, itu karena aku?" Tanya Jimin pada Namjoon dengan santainya.

"Benar!" Namjoon berteriak penuh amarah.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , hentikan."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku punya kekuatan sehebat itu," lanjut Jimin dengan wajah meremehkan, tangannya mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

Jimin berniat memasukkan uang tersebut ke kotak yang dibawa oleh Namjoon, namun uang itu justru ia sodorkan tepat di depan muka Yoongi,

"Kalau aku mengumbang uang, kau tidak akan protes kepadaku lagi, _'kan_?" Jimin bertanya dengan sikap dinginnya.

Yoongipun menepis keras tangan Jimin sehingga membuat uang yang Jimin pegang terlepas dan tertiup angin.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu!" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan wajah murka, nada suaranya terdengar sangat marah.

"Aku tidak percaya bisa mengagumi orang sepertimu selama dua tahun! Aku bisa mati sebelum aku mendapatkan uangmu."

"Apa kau yakin kau ingin mengatakan hal itu padaku?" Jimin bertanya pada Yoongi sambil memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam tas.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yoongi emosi.

"Apa kau punya teman? Lihat! Aku memiliki banyak teman yang mau menolongku saat aku membutuhkan bantuan. Karena itu aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan darimu!" Yoongi berseru marah, Jimin hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi perkataan Yoongi dan berlalu melewati gerbang Sekolah.

"Apa kau meremehkan kami karena kami anak kelas F?"

Yoongi masih tidak terima dengan sikap Jimin. Ia berteriak marah dan mampu membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "jangan remehkan kami hanya karena kami tidak pintar!"

Tingkah Yoongi tersebut tentu saja menjadi tontonan gratis siswa _Bangtan High School_.

"Akhirnya kau menjadi terkenal lagi, Yoongi- _ya_." Hoseok dan Woozi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Yoongi.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang mencoba bertengkar dengannya." Woozi mengangguk saat Hoseok menambahkan perkataannya.

"Astaga… apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu…" Yoongi menepuk kepalanya, merutuki kejadian barusan di luar batas normalnya.

 **.**

 **xXxXxXxXx**

 **.**

Yoongi bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar di Mobil yang mengangkut barang maupun pakaian. Hari ini kepindahan Yoongi dan ayahnya ke rumah sahabat ayahnya dulu.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau harus bersikap baik di sana…"

" _Arraseo_ , _Appa_ …"

"Tidak boleh merepotkan,"

" _Ne, appa._ "

"Kau juga harus membantu mereka."

"Siap, laksanakan!"

"Nah, kita sudah sampai…"

" _Appa_ , tunggu sebentar…"

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat, di depan gerbang rumah tersebut terdapat tulisan _Park's Family_. Dan Yoongi mulai terkejut saat menyadari tulisan tersebut. Pikirannya mulai panik,

' _Apa mungkin Park… ah tidak-tidak, banyak orang dengan marga Park di Seoul._ '

Yoongi berperang dalam batinnya, lalu mengikuti ayahnya yang telah memasuki rumah sahabatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Woah! Kangin Min, apa kabar?!"

"Hahaha! Sangat baik, Hankyung- _ah_ …"

Yoongi menatap interaksi ayahnya dengan sahabatnya itu, mulai menelisik lebih detail penampilan sosok Hankyung yang tengah berpelukan dengan ayahnya.

' _Kalau dari wajah, dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Jimin, ah jadi tidak mungkin._ '

Hankyung menatap Yoongi yang terdiam di dekat mobilnya, menyadari sahabat ayahnya yang tengah menatapnya, Yoongi melayangkan senyumannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Yoongi _imnida_ …"

"Ah, kau sudah besar, Yoongi - _ya_."

Tak lama kemudian istri dari sahabat ayahnya itu keluar menghampiri mereka,

"Aku sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan anak manis sepertimu." Heechul berujar senang, matanya sangat gembira melihat penampilan Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"Kami juga memiliki anak laki-laki, tetapi tidak semanis dirimu."

"Bibi memiliki anak laki-laki?" Tanya Yoongi pada Heechul.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu nanti." Jawab Heechul dengan antusias, menarik Yoongi dan membawanya memasuki rumahnya.

Dari belakang Kangin dan Hankyung berjalan beriringan ikut memasuki kediaman Park tersebut. Saat memasuki rumah, Heechul mengenalkan anaknya yang bernama Taehyung pada Yoongi serta ayahnya. Saat Yoongi menyapa Taehyung, bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu justru memperlihatkan sikapnya yang dingin.

"Halo, Taehyung?"

"Selamat siang, Paman."

Berbanding terbalik dengan ayahnya, sikap Taehyung justru sangat baik dan terlihat penurut. Yoongi berusaha untuk acuh, dalam hati dirinya bertanya-tanya mengapa sikap Taehyung seperti itu padanya. Lamunan Yoongi teralihkan saat Heechul dengan tiba-tiba menariknya ke Ruang keluarga untuk menikmati minuman dan beberapa makanan kecil.

"Kau dan aku sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, Yoongi- _ya_." Heechul tersenyum ceria, dibalas dengan senyuman manis Yoongi yang sebenarnya ia sendiri masih bingung dengan pernyataan Heechul barusan.

Beberapa percakapan singkat mulai terjalin oleh kedua keluarga tersebut. Kangin mulai menceritakan keadaannya yang telah lama ditinggal oleh mendiang istrinya Min Jungsoo, lalu dengan wajah sedihnya Heechul ikut menimpali dengan sifat empatinya.

"Ah, sepertinya anakku yang satu lagi sudah pulang." Kata Heechul tersenyum sumringah, ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah membuat Yoongi menatap takjub.

Omong-omong Yoongi baru menyadari dengan perkataan Heechul barusan, "anak yang satu lagi?" Tanya Yoongi makin bingung.

Dan tak lama kemudian datang seorang pemuda dari arah luar.

"WAAA!" Yoongipun langsung terkejut dan berteriak spontan, membuat ayahnya maupun keluarga Park terkejut.

"Aku minta maaf karena terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Aku anak pertama di keluarga Park, namaku Park Jimin. senang bertemu denganmu." Jimin membungkuk dan menyapa Yoongi beserta ayahnya, dibalas dengan Yoongi yang hanya melongo di tempat.

"Jimin bersekolah di _Bangtan High School_. Itu berarti kalian satu sekolah." Dari tempat duduknya Heechul berkomentar dan menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu itu. Senang bertemu denganmu. Yoongi, ayo berikan salam padanya juga." Kangin menyuruh Yoongi untuk menyapa Jimin juga, namun anaknya itu hanya terdiam.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yoongi masih melongo tak percaya, "aku hanya tidak menyangka… karena Paman Park dengan Jimin tidak mirip sama sekali." Jawab Yoongi seadanya.

"Tidak sopan!" seru Kangin dan langsung memukul kening anaknya karena berbicara seperti itu.

Baik Hankyung maupun Heechul hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Yoongi tersebut, kemudian Hankyung berkata jika memang wajah anak-anaknya lebih mirip dengan ibunya.

"Ah, Yoongi- _ya_. Saatnya menunjukkan kamarmu, ayo!" Heechul mengambil tangan Yoongi lalu menggandengnya ke lantai dua, dimana ada dua kamar di sana.

"TADAAAA!" Heechul memekik senang, memperlihatkan sebuah kamar yang rapih dengan warna biru terang yang mendominasi.

"Terima kasih, bibi." Yoongi ikut senang dengan semua kebaikan yang diberikan Heechul.

Saat-saat kegembiraan mereka harus terhenti begitu Jimin memasuki kamar tersebut lengkap dengan membawa barang-barang Yoongi.

"Ini seharusnya adalah kamar Taehyung." Ucap Jimin dengan penuh sindiran halus.

Yoongi akhirnya mengetahui alasan mengapa Taehyung bersikap tidak bersahabat dengannya. Heechul meminta Yoongi untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan apa yang Jimin katakan barusan dan meminta Yoongi untuk menganggap ini semua seperti rumahnya sendiri.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menyuruh Jimin menolong Yoongi menata barang-barangnya. Suasana menjadi canggung beberapa saat, Jimin mulai memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya kepada Yoongi harus darimana ia merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Tidak apa, aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

Yoongi menarik sebuah tas yang tadi sempat dibawa Jimin dan membuatnya terjatuh saat ia menariknya terlalu kasar hingga mengakibatkan beberapa barangnya tercecer di lantai.

"Benar, memang sudah seharusnya aku tidak membantumu." Jimin berkata dingin, matanya melihat sebuah surat yang tergeletak tak jauh di bawah sana. Surat dengan amplop biru yang pernah Yoongi berikan tempo hari.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kehadiramu di rumahku, tetapi ingat satu hal… jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku!" dengan kata-kata sinisnya Jimin meninggalkan sosok Yoongi sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

Yoongi menatap nanar surat cintanya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Secara tidak langsung Jimin sudah membuat tembok pembatas besar agar dirinya tidak mencampuri urusannya sama sekali.

"Kemungkinan terkena bintang jatuh itu satu berbanding sepuluh juta. Berapa juta perbandingan seseorang sepertiku tinggal di rumah seseorang yang telah menolaknya? Apakah ini awal dari sesuatu yang spesial, atau…?"

 **.**

 **xXxXxXxXx**

 **.**

Pagi harinya keluarga Park sudah berkumpul di Ruang makan, kali ini ada Yoongi dan ayahnya yang ikut bergabung untuk sarapan pagi bersama. Yoongi memandangi Jimin yang sedang serius membaca Koran paginya sambil menikmati roti panggang yang disajikan oleh ibunya.

Yoongi tidak percaya bahwa ia dan Jimin dapat sarapan bersama, walaupun dengan keluarga Park juga di sana. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, memimpikannyapun belum pernah.

"Terima kasih sarapannya." Jimin bangkit dari bangkunya, bersiap pergi menuju Sekolah.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Jimin- _ah_?" Heechul menatap heran sosok Jimin yang telah pergi menuju Ruang tamu dan bersiap memakai sepatunya.

"Yoongi, mengapa tidak pergi bersama? Kalian satu sekolah, _'kan_?"

"Ah, Ya…" Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dan segera bergegas berangkat menyusul langkah Jimin.

Di perjalanan Yoongi berusaha mati-matian menyusul langkah Jimin, lalu menyamakan langkahnya untuk berjalan beriringan.

"Hei, bisakah kau menjauh?"

Yoongi terlihat bingung meminta alasan, kemudian dengan gamblangnya Jimin mengatakan jika ia tidak ingin berjalan dengan seseorang yang penuh dengan remahan roti. Dengan spontan Yoongi berhenti dan membersihkan seragamnya dari remahan roti lalu kembali berjalan hendak mendekati Jimin,

"Berjalanlah kurang lebih dua meter dariku!" pinta Jimin dengan nada marahnya, terlalu lelah menjelaskan pada Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak menangkap maksudnya.

Yoongi mundur dua langkah, memastikan bahwa jaraknya dengan Jimin sesuai dengan permintaan lelaki sinis itu.

"Ikuti aku dan ingat baik-baik jalan menuju sekolah. Jangan beritahu siapapun kalau kita tinggal di rumah yang sama, mengerti? Satu lagi, jangan berbicara denganku saat di Sekolah."

Yoongi terperangah dengan sifat Jimin yang sangat menjengkelkan, "kau tidak perlu sejahat itu..." pinta Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan _gossip_ tidak berguna itu." Balas Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Tidak berguna?!" Yoongi semakin naik darah.

"Aku benci orang bodoh sepertimu." Jelas Jimin dengan datar.

Sosok Jimin berbalik kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Sekolah, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berkumpul dengan beribu kekesalan oleh pikirannya.

"Park Jimin sialan! Aku berjanji akan membuatnya merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan padaku." Yoongi merasa gemas sendiri, rasa kesalnya seperti tak terbendung lagi. Dirinya hanya bisa mengumpati sosok Jimin dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobecont.**

* * *

Sebentar mau ketawa dulu, HAHAHAHA! Butuh pemikiran keras buat membayangkan fanfic ini. Terlebih sosok slengean macem Jimin mendadak jadi _cool_ kek Irie-kun, gitu? Yungi yang biasanya _tsundere_ jadi beginian macem Kotoko? Ampun jangan bunuh Jims.

Fanfic ini memang diambil dari **Itazura Na Kiss Love in Tokyo** _by_ **Miura Uiko**. Tapiii, tetap saja Jims bikin dari awal versi fanficnya. Secara, pasti adanya versi Film maka dari itu Jims memutuskan untuk menuangkannya dalam bentuk FF. Kalau ada yang gak suka, gapapa. Jims ga maksa buat bacanya juga, _'kan_?

Kelanjutan ff ini juga gak bakalan mungkin secepat yang kalian kira, Jims harus nulis ulang dong. Hahaha baiklah, sampai di sini,

Jadi, _Keep or Delete_?

RnR _juseyo?_

TERIMA KASIH! :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	2. Ujian yang Menegangkan

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Story** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **MinYoon** **and others** **Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:**

 **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Penting untuk tahu apa yang kau bisa dan apa yang tidak kau bisa. Jika kau memiliki kekuatan pikiran dan ketekunan, maka kau akan sukses di akhir –Jimin (Philip Chesterfield)._

* * *

Semua murid kelas F nampak begitu lesu saat _seongsaenim_ memberitahukan jadwal ujian akhir semester satu. Cuaca terik seolah begitu mendukung keadaan seluruh siswa kelas F untuk melakukan aksi bermalas-malasannya. Pengecualian untuk siswa bernama Min Yoongi, Lelaki itu tengah sibuk membolak-balikan lembaran buku diktatnya sembari menandakan dengan sebuah kertas _post it_ kecil.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Choi _seongsaenim_ selaku wali kelas di kelas F.

Keadaan sekitar sangat hening, seluruh siswa kelas F terduduk lesu dan merasa sangat bosan jika membicarakan pelajaran.

" _Seongsanim_?" dengan cepat Yoongi mengangkat tangannya. _Seongsaenim_ mengira jika Yoongi sakit perut dan akan meminta izin untuk pergi ke Toilet. Hal tersebut membuat seisi kelas menoleh kearah Yoongi.

"Ada apa, Min Yoongi?"

"Apa Anda sudah memutuskan materi apa saja yang keluar untuk ujian Sejarah?" Yoongi bertanya dengan semangat penuh, atensinya terfokus dengan semua perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh _seongsaenim_.

Setelah menjabarkan apa saja materi yang dikeluarkan untuk bahan ujian nanti, _seongsaenim_ memutuskan untuk membubarkan kelasnya. Yoongi masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai materi yang sempat ia catat satu persatu, mengeceknya sekali lagi dengan benar.

"Apa dia sakit?"

"Ada yang aneh dengannya."

Dari tempat duduknya, Hoseok dan Woozi mengobrol sembari berbisik pelan. Kedua pasang mata _namja_ imut itu tengah asik memperhatikan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba merasa sangat _aneh_ dan tidak seperti biasanya seorang Min Yoongi mau merepotkan diri untuk mencatat materi ujian.

Tak jauh dari sana, sosok Namjoon diam-diam ikut memperhatikan Yoongi. Dalam hati ingin menghampirinya namun keanehan Yoongi seolah membuatnya enggan.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , ayo kita ke Kantin,"

Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu menemukan Hoseok dan Woozi yang saling merangkul mengajaknya untuk makan siang.

"Tidak, hari ini aku ingin menuntaskan catatanku. Aku harus menandai semua materi yang akan keluar saat ujian."

"Yoongi, kau sakit?" Woozi berkedip bingung.

"Tidak-tidak, kali ini aku serius. Aku harus mengalahkan si sombong Park Jimin itu! Aku yakin—"

"—aku bisa mengalahkannya pada ujian kali ini." ujar Yoongi dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"HMPFFTH—" baik Hoseok, Woozi maupun Namjoon, semuanya menahan tawa mereka masing-masing. Perut mereka serasa bergejolak hebat saking gelinya mendengar kata-kata yang Yoongi ucapkan.

" _Ya_ , _ya_ , _ya_. Puahahahaha!" hingga beberapa detik kemudian tawa mereka pecah dengan kerasnya.

"Kau tahu, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Pfft… Min Yoongi, perutku sakit astaga."

"Benar, untuk apa kau berpikiran seperti itu. Lulus dengan nilas pas-pasan saja sudah bersyukur."

" _Ya_! kali ini aku serius, aku bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya." Kedua alis Yoongi menukik tajam. Matanya berapi-api begitu mendengar respon para sahabatnya.

"Mau bersungguh-sungguh sekalipun, akan tetap sama. Dia tak akan terkalahkan, apalagi denganmu." Hoseok bersedekap dengan wajah optimisnya, dengan keyakinan seratus persen ia berani jamin kata-katanya pasti menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Yoongi, pikirkan lagi. Jimin adalah penguasa ilmu."

"Tidak, aku akan mengubah sejarah kelas F. Setidaknya—setidaknya… namaku bisa di kertas yang sama dimana namanya juga tertulis. Aku akan masuk 100 peringkat tertinggi!"

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau membutuhkan waktu 100 tahun untuk mengalahkannya."

"Yoongi, ingatlah… jarak antara A sampai F jauh sekali. Kau harus melewati kelas B, C, D dan E _dulu_." Namjoon ikut memberikan nasihatnya dengan sangat pedas.

" _Ya_! sebenarnya kalian temanku atau bukan?!" ejekan demi ejekan Yoongi terima. Merasa jengah dengan keadaan, Yoongi memutuskan untuk merapihkan peralatannya kemudian melarikan diri menuju Toilet.

"Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan. Hoseok, Woozi dan Namjoon sama saja. Sahabat macam apa itu?"

Gumaman kesal itu Yoongi layangkan tiada henti sepanjang perjalanannya menuju Toilet ia tetap mengumpati para sahabatnya yang sudah sangat tega menjatuhkan semangatnya. Walaupun memang terdengar sangat mustahil, tetapi setidaknya Yoongi memiliki niat dan keyakinan yang sangat penuh. Dirinya hanya tinggal berusaha, kemudian mencoba menjalaninya.

Yoongi hendak memasuki Toilet namun dirinya sempat berpapasan sejenak dengan sosok Jimin, berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Keduanya bersitatap, Jimin dengan tatapan dinginnya dan Yoongi dengan raut wajah gugupnya.

"Kau harus mengingat jalan pulang dengan baik, aku tidak ingin direpotkan untuk mencarimu jika tersesat." Ketika keduanya sejajar dengan arah berlawanan, Jimin mengutarakan ucapannya dengan kalimat bisikannya yang begitu tajam.

Yoongi mendelik tak suka. "tentu saja aku mengingatnya dengan baik." Balas Yoongi sekenanya. Dalam hati batinnya memaki kasar mengapa jantungnya berdebar kian cepat saat Jimin berada di dekatnya.

"Satu lagi, jangan berbicara denganku saat di Sekolah." Selepas kalimat itu terucap Jimin memutuskan untuk mengambil langkahnya meninggalkan sosok Yoongi tercengang di tempat.

"Apa dia tidak sadar jika dia yang berbicara terlebih dahulu denganku?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, mungkin saja fakta tersembunyi sosok Park Jimin adalah sifat _idiot_ nya.

Yoongi mulai memasuki Toilet, suasana sepi membuatnya lebih leluasa melanjutkan acara limpahan kesalnya. _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air mengalir pada _westafel_ yang tersedia di sana. Setelah selesai matanya melihat pada cermin yang memantulkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Park Jimin, musnah kau!"

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah Hoseok, Woozi, Namjoon beserta kedua anak buahnya-Kyuhyun dan Changmin- memutuskan untuk berkumpul sejenak. Rencananya akan pergi ke sebuah _café_ untuk menikmati waktu luang. Namjoon melancarkan aksinya dengan seribu rayuan agar Yoongi turur serta pergi bersama mereka, tetapi nihil karena dengan tegas Yoongi melakukan penolakan berat.

' _Aku harus pulang ke rumah sahabat ayahku kemudian belajar dengan giat.'_

Kata-kata Yoongi barusan seolah masih setia terngiang pada telinga mereka, membuatnya terasa makin _aneh_. Hoseok menanyakan perihal dimana sahabatnya itu tinggal sekarang namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah jawaban Yoongi yang kurang masuk akal.

"Aku baik-baik saja kalian tidak perlu tahu dimana tempat tinggal sementaraku."

Dan hal tersebut membuatnya penasaran bukan main.

"Jadi, sepertinya Yoongi makin _aneh_ saja."

"Benar Hosiki, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Kuharap Yoongi tidak dijadikan pembantu rumah tangga yang disiksa oleh majikannya."

"Kau berlebihan, Namjoon- _ah_." Secara bersamaan Hoseok dan Woozi melotot kearah Namjoon seolah tidak terima.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi dengan Yoongi-ku. Huwaaah!" Namjoon berteriak sedih dengan wajah mirisnya yang membuat teman-temannya mendesis tak suka.

"Kau menjijikan, Namjoon. Yoongi mana mau denganmu!" sindiran pedas keluar begitu saja dari mulut manis Woozi.

"Aku jadi penasaran," Hoseok mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Iya, apa yang harus kita lakukan… Yoongi makin _aneh_ saja."

"Kalian bodoh sekali, ikuti saja Yoongi saat perjalanan pulang." Celetukkan singkat anak buah Namjoon membuat semuanya kompak menatapnya penuh semangat.

"Woah! Idemu cemerlang Kyuhyun! Kau memang anak buahku dengan otak paling encer." Namjoon bertepuk tangan dengan riuhnya.

"Aku bisa mati jika _konsistensi_ otakku encer, _boss_ bodoh." Gumaman Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah datarnya mengundang tawa seluruhnya dari mereka.

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

Di kediaman keluarga Park, semua anggota keluarga Park dan Yoongi makan malam bersama. Kali ini Ayah Yoongi absen karena harus mengurus Restorannya yang penuh pelanggan. Yoongi melirik kearah Jimin yang sedang makan dengan karisma dinginnya yang melekat erat.

' _Biar bagaimanapun dia memang sangat tampan.'_ Bisik Yoongi dalam hati. Matanya tidak lepas sama sekali memperhatikan sosok Jimin.

Heechul tampak menangkap basah kegiatan Yoongi barusan, kemudian dengan senyum genitnya ibu dua anak itu mulai bersuara. "Jimin tetap tampan, kau tidak perlu melihatnya terus-menerus, Yoongi- _ya_."

Ucapan Heechul sontak membuat Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya lalu matanya bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi. Pipi Yoongi memanas tiba-tiba, dirinya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyibukkan diri. Hankyung ikut terkekeh melihat interaksi Jimin dan Yoongi itu sementara Taehyung, si bocah kecil itu hanya mencibir dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Jimin _hyung_ tidak menyukai orang bodoh." Celetukkan pedas Taehyung membuat Yoongi melihat bocah kecil itu dengan wajah kesalnya.

Heechul berusaha melerai dengan menyentil pelan bibir Taehyung yang nakal. "Taehyungie tidak boleh seperti itu dengan Yoongi _hyung_." Nasihat Heechul dengan Taehyung yang membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Yoongi mengundurkan diri dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Di sebrang mejanya tampak Jimin yang diam-diam meliriknya dalam satu detik. Yoongi membereskan peralatan makannya, mencuci piring bekas pakainya kemudian ia pamit ke kamar dengan alasan ingin belajar untuk persiapan ujian semester.

"Kau tidak perlu makan terburu-buru, Yoongi- _ya_."

"Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian, jadi aku harus belajar, Bibi."

Dengan semangat Heechul memuji ketekunan Yoongi yang mau repot-repot untuk belajar di malam hari. Selama ini ia mengeluh karena anak-anaknya tidak pernah seperti Yoongi, terlebih Jimin. Anak pertamanya itu sama sekali tidak pernah belajar dan Heechul merasa hidup anaknya sangat membosankan. Heechul terus memuji semangat belajar Yoongi sedangkan Jimin dengan cuek melihatnya, ia terus melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Di dalam kamarnya Yoongi memulai aksi belajarnya. Ia bertekad belajar mati-matian, namun kenyataannya tak ada satupun pelajaran yang masuk ke otaknya.

"Aku harus bisa, tidak boleh mengeluh…"

Yoongi mengambil buku cetak besar dengan judul sampul bertuliskan _Sejarah_ di depannya. Mulai membacanya dengan teliti. Satu menit berjalan mulus hingga pada menit kelima belas cahaya matanya mulai meredup. Entah mengapa membaca menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya mengantuk, kepalanya hampir saja terantuk meja belajar.

"Ah, aku harus semangat! Ah, kalau begitu Matematika saja. Benar!" semangatnya terkumpul lagi, ia mengeluarkan buku cetak tebal dengan judul _Matematika_ lalu membukanya, mencari beberapa soal dan mulai mengerjakannya.

Yoongi terpekur melihat deretan soal pada buku tersebut, hanya cengiran yang bisa ia berikan. Pensil di tangannya bergerak acak dan tak jelas. Yoongi murung sejenak, menyesali waktu yang selama ini ia buang.

"Aku… aku tidak mengerti dengan Matematika. Hhh~"

Bahu kecil Yoongi semakin lesu, nampak seperti seseorang yang tak memiliki harapan hidup. Lagi-lagi yang dilakukan Yoongi hanya mengganti buku pelajarannya, membolak-balikan halamannya sebentar kemudian menjatuhkannya lagi. Wajahnya seperti orang mabuk akan ilmu melihat deretan tulisan di dalam buku tersebut, kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

"Hoseok benar, kalau begini caranya butuh waktu seratus tahun untuk masuk 100 peringkat tertinggi."

Yoongi pundung, merasa begitu sedih dengan dirinya yang telahir dengan otak pas-pasan. Yoongi terhanyut dengan lamunannya namun tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ketukkan pintu dari arah luar.

"Yoong-i- _ya_ ~" ia mengenali suara itu. Suara Heechul yang mendayu memanggil namanya. Tanpa mau menunggu lama Yoongi langsung membukakan pintu kamarnya dan di sana ada Heechul yang membawa nampan dengan beberapa _camilan_ di atasnya.

" _Snack_ malam hari untuk seseorang pekerja keras…" Yoongi tersenyum lembut melihat perlakuan Heechul padanya.

Keduanya masuk kemudian Yoongi mempersilakan Heechul duduk dan mulai mengobrol singkat. Yoongi bilang ia sangat tersentuh dengan kebaikan Heechul yang mengingatkan dirinya yang merindukan sosok sang Ibu.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau tidak boleh sungkan, anggap saja Bibi adalah Ibumu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Bibi. Tidak apa, aku sudah cuku merasa senang dengan seluruh kebaikan yang Bibi dan Paman berikan." Heechul mendekatkan diri lalu merangkul Yoongi begitu melihat senyuman manis itu terpancar dari wajah lelaki manis di hadapannya.

"Kau sangat manis, Yoongi- _ya_. Sejak awal melihatmu Bibi sudah sangat menyukaimu."

"Yoongi juga." cengiran singkat kembali Yoongi berikan pada Heechul, membuat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Bibi senang sekali bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, menemani anaknya belajar di malam hari dan membuatkannya makanan ringan." Yoongi merasa janggal dengan perkataan Heechul, darinya berkerut meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Memangnya Jimin…?"

"Hah~ anak itu tidak pernah belajar." Ucap Heechul dengan nada sedihnya,

"Apa?! Jimin tidak pernah belajar sama sekali?" Yoongi menatap horror ibu dua anak tersebut. Merasa responnya sangat berlebihan, Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Jimin benar-benar jenius ya…" pujinya salah tingkah.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Ibumu, Yoongi. Ah, memikirkannya membuatku sangat merindukannya." Mendengar penuturan Heechul membuat Yoongi tersenyum membenarkan.

"Oh ya, Bagaimana kau dengan Jimin?"

Mata Yoongi membola mendengar pertanyaan Heechul barusan. _Apanya yang bagaimana dengan dirinya dan Jimin?_

"Jimin…?" Heechul mengangguk antusias saat Yoongi malah balik bertanya kepadanya.

" _Ya_ , Jimin. Bagaimana sifatnya kepadamu?"

"Jimin… dia baik…" Yoongi tersenyum dengan sarat dipaksakan, menutupinya dengan sangat rapih di hadapan Heechul.

"Kau tidak berbohong, _'kan? Ah_ syukurlah, aku kira sifatnya yang kaku dan membosankan itu akan mengganggumu."

' _Bibi benar, aku berbohong. Jimin tidak pernah bersikap baik denganku. Dia terus-menerus merendahkanku dengan sifat angkuhnya, mengataiku bodoh. Dan dengan teganya ia menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya, bahkan ia enggan berbicara denganku.'_

Dalam hati Yoongi berbisik pilu, hatinya meringis sesaat. Perlakuan Jimin padanya selama ini memang lumayan keterlaluan.

"Tidak, Bibi tenang saja."

"Tadinya Jimin tidak seperti itu, ia sangat ceria dan menggemaskan. Tetapi, sewaktu dirinya memasuki Sekolah dasar ia mulai berubah."

"Berubah?"

"Iya, Jimin berubah total. Dia menjadi pribadi yang sangat membosankan. Aku takut jika ia tidak memiliki teman. Kejeniusannya membuatku takut,"

"Takut?"

"Tentu saja takut, siapa yang tahu jika temannya akan bersikap baik di depannya karena Jimin anak yang sangat pintar namun saat di belakangnya, bisa saja semua temannya membicarakan kejelekannya, _'kan?"_

"Jadi, Jimin tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar memahaminya?"

"Selama ini yang kutahu ia belum memilikinya, mungkin saja karena sifatnya juga yang tertutup pada semua orang, tetapi aku ibunya, Yoongi. Aku bisa merasakannya karena dia adalah anakku."

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir, aku yakin Jimin pasti bisa melewatinya." Yoongi hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaiknya, seolah berkata jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hm, sebentar… ada hal yang ingin kubagi denganmu."

Jantung Yoongi berdebar kencang, hal apa yang sekiranya ingin diberitahu oleh Heechul kepadanya. Yoongi bergerak gelisah, masalahnya sesuatu yang Heechul beritahu nanti adalah sebuah informasi tentang Jimin, orang yang selama ini disukainya.

"Tadaaa! _Photo album_. Kau boleh melihat-lihat." Yoongi menoleh dan melayangkan pandangan bertanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Heechul.

Saat tangannya mulai membuka halaman pertama, matanya disajikan dengan berbagai foto Jimin di sana. Jimin dengan seragam putih beserta dasinya yang dibalut oleh _blazer_ merah, seragamnya di _Bangtan High School_. Yoongi bergumam pelan, telunjuknya mengelus lembut foto Jimin di sana.

"Ah foto ini."

Ia ingat betul, foto itu diambil ketika Jimin berpidato di atas panggung pada saat penerimaan murid baru. Jimin tampil sebagai siswa dengan nilai kelulusan tertinggi dan tanpa disadari Yoongi mulai jatuh terpukau dengan kehadiran sosok Jimin di sana.

Dalam diamnya Heechul menatap Yoongi yang dengan manisnya terhanyut mengagumi foto Jimin, senyumnya terasa berbunga-bunga melihat Yoongi yang nampaknya menyukai anak pertamanya.

"Eh?" Yoongi menatap heran beberapa foto dari _photo album_ yang lain.

Matanya menelisik dengan tajam memperhatikan sosok tersebut. Seorang anak perempuan manis yang lucu dan menggemaskan dengan gaya tengilnya diabadikan di dalam _photo album_ tersebut. Yoongi berpikir keras siapa gerangan gadis yang berada di foto tersebut.

"Itu Jimin…" penjelasan Heechul membuat Yoongi terdiam tanpa kata, rahang bawahnya hampir saja terjatuh mendengar kebenaran tersebut.

"Jimin…?"

" _Ya_ , Yoongi. _Dulu_ aku menginginkan sosok anak perempuan yang manis. Tetapi Jimin datang dengan wujud laki-laki. Aku sempat depresi mendengar hal tersebut, terlebih aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dalam bentuk aksesoris serba perempuan. Itulah mengapa aku dengan keinginan konyolku mendandaninya sebagai anak perempuan." Yoongi melotot tak percaya melihat sosok Jimin kecil di sana yang didandani dengan baju-baju dan gaun anak perempuan ditambah dengan bando merah jambu.

Terasa begitu menggelitik perutnya, Yoongi hampir saja menggelakkan tawanya namun ia ingat jika suasana sudah sepi. "jadi, Jimin? hahaha…" Yoongi terkikik dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Benar, sejak saat itu aku menikmati ketika Jimin yang manis dengan tampilan perempuan. Tetapi saat ia mulai memasuki sekolah dasar, beberapa temannya tahu jika aku suka mendandaninya sebagai anak perempuan. Jimin diejek habis-habisan kemudian ia mengalami _trauma_ dan marah. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghentikan itu semua."

"Bibi, aduh… dia manis sekali. Ahahaha!"

"Ah, Bibi jadi rindu saat-saat Jimin seperti itu."

Diam-diam Yoongi mengeluarkan seringainya, teramat bahagia bisa mengetahui sebuah fakta yang sangat rahasia tentang seorang Park Jimin. Jika ia jahat, bisa saja ia menyebarluaskannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , berjanjilah untuk menjaga rahasia ini, oke?"

Kekehan Yoongi tiada hentinya, lelaki manis itu masih sibuk memusnahkan tawanya yang begitu geli. "Oke Bibi…"

"Sebagai tutup mulutnya, aku memberikan dua koleksi foto Jimin yang menggemaskan ini kepadamu."

Yoongi masih cekikikan menatap hasil foto yang diberikan oleh Heechul. Foto Jimin dengan pose kedua tangannya yang menumpu bagian dagunya. Tersenyum dengan deretan giginya yang kecil, gaun merah jambunya senada dengan bando mungil yang menghiasi rambut sebahunya. Dan satu fotonya yang sedang memegang kedua sisi gaun merah jambunya, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Dia lucu sekali. Ahahaha…"

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya Kangin turut serta mengikuti sarapan pagi di kediaman keluarga Park. Suasana kekeluargaan di sana terasa cukup kental mengingat persahabatan kedua kepala keluarga tersebut yang menginjak cukup lama. Tak lama kemudian Jimin datang ikut bergabung untuk sarapan paginya.

"Selamat pagi~ Ji-mi-nie~" Dari tempat duduknya Yoongi tersenyam-senyum konyol sembari memperhatikan sosok Jimin yang tengah sibuk membaca Koran pagi. Wajahnya yang seakan mengolok-olok itu membuat Jimin heran bukan main.

Jimin tak mau ambil pusing, segera menuntaskan sarapan paginya dan mulai mempersiapkan keberangkatannya menuju Sekolah. Ia mengabaikan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja terkekeh kearahnya.

"Apa otak bodoh Min Yoongi rusak karena belajarnya semalam?" celetukkan pedas itu terdengar mengejek, namun Yoongi mencoba mengabaikan sosok Taehyung yang dengan sinisnya melihat kearahnya.

"Taehyungie, ucapanmu…" Heechul gemas sendiri, tangannya mencubit pipi Taehyung dan membuat bocah kecil itu meringis.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Dengan terburu Jimin mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Jimin _hyung_ aku berangkat bersamamu." Dengan gesit Heechul mendudukkan Taehyung kembali, tangannya menahan kedua bahu Taehyung yang sedikit protes karena ulahnya.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , berangkatlah bersama Jimin, ayo cepat susul dia." Melihat lampu hijau di hadapannya, Yoongi bergegas menyusul Jimin yang sudah keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

" _Eomma_ lepaskan aku! _Ya, eomma_ ~" Taehyung kecil merengek dengan kakinya yang menendang-nendang, Heechul masih setia menahannya dan sudah pasti rencana anak keduanya yang menginginkan berangkat bersama dengan Jimin gagal total.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum, cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Lagi-lagi Heechul mencubit gemas pipi gembil Taehyung yang tentu saja mengundang tawa dari Hankyung dan Kangin.

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

Yoongi melajukan langkahnya dengan cepat, berusaha menyusul langkah Jimin yang sudah jauh berjalan di depannya. Ia ingat posisinya yang selalu berada dua meter di belakang sosok yang dikaguminya itu. Pikiran Yoongi melayang bebas, membayangkan waktu dimana dirinya dapat berjalan beriringan dengan sosok Jimin. Berjalan bersisian dengan senyum lebar satu sama lain membuatnya ikut tersenyum membayangkannya di Pagi hari yang indah.

' _Duk'_

Yoongi meringis pelan begitu menyadari hidungnya membentur punggung Jimin yang keras, dirinya sudah terlalu lama terhanyut dalam khayalan tingkat tingginya.

"Ada apa?!" dengan emosi yang meluap-luap Yoongi bertanya.

Tanpa berbalik sedikitpun Jimin menjawab dengan lantang, "ingat untuk tidak berbicara apapun denganku."

Yoongi mendecih sebal melihat perlakuan Jimin terhadapnya, seharusnya ia mengaku saja kepada Bibi Heechul jika ia berbohong perihal Jimin yang berbuat baik dengannya.

Keduanya kemudian berpisah memasuki kelas masing-masing, letaknya benar-benar dari ujung ke ujung. Sangat jauh perbedaan antara kelas A dengan F.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung Yoongi masih saja menggerutu akibat tingkah Jimin yang menurutnya sangat sombong. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk fokus, Yoongi harus bisa mengerjakan berbagai soal ujian semester kali ini.

" _Gojoseon_ adalah kerajaan Korea pertama yang didirikan oleh Dangun pada tahun 2333 SM, 2333 SM Gojoseon 233 SM… kerajaan pertama, didirikan oleh Dangun. " daritadi Yoongi sibuk merapalkan pelajaran Sejarah, entah sudah berapa kali lelaki manis itu sibuk dalam hafalannya.

Bahkan di saat jam istirahat sekalipun, tak gentar menyusutkan niat belajar Yoongi yang berai-api. Melihat itu semua, Hoseok dan Woozi terbengong heran dengan sahabatnya yang benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Yoongi, kau serius sekali." Ujar Namjoon yang tiba-tiba datang lalu memperhatikan wajah imut Yoongi yang terlihat serius menghafal pelajaran Sejarah.

Yoongi sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ulah sahabatnya, dirinya tetap menaruh fokus pada pelajaran yang tengah ia geluti saat ini.

"Min Yoongi- _sshi_." Pengecualian untuk sebuah suara yang langsung mengambil atensinya.

Yoongi terlonjak begitu mengenali suara tersebut, Jimin memanggilnya. Tepat berada di pintu kelasnya. Seluruh siswa kelas F mendadak hening secara bersamaan, sosok Jimin begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Min Yoongi- _sshi_ , bawa tasmu dan temui aku di Halaman sekolah sekarang." sosok Jimin meloyor pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih melongo dan secara tidak sadar mengikuti Jimin pergi.

Keadaan tersebut membuat para sahabat Yoongi panik, terlebih Namjoon yang mengira jika saja Jimin berubah pikiran dan menerima Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tidak boleh terjadi! Kita harus menghentikan mereka!" Namjoon menggeret Hoseok dan Woozi beserta kedua anak buahnya, mereka berlima bergerak gusar menyusul Yoongi dan Jimin menuju Halaman sekolah.

"Ada apa, bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak berbicara denganmu saat di Sekolah?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Keluarkan bekalmu, yang benar saja. _Eomma_ pasti sengaja menukar bekalku dengan bekalmu." Jimin tampak gusar melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia sengaja memilih Halaman sekolah yang sepi.

Keduanya tampak menukar bekal dari dalam tas mereka masing-masing. Benar saja, Heechul tampaknya sengaja menukar bekal mereka. Terbukti dengan bungkus kain hitam yang biasa Jimin gunakan kini beralih dengan warna biru laut dengan sebuah tulisan nama Yoongi di sana. Begitupula dengan bekal yang berada di dalam tas Yoongi, terdapat nama Jimin di sana.

"Kalau sampai teman-temanmu yang berisik itu tahu, pasti akan terjadi keributan."

"Mengapa kau malah mengejek teman-temanku, kau tidak memiliki teman ya?!" Yoongi bersungut tidak terima.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Jimin ketus.

"Aku tahu sekarang, mana ada orang yang tulus berteman dengamu jika sifatmu saja seperti itu."

"Oh ya, kau begitu bahagia memiliki banyak teman ya."

"Tentu saja, aku tak yakin kau juga bahagia melihat dirimu yang dulu berakhir dengan _trauma_ oleh ejekan teman-temanmu saat mengetahui kau memakai pakaian perempuan." Yoongi menatap puas sosok Jimin yang mulai terkejut mendengar sindirannya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau itu dibesarkan dengan pakaian perempuan! Ya ' _kan_?" Yoongi tersenyum miring, tangan jahilnya menyelinap masuk ke dalam saku _blazer_ nya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang menurut Jimin sangat berbahaya.

" _Ya_! darimana kau mendapatkan itu?! Kembalikan!" Jimin panik bukan main, dalam sekali terjang ia menghampiri Yoongi dan berusaha merebut fotonya sendiri. Benar, foto masa kecilnya.

Namun tingkah Yoongi yang begitu gesit membuat Jimin kewalahan dan mulai menyerah. Ia tidak ingin tertangkap basah oleh orang lain yang tengah berduaan dengan namja berkulit putih pucat di hadapannya.

"Kembalikan itu padaku,"

"Dududududu~ kau bisa jahat denganku, mengapa aku tidak bisa berbuat sebaliknya?" Yoongi bersenandung dalam kata-katanya.

"Jadi kau sedang memerasku?!" Jimin mulai emosi, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan dingin.

Dengan otak cerdiknya Yoongi membuat sebuah penawaran, ia akan mengembalikan foto itu dengan satu syarat yang harus Jimin kabulkan; Jimin harus membantunya belajar untuk ujian akhir selama mendekati ujian.

"Aku? Kau?" Jimin bertanya tak percaya, masih tercengang dengan penawaran yang diberikan Yoongi.

"Benar, Kau harus membantuku belajar. Jika aku bisa masuk 100 peringkat tertinggi maka aku akan mengembalikannya padamu." Jawab Yoongi penuh antusias.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Yoongi santai.

"Penting untuk tahu apa yang kau bisa dan apa yang tidak kau bisa; Philip Chesterfield." Jimin berdalih dengan intonasinya yang cepat, membuat Yoongi bingung menyerap kata-katanya barusan.

"Field, apa? Kau barusan ngomong apa?"

"Maksudnya, itu hanya buang-buang waktu untuk menantang hal yang mustahil. Mustahil sekali membantu orang bodoh sepertimu untuk masuk di 100 peringkat tertinggi." Jelas Jimin dengan nada dinginnya, ia hendak berlalu pergi namun Yoongi mengancam akan menyebarkan foto Jimin di mading sekolah.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau membantuku, tapi ya… mungkin aku akan berbaik hati menyebarkan foto ini—" ucapannya terpotong saat mengejek Jimin sembari mengeluar-masukkan foto tersebut dari sakunya.

" _Ya_! Baiklah-baiklah, simpan itu baik-baik. Aku akan mengajarkanmu. Puas?!"

Yoongi tersenyum bahagia, tangannya langsung memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam sakunya. Akhirnya Jimin bisa dikalahkan dengan jalan licik seperti ini.

"Setiap malam setelah makan malam selama seminggu penuh. Ingat, aku tidak akan memberikan belas kasihan. 100 peringkat tertinggi hanya dipenuhi oleh murid A dan B, sedangkan kau dari F… butuh kerja keras yang sangat berat menempatkanmu di sana."

" _Arraseo_ , aku tidak masalah."

Setelah melakukan kesepakatan diantara keduanya, Jimin memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang tengah asik merayakan kepuasannya, tak lama dari itu para sahabat Yoongi mulai berdatangan menghampirinya. Menanyakan soal dirinya dengan Jimin karena percuma saja mereka daritadi mengintip interaksi Jimin dan Yoongi tanpa mengetahui hal apa yang dibicarakan keduanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak sabar untuk pulang dan belajar di rumah. Ah senangnya~"

Lagi-lagi sifat aneh Yoongi membuat para sahabatnya menatap curiga. Yoongi melenggang pergi meninggalkan semuanya dengan senyuman manis yang tiada henti berkibar di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

Makan malam kali ini Yoongi kembali ditinggal oleh ayahnya yang masih sibuk mengurusi Restorannya. Hal tersebut tidak membuat Yoongi merasa terbebani, dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan adaptasi lingkungan keluarga Park yang ramah, tentu saja hanya Hankyung dan Heechul. Tidak dengan Jimin dan Taehyung.

Yoongi teringat kesepakatan yang ia buat bersama Jimin siang tadi. Tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya sedikit berbunga mengingat hal apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Jimin setelah makan malam nanti.

' _Belajar berdua… dengan Jimin…'_

Pipi Yoongi memanas begitu matanya menangkap sosok Jimin di seberang tempat duduknya, Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Heechul yang diam-diam memperhatikannya ikut tersenyum dan mengatakan kepada Yoongi jika dirinya akan membuatkan camilan lagi untuk Yoongi malam ini.

" _Eomma_ , tolong buatkan camilannya dua." Pinta Jimin secara tiba-tiba, "lalu bawa ke kamar Yoongi, ya?"

Heechul terhenyak begitu pula suaminya dan adiknya –Taehyung- hendak mengajukan protesnya.

"Maksudmu kau akan belajar dengan Yoongi?!" Ibu dua anak itu memekik gembira melihat perubahan yang terjadi dengan anak sulungnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau akan membantunya? Tidak adil sekali." Gerutu Taehyung melayangkan aksi ngambeknya. Jimin memberikan penjelasan jika Taehyung sudah pintar dan bisa belajar sendiri.

Tak lama Jimin pamit disusul dengan Yoongi yang mengekor di belakangnya, keduanya mulai memasuki kamar Yoongi dan Jimin menutup pintunya. Yoongi meneguk salivanya gugup, pasalnya hanya berdua dengan Jimin ditambah dengan keadaan pintu yang tertutup. Astaga, pikirannya mulai bercabang.

"Jadi, kita harus memulainya darimana?"

"Ehm—Matematika, mungkin?" jawab Yoongi dengan ragu.

Yoongi segera mencari buku Matematikanya, namun ia tidak menemukannya. Padahal hanya dengan sekali lihat Jimin berhasil menemukannya.

"Bukunya saja tidak hafal. Ketahuan sekali bodohnya."

"Kau ikhlas tidak, _sih_?" Yoongi menyahut galak ejekan yang Jimin berikan.

Jimin menarik kursi sembari menanyakan materi apa yang akan diujikan lalu Yoongi menjawab jika tentu saja materinya sama seperti Jimin.

"Aku tidak tahu punyaku." Yoongi menatap Jimin datar, kemudian memberitahu isi catatannya tentang semua materi yang sempat ia catat di kelas.

"Baiklah, ini poin yang penting." Jimin membolak-balikkan buku paket Matematika tersebut sembari menandai materi mana saja yang akan keluar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Kau lupa jika aku pintar?" dan Yoongi merasa dirinya menyesal menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Jimin.

"Bagaimana caramu belajar?"

"Jika aku mendengar atau membacanya sekali, aku bisa mengingatnya."

"WOAH! _Daebak_!" Yoongi berseru heboh. Membuat Jimin merasa terganggu dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Jimin berkata jika ia akan memberikan beberapa soal pada Yoongi dan dijawab oleh anggukan singkat. "kalau kau bisa mengerjakan ini, maka 80 % kau bisa mengerjakan soal ujian semester nanti." Ujar Jimin sambil memberikan soal yang telah selesai dibuatnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi dengan semangat penuh mengerjakannya, namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memelototi soal tersebut.

"Kau bisa tidak _sih_?" Jimin mulai gusar dengan sikap Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat lelet.

Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin kemudian menggeleng dengan wajah lesunya, Jimin yang paham maksudnya itu langsung menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kelas?!" puncaknya Jimin selalu memarahi Yoongi dan mulai mengajarkannya dari awal dan dasar. Sesekali Jimin berteriak penuh emosi dengan kelambatan berpikir Yoongi yang membuatnya gemas.

Di ruang keluarga Heechul dan Hankyung sibuk mengobrol. Sepasang suami istri itu tampak masih kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Jimin yang mau belajar dengan orang lain.

"Kira-kira apa yang membuat Jiminie berubah secepat itu ya, _honey_? Dalam waktu singkat Yoongi sudah merubah Jimin seperti itu!" komentar Heechul begitu antusias kepada suaminya.

"Mungkin ini perubahan yang baik untuk Jimin, sayang." Pikir Hankyung menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

Tak jauh dari sana Taehyung mendengus bosan sambil meminum susunya, ia jengah mendengar pembicaraan kakaknya dengan Yoongi yang menurutnya tidak penting.

" _Huh_ , apa bagusnya kalau _hyung_ bersatu dengan si bodoh itu?"

Di dalam kamar Yoongi, Jimin telah usai membuat jadwal belajar yang akan Yoongi lakukan. Jimin berceloteh panjang lebar supaya Yoongi harus bisa menghafalkan semua rumus Matematika yang akan diujikan.

"Bawa terus buku kosakatamu, kalau perlu saat kau di kamar mandi sekalipun. Tempel semua rumus di dinding agar kau bisa membacanya terus-menerus." Jimin mati-matian membekali Yoongi dengan nasihat-nasihat kejamnya.

"Kalau kau merasa lelah, ingat satuhal… Kau siswa kelas F yang butuh kerja keras ekstra untuk mencantumkan namamu di 100 peringkat tertinggi. Hah, aku bahkan meragukanmu."

Yoongi menggerutu dengan keraguan Jimin atas kemampuannya. Dirinya harus bersabar supaya Jimin masih mau mengajarinya.

Tak lama Heechul datang untuk membawakan beberapa camilan lengkap dengan minuman teh di sana. Setelah selesai memberikannya, ia pamit keluar dan bersorak dalam hati atas kemajuan yang terjadi diantara Jimin dan Yoongi.

Keduanya belajar hingga larut malam, tak jarang jika Jimin yang harus bermalam di kamar Yoongi karena ia ketiduran di sana.

Yoongi melakukan tugasnya dengan benar, ketika di kelas ia sibuk belajar walau jam istirahat sekalipun. Perubahan tersebut tentu saja membuat Hoseok dan Woozi berdecak kagum meskipun hatinya masih penasaran.

"Aku sudah menghafalkan rumus ini, ini dan ini. Yeah!" Yoongi menandai sebagian rumus yang sudah berhasil dihafalkannya.

Kemudian pada hari-hari berikutnyapun terjadi dengan sama, dimanapun Yoogi berada ia akan terus belajar dan menandai apa saja yang sudah dicapainya pada jadwal yang sudah Jimin buatkan.

Interaksi Jimin dan Yoongi tana disadari bertambah pesat, baik setelah makan malam, sarapan pagi, bahkan diperjalanan menuju Sekolah keduanya masih melakukan pembelajaran singkat walaupun Jimin masih menuntut dengan jarak 2 meter yang ia pinta.

"Apa bahasa inggrisnya _dalam kata lain_?" suatu ketika Jimin bertanya kepada Yoongi ketika mereka berada dalam perjalanan pulang,

"Ah… _other word_... Bukan-bukan, _In other words_? Iya, _In other words._ " Jawab Yoongi yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

Malam sebelum ujian akhir terasa begitu cepat, Jimin memberikan sejumlah soal yang harus Yoongi kerjakan. Dengan bangganya Yoongi menjawab jika ia bisa menjawab soal-soal tersebut. Sembari memberikan tumpukan soal lainnya, Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk mengerjakannya karena masih banyak soal-soal yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Punggungku terasa mau patah…"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang jika aku tidak memberikan belas kasihan."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!"

Perdebatan kecil mereka selalu memenuhi interaksi keduanya. Yoongi dengan segala ketekunannya berusaha memecahkan soal yang Jimin berikan. Waktu yang dilaluinya sangat tidak terasa cepat berlalu, begitu ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang ia temukan adalah sosok Jimin yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya dengan posisi duduknya yang begitu melelahkan.

"Wajahnya saat tertidur… Sangat damai dan semakin tampan…"

Yoongi memperhatikan setiap detail garis wajah Jimin yang begitu ia kagumi. Kedua matanya yang terpejam membuatnya seperti pangeran tidur yang begitu hangat. Tak terasa rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, daritadi Yoongi hanya memperhatikan Jimin tanpa berani menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Kemudian Yoongipun ikut tertidur berhadapan dengan Jimin di sampingnya.

Tak selang beberapa lama Heechul yang dengan rutinnya selalu datang tengah malam untuk memberikan camilan kepada Jimin dan Yoongipun datang, namun pada malam ini ada yang berbeda.

Ketika ibu dua anak itu memasuki kamar Yoongi, dia melihat Jimin dan Yoongi yang tertidur pulas. Dengan posisi tidur yang menggemaskan. Heechul berjengit kemudian dalam langkah terburu-buru ia keluar dan kembali dengan kamera yang selalu mengabadikan setiap _moment_ berharga dalam hidupnya.

Kali ini ia mengabadikan sosok anaknya bersama Yoongi yang sama-sama tertidur pulas pada meja belajar, kepala keduanya berhadapan dan sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

Keesokan paginya Jimin dan Yoongi kembali berangkat bersama. Heechul sudah bersiap mengantar keberangkatan keduanya sampai pintu depan.

"Kerjakan dengan teliti, Yoongi _-ya_. kau pasti bisa, semangat!"

"Ini cuma ujian akhir semester." Celetuk Jimin yang sudah bersiap untuk berangkat. Yoongi tidak peduli, ia tetap mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada Heechul lalu berangkat menyusul Jimin.

Saat di perjalanan menuju Gerbang sekolah Jimin memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dengan Yoongi. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh kearah belakang, memastikan Yoongi masih berada di belakangnya.

Yoongi yang heran dengan sikap Jimin hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Mereka akan berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing, namun Yoongi ingin satu kali saja mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Jimin.

"Terima kasih."

" _Hwaiting._ " Tanpa diduga Jimin meresponnya, kemudian keduanya berpisah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Yoongi masih tidak percaya dengan Jimin yang membalas sapaannya.

Ujian di kelas F berlangsung, saat membuka soal ujian Yoongi nampak senang karena soal yang keluar sama persis dengan yang diajarkan oleh Jimin. Maka dari itu Yoongi mengerjakannya penuh semangat, berbeda dengan seluruh temannya yang terdengar mendesah kecewa. Yoongi mengerjakannya dengan teiti dan tenang.

Tiga hari kemudian ujian semester berakhir. Yoongi dengan kedua sahabatnya nampak begitu bahagia telah melewati hari-hari menegangkan, kemudian Namjoon datang beserta pengikutnya dan menarik Yoongi untuk keluar kelas. Namjoon memeluk Yoongi dengan sangat erat dan berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya meskipun Yoongi meminta.

"Kau jarang bersamaku akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Keenamnya pun bersemangat menuju tempat yang Namjoon putuskan.

Tak jauh dari kepergian Yoongi, Jimin berdiri terdiam menyimak dari jauh sosok Yoongi yang menghilang bersama kelima temannya. Jimin nampak tak suka melihat Yoongi dipeluk begitu erat dengan sosok Namjoon tadi. Dengan wajah juteknya ia bergegas pulang meninggalkan Sekolah.

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

Hasil ujian akhir semester sudah dipasangkan di papan pengumuman, kemudian ada seratus nama yang terpampang di sana.

"Akhirnya, keluar!"

Yoongi dengan penuh semangat menghampiri kerumunan di sana, dirinya mencari nama Jimin pada urutan pertama dan ia bisa bernapas lega saat menemukan nama Park Jimin di urutan paling atas dengan nilai sempurna. Pasalnya ia takut jika saja peringkat Jimin menurun akibat semalam suntuk mengajarinya.

Sementara di ujung papan Jimin tersenyum melihat nama yang terpampang di urutan paling akhir. Usahanya seminggu penuh tidak sia-sia, nama si bodoh itu berada di sana.

Jimin dan Yoongi berpapasan, lalu dengan tingkah konyolnya Yoongi mengucakan selamat kepada Jimin yang selalu menempati posisi pertama. Jimin juga sama halnya, memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Yoongi yang telah berhasil.

"Selamat."

"Apa, kenapa kau menyelamatiku?"

"Kau belum lihat?"

"Apa yang harus aku lihat?" mata Yoongi menyipit kemudian ia teringat akan satu hal, ia belum mengecek namanya pada papan pengumuman.

"Si bodoh itu…" Jimin menghela napasnya dan Yoongi kembali saat ia berhasil menemukan namanya di 100 peringkat tertinggi.

"Jimin! Aku bisa… astaga Jimin!"

"Aku tahu…" jawab Jimin sekenanya, tangannya terulur dan Yoongi mengambutnya. Namun seketika Jimin menepisnya lagi.

"Apaan _sih_? Bukan yang itu, cepat berikan fotonya!" Jimin menagih kesepakatan yang dibuatnya tempo lalu.

"Aaah, kau masih ingat rupanya."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya."

Setelah memberikan selembar foto masa kecil Jimin, Yoongi tiada henti menyuarakan rasa bahagianya. Namanya yang dari kelas F tentu saja menarik perhatian seluruh siswa, membuatnya dipenuhi oleh decakkan kagum luar biasa.

Hari itu, adalah hari bahagianya ketika namanya bisa berada di dalam satu tembaran kertas dimana nama Jimin berada di dalamnya juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobecont.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kepanjangan eh. Map ya 5,5K ini duh. Seperti yang dibilang, butuh imajinasi tingkat tinggi buat bayangin ke-OOC-an MinYoon di sini.

Fanfiction ini memang diambil dari drama **Itazura na Kiss Love in Tokyo**. Betul, banyak berbagai versi buat dorama ini. tapi Jims bukan ngambil dari yang Korean ver, karena menurut Jims yang Japan ini lebih mantap karakter Jiminnya xD

 _Fyi_ itakiss ada berbagai version;

Itazura na Kiss versi tahun 1996 (Japan)

Itazura na Kiss Anime (Japan)

Itazura na Kiss Manga (Japan)

Itazura na Kiss Love in Tokyo (Japan)

Playfull Kiss (Korean)

They Started With a Kiss (Taiwan)

Banyak _'kan_? Bagi yang belum menonton wajibbb nonton untuk perbandingan di segala versi.

Keey, _mind to RnR_?

Terima kasih untuk reviewers, favers, followers dan siders di chapter sebelumnya! Jims tunggu kehadiran kalian semua! Lobyuuu :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	3. Konflik Surat Cinta

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Story ©** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **MinYoon** **and others** **Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:**

 **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Kau tidak pernah tahu perasaan seseorang. Mungkin aku bisa membencinya hari ini, namun esok hari aku bisa saja menyukainya. -Jimin_

* * *

Pagi itu Min Yoongi kembali menjadi pembicaraan hangat di Sekolahnya. Namun pada kali ini ia berada dalam berita positif, sebagai seorang murid terpintar dalam sejarah kelas F yang berhasil menembus 100 peringkat tertinggi.

Dengan bangganya ia berjalan sembari membusungkan dadanya ketika melewati koridor dengan kedua sahabatnya,

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kami bangga denganmu!"

"Kau menjadi topik pembicaraan yang positif, akhirnya!"

Hoseok dan Woozi tiada henti mengeluarkan ungkapan rasa senangnya, mereka sesekali bersorak gembira sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoongi dengan rasa salut.

Dari ujung koridor sosok Namjoon menatap heran sang pujaan hati yang selama ini disukainya, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri Yoongi. Dalam hati ia bertekad untuk mengupas secara dalam informasi yang terjadi pada Yoongi. Namjoon sudah curiga jika ada suatu rahasia di rumah baru Yoongi yang ditempatinya saat ini.

"Hari ini kita harus membuntuti Yoongi, titik!" perintah mutlak darinya telah disanggupi oleh kedua anak buahnya yang tampan.

Dan langkah pertama yang dilakukan Namjoon beserta kedua anak buahnya untuk membuktikan kecurigaan itu adalah mengikuti kemana Yoongi pulang, dengan cara seperti penguntit mereka menyamar ala kadarnya.

"Kau yakin akan membuntutinya, _boss_?"

"Tentu saja, aku merasa Yoongi menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Ketiga pemuda itu terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Yoongi. Kaki mungil lurus milik Yoongi terlihat semakin lucu ketika menapaki jalan setapak dengan langkah girangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia tinggal di kawasan elit seperti ini, _boss_." Changmin berkomentar dengan wajah takjubnya yang melongo secara terang-terangan.

"Pelankan suaramu, tiang bodoh." Di sampingnya Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan nada pedasnya.

"Kau mengataiku tiang bodoh, lalu apa jenismu, _ahjussi_ gembul bermuka tua?!" dengan emosinya Changmin memelototi Kyuhyun yang dibalas oleh jitakan dari pemimpin mereka.

"Diamlah, kalian seperti anak anjing yang terus menggonggong jika berkelahi." Namjoon mulai menengahi kedua anak buahnya.

Ketiganya menyimak kembali perjalanan Yoongi menuju rumah barunya. Sesekali mereka menyembunyikan diri pada pohon atau dinding dan segala macam benda yang berhasil menutupi tubuhnya ketika Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan!"

Yoongi mulai mempercepat langkahnya, tubuh _mini_ nya berjalan terburu memasuki sebuah rumah mewah. Dari luar pintu gerbang, ketiga pemuda itu terdiam memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sambil menilai betapa asrinya keadaan rumah yang cukup megah dengan pekarangan rumah yang dipenuhi tanaman.

"Rumahnya bagus ya, _boss_."

"Kita sudah jauh-jauh mengikutinya, tidak ingin mampir sebentar, _boss_?"

"Omong-omong tulisan ini artinya apa?" Namjoon melirik sebuah tulisan yang berada di dekatnya, menegasi arti bahasa asing yang menurutnya susah.

"Itu Park's House, _boss_."

"Aku tahu bodoh, maksudku artinya apa."

"Artinya ya taman rumah."

"Tiang bodoh, _boss_ bodoh. Artinya adalah Rumah Park. Mungkin di dalamnya memiliki anggota keluarga bermarga Park."

"Park?!"

"Woah, Kyuhyun pintar, jarang sekali kau pintar, Kyu."

"Ehem!"

Deheman singkat seseorang menginterupsi ketiga pemuda yang masih terhanyut dalam rasa penasarannya kepada Yoongi. Secara bersamaan mereka menoleh menuju sumber suara, menemukan sosok Park Jimin yang berdiri tegap dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Woah… Park Jimin, _hey_ _what's up bro_?" Namjoon terkejut, dengan wajah tanpa dosanya mulai beramah-tamah yang jauh berbeda dengan isi hatinya.

"Bisakah kalian minggir?" Jimin tak mau ambil pusing, dengan terburu menyatakan pendapatnya jika merasa terusik.

"Santai saja, memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Namjoon dengan enteng.

"Rumahku."

"Rumahmu? Wah kau tinggal di daerah sini? Katakan dimana rumahmu, Jimin- _sshi_."

"Ini rumahku." Jimin menatap ketiganya dengan acuh, mengambil langkah pergi kemudian memasuki rumahnya sendiri.

"Ah itu rumahnya…" Namjoon masih melemparkan gaya cengengesannya diikuti kedua anak buahnya yang saling berpandangan curiga, seketika mereka seperti melewatkan sesuatu.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"RUMAHNYA?! JADI PARK DI SINI ADALAH PARK JIMIN SI ANGKUH ITU?!" sepasang bola mata Namjoon mendadak seperti ingin keluar, terjekut dengan sangat begitu mengetahui sebuah kenyataan.

"YOONGI TINGGAL BERSAMA JIMIN?!" kedua anak buahnya ikut melongo, Namjoon terhenyak sejenak hingga menahan nafasnya. Tubuhnya rubuh dalam sedetik, ia pingsan di tempat.

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, kehebohan kembali terjadi di kelas F. Begitu sampai di kelas Namjoon memastikan apakah benar rumah yang kini ditempati oleh Yoongi sekarang adalah rumah Park Jimin. Seisi kelas terlonjak kaget mendengarnya, tentu saja Yoongi berusaha mengelak.

"Aku melihatmu memasuki rumahnya dengan mataku sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga melihatnya, Yoongi." Suara Namjoon terdengar mendesak di telinga Yoongi, membuat seluruh anak kelas F ikut bergerombol melihat perdebatan mereka.

"Tidak, mungkin kalian salah lihat." Yoongi masih setia melakukan pengelakan, mencoba tertawa demi menutupi kegugupannya.

"Yoongi, jelaskan sesuatu pada kami." Di sampingnya Hoseok mulai terpancing oleh rasa penasarannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu." Dan suara Woozi terdengar ikut memperburuk keadaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sudahlah lebih baik aku mengerjakan PR matematika saja." Yoongi mengeluarkan buku cetak tebalnya, kemudian membolak-balikkan halamannya secara asal. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

' _Sreet'_

Sesuatu terjatuh dan melompat keluar dari buku matematika yang daritadi Yoongi buka, hal tersebut membuat teman-teman Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap heran pada sebuah foto yang tergeletak manis di lantai.

"Oh lihat, apa ini?"

"Itu foto, coba lihat foto apa itu—ASTAGA!"

Hoseok dan Woozi menyeru heboh saat menemukan sebuah foto dimana ada Yoongi di dalam sana, lebih tepatnya Yoongi dengan seseorang yang sudah pasti mereka kenal siapa itu.

"Yoongi, i-ini k-kau dan Jimin!" Namjoon tergagap dengan wajah pucatnya, seisi kelas mulai saling merebut selembar foto yang terlihat sangat mengejutkan itu.

Di dalamnya, ada Yoongi di sana bersama Jimin. Keduanya terlihat sedang tertidur pulas di atas meja belajar secara bersampingan, saling menghadap satu sama lain. Tak lupa dengan beberapa buku yang ikut berserakan di antara keduanya, terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

" _Ya_! Kembalikan padaku!" Yoongi menelan ludahnya gugup, matanya menatap takjub selembar foto yang kini sudah berada di tangannya.

' _Astaga, siapa yang melakukan ini?'_ batinnya berkecamuk, memutar otaknya secara keras.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya lalu menghela nafasnya dengan frustasi, sepertinya ia tahu siapa pelaku dalam foto tersebut. _Pasti Bibi Heechul_ , pikirnya.

"Kalian puas, sekarang? Hah~ kumohon, simpan rahasia ini dan jangan sampai semua kelas tahu, _please_?" Yoongi menatap lesu teman-teman sekelasnya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya memohon agar semuanya tetap merahasiakan ini semua.

Akan tetapi, bisakah kita mempercayai seluruh anak kelas F?

Siang itu Yoongi melesatkan dirinya ke Perpustakaan. Kali ini bukan untuk belajar giat demi mengejar target 100 peringkat tertinggi seperti sebelumnya, ia hanya iseng pergi ke sana sambil mencari-cari sebuah buku yang tengah diincarnya.

"M… N… O… P? Dimana buku berawalan huruf P? Ah, ini dia!" Yoongi bertengger manis memilah-milih buku dengan awalan judul abjad P di sana, setelah menemukan yang ia maksud ia mulai mengambilnya dari rak kemudian menghampiri sebuah kursi dan meja, lalu membacanya.

"Philip Chesterfield." Mulai membaca judul buku tersebut kemudian membuka halamannya.

Yoongi menaruh minat pada bacaan yang kini tengah disajikan di hadapannya, matanya tiada henti menelusuri kata demi kata yang menguntai menjadi sebuah kalimat di dalamnya.

"Penting untuk tahu apa yang kau bisa dan apa yang tidak kau bisa. Jika kau memiliki kekuatan pikiran dan ketekunan, maka kau akan sukses di akhir. Philip Chesterfield." Yoongi mengeja sebuah kalimat yang dikutip dalam sebuah buku tersebut, otaknya menerawang perkataan Jimin dan membuktikannya dengan membaca oleh buku aslinya.

"Jimin benar, dia sangat pintar membaca buku yang begitu memusingkan seperti ini."

"Ah aku lupa, dia _'kan_ memang jenius." Yoongi meringis saat membayangkan tatapan tajam Jimin yang terlihat memiliki banyak karisma sehingga membuat jantungnya selalu bergetar.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi waktunya pulang Sekolah."

Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya, langkahnya maju untuk mengembalikan buku yang sempat dipinjamnya menuju rak sebelumnya. Kemudian secepat kilat ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju kelasnya, ia harus menyambut bel pulang Sekolah dengan sangat ceria.

Langkah Yoongi terkesan terburu-buru, pribadinya yang lincah membuatnya terlihat bersinar di antara puluhan orang yang melintasi Koridor. Tak jauh darinya, sepasang mata menatap kagum sosok Yoongi yang sibuk bersenandung dalam langkah riangnya.

' _Si bodoh itu…'_ sosok lelaki itu mulai memasuki kelasnya dengan tampilan wajah angkuhnya seperti biasa.

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

Suasana malam di kediaman keluarga Park terlihat ramai dengan canda tawa di antara kedua keluarga tersebut. Malam ini Kangin memutuskan untuk memasak hidangan makan malam oleh keluarga Park, tentu saja sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karena dirinya beserta Yoongi sudah diperlakukan begitu baik selama di sana.

"Kangin- _ah_ , apa tidak merepotkan?" dari arah belakang Heechul bertanya lalu memasuki Dapur guna menghampiri Kangin yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan menu makan malam kali ini.

"Tidak masalah, Heechulie. Aku sudah biasa, aku ingin memasakkan kalian sebagai tanda terima kasihku." Dengan suara beratnya yang begitu lembut, Kangin menyahuti pertanyaan yang Heechul berikan.

" _Appa_ , biar kubantu…" Yoongi ikut serta mengambil alih di samping Kangin, tangannya mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya ia kerjakan.

"Ah, Yoongi kau pandai memasak?" masih di tempatnya Heechul bertanya, mendapatkan sebuah senyum malu-malu Yoongi di sana.

"T-tidak _sih_ bi, tetapi aku bisa membantu _Appa_. Hehehe…" garis senyum Yoongi terpancar dengan indahnya, menampilkan sebuah _gummy smile_ nya yang membuat Heechul gemas begitu melihatnya.

"Kau manis sekali, Yoongi- _ya_. Kangin, aku jadi menginginkan anak manis seperti Yoongi."

"Hahaha, kau bahkan memiliki dua anak tampan yang selalu menjagamu, Heechulie…"

"Mereka tidak asyik. Yang satu terlalu kaku, satunya lagipun sudah pasti akan mengikuti jejak anak pertama."

"Sudahlah Bibi, lebih baik kita ke meja makan. Sebentar lagi makan malam siap!" Yoongi menoleh kearah Heechul berusaha menghibur Bibinya yang terlihat lesu jika membicarakan kedua sifat anak-anaknya.

Yoongi mulai menata semua makanan yang telah dimasakkan ayahnya, terlihat begitu lezat dan menggoda. Tak lupa dengan sangsi menaruh sebuah lauk hasil jerih payahnya memasak dengan tangannya sendiri.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Park telah berkumpul, ditambah keberadaan Yoongi dan ayahnya yang ikut serta dalam acara makan malam tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Jimin menaruh minat pandangannya, menelisik sebuah lauk yang terlihat merusak pemandangan.

"I-itu masakanku…" dari seberang bangkunya Yoongi menyahut dengan suara kecilnya yang terdengar malu-malu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa memasak, _hyung_ jangan dimakan, sudah pasti tidak enak."

"Taehyungie~" dari tempatnya Heechul menyahut dengan suara halusnya yang mengancam.

"Aku tidak akan memakannya."

" _Ya_ , kalian berdua ini. kalau begitu biar _Appa_ saja yang mencicipinya."

"Hankyung- _ah,_ jangan dipaksakan. Yoongi memang tidak bisa memasak." Kangin melayangkan suaranya menatap ngeri sosok Hankyung yang memutuskan untuk mencoba masakan Yoongi.

Yoongi sedikit berbinar ketika kepala keluarga Park itu dengan baik hati mencoba menghiburnya, senyumnya sedikit mengembang namun kembali tersenyum pahit begitu dilihatnya reaksi Hankyung yang tampak tersedak masakannya.

"Uhuk! Ehmp—ah, ini hanya terlalu asin, Yoongi- _ya_. Kau pasti bisa belajar lagi." Perubahan wajah Hankyung membuat Yoongi menjadi tak enak hati.

" _Ne_ , Yoongi - _ya_. Bibi pasti akan mengajarkanmu."

"Sudah kuduga masakannya tidak layak dimakan." Celetukkan ketus itu membuat Heechul gemas lalu mencubit pipi gembil Taehyung.

"Ah, Taehyungie benar… terlihat seperti makanan hewan." Komentar Jimin sangat menohok hati Yoongi sampai begitu dalam.

"Jiminie, kau sudah besar!" Heechul menyahut galak sambil memelototi kedua anaknya yang begitu tidak sopan.

Kangin mengeluarkan tawanya guna mencairkan suasana di antara mereka, membenarkan perkataan Jimin dan Taehyung perihal masakan buatan Yoongi yang tidak layak untuk dimakan karena memang anaknya itu sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Mengabaikan sosok Yoongi yang tengah pundung di bangkunya.

Kemudian disusul dengan suara Hankyung yang membuat perbincangan hangat diantara mereka, kedua kepala keluarga itu sibuk membicarakan hal-hal keseharian mereka yang membuat keduanya saling bertukar pikiran.

"Malam ini adalah perayaan kelulusan Yoongi dan Jimin dalam ujian semester mereka! Tadaaa~" dari arah Dapur Heechul mengambil sebuah kue yang kemudian menaruhnya di Meja makan yang sudah dibersihkan.

" _Eomma_ berlebihan." Komentar Jimin singkat.

Yoongi menyambut baik sikap Heechul yang sangat menyenangi pikirannya itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Bibi."

"Selamat untuk kalian, Yoongi- _ya_ , selamat untukmu yang telah berhasil mendapatkan 100 peringkat tertinggi. Dan Jiminie, selamat untukmu yang sudah berhasil membuat Yoongi bahagia."

Acara perayaan itu terlihat sangat menggembirakan, seluruh anggota keluarga terlihat senang dengan adanya kue buatan Heechul yang menjadi simbol perayaan malam ini.

Dari arah luar tampak segerombolan lelaki tengah berdiri di belakang semak-semak, terlihat sedang menyembunyikan diri mereka supaya tidak terlihat mencolok. Kelima orang itu berjalan mengendap, berusaha menguping pembicaraan keluarga Park di dalam sana.

"Sialan, kenapa si brengsek itu harus berhadapan dengan Yoongi."

"Pelankan suaramu, Namjoon. Kau tidak berhak cemburu."

" _Ya_ , jangan menginjak kakiku, Woozi pendek."

" _Aish_ , kau menghalangi pandanganku, tiang Chwang!"

"Kalian ribut sekali, pendek dan tinggi itu saling melengkapi."

"Diam kau, Pak tua Cho!" nada gusar itu terus berlanjut. Tak peduli seberapa rusuhnya mereka dalam acara memata-matai kediaman Park. Mereka berlima bertekad untuk mencari tahu interaksi antara Yoongi dan Jimin saat di rumah.

Kelimanya berusaha menaruh fokus mereka untuk mendengarkan apa saja percakapan di antara keluarga Park tersebut dengan Yoongi.

"Ah ya, tadi siang setelah membersihkan rumah… _Eomma_ menemukan ini," heechul memulai lagi pembicaraan di meja makan tersebut.

Ibu dua anak itu tersenyum misterius sembari menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya, matanya menatap Jimin dan Yoongi secara bergantian.

Semuanya menatap heran sosok Heechul yang tampak begitu menyeramkan dengan senyum gilanya,

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, _honey_?"

"Sesuatu di antara anak kita dan Yoongi, sayang…"

"Yoongi, dan Jimin?" Kangin bertanya dengan wajah penasarannya.

Jimin dan Yoongi menatap Heechul penuh tanya, tidak—jangan bilang…

"Tadaaaa!"

Kedua mata Yoongi membeliak hebat, terasa seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Bagaimana Bibinya itu bisa menemukan sesuatu yang selalu dirahasiakannya itu?!

"Bibi…" cicit Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Jiminie, kau pasti belum membacanya, bukan? Di sini tertulis untukmu, jadi maukah kau membacakannya?" Heechul mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ nya yang begitu ampuh meluluhkan anak sulungnya.

Kejadian tersebut tentu saja membuat kelima orang di luar sana yang tengah mengintip itu dengan kompak mengeluarkan pekikkannya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan sebuah isyarat _Jangan_ , tetapi lelaki angkuh itu mengabaikannya dengan sikap acuhnya.

"Untukmu, Park Jimin. Namaku Min Yoongi, dari kelas F. Kau memang tidak mengetahuiku, tetapi aku sangat mengetahuimu. Sejak kau berpidato di upacara pembukaan dua tahun lalu, aku sudah menaruh hati padamu. Aku mengagumimu… rasanya seperti terkena bintang jatuh begitu melihatmu. Aku mulai mempunyai perasaan yang spesial denganmu, aku menyukaimu, Park Jimin."

Jimin mulai membacakan satu persatu kata yang tertulis dalam surat tersebut, tiba-tiba hatinya tersulut marah setelah dirinya berhasil membacakan sampai akhir.

Heechul sibuk dengan dunianya yang masih melayangkan senyumnya, Kangin dan Hankyung terlihat begitu syok dengan kenyataan yang tersaji di hadapannya, Taehyung melongo dengan wajah _blank_ nya yang imut dan Yoongi dengan wajah merahnya menahan malu.

Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam, menyalahkan betapa bodohnya ia telah menaruh surat ini sembarangan. Kemudian Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, dengan cepat memperlihatkan surat tersebut tepat di depan wajah Yoongi.

"Kau lihat, ini…" matanya semakin tajam menatap Yoongi.

Jimin memutuskan untuk merobek surat itu dengan kedua tangannya, merobeknya menjadi dua bagian besar lalu membuatnya tidak berguna dengan meremasnya dalam kepalan tangannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mengganggu hidupku, _'kan_?"

Heechul sangat terkejut dengan sikap Jimin yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Kangin, Hankyung dan Taehyungpun sama terkejutnya dengan sikap Jimin yang begitu mengerikan.

Yoongi tersulut emosi, hatinya nyeri secara tiba-tiba saat melihat surat cinta pertamanya dirobek hingga lusuh akibat perbuatan Jimin. Matanya menatap nanar sosok Jimin yang tengah memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Kalau saja Jimin tidak ingin membacanya, tidaklah perlu ia melakukan perbuatan sekasar ini di hadapan ayahnya beserta paman dan bibi.

"Jiminie—kau…" Heechul masih terhenyak, hatinya tiba-tiba miris melihat perbuatan anaknya sendiri.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, kau tidak perlu melakukan sejahat ini, _'kan_?" Yoongi menyahut dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar, dalam hatinya ia berjanji untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya setitikpun!

"Omong kosong, kau terlihat menjijikan."

' _Plak!'_

Yoongi mengambil langkah untuk memberikan tamparan kepada lelaki di hadapannya, tangannya secara refleks mengudara hingga mendarat memenuhi salah satu pipi Jimin.

"Kau jahat, keterlaluan. Kau membaca suratku seperti itu!"

"Tetapi jelas surat itu teruntuk diriku, aku berhak membacanya!"

"Kau bisa membacanya bukan dengan cara seperti itu!"

Nafas Yoongi terengah marah, matanya menatap Jimin nyalang. Masing-masing dari orang tua mereka menatap cemas perdebatan yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

Heechul mencoba menengahi mereka. Yoongi merasa malu karena rahasianya terbongkar oleh keluarga Park dan ayahnya. Yoongi mengakui jika ia memang mengirim surat cinta kepada Jimin. Hal tersebut membuat Heechul tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya, itu artinya dia memiliki kesempatan besar untuk memiliki Yoongi sebagai anaknya, lebih tepatnya menantu jika ia berhasil menikah dengan Jimin.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan lagi. Kau tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu kepada Yoongi, Jiminie."

Jimin menganggap omongan ibunya seperti angin lalu, tidak ingin mengambil pusing tentang malam ini.

Dari arah luar, Namjoon bertingkah gusar. Dirinya terpancing emosi kemudian memutuskan untuk menggedor pintu rumah keluarga Park secara beringas.

"Park Jimin keluar kau!"

"Eh, siapa yang bertamu di malam seperti ini?" semuanya saling bertukar pandang, Heechul mulai membukakan pintu rumahnya kemudian sosok Namjoon di sana meminta izin untuk masuk beserta teman-teman Yoongi yang lain.

"Kau!" sesaat setelah Namjoon bertatapan dengan sosok Jimin, emosinya mulai memuncak lagi.

"Beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu terhadap Yoongi!"

"Namjoon- _ah_ , apa-apaan kau?" Yoongi menatap heran sosok Namjoon beserta teman-temannya yang secara tiba datang ke rumah keluarga Park.

"Namjoon, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah, apa kabar _Appa_? Paman, Bibi… Maaf mengganggu. Namaku Kim Namjoon, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

" _Appa_? Sebentar, apa kau menyukai Yoongi?"

"Benar, Bibi…"

"Tidak-tidak, mana bisa begitu? Kau lihat sendiri tadi, Yoongi menyukai Jimin."

"Benar, Yoongi memang menyukai Park Jimin si angkuh itu, tetapi kita semua tahu kalau lelaki bodoh ini tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Yoongi, _'kan_?"

Jimin beralih menatap sosok Namjoon yang terlihat sangat mengganggu. Yoongipun ikut berdiri di samping Namjoon dan memintanya untuk pulang, tetapi lelaki itu tetap berdiri di posisinya.

Jimin mulai beranjak dari duduknya, matanya mulai beradu dengan sosok Namjoon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu perasaan seseorang. Mungkin aku bisa membencinya hari ini, namun esok hari aku bisa saja menyukainya."

Mata Jimin melirik tajam sosok Yoongi yang masih berdiri di samping Namjoon. Setelah mengucapkan perkataannya barusan, ia memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas-menuju kamarnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tentang mereka yang mengetahui kita tinggal satu Rumah, Min Yoongi."

"Apa?! Jadi kau menyukai Yoongi ya?" Namjoon menyahut dengan nada cemburunya.

Jimin terdiam dalam langkahnya, tanpa berbalik arah ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Tidak tahu ya, tetapi jangan lupa jika dia lebih menyukaiku daripada menyukaimu."

Yoongi terhenyak dalam pikirannya, pikirannya mendadak bercabang banyak. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong.

Seluruh orang yang menyimak aksi Jimin barusan dibuat bingung, terlebih Yoongi. Hatinya sempat berdesir panas begitu matanya sempat bersitatap dengan sosok Jimin yang tengah mengucapkan perkataannya barusan.

' _Yang barusan itu apa maksudnya? Apakah… apakah itu berarti aku bisa menaruh harapan?'_

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

 **Hari Pertama Liburan Musim Panas**

Yoongi dengan baju seragamnya malu-malu menyapa keluarga Park yang berada di meja makan untuk sarapan. Heechul mulai bertanya bukankah hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas, pertanyaan tersebut dibenarkan oleh Yoongi. Lalu ia menjawab jika kelas F tidak bisa mengambil jatah liburannya dikarenakan seluruh siswa kelas F harus mengikuti kelas tambahan.

"Bukankah Yoongi berada di peringkat ke-100?" Tanya Heechul lagi,

"Iya, Bi. Aku peringkat 100 di ujian akhir semester. Tetapi nilaiku jelek di ujian tengah semester. Hehehe." Setelah mengucapkan kata pamit, Yoongi melesatkan tubuh mungilnya keluar Rumah dan pergi menuju Sekolahnya.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Jimin melirik kepergian Yoongi melalui ekor matanya. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya itu dengan diam.

Begitu sampai di kelas, tak lama _seongsaenim_ memulai pelajarannya. Temanya pagi ini adalah Bahasa Inggris. Yoongi berusaha memperhatikan sang guru di depan sana, dalam hati merasa bosan dengan pelajaran asing tersebut.

Namun sudah dua jam lamanya pelajaran berlangsung, perasaan bosan itu masih sama tidak hilang sedikitpun. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, melihat kearah lapangan yang cukup terik. Alisnya berkerut samar ketika menemukan sosok Jimin yang sedang berlatih olahraga Tenis di sana.

"Jimin? Bukannya seluruh anak kelas A libur? Kenapa dia masuk?"

Yoongi malah terfokus oleh sosok Jimin, menghiraukan _seongsaenim_ yang tengah berbicara panjang lebar di depan. Dari bangku belakang, Namjoon justru sibuk menatap Yoongi, sementara Yoongi sendiri malah memandangi Jimin yang sedang berlatih tenis.

"Bagaimanapun, dia tetap tampan…" Yoongi tersenyum simpul, matanya melembut dalam membidik objek di tengah Lapangan sana.

Saat Yoongi sibuk berkhayal, ia tidak sadar jika _seongsaenim_ tengah memperhatikannya kemudian menegurnya dengan memanggil namanya.

"Yoongi… Min Yoongi?!" Yoongi masih tidak mendengar panggilan _seongsaenim_ , khayalannya tentang Jimin seolah membutakan segalanya.

Dari samping, Hoseok menyikut lengan Yoongi hingga membuat lelaki manis itu terkejut dan secara refleks ia berdiri begitu _seongsaenim_ menyerukan namanya lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, Min Yoongi?"

"A-anu… saya…"

"Jangan karena kau sudah memasuki 100 peringkat tertinggi kau boleh meremehkan pelajaranku." Choi _seongsaenim_ berujar dengan nada galaknya, membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri.

"Maafkan saya, _seongsaenim_ …"

"Kau pemalas, lari 10 putaran sebagai hukuman."

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mendapatkan perintah dari _seongsaenim_. Sedikit gugup saat menjalani hukuman tersebut, tentu saja dirinya sangat malu karena ada Jimin di sana.

Yoongi berlari di pinggir lapangan, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak membuat sosok Jimin menyadari keberadaannya. Berlari semaksimal mungkin hingga ia telah melewati sepuluh kali mengelilingi Lapangan tersebut. Sampai tanpa sengaja bola Jimin yang sedang berlatih tenis itu mampir di dahi Yoongi.

' _Ctak.'_

"Akh!" Yoongi buru-buru memegang dahinya, merasakan kepalanya yang terasa _nyut-nyutan_.

Dalam hati ribuan makian telah ia layangkan untuk Jimin yang entah sengaja atau tidak telah melemparkan bola tenisnya hingga mengenai dahi Yoongi yang lebar. Yoongi masih sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya, tidak menyadari sosok Jimin yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Oh, maaf…"

Yoongi syok, pasalnya setelah kejadian tempo hari dirinya dengan Jimin tak pernah berbicara sama sekali. Dan kini, sosok itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya muncul di hadapannya sembari meminta maaf.

"Bukankah kelas tambahan sudah selesai, kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, tahu?"

"Oh ya? ah… kau sedang dihukum ya?"

"Apa? Tidak. jangan _sok_ tahu, aku siswa rajin dan menolak keras dengan yang namanya hukuman." Yoongi berdiri dengan sombongnya, Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya menatap Yoongi penuh curiga.

"Haruskah aku percaya padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada geli.

"Min Yoongi, cepat selesaikan hukumanmu jika kau ingin pulang!" sayang sekali, _seongsaenim_ datang dan merusak imej Yoongi dengan sangat memalukan.

Merasa terlanjur malu, Yoongi diam seribu bahasa. Hendak berlari menghindari Jimin dan pergi secepat mungkin. Jimin terkekeh dengan nada mengejek, kemudian Yoongi berlari dengan kecepatan penuh diikuti perasaan malu.

' _Si bodoh itu, lucu sekali…'_

Sesaat setelah Yoongi melesat pergi, sosok Jimin terhanyut dalam kekehan tawanya yang renyah. Dalam hati mengejek Yoongi yang terlihat menggemaskan, tetapi siapa sangka bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah senyum tulus yang terukir indah di wajah tampannya.

 **.**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Hai, Jims balik lagi. Gak ada bosennya mau bilangin, dari awal kan Jims udah ngasih _warning_ kalo FF ini OOC banget. Jadi silahkanlah kalian membayangkan sendiri, intinya sih ya gak Cuma dari karakter aslinya. Justru Jims mau ngajak kalian ngebayangin gimana karakter Jimin dan Yoongi sesuai sama FF ini lho. Tapi kalau ada yang gabisa membayangkan, yasudah. xD

Juga, disini Jims ngetiknya ga sama persis kayak drama aslinya. Ada yang beda lho itu. kkkkk

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang udah baik hati mampir di kotak review, favers dan followers juga. Sekali-kali kalian ikut nongol dong biar kita kenalan. Heuheu.

Lobyuuuu :3

RnR _Please?_

 **Jimsnoona.**


	4. Kopi Pagi Hari Beraroma Cinta

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Story ©** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **MinYoon** **and others** **Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:**

 **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tak ada yang spesial di musim panas terakhir, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan aroma kopi yang kuminum bersama Park Jimin di Pagi hari- Yoongi._

* * *

Jimin dan Yoongi sudah tiba di rumah, mereka bersiap untuk makan malam. Yoongi sedang menggunakan alat pengompres di dahinya untuk menghilangkan memar akibat bola tenis yang sempat dilemparkan oleh Jimin.

"Apakah masih sakit, Yoongi?" Heechul yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam mulai bersuara menanyakan keadaan Yoongi.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik, Bibi."

"Ah, mengkhawatirkan sekali." Yoongi menyunggingkan senyumnya kala mendengar Heechul yang begitu mencemaskannya.

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

"Dia sudah besar, _Eomma_. Seharusnya bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Dari seberang bangkunya Jimin menyahut, tatapan matanya sedikit menajam dan sempat membuat Yoongi bergidik. Tetapi bukan Yoongi namanya jika tidak melakukan perlawanan.

"Ini juga salahmu," ucapnya ketus.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini semakin cocok saja. Bukan begitu, _yeobo_?"

"Benar, apakah kalian tidak merasa ada sebuah kecocokan?" Hankyung ikut berkomentar menyetujui kata-kata isterinya barusan.

Entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat Yoongi sedikit tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Matanya melirik ke arah Jimin yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Mereka seperti langit dan bumi." Komentar pedas Taehyung langsung membuat Yoongi tertunduk lesu.

"Taehyungie…" Heechul memelototi anak bungsunya itu dan sukses membuatnya membungkam bibir mungilnya yang pedas.

" _Eomma_ , besok _Appa_ akan pergi menghadiri Reuni SMP di _Jeju-do_ bersama Kanginie."

"Ah, benarkah Paman? Tapi _Appa_ tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

" _Ne_ , Yoongi- _ya_. _Appa_ mu menitipkan salam jika dia sangat sibuk dan meminta tolong kepadaku untuk menyampaikan ini kepadamu."

"Tidak masalah, Yoongi. Masih ada Bibi di sini."

"Bibi tidak ikut?"

"Tidak Yoongi- _ya_ , Bibi mana bisa meninggalkan anak-anak sendirian di Rumah." Heechul tersenyum senang lalu semuanya memulai acara makan malam dengan khidmat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membuka plester kompresan di dahinya, kemudian memutuskan pergi ke Dapur guna membantu Heechul. Lelaki manis itu menawarkan bantuannya dan Heechul menyambutnya dengan hangat, kemudian meminta Yoongi untuk membersihkan piring kotor.

"Bibi, maukah bibi mengajariku cara memasak?" Heechul kaget mendengarnya, bukankah ayah Yoongi adalah Koki terkenal?

Heechulpun paham dan berseru, "Kau ingin belajar _'Masakan Keluarga Park'_ ', Yoongi- _ya_?" Yoongi hanya nyengir mendengarnya. Lalu Heechul bertanya lagi perihal perasaan Yoongi yang masih menyukai Jimin, membuat Yoongi kembali nyengir dan terlihat gugup.

"Kenapa Bibi berpikir seperti itu?"

"Bibi bisa melihat dari tatapan matamu, kau memang harus menikah dengan keluarga kami, Yoongi." Kata Heechul membuat Yoongi menjadi terharu.

Karena Yoongi merasa dirinya belum cukup baik untuk Jimin.

Heechul memandang suaminya yang tengah membaca Koran di sebuah kursi. Wanita paruh baya itu memulai cerita cintanya bahwa ia menikah saat usianya dua puluh tahun. Saat itu banyak pria muda, tampan dan kaya yang melamarnya,

"Tapi lihatlah paman, usianya lebih tua lima tahun dariku. Saat itu dia masih memulai bisnisnya, jadi belum memiliki uang." Namun mengapa Heechul justru memilihnya?

"Karena dia pribadi yang jujur, pekerja keras dan sangat perhatian padaku." Jawab Heechul mengenang masa lalunya, Yoongi ikut tersenyum membayangkan betapa bahagianya Heechul yang memilih Hankyung sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Itu bukan tentang garis keturunan, uang ataupun usia muda. Itu karena Bibi mencintai Paman."

Mendengar itu Yoongipun menjadi lebih terharu dengan pasangan suami isteri di hadapannya kini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menatap selembar kertas di tangannya dengan raut wajah datarnya, menatap kosong diikuti rasa bersalah. Surat itu, merupakan surat pemberian Yoongi yang sempat dirobeknya menjadi dua bagian. Ia sadar betul perlakuannya waktu itu membuat Yoongi mungkin saja sakit hati, tetapi lelaki manis itu masih berbaik hati dengannya walaupun enggan.

' _Jiminie, sifatmu tadi keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya kau berbuat seperti itu, Yoongi berhak menyukaimu. Perasaan seseorang tidak dapat dipaksakan untuk mengubur rasa cinta itu dalam-dalam.'_

Jimin masih ingat nasihat ibunya tempo hari. Kenyataannya memang benar, sampai saat ini hatinya merasa tidak enak jika matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Yoongi.

"Si bodoh itu berani-beraninya membuatku pusing." Jimin menghela napasnya lelah, otaknya berpikir keras saat mengenang peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sial, aku jadi tidak tenang." Mengacak surainya dengan gemas, Jimin kesal jika perasaannya menjadi tak karuan seperti ini.

Kakinya beranjak, mengambil sebuah selotip bening. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk kembali menyatukan kertas yang telah dirobeknya menjadi sebuah bagian yang utuh. Setelahnya Jimin menggunting selotip bening tersebut lalu memandanginya. Di sana, terdapat tulisan tangan Yoongi yang berjejer rapih.

' _Aku mengagumimu… rasanya seperti terkena bintang jatuh begitu melihatmu. Aku mulai mempunyai perasaan yang spesial denganmu, aku menyukaimu, Park Jimin.'_

Secara refleks Jimin mengeluarkan senyumannya, matanya tiada henti membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di dalam kertas.

"Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku, Min Yoongi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya, Hankyung dan Ayah Yoongi berangkat ke _Jeju-do_. Yoongi dan seluruh anggota keluarga Park pergi mengantar keduanya di halaman rumah. Selepas keduanya pergi merekapun masuk ke dalam Rumah.

"Mereka berdua seperti anak SD yang akan pergi berkarya wisata saja." Komentar Heechul. Yoongi tersenyum ikut menyetujui perkataan Bibinya itu.

Telepon di rumah keluarga Park berdering, Heechul bergerak mendekat untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut. Akan tetapi raut mukanya langsung berubah panik,

"Apa?! Dirawat? Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi ke sana."

Jimin yang sedang membaca di Ruang keluarga itupun langsung menghampiri ibunya, Yoongi dan Taehyung berada di Meja makan, ikut menanyakan kepanikan Heechul yang terlihat heboh.

" _Eomma_ , ada apa?"

"Jiminie, nenek masuk Rumah Sakit. Demamnya mencapai 39° selsius. Tidak begitu parah tetapi _Eomma_ harus menemaninya malam ini."

Heechul memasang wajah paniknya, cemas dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Taehyung dan Yoongi ikut simpati dan menunjukkan rasa cemas mereka. Berbeda dengan Jimin, lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

' _Nenek, nenek yang mana? Nenek dari ayah maupun ibunya sudah meninggal semua, lalu nenek siapa lagi kali ini?'_

Jimin menatap ibunya khawatir, dengan sedikit curiga hatinya bertanya-tanya rencana apakah yang tengah Heechul lakukan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak masalah jika harus menunggu di Rumah, _Eomma_."

"Benar, Bibi. Salam untuk nenek semoga cepat sembuh."

Heechul sangat berterimakasih kepada Yoongi dan memintanya untuk menjaga Rumah berdua dengan Jimin.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi - _ya_ , kuharap kau mau menjaga rumah bersama Jimin. Bibi akan membawa Taehyung ikut ke Rumah Sakit."

"Baiklah, Bi. Tidak masal—APA? Berdua?!" Yoongi kaget menyadari hal ini.

Yoongi melongo di tempat, memikirkan dirinya yang terjebak berdua saja dengan Jimin membuat pipinya menjadi terbakar, rasanya panas dan gerah.

Heechul membawa Taehyung ikut bersamanya, sementara Jimin dan Yoongi harus bersiap-siap untuk masuk Sekolah besok pagi. Yoongi masih kaget, Jimin yang berpikir lebih jernih segera menenangkan ibunya lalu memintanya untuk bersiap. Heechul membawa Taehyung kemudian meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin di Ruang makan.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sebentar alu bergumam dalam hati, ' _Itu artinya… Hanya kami berdua di Rumah ini? Aku sangat gugup, kenapa rasanya segugup ini…'_

Yoongi mulai sibuk berkhayal dan melayangkan tatapan lembutnya saat melihat Jimin. Keduanya bertatapan, agak intens dengan jarak mereka yang mulai sedikit lebih dekat. Jimin menghampiri Yoongi, mengikiskan jarak di antara keduanya. Tatapan matanya meredup, melembut dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Yoongi meleleh kapan saja,

"Jangan berpikiran mesum, bodoh." Bisiknya halus kemudian Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri yang tengah menahan malu.

"Si brengsek Park Jimin sialan itu, benar-benar."

Taehyung dan ibunya bergegas keluar Rumah. Setelah menutup pintu, Taehyung seolah enggan pergi dan berdiam diri di depan pintu. Sepertinya bocah kecil itu mencemaskan Jimin yang akan ditinggal berdua dengan Yoongi.

"Taehyungie, ayo kita berangkat, sayang…" Heechul mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung.

Heechul menggandeng anak bungsunya itu dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Park untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam Rumah, Yoongi mulai sibuk dalam pikirannya.

"Ini kesempatan bagus membuat masakan untuk Jimin. Setidaknya, aku akan membuat kenangan terbaik di musim panas kali ini."

Entah mengapa seberapa bencinya Yoongi terhadap Jimin, tetap saja hatinya kian luluh ketika harus berhadapan dengan lelaki dingin itu. Yoongi teramat bahagia hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu sambil melihat-lihat buku resep masakan.

Yoongi memilah-milih kiranya masakan seperti apa yang akan disajikan untuk Jimin kelak. Pilihannya tertuju pada sebuah gambar masakan yang terlihat cantik.

" _Bifteck en Bourgeoise_." Menyebutkan namanya saja Yoongi sudah kesulitan, tetapi dia akan berusaha membuatnya demi Jimin.

Yoongi memulai kegiatannya, mengambil _apron_ biru yang tersedia lalu memakainya. Kedua matanya tiada henti terpaku pada buku resep yang menjadi patokannya dalam memasak. Tangan putihnya bergerak untuk mencuci beberapa sayuran, lalu memotongnya secara perlahan. Agak kaku saat berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah pisau.

Sementara sibuk dengan sejumlah sayuran, Yoongi mulai memanaskan api, di atasnya ia taruh sebuah _Pan_ , yang berisi dua potong daging sapi. Yoongi sempat ragu dengan hasil sayuran yang diirisnya tadi, bentuknya terlihat abstrak dan sama sekali tidak menarik.

Asap sedikit mengepul, membuat lelaki manis itu terlonjak kaget. Ia mengecilkan kompor gas tersebut, membalikkan daging yang sudah gosong sebagian.

"Ah, panas panas!" Yoongi mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sempat terkena cipratan minyak.

Makin lama asap terlihat lebih mengepul dari sebelumnya. Hal tersebut tentu saja tercium oleh Jimin yang tengah sibuk di dalam kamarnya. Jimin menajamkan penciumannya saat hidungnya menangkap bau gosong yang begitu menyengat.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Yoongi kaget menyadari kedatangan Jimin, ia memperlihatkan masakan yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah.

"Apa itu?" Jimin menatap ngeri dua buah daging yang tenggelam dalam kuah air yang berlebihan.

" _Bif-bifteck en… Bourgeoise_?" Yoongi menyebutkan nama masakannya, tetapi melihat dari tampilannya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan yang ada di buku resep.

Jimin menatap Yoongi jengah, mau tidak mau dia yang harus mengambil alih. Yoongi menaruh masakannya itu pada cucian piring, sudah yakin seratus persen jika masakannya tidak layak untuk dimakan. Yoongi beralih memperhatikan Jimin, lelaki dingin itu sangat pandai mengiris sayuran. Hasilnya jauh lebih baik dengan irisannya tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu melihat buku resep?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya, cukup sekali saja dan aku sudah mengingatnya."

Yoongi berdecak kagum, ia lupa dengan kejeniusan Jimin. Kalau diingat lagi memang benar, Jimin pernah mengatakan sebelumnya.

Jimin mulai memasak _Bifteck en Burgeoise_ nya dan membuat Yoongi terkagum-kagum dengan kelihaiannya dalam menggoreng daging. Yoongi tersenyum tiada henti menatap punggung Jimin di depannya.

Ia jadi berkhayal lagi. Keadaan mereka seperti layaknya pengantin baru, suami yang sedang memasak untuk isterinya. Yoongi mengeluarkan cengirannya begitu otaknya berpikir dimana sang isteri menghampiri suaminya dari belakang, memberinya pelukan hangat. Membayangkan betapa kerasnya punggung tegap Jimin di hadapannya, membuatnya terlihat nikmat saat dipeluk.

"Hei, kau mau makan tidak?"

Yoongi tersentak kaget saat sosok Jimin yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya dengan dua piring di tangannya, membawa masakannya yang terlihat sangat lezat.

"Wah, mirip sekali…" Yoongi menatap kagum masakan Jimin, mereka berjalan menuju Meja makan.

Senyum itu mengembang lebih pesat. Yoongi menatap masakan Jimin penuh kagum, mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya kepada Jimin yang sudah mau repot-repot memasakinya.

"Hmmm… _Amazing_! Ini enhak sekhalhi…" ujar Yoongi disela acara makannya sembari mengacungi jempol untuk menilai citarasa masakan Jimin.

"Makanlah dalam diam." Jimin menyahut galak, matanya memelototi Yoongi yang tengah berisik.

Yang dipelototi hanya memberikan cengirannya, untuk kesekian kalinya Yoongi berkhayal perihal makan malam romantis sepasang pengantin baru. Suasananya sudah mendukung, mereka tengah berdua dengan masakan lezat buatan sang suami, duduk di Meja makan dengan berhadapan.

"Jimin, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas liburan musim panas?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya di hari pertama."

"Apa?! Hari pertama?" Yoongi tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri, memutuskan untuk meminum air lalu menatap Jimin dengan takjub.

"Kau hebat…"

"Jangan bilang kau belum selesai mengerjakannya?" Tanya Jimin penuh curiga.

Yoongi ingin mengelak tetapi ia tidak bisa berbohong, tugasnya memang belum selesai. Dengan kejamnya Jimin berkata,

"Untukmu, butuh waktu satu minggu tanpa tidur demi mengerjakannya." Dan hanya bisa melongo mendengar kata-kata Jimin.

Yoongi tidak sadar jika ia melamun terlalu lama, Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya menatap datar sosok Yoongi, segera membereskan piringnya dan pergi.

"Cuci semua piring dan bereskan dapur jika sudah selesai."

Yoongi panik bukan main begitu melihat Jimin yang beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu hendak menuju kamarnya lagi.

"Apa? Kau tidak membantuku?"

"Kau yang mengacaukan ini semua, cepat bereskan atau aku akan mengadukan pada ibuku."

Yoongi meredam emosinya. Matanya beralih menatap keadaan Dapur yang kacau balau, benar itu semua adalah ulahnya. Jadi lebih baik sekarang ia menyelesaikan acara makannya lalu membereskan Dapur secepat mungkin.

"Seharusnya aku memesan _delivery_ saja tadi." Ungkap Yoongi merana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah Restoran mewah Heechul dan Taehyung terlihat sedang makan malam bersama. Taehyung bertanya kepada ibunya, menanyakan keadaan neneknya yang justru dijawab Heechul dengan seringaian dan kekehan tawanya yang mencurigakan.

" _Eomma_?"

" _Baby_ Taehyungie, nikmati saja jalan-jalanmu bersama _Eomma_."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan nenek?"

"Ahaha, sebenarnya tadi itu hanya telepon dari tukang ledeng yang menanyakan keadaan rumah kita. Bagaimana akting _Eomma_ mu ini? Apakah _Eomma_ sudah cocok menjadi pesinetron papan atas?"

"Hah? Jadi _Eomma_?!"

"Tentu saja, Jimin dan Yoongi itu sangat lambat menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Semoga dengan kepergian kita mereka bisa berpikir jernih dan ada kemajuan. Mungkinkah… mungkinkah mereka akan… Ah, _Eomma_ tidak bisa membayangkannya. Mereka pasti sedang _memadu kasih_. Astaga _Eomma_ lupa dengan umurmu, _Baby_ Taehyungie…"

Mendengar itu Taehyung langsung menunjukkan aksi protesnya, bocah itu tidak rela meninggalkan _Hyung_ nya berdua saja dengan si bodoh Yoongi. Gerakannya menunjukkan jika dia ingin pulang saat itu juga. Heechul santai saja menghadapi anak bungsunya, sedikit menggodanya demi menggoyahkan sikap keras kepala Taehyung.

" _Baby_ Taehyungie tidak ingin memakan apa yang sudah dipesankan _Eomma_ , hm?" Heechul menatap anak bungsunya dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang dagu, tak lupa senyuman manisnya ia tampilkan.

Bertepatan dengan itu semua, seorang pelayan menaruh sebuah es krim dalam porsi besar yang sengaja ditaruh tepat di depan wajah Taehyung, membuat bocah lugu itu menatap kagum tanpa disadarinya kembali dalam duduknya.

Heechul menatap puas, menaklukkan Taehyung termasuk hal yang paling mudah. Hal yang paling sulit adalah, menaklukkan hati anak sulungnya yang sedingin dan sekaku es itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi akhirnya memasuki kamar setelah selesai cuci piring dan membereskan Dapur. Membutuhkan waktu dua jam lamanya untuk membersihkan ulah kegiatannya yang kacau. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan Yoongi sama sekali belum menyentuh maupun mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panasnya.

Yoongi mencoba mengerjakannya, dia membuka buku pelajaran pertama.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kemudian menutupnya.

Ia berpikir sepertinya ia harus mengerjakan Bahasa Inggris terlebih dahulu, lalu Yoongi mulai membuka bukunya namun hasilnya sama saja. Yoongi merasa lelah, sedikit merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya. Merasa frustasi dan putus asa.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya Yoongi berhasil mengerjakan tugas Sejarah Korea, Bahasa Inggris dan Sejarah Dunia. Tetapi Yoongi tidak bisa menyelesaikan Matematika dan Fisika karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yoongi berpikir keras dan memutar otaknya, seketika ia menemukan ide gila di kepala cantiknya.

Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan mengendap layaknya pencuri menuju sebuah kamar. Tak lain adalah Kamar Jimin,

"Ah, aku seperti seorang kriminal yang bisa kapan saja tertangkap basah." Yoongi memasuki kamar Jimin, bermaksud untuk menyalin jawaban tugas lelaki pujaannya itu.

Kamarnya temaram, lampunya sengaja dimatikan saat sang pemilik sedang tertidur pulas. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar Jimin, pergerakannya terhenti saat sosok Jimin yang bergerak. Yoongi kaget setengah mati, ia benar-benar ketakutan jika Jimin bangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah beberapa detik bunyi suara napas yang kian teratur semakin terdengar, Jimin hanya mengganti posisi tidurnya dan Yoongi bisa bernapas lega. Ia melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya barusan, melangkah tanpa suara. Tangannya dengan cekatan mencari buku tugas Jimin. Setelah menemukannya ia memekik senang dalam hati, lalu dengan hati-hati kakinya berjalan mundur mendekati pintu keluar.

Langkahnya penuh hati-hati dan jantungnya berdebar keras, takut tertangkap basah. Yoongi sempat meminta maaf pada Jimin karena bermaksud menyalin tugasnya. Berniat pergi secepat mungkin, namun alangkah kagetnya ia saat Jimin menarik tangannya hingga dirinya terjatuh di atas ranjang Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Membuat kegaduhan di Kamarku tengah malam." Jimin menatap Yoongi berang,

"Ak-aku tidak… tidak ada, selamat malam." Yoongi tergagap, mengelak sebisa mungkin kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi.

Jimin tidak bisa percaya begitu saja, dengan cepat ditariknya Yoongi untuk dijatuhkannya lagi di tempat tidur. Jimin berada di sana, dengan posisi setengah berbaring menatap Yoongi garang.

Tindakan tersebut membuat Yoongi kaget dan merasa kikuk, mati kutu di tempat. Dirinya dan Jimin berada di atas tempat tidur yang sama dengan jarak sedekat ini…

Dengan wajah jahilnya Jimin berkata, "Ah… aku mengerti sekarang. Kau datang kesini karena ingin tidur denganku, iya _'kan_?" desakkan itu membuat pipi Yoongi tanpa sadar menampakkan secercah rona merah.

"Tidak! Tidak seperti itu…" mati-matian Yoongi mengelak.

"Tidak ada alasan lain bagi seseorang yang menyukaiku sepertimu datang ke kamar orang yang disukainya tengah malam. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membuatmu malu." Jimin semakin mendekati wajah Yoongi yang sudah sangat malu dan gugup.

Yoongi kaget mendengar perkataan Jimin, "Malu? Apa kau sedang membicarakan hal _itu_?"

Jimin mengangguk setuju, lalu berkata dengan penuh godaan. "Tidak ada orang lain selain kita berdua di rumah ini, bukan?"

Otak Yoongi mendadak _blank_ seketika, terlalu rumit mencerna kata-kata Jimin barusan,

"Ada orang bilang, _Bahkan orang jeniuspun bisa menjadi binatang liar kapanpun ia mau_." Yoongi menjadi ketakutan dengan sikap dan perkataan Jimin, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat mendengarnya.

Jimin semakin mendesak Yoongi, tangannya meraih tengkuk lelaki manis itu dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. Seringainya ditampilkan semenawan mungkin, melihat hal tersebut membuat Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata,

"Tunggu… benar, aku menyukaimu. Tetapi kurasa ini terlalu cepat. Aku pikir kita harus memulai hubungan yang _sehat_ terlebih dahulu." Mendengar penuturan polos Yoongi membuat Jimin tergelak dari tawanya.

"Hahahaha!" Yoongi menatap Jimin heran,

"Hubungan yang _sehat_ katamu? Jadi begitu ya, kau masih menyukaiku?" Yoongi tersadar jika dirinya hanya dipermainkan,

"Kau menggodaku?!" mata sayu Yoongi menyala, menandakan sirat emosi.

Jimin tertawa lagi, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak bermaksud menjalin hubungan apapun denganmu."

Merasa diejek, Yoongipun bangkit dan mengancam Jimin. "Aku akan bilang pada semua orang di Sekolah, bahwa kau mencoba _menyentuhku_."

"Bilang saja, _toh_ tanpa kau bilangpun mereka pasti sudah membayangkan jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi."

Yoongi merasa kalah telak, namun ia malu untuk mengakuinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berbalik berniat pergi, tetapi Jimin mengingatkannya lagi pada tujuan awalnya.

"Apakah kau melupakan ini?" Tanya Jimin dengan seringainya sambil memperlihatkan buku tugas Matematika dan Fisika miliknya.

Yoongi merasa gengsi untuk mengambilnya, wajahnya kian merana melihat seringaian Jimin yang makin melebar. Yoongi benar-benar menginginkan kedua buku tersebut untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Jimin mengajarkan Yoongi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, meskipun terasa sangat berat bagi Yoongi. Entah bagaimana caranya, seorang Park Jimin dengan baik hatinya menawarkan diri untuk membantu si bodoh Yoongi menyelesaikan tugas musim panasnya.

"Tidak bisakah aku menyalin jawabanmu saja?" Yoongi menopang dagunya menatap Jimin malas, yang ditatap malah memelototinya dengan kejam.

"Tak ada gunanya jika kau mencontek, tugas yang kau kerjakan akan menjadi sia-sia nantinya. Cepat kerjakan dengan benar!" Jimin menggebrak pelan meja belajar Yoongi, tentu saja mereka sedang berada di kamar Yoongi setelah berpindah dari kamar Jimin.

Yoongi dengan penuh rasa terpaksa berusaha mengerjakan soal tugasnya dan mulai bergumam dalam hatinya, ' _Mengerjakan tugas ini adalah satu-satunya kenanganku dan Jimin yang aku punya di hari musim panas terakhir. Yang aku duga, justru tidak ada satupun yang terjadi. Tetapi, entah mengapa aku merasa senang.'_

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang sedang membantunya mengerjakan tugas kemudian tersenyum bodoh, sayangnya Jimin sempat memergokinya.

"Jangan malas, cepat kerjakan, bodoh." Titah Jimin yang membuat Yoongi mengerti dan kembali fokus pada tugasnya, ia berusaha menyelesaikannya sebisa mungkin.

Pagi harinya Yoongi dan Jimin keluar kamar, lelaki manis itu menggeliat sambil menguap dan duduk di salah satu _sofa_ Ruang keluarga. Jimin mengikutinya dari belakang, nampak kelelahan sama sepertinya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sedikit tak enak hati, "Akhirnya kita berdua begadang sepanjang malam, aku minta maaf. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Perkataan Yongi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jimin.

"Tolong, jangan… aku tidak ingin sakit perut di hari pertama semester baru."

Mendengar penolakan Jimin, Yoongipun jadi cemberut. Jimin sedikit tak enak melihat reaksi lelaki manis di hadapannya.

"Kopi."

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau membuatkan Kopi untukku?"

Yoongi senang mendengarnya lalu menjawab dengan anggukan mantap sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja!"

Yoongi bergegas membuatkan Jimin secangkir kopi, ia merasa senang bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk Jimin. Setelah selesai, Yoongi menyajikan Kopi tersebut di depan Jimin, kemudian mereka duduk bersama di sebuah meja kecil dekat Dapur untuk menikmati Kopi pagi mereka.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat Jimin yang meminum Kopi buatannya dengan gaya yang elegan. Lelaki manis itu menatap sang pujaan hati dengan penuh binar bahagia, namun ia teringat sesuatu.

"Jimin- _ah_ , Selamat pagi." Yoongi lupa mengucapkan selamat pagi pada sang pujaan hati, tetapi jawaban Jimin malah tidak seperti yang diharapkan,

"Kita sudah terjaga sepanjang malam." Kata Jimin lalu kembali menyesap Kopinya dan Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya kini.

' _Tak ada yang spesial di musim panas terakhir, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan aroma kopi yang kuminum bersama Park Jimin di Pagi hari.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Hai, sudah merasa bosan ya? Jangan sungkan buat bilang bosan ya, Jims tetap melanjutkan FF ini meskipun peminatnya dikit sekalipun. Nah, tinggal semangat dari kalian yang membangkitkan Jims di sini.

Jadi, boleh minta kritik dan sarannya?

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca! Reviewers, Favers dan Followers juga silent reader yang sehabis ini langsung pencet menu _close_. Terimakasiiih.

Rnr _please_?

 **Jimsnoona.**


	5. Jimat Cinta MP3 Player

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Story** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **MinYoon** **and others** **Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:**

 **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

Semester baru menjadi sebuah jenjang yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Kali ini seluruh siswa _Bangtan High School_ telah menyibukkan diri demi mengejar pendidikannya menuju sebuah Universitas yang menjadi cita-citanya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan.

Hoseok, Woozi dan Yoongi berseru senang. Mereka tiada henti mengucapkan syukur begitu tahu namanya lolos memasuki _Bangtan University_. Masih dalam ruang lingkup yayasan _Bangtan_ , tetapi mereka senang bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya. Begitupula dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, mereka turut senang dengan kelulusan Ujian Nasionalnya masing-masing. Akan tetapi, sebuah kesedihan menghampiri sahabat mereka.

Namjoon, lelaki penuh senyum itu mendadak lesu saat tahu dirinya yang tidak bisa turut serta menduduki bangku kuliah. Kepedihan saat mengetahui namanya tidak diterima di Universitas _Bangtan_ membuatnya kecewa.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , tidak masalah. Kau bisa bekerja lebih _dulu_ dari kami semua. Itu bagus, bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan penghasilan." Yoongi menepuk pelan bahu temannya yang tengah murung itu, berusaha memberikan sedikit hiburan.

"Aku memang bodoh, ya."

"Kau bukan bodoh, Namjoon. Kau hanya berada di tempat yang bukan pada bidangmu. Aku yakin, setelah ini kau pasti bisa jauh lebih baik."

" _Gomawo_ , Yoongi- _ya_."

Namjoon merengkuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, berharap dengan sandarannya mampu meringankan sedikit rasa rapuhnya kini. Yoongi mengelus pelan punggung Namjoon, menyalurkan rasa simpati pada sahabatnya. Mereka terus berpelukan tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan sirat emosi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi termenung di dalam Kamarnya, otaknya mengingat kembali dimana ia menaruh benda paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Lelaki manis dengan mata sayunya itu bergerak gusar, berjalan mondar-mandir sembari mengusak surainya dengan putus asa.

"Dimana suratku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Langkah kakinya bergeser mendekati sebuah lemari pada meja belajarnya. Tangannya menjelajah isinya dan hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

"Astaga aku baru sadar, apa Jimin membuang suratku setelah ia merobeknya?! Itu keterlaluan." Yoongi mengusap wajahnya, tertunduk lesu membayangkan sifat Jimin yang cukup kejam kepadanya.

Tak ingin tinggal diam, Yoongi memutuskan untuk keluar dari Kamarnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, Kamar Jimin. Dengan sedikit ragu Yoongi mengetuk daun pintu itu dan menunggu sang pemilik membukakan pintu untuknya,

"Mau apa kau?!"

Itu suara Taehyung, Yoongi berusaha melihat ke dalam Kamar walaupun Taehyung menghalanginya.

"Jimin?"

" _Hyung_ tidak ada di Kamar, pergi sana!" bocah kecil itu berteriak dengan bibirnya yang dimanyunkan, membuat Yoongi bingung menyikapinya antara gemas dan kesal saat melihatnya.

"Taehyungie galak sekali."

"Masalah denganmu?!" bola mata itu melebar dengan nada suara tingginya.

"Uhhh, aku takut sekali denganmu." Yoongi membalasnya dengan nada mengejek, membuat Taehyung lebih menunjukkan aksi tak sukanya.

"Jangan dekati Jimin- _hyung_ , dia sudah cukup kesulitan direpotkan manusia bodoh sepertimu."

' _BRAK'_

Sedetik setelah mengatakannya daun pintu itu tertutup dengan hentakkan keras yang dibuat oleh bocah kecil menggemaskan itu, Kim Taehyung si bocah sadis.

"Mulutnya mengalahkan rasa pedas apapun." Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, berusaha maklum dengan sikap Taehyung kepadanya.

Akan tetapi Yoongi teringat lagi tujuan utamanya, jadi dimanakah sosok Jimin?

"Yoongi- _ya_ sedang mencari apa?"

"Bibi, ah… anu, aku sedang mencari sesuatu." Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dirinya tertangkap basah saat tengah mencari surat cintanya pada sebuah kotak sampah di pojok Ruang keluarga.

Heechul mengernyit bingung melihat gelagat Yoongi yang aneh. Dihampirinya sosok Yoongi yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri itu.

"Mencari apa, hm?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada lembutnya, tangannya menangkup kedua tangan Yoongi, membersihkannya dari debu sampahan.

"Aku sedang mencari… suratku."

"Suratmu, hm?" kedua bola mata Heechul menatapnya dengan ingin tahu.

"Yang kau berikan untuk Jimin, ah… bibi tidak melihatnya sayang, apa mungkin Jimin menyimpannya?"

"Tidak mungkin, Bi. Kalau begitu tidak apa, mungkin sudah terbuang."

"Tetapi Bibi merasa tidak membuangnya, Yoongi- _ya_."

" _Eomma_ , nanti malam jadi membuat perayaan?"

Yoongi tahu dan hapal benar siapa pemilik suara itu, sudah pasti sang pujaan hatinya. Park Jimin, manusia sedingin es. Jantungnya berpacu lebih dari batas normal, darahnya berdesir menjalar hingga ke pembuluh darah terkecilnya.

"Ah, Jiminie di sini." Heechul memekik girang melihat sosok anak sulungnya yang muncul dari arah luar Rumah.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Jimin menatap ibunya dan Yongi secara bergantian.

Heechul menjelaskan perihal Yoongi yang sedang mencari surat cintanya itu dan Jimin menjawabnya dengan nada cuek khas manusia esnya.

"Mana kutahu, apa peduliku?" jawabannya yang tak niat itu membuat Heechul menggerutu kesal dengan tingkah anak pertamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada malam hari di Rumah keluarga Park, semuanya berkumpul untuk merayakan keberhasilan Yoongi yang diterima di Universitas _Bangtan_. Yoongi mengulas senyum manisnya dan mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya kepada mereka semua.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , selamat untukmu yang berhasil memasuki Universitas."

"Benar Yoongi- _ya_ , kau hebat!"

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau bertambah besar. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi mahasiswa musim semi ini, aku yakin ibumu sangat senang di Surga."

" _Appa_ , kenapa malah bersedih?"

Hankyung menepuk bahu Kangin yang tiba-tiba saja terharu melihat perkembangan anak satu-satunya itu. Sedikit mengenang beberapa memori bersama isterinya yang cantik.

"Kangin- _ah_ , malu dengan anakmu." Heechul mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan suaminya.

"Setelah Yoongi yang berjuang memasuki Universitas _Bangtan_ , sekarang giliran Jimin yang berjuang masuk Universitas Seoul."

" _Eomma_ , Jimin- _hyung_ tidak sebodoh Yoongi. _Hyung_ pasti bisa lulus tanpa bekerja keras sekalipun."

Celetukkan Taehyung langsung dihadiahi Heechul dengan sebuah cubitan gemas di pipi gembilnya.

" _Baby_ Taehyungie, siapa yang mengajarimu, hm?"

"Tidak apa, Heechulie, Taehyung benar. Hehehe…" Yoongi memberengut begitu mendengar suara sang ayah yang membenarkan kata-kata Taehyung.

Jimin melirik lelaki manis yang tengah sibuk memberengut lucu itu, dan sedikit terkekeh dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian mereka bersitatap, Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dan berubah dingin.

"Ah, aku ingat sesuatu." Ucap Yoongi lalu mengambil sesuatu di balik bangkunya.

"Apa itu, Yoongi _-ya_?" pekik Heechul begitu melihat Yoongi dengan sebuah bingkisan di tangannya.

"Ini untuk Jimin. Aku bisa masuk perguruan tinggi juga karena kau membantuku belajar, terimakasih." Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, demi menyamarkan rasa gugupnya.

Heechul berbinar melihat interaksi anaknya dengan Yoongi yang terlihat manis. Jimin melirik singkat kotak bingkisan yang Yoongi berikan, memenuhi permintaan ibunya untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Dan kedua bola mata Jimin sedikit melebar, sempat terpaku begitu melihat isinya.

"Sesekali kau harus mencairkan pikiranmu, maaf jika tidak sesuai seleramu. Aku bingung ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu apa."

Jimin tiada henti menatap sebuah _mp3 player_ yang tersaji di hadapannya. Mengapa Yoongi bisa berpikir sejauh ini, perhatiannya membuat Jimin sedikit tersentuh.

"Wah, kau perhatian sekali Yoongi- _ya_."

"Jiminie, _mp3 player_ itu pasti sangat mahal. Bagaimana bisa, Yoongi- _ya?_ "

"Tunggu, apa itu sebabnya kau menuntut upah dari hasil kerja sampinganmu di Restoran _Appa_ selama dua minggu ini, Yoongi?"

" _Appa_ , jangan membuka kartuku. _Aish_." Yoongi menatap Jimin tidak enak, ia sama sekali ingin merahasiakan perihal kerja paruh waktu selama dua minggu di Restoran ayahnya demi membelikan hadiahnya untuk Jimin.

 _Kejutan apalagi ini._ Jimin mendengus tidak suka kepada Yoongi yang selalu menghujaninya dengan perhatiannya sekecil apapun. Perlakuannya membuat hatinya menjadi mencair, dan Jimin membenci hal tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Jimin seadanya.

Yoongi tersenyum senang, dalam hati bersyukur jikalau Jimin mau menerima hadiah darinya. Mereka semua kembali berbincang tentang Jimin yang akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Seoul, dengan bangganya Hankyung bercerita jika dulunya ia sempat menduduki bangku kuliah di sana, mengambil jurusan bisnis yang membawanya dalam masa kejayaan hingga saat ini.

" _Eomma, Appa…_ aku belum memutuskan untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi." Kalimat Jimin sontak membuat kedua orangtuanya melongo diliputi rasa syok, seketika suasana menjadi hening.

Heechul mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, merasa tidak ingin merusak suasana. Yoongi yang ikut mendengarnyapun merasa terkejut, pandangannya berubah khawatir.

' _Kau bisa masuk Universitas Seoul tanpa masalah, tetapi kenapa kau tidak ingin masuk perguruan tinggi, ada apa denganmu, Park Jimin?'_

Yoongi membatin dalam hati, matanya menyorot sosok Jimin yang tengah duduk tepat di hadapannya. Jimin menyadari itu, ia balas tatapan Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya. Mereka bersitatap dengan pandangan mata yang tersirat satu sama lain.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Yoongi merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, sekedar mengulat pelan. Dirinya diliputi rasa haus luar biasa. Ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju Dapur, demi mengusir rasa haus yang melanda.

"O-oh?!" terhenyak sejenak, kedua bola mata sipit itu melebar kala menangkap sebuah bayangan yang mengejutkannya.

"J-jimin…?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara pelannya, menghampiri satu sosok yang tak jauh darinya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku terbangun, haus…" Yoongi mengelus pelan daerah leher putihnya, mengundang sebuah lirikan yang dilayangkan oleh Jimin.

"Minumlah…" Yoongi terperanjat saat Jimin yang telah menuangkat segelas air putih untuknya. Darahnya terasa berdesir halus, membuat senyum tipis mengembang. "Terima kasih."

"Jimin, kau serius?"

"Apa?"

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan cahaya lampu yang redup. Berbekal cahaya bulan yang terpantul dari luar jendela.

"Soal yang tadi, aku pikir orangtuamu akan sangat senang jika kau masuk Universitas Seoul. Kau tahu, aku selalu memberikan kesulitan kepada _Appa_ ku. Aku selalu berharap memiliki kesempatan sepertimu untuk membuat ayahku senang." Yoongi tak henti menatap Jimin yang hanya terdiam.

Merasa aura kecanggungan yang kuat, Yoongi memutuskan untuk pamit, dirinya mulai beranjak perlahan. Tetapi suara Jimin berhasil menghentikannya,

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di perguruan tinggi nanti?"

"Aku…? Ah, aku akan belajar, dan berteman."

"Hanya itu? Terdengar sangat santai."

"Aku tahu, perguruan tinggi seharusnya untuk orang-orang pintar sepertimu, untuk belajar."

"Aku tidak ingin karena aku tidak butuh seseorang untuk mengajariku, aku bisa belajar sendiri."

"Benar, tapi kau butuh ijazah untuk sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan." Jelas Yoongi dengan panjang lebar.

Jimin menatapnya, tepat pada kedua manik hitam Yoongi. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Jimin.

"Apa ya? Aku tidak tahu, tapi… kau akan menemukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan di perguruan tinggi nanti. Kau tidak harus menggunakan otak cerdasmu untuk dirimu sendiri, kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk Negara Republik Korea Selatan!" jawab Yoongi dengan penuh rasa menggebu-gebu.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, namun kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Kau hebat…" kata-katanya justru membuat alis Yoongi mengerut bingung.

Tetapi raut bingungnya menghilang setelah Jimin memberikan sebuah penjelasan,

"Kau hebat, aku selalu berpikir; mengapa _dia_ menempatkan seluruh dirinya di semua hal? Dan _Dia_ menempatkan seluruh dirinya untuk sesuatu, namun mengapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya? Aku kagum." Kata Jimin tulus.

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku?" Yoongi memasang wajah dongkolnya.

"Aku harap aku bisa seperti itu, ah ya… aku harus bangun pagi besok, sebaiknya aku harus tidur sekarang."

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya melihat Jimin yang hendak beranjak pergi setelah memberikan ejekan tak langsungnya.

"Oh ya, terima kasih untuk hadiah darimu. Ini untukmu, dan maaf."

Jimin pergi begitu saja setelah membuat Yoongi melongo di tempat. Wajahnya dipenuhi aura kebingungan yang membutuhkan penjelasan. Yoongi melirik sesuatu yang kini berada pada telapak tangannya, benda paling berharga yang sempat ia cari…

"Suratku… kau menyimpannya?" kedua manik mata itu tak lepas menyorot kepergian Jimin yang hilang, mulai membuka surat dengan amplop biru miliknya lalu membukanya.

"Dia… dia merobeknya dan kini menyambungnya dengan sebuah selotip?"

Yoongi tertegun beberapa detik. Entah mengapa, jantungnya terasa kian berdebar jika menyangkut masalah Park Jimin. Darahnya berdesir terus menerus dengan laju kecepatan diambang batas.

"Kenapa dia seringkali menghempaskanku tetapi selanjutnya ia membuatku melayang dengan penuh cinta?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana Pagi di kediaman keluarga Park terlihat begitu tenang. Heechul mengoleskan selai roti untuk suaminya, sementara anak bungsunya sedang menunggu giliran. Yoongi menatap cemas sebuah bangku kosong yang selama ini ditempati oleh Jimin, untuk pagi ini apakah Jimin tidak mengikuti sarapan pagi?

' _Dimana anak itu?'_

"Anak itu pasti sedang menghindar."

"Kita lupa kalau Jimin terkadang bisa menjadi keras kepala, _yeobo_."

Percakapan singkat Heechul dan Hankyung menambah tingkat kecemasan Yoongi. Pasalnya, Jimin harus mengikuti Ujian Nasionalnya pagi ini bersama teman sekelasnya. Nilainya nanti cukup memutuskan dirinya untuk bisa melanjutkan ke Universitas _Bangtan_.

Namun rasa cemasnya berubah saat melihat Jimin yang mulai bergabung dengan sarapan pagi itu. Heechul menatap anak sulungnya khawatir, Jimin terbatuk dan mengeluh jika badannya agak panas.

Otomatis semua yang berada di dalam Ruang makan itu panik. Ibunya segera berlari hendak mengompres Jimin, sang ayah berlari untuk mengambil daun bawang untuk melegakan tenggorokan, dan Taehyung segera mengambil baskom guna membantu ibunya mengompres Jimin dengan air hangat.

Tetapi Yoongi kembali dengan membawakan obat, membuat semuanya tersenyum lega.

"Minumlah,"

Jimin menurutinya, segera meminum obat pemberian Yoongi dan segelas air yang ia teguk sampai tandas. Seluruh keluarga Park mendesah lega, obatnya akan bekerja dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi Jimin akan sembuh.

"Tunggu _dulu_ , apa obat itu ada efek mengantuk?"

Seakan tersadar dari keadaan, lantas semuanya memasang wajah tegangnya. Yoongi mengambil obat tersebut dan mulai membaca sebuah keterangan di sana.

"Dilarang menyetir setelah meminum obat ini…"

Baik Heechul, Hankyung dan Taehyung sama terkejutnya. Jimin mendesah frustasi dengan sikap ceroboh Yoongi yang membuatnya lelah. "Kau bodoh atau apa…"

"Maaf! Saking paniknya aku tidak… aku tidak memperhatikan itu…"

" _Hyung_ keluarkan lagi obatnya!"

"Jiminie, muntahkan saja obatnya."

"Benar, keluarkan lagi obatnya, muntahkan saja Jiminie."

Yoongi ikutan panik dengan segala tingkah keluarga Park. Hankyung memijat tengkuk Jimin agar agak sulungnya itu kembali memuntahkan obat yang telah ditelannya barusan. Heechul menyediakan baskom, dan Taehyung memberikan semangat agar kakaknya itu segera memuntahkannya.

"Cukup, aku berangkat."

Dengan perasaan uring-uringan Jimin melesatkan dirinya, mengambil tasnya dan lekas memakai sepatu. Hingga sosoknya keluar begitu saja meninggalkan wajah melongo seisi Rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Karena banyak dari kalian yang meminta jika alurnya dicepetin, maka dari itu Jims memotong bagian bagian. Karena di versi aslinya pun kisseunya juga lamaaaa nungguinnya xD okey, terima kasih sudah membaca, boleh minta kritik dan sarannya? Dari sekian banyak fave dan followers yang nongol ga sampai setengahnya lho ini. hng… _please don't be silent reader_.

Makasih banyak! :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	6. Pengaruh Buruk Jimat Cinta

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Story** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **MinYoon** **and others** **Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:**

 **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi itu Jimin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi bersama dengan kereta api. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat sosok Jimin dengan sebuah _earphone_ yang menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Tumben sekali, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku hanya mencari suasana baru." Ulasan Jimin membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, dengan iseng pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu melayangkan lagi pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu benda itu pemberian siapa. Mungkinkah si bodohmu itu…?"

"Darimana kau tahu, _Aish_. Dia bukan si bodohku."

"Terlihat jelas dari pilihan warnanya yang _norak._ Kuning? Sama sekali bukan seleramu."

"Benar, musik yang dipilihnya juga bukan seleraku sama sekali. _HipHop_ , yang benar saja."

Keduanya berbincang sembari melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Begitu sampai di dalam stasiun, Jimin dan Chanyeol tampak menunggu antrian kereta yang akan datang beberapa menit lagi. Merasa gusar, Jimin berpamitan dengan temannya untuk lekas pergi ke toilet.

"Kereta akan datang sebentar lagi, Jim. Kau bisa tertinggal."

"Aku akan kembali dengan cepat, Chanyeol- _ah_."

"Kereta datang setiap setengah jam sekali, tahu."

"Kau berisik sekali. Aku hanya sebentar."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar, merasa percuma memberitahu teman sekelasnya yang sangat dingin macam Park Jimin itu. Matanya menatap resah kepergian Jimin yang semakin menjauh. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu melirik sekilas jam tangan yang terpatri di lengan kirinya.

Tak lama dari kepergian Jimin, sebuah pemberitahuan informasi mengenai kedatangan kereta tersebut sontak membuat Chanyeol merasa panik. Sesaat setelah kereta mulai berjejer di depannya ia merasa sedikit ragu. Dirinya harus naik segera untuk mengikuti ujian atau menunggu Jimin dan mereka bisa saja terlambat.

"Aku akan naik, sepertinya Jimin akan datang." Chanyeol menapaki kakinya, matanya menemukan Jimin di ujung peron dan meneriaki temannya untuk berlari. Sosok Jimin balas menatapnya, mengambil seribu langkah cepat hingga tergopoh.

"Jimin- _ah_!"

" _Ya_ , Park Jimin!" Chanyeol berteriak heboh begitu kedua pintu kereta dengan perlahan mulai menutup.

Jimin terengah dalam perjuangannya, kakinya berhenti tepat dimana Chanyeol berdiri dan mereka terpisahkan oleh pintu kaca transparan yang sudah menutup sempurna. Kedua mata Chanyeol membeliak liar, melayangkan protesnya lewat isyarat bibirnya dan mengatakan _Sudah kubilang kau bisa tertinggal kereta, bodoh._ Tetapi Jimin memilih untuk menstabilkan napasnya lalu membalas dengan isyarat _Aku tidak apa-apa_. Sehingga keretapun berangkat membawa Chanyeol ke tempat tujuan dan meninggalkan Jimin. Kejadian barusan mau tidak mau membuat Jimin dengan sangat terpaksa menunggu kedatangan kereta selanjutnya.

Sepanjang waktu menuju menit ke tiga puluh yang Jimin lakukan hanyalah berdiri dari tempatnya berpijak, sesekali kakinya mengetuk cepat begitu merutuki waktu yang telah dibuangnya dengan sia-sia.

"Astaga, aku bisa gila. Apa aku sedang sial hari ini?"

Gerutuan itu tak lama mendapatkan respon dengan kedatangan kereta yang selama ini Jimin nantikan. Kereta tersebut mulai berjejer, tak lama jadwal pemberangkatannya membawa Jimin menyusul Chanyeol menuju tempat ujian pagi ini.

Chanyeol cemas menunggu kedatangan Jimin di tempat ujian, tetapi rasa cemasnya itu hilang begitu melihat kedatangan Jimin tak jauh dari sana. Begitu menaiki tangga, Chanyeol menanyakan kembali perihal Jimin yang masih setia memakai _earphone_ nya yang terhubung oleh _mp3 player_ pemberian Yoongi.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sial hari ini, Jim?" Jimin menoleh ke arah temannya sembari melepaskan _earphone_ hitamnya.

"Entahlah, apa mungkin barang pemberiannya membuatku diliputi kesialan?"

"Sudahlah, kita harus masuk kelas sebelum ujian di mulai."

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jimin, membawa temannya untuk lekas menuju kelas. Pergerakan Jimin terhenti sebentar, _earphone_ hitam yang masih terhubung dengan _mp3_ _player_ itu terjatuh dan membuat Jimin mau tak mau membungkukkan badannya untuk memungutnya. Tetapi dari arah berlawanan, seseorang berlari turun dari atas hingga menabrak tubuh Jimin dan merekapun jatuh berguling-guling.

Kedua mata Chanyeol menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, temannya terkapar di bawah sana hingga mengundang sejumlah siswa berkerumun dan membawanya ke klinik kesehatan.

"Min Yoongi memang mengerikan…"

Selama ujian berlangsung, Chanyeol menatap bangku Jimin di depannya yang masih kosong. Tak lama Jimin datang dengan bantuan tongkat yang menyanggah tubuhnya. Pengawas ujian memberitahu jika waktu yang tersisa hanya setengah jam lagi, dan menghimbau Jimin untuk menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Jimin mengambil pensilnya, tetapi hatinya langsung terkejut begitu melihat semua pensilnya yang patah akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Pakai ini saja, Jim." Dari belakang Chanyeol menatap temannya dengan prihatin, segera meminjamkan salah satu pensilnya dan kembali mengerjakan soal ujian.

Pada jam istirahat, Chanyeol menanyakan keadaan Jimin. Tentu saja dijawab dengan sebuah jawaban lesu dan sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak membaca pertanyaannya, hanya membayangkan jawabannya saja."

"Hah, karena kau yang mengerjakan, kau pasti bisa menjawabnya dengan baik."

Jimin membuka kotak bekalnya, isinya terdapat nasi dengan beberapa rumput laut kering yang dibentuk dengan tulisan _Semangat!_ Juga terdapat beberapa sayuran dan telur dadar gulung di dalamnya.

Sontak saja Jimin jadi teringat Yoongi, sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menutup kasar kotak bekalnya itu. Mendengus kesal dengan amarah yang sedikit memuncak.

"Ada apa, Jim?" Chanyeol melirik perubahan sifat Jimin yang tiba-tiba memburuk.

"Oh, jangan-jangan dia juga yang membuat bekalmu? Dengar, lebih baik jangan kau makan jika kau tidak ingin diare. Kau bisa memakan rotiku." Perkataan Chanyeol dipenuhi rasa paranoid, menurutnya pengaruh Yoongi memang sangat buruk.

Lima belas menit kemudian bel berbunyi, tanda jika test kedua akan dimulai. Selama ujian berlangsung, Jimin sangat berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa kantuknya. Sayup-sayup ingatannya kembali pada obat yang diberikan Yoongi tadi pagi. Tetapi pada akhirnya Jimin tak tahan lagi karena efek obat yang begitu kuat membuatnya ketiduran.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu lagi?" dari bangkunya Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menatap prihatin keadaan Jimin.

Pengawas ujian menghampiri Jimin yang tertidur, memutuskan untuk membangunkannya dan untuk kesekian kalinya memberitahu Jimin tentang waktu yang tersisa. Jimin tersentak dalam acara tidurnya, lalu memilih untuk menyelesaikan soal ujian yang tengah dikerjakannya.

Setelah test selesai, mereka berdua berjalan keluar. "Kau melewati hari yang sulit, Jim. Tapi aku yakin nilaimu akan tetap seperti biasanya, memuaskan. Kau tenang saja."

"Semoga saja,"

"Aku punya firasat jika kau dan Min Yoongi itu akan tetap bersama selamanya." Chanyeol bergidik ngeri membayangkan ucapan konyolnya barusan.

"Jangan bilang begitu!" sahut Jimin tak terima mendengar penuturan temannya yang membuatnya semakin pusing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah, Heechul, Yoongi dan Taehyung menunggu kedatangan Jimin. Hingga akhirnya yang ditunggupun tiba. Mereka terkejut bukan main melihat kondisi Jimin yang mengenaskan. Yoongi mengambil langkah seribu menghampiri Jimin yang memasuki rumahnya dengan tongkat.

"Jiminie, apa yang terjadi?!"

" _Hyung_ , ada apa denganmu?"

Nada khawatir itu terlontar secara bersamaan oleh Heechul dan Taehyung. Jimin hanya menjawab kalau dirinya terjatuh sehingga membuat kakinya memar dan sedikit bersyukur jika kakinya tidak menderita patah tulang.

"Jimin- _ah_ …"

"Apa _mp3 player_ pemberianmu membawa kesialan? Kau lihat ini semua?!"

Yoongi terbengong heran dengan sikap Jimin yang sempat meninggikan suaranya. Dengan kesal Jimin menggebrak tongkatnya, kemudian dia langsung naik ke atas menuju kamarnya.

"Min Yoongi benar-benar menyusahkan Jimin _hyung_."

"Taehyungieeee. Jangan kau pikirkan kata-kata Jimin dan Taehyung, Yoongi- _ya_." suara Taehyung dan Heechul Yoongi anggap bagaikan angin lalu.

Perkataan Jimin membuatnya teringat akan pemberian Yoongi tempo hari. Entah mengapa hati Yoongi merasa tercubit untuk kesekian kalinya, sedih dan lesu. Niatnya untuk menyemangati Jimin memang selalu salah.

"Aku salah lagi ya?" runtuknya sambil tersenyum getir.

Yoongi berpamitan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Heechul yang tengah sibuk mencubiti pipi gembil Taehyung. "Mulutmu ini sesekali harus dilumeri sambal, Taehyungie." Alih-alih perkataan Heechul sempat terdengar.

Langkah kaki Yoongi menaiki anak tangga, secara perlahan matanya menatap pintu kamar Jimin dengan sedih. Ingin rasanya hati ini menghampiri Jimin, untuk meminta maaf atas dirinya yang selalu membuat masalah.

' _Krieet'_

Bunyi suara daun pintu terbuka langsung mengalihkan atensi Yoongi. Mendongak singkat dari acara tertunduk lesunya, hingga kedua matanya menemukan sosok Jimin yang tengah memandangnya.

"Jimin- _ah_ , aku—"

Suara Yoongi tercekat saat Jimin yang justru melengos begitu saja. Hatinya mendadak perih, begitu tahu Jimin yang mengabaikannya kembali.

"Kau ingin mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat—"

Yoongi tertegun tepat pada daun pintu yang ditutup keras oleh Jimin dari dalam. Tak ada yang bisa Yoongi lakukan selain menghela napasnya frustasi, kepalanya menempel pada pintu dengan sangat lesu.

"Aku memang tidak pernah berguna di matamu, Jimin… Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, tetapi justru membuat masalah untukmu. Aku minta maaf, Jimin."

Bukannya Jimin tak mendengar semuanya. Kata-kata Yoongi barusan, sangat jelas memenuhi kedua telinganya. Dirinya masih terdiam dan bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi, menyimak seluruh perkataan Yoongi yang begitu pilu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terkejut saat dirinya berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Dia mengenali Chanyeol sebagai murid kelas A. Tetapi Chanyeol segera berlari ketakutan menghindari Yoongi begitu mereka berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Hal tersebut membuat Yoongi penasaran dan justru mengejarnya. Chanyeol menyerah, memberi Yoongi waktu untuk menanyakan ujian test kemarin bersama Jimin.

"Seperti yang kuduga, Jimin tidak mengerjakan ujian dengan baik."

"Apa katamu barusan, Jimin bisa mengikuti ujian dan akan lolos ke Universitas Seoul."

"Biar kutebak, dia pasti tidak menceritakanmu tentang kondisinya, _'kan_?"

"Kondisi apa?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Itu bencana, Min Yoongi. Seharian penuh Jimin tertimpa sial oleh barang pemberianmu… mungkin?"

"Apa yang salah dengan _mp3 player_ pemberianku, aku tulus memberikannya!" Yoongi mengerang kesal menghadapi Chanyeol yang sama ketusnya dengan Jimin.

"Sekarang kita bisa bernapas lega, tetapi hari itu… Terima kasih karenamu, banyak kesialan terjadi."

Yoongi menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan gerutuan kesalnya. Emosinya perlahan memuncak begitu saja, jengkel bukan main. Hoseok dan Woozi yang tak sengaja bertemu Yoongi langsung menyeret sahabatnya itu menuju kantin, sekedar membeli makan siang demi memenuhi lambung mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ujian masuk Universitas Seoul hari kedua tiba. Semua orang mengantar keberangkatan Jimin sampai depan pintu.

"Apa kau ingin kuantar, Jimin- _ah_?" Tanya Hankyung kepada Jimin.

"Tidak apa, kakiku sudah baikan, _Appa_. Aku berangkat."

"Jiminie, hati-hati."

"Hati-hati Jimin- _ah_ , sukses untuk ujianmu."

"Terima kasih paman."

" _Hyung_ , hati-hati."

Jimin menatap secara bergilir seluruh keluarganya. Keberadaan Kangin dan Yoongi tak luput menarik perhatiannya. Memberikan senyumnya kemudian berpamitan untuk berangkat menuju tempat ujian.

Selepas kepergian Jimin, Yoongi teringat perkataan Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba saja rasa khawatir memenuhi relung hatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi mengambil jaketnya, ikut berpamitan menyusul Jimin-memastikan sosok yang dicintainya selamat sampai tujuan.

"Aku akan memastikan Jimin sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku berangkat, _Appa_ , paman, bibi dan Taehyungie."

"Eh? Hati-hati Yoongi- _ya_!"

Secara serampamngan langkah Yoongi berhasil menemukan Jimin yang berjarak lima meter di depannya. Yoongi memakai masker hitamnya, tak lupa menutupi penyamarannya dengan tudung kepala jaket.

"Aku hanya memastkannya, dia tidak boleh menyadari kehadiranku."

Yoongi menyembunyikan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon yang cukup menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Jalannya perlahan meningkat saat kelajuan Jimin yang membuatnya seakan tertinggal jejaknya.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, sosok Jimin menghilang di pertigaan. Kepala _namja_ manis itu celingak-celinguk mencari objek yang dicarinya, langsung membuka seluruh penyamarannya dan merutuki pergerakannya yang lamban.

"Dia menghilang secepat itu."

"Sangat terlihat jika kau mengikutiku." Kedua bola mata Yoongi membelalak, tubuhnya secepat kilat berbalik dan pergerakannya yang gusar barusan justru membuat wajahnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang Jimin.

"Kau?!" Yoongi syok. Namun ia berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan tawa hambarnya.

"Ahaha, aku… hanya memastikan kau sampai dengan selamat. Hanya itu saja, tidak lebih, Jimin."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jimin melengos, mengabaikan keberadaan Yoongi. Perlakuannya barusan membuat Yoongi mendengus pelan kemudian ia berlari mengejar langkah Jimin. Seperti biasanya, Yoongi akan mengambil jarak dua meter di belakang Jimin. Tentu saja memberi jarak agar Jimin merasa tidak terganggu.

"Aduh!" Yoongi memegang perut bagian bawahnya, secara refleks menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Langkahnya sedikit membungkuk ke kanan bawah dan justru membuat gaya berjalannya menjadi aneh.

Saat hampir tiba di tempat tujuan, Yoongi takjub melihat semua orang di sana yang kelihatan pintar. Jimin bertanya kenapa Yoongi berjalan seperti itu, namun senyum penuh keceriaan itu seakan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin jika Yoongi baik-baik saja.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku hanya gugup." Jawab Yoongi singkat, tanpa terasa keringat dingin mulai memenuhi wajah pucatnya.

"Mengapa kau gugup? Aku yang mengikuti ujian."

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak pernah merasa sakit perut seperti ini. Tidak bisa, Jimin tidak boleh mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak boleh membuat masalah lagi. Tapi perutku sakit sekali…'_ Yoongi membatin dalam hati, wajahnya semakin pucat dan rasa sakit di perut kanan bagian bawahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hei, kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Semoga berhasil ujiannya! Sampai jumpa." Yoongi berbalik dengan langkahnya yang sangat pelan.

Jimin yang melihat kondisi Yoongi seperti itu seakan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Terbesit rasa cemas di dalam pikirannya, tetapi ia urungkan. Jimin memantapkan langkahnya menuju Universitas Seoul. Tetap saat ia memasuki gerbang, tak jauh dari sana tubuh Yoongi rubuh total. Min Yoongi pingsan di tempat.

"Astaga!" orang-orang di sekitar nampak berteriak panic dan meminta tolong.

Jimin menoleh pada kerumunan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, firasatnya mendadak menjadi tidak enak. Dalam kecepatan maksimal ia memutuskan untuk berlari dan disitulah dirinya menemukan tubuh Yoongi yang terkapar.

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi!" Jimin menepuk pelan pipi putih pucat Yoongi, hal tersebut berhasil mengundang kesadaran Yoongi.

Jimin tergerak untuk menggendong Yoongi di punggungnya, lalu menanyakan keberadaan Rumah Sakit. Setelah ditunjukkan, Jimin segera berjalan dengan cepat membawa Yoongi yang dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Jimin- _ah_ , ujianmu… pergilah… jangan pikirkan aku, ujian itu… paman… bibi… Taehyung… mereka semua… mendukungmu. Pergilah, Jimin… aku… aku tidak ingin… membuat masalah… lagi…"

"Diamlah Yoongi," Jimin dapat merasakan hangatnya napas Yoongi yang berhembus pada tengkuknya.

"Ikutlah ujian…" Yoongi mengeratkan rengkuhannya tangannya di leher Jimin. Memohon kepada sosok yang dicintainya itu untuk tetap mengikuti ujian.

"Aku akan mengikutinya setelah memastikan kau baik-baik saja, Min Yoongi."

Dan setelahnya Yoongi tak sadarkan diri. Keadaan menjadi gelap dan kegelapan itu pula yang merenggut kesadarannya secara perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kangin, Heechul dan Hankyung sudah berada di Rumah sakit. Mereka semua memanggil-manggil nama Yoongi ketika sosok rapuh itu mulai menggerak-gerakkan kedua bola matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Yoongi… Yoongi- _ya_?"

Sayup-sayup wajah ketiganya terlihat samar. Yoongi membuka penuh kedua matanya dan menemukan ayahnya bersama paman dan bibi di sana.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau di Rumah Sakit, Yoongi. Bagaimana perasaanmu, ada yang sakit?"

"Uh, bibi. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dokter bilang kau terkena radang usus buntu mendadak, tetapi Dokter sudah memberikanmu obat sehingga kau akan baik-baik saja." Jelas Kangin sembari mengusap sayang surai anaknya.

"Istirahatlah, Yoongi. jaga kesehatanmu" perkataan Hankyung disetujui Heechul dengan anggukan pelan.

"Jimin…?" dalam keadaan seperti inipun Yoongi tetap menanyakan keberadaan Jimin.

Heechul menjawab jika saat mereka tiba sosok Jimin sudah tidak ada, jadi sudah pasti dia pergi ke Universitas untuk mengikuti ujian sekarang. Mendengarnya saja membuat Yoongi merasa lega, sempat khawatir jika saja Jimin tidak bisa mengikuti ujian karena ulahnya lagi.

Akan tetapi orang yang sedang dibicarakan justru menampakkan dirinya di balik pintu. "Oh, sudah sadar."

"Jimin?! Bukankah… seharusnya kau ikut ujian?!" seru Hankyung marah menatap putra sulungnya yang justru hadir dalam keadaan tak terduga.

"Aku lapar, jadi lebih baik keluar dan mencari makan." Jawabnya enteng.

"Lalu bagaimana ujiannya, bagaimana dengan Universitas Seoul?" Tanya ibunya tak kalah panik.

"Universitas Seoul? Aku tidak ikut ujian."

Kedua orangtua Jimin syok begitu mendengarnya. Kangin segera berlutut di hadapan kedua orangtua Jimin, merasa tak enak hati dan meminta maaf.

"Hankyung- _ah_ , Heechul _-ah_ , Jimin- _ah,_ aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Kangin- _ah_!"

"Karena anakku, anakmu jadi susah…"

"Tidak Kangin- _ah_ , tolong angkat kepalamu. Jimin yang memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti ujian." Jawab Hankyung merasa tak enak dengan sahabatnya.

"Benar, Kangin- _ah_. Kalau saja Jimin mengikuti ujian… Aku akan sangat kecewa jika dia meninggalkan Yoongi dalam keadaan sakit." Ungkap Heechul menambahkan.

Hankyung mengangguk pasti, "Benar. Ini takdirnya, jangan khawatir. Tolong angkap kepalamu, Kangin- _ah_." Pintanya sambil membantu Kangin berdiri.

' _Lagi… Karena aku, hal paling buruk terjadi pada keluarga Park.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari, Yoongi berencana meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park. _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu sudah membawa kopernya dan meninggalkan surat di meja.

"Kepada keluarga Park, terimakasih banyak atas semuanya." Yoongi memandangi rumah keluarga Park dari luar sebelum kepergiannya.

"Selamat tinggal Park Jimin, aku tidak ingin membebanimu. Aku akan tinggal dimana saja, kau tidak perlu melihatku lagi." _Monolog_ Yoongi seorang diri.

Saat di perjalanan Yoongi malah kebingungan sendiri ingin kemana ia pergi, apalagi udara di luar sangat dingin. Dinginnya malam tak memudarkan keramaian ibukota Seoul yang tak pernah tertidur itu.

"Hei, kau ingin memegang sekaleng kopi hangat?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat Yoongi hapal betul. Memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, dan Yoongi terkejut melihat Jimin yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Jimin?!"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku jalan-jalan saja." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sekaleng kopi hangat pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mendesah lega menerima kehangatan yang dihantarkan sekaleng kopi itu pada telapak tangan dinginnya. Untuk seketika ia teringat acara kepergiannya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park.

"Ah, tolong jangan hentikan aku. Aku akan pergi dan tidak mau mengganggumu lagi."

"aku tidak menghentikanmu."

"Baiklah, jadi selamat tinggal."

"Apa kau pergi karena aku tidak masuk Uniersitas itu?" Tanya Jimin masih dalam posisinya.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku pikir aku akan membawa kesialan untukmu. Semuanya, itu pasti karenaku. Mungkin aku orang yang buruk untukmu."

"Mungkin kau benar. Sesuatu yang bagus tak pernah terjadi saat kau di dekatku. Kau selalu mengacaukan semuanya. Orang-orang di sekolah menyebarkan rumor tentang kita. Kau membuatku membantumu belajar. Dan pada akhirnya, kau mengacaukan ujian masukku. Benar-benar buruk. Tetapi, itu semua lumayan menyenangkan." Mendengar penjelasan Jimin justru membuat Yoongi penasaran.

"Menyenangkan?"

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi segugup ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku takut dengan hasil test. Pengalaman yang sangat luar biasa." Jimin terkekeh pelan mengingat betapa beratnya ia menjalani hari-harinya belakangan ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Universitas Seoul?"

"Itu bukan karenamu."

"Apa?"

"Setelah mengantarmu, aku punya cukup banyak waktu untuk mengikuti ujian tersebut."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Kau pernah bilang _kalau kau masuk perguruan tinggi untuk menemukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan_. Aku senang bersamamu menjadi gugup dan tertarik. Entahlah, sepertinya tidak buruk masuk ke _Bangtan University_ tanpa mengikuti ujian."

"M-maksudmu, kau memilih universitas yang sama karenaku?" Yoongi memekik tak percaya, entah mengapa hatinya menjadi kegirangan.

"Tidak, maksudku bukan seperti itu."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah, pergilah. Aku ingin pulang." Jimin memotong pembicaraan, dia mengambil kembali kaleng kopi hangat yang semenjak tadi digenggam Yoongi kemudian berjalan pergi.

"T-tunggu, Jimin! Bolehkah aku tinggal di rumahmu sedikit lebih lama? Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah lagi."

"Apa kau bercanda? Tidak mungkin rasanya jika kau berhenti membuat masalah."

"Benar, ah… aku akan membuat hidupmu lebih menarik!"

"Hah, kau berubah pikiran dengan secepat itu." Jimin mengulas senyumnya yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi menyeret kopernya kemudian mengejar Jimin yang berjalan ke arah pulang. Salju turun membanjiri ibukota Seoul dengan titik-titik putih lembut yang membuat siapa saja akan tersenyum. Malam itu, keduanya tetap berjalan pada satu tujuan meskipun jarak dua meter tetap tercipta membatasi masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Makasih sudah membaca, dari sekian banyak favers dan followers yang nongol cuma seuprit. Jims ga pernah maksa sih, wkwk tapi jangan nuntut minta dilanjut cepat. Keeey. See you next chapter.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	7. Ciuman Pertama di Ujung Koridor

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Story** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **MinYoon** **and others** **Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:**

 **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Kau hanya memiliki sekali dalam hidupmu; ciuman pertamamu. Hingga saat ini ciuman pertamaku hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian—Yoongi_

* * *

 _._

 **1 Hari Menuju Upacara Hari Kelulusan**

Ekspresi wajah seluruh murid kelas F terlihat lemas dan sedih begitu wali kelas mereka menjelaskan perihal hari kelulusan yang semakin dekat. Tidak ada lagi keramaian yang tercipta, mereka semua kompak terasa membeku setelah melalui kenangan yang sangat banyak sepanjang masa SMA.

Sementara itu, para siswa kelas A masih tidak mempercayai bahwa Jimin akan berkuliah di Universitas Bangtan. Dari rumor yang berkembang, hal tersebut disebabkan oleh salah seorang siswa kelas F yang sudah pasti diketahui namanya.

Lagi-lagi nama Min Yoongi beredar luas.

Di tangga sekolah, Hoseok dan Woozi menyarankan Yoongi untuk membuat suatu kenangan terindah dan spesial dengan Jimin karena ini adalah akhir dari masa SMA mereka. Woozi memberikan rekomendasi setidaknya hal itu adalah sebuah ciuman.

Yoongi merasa terkejut bukan main. "Untuk kenangan di hari upacara kelulusan, kau harus mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu." Jelas Hoseok menggebu-gebu.

Woozi lalu menjelaskan sebuah kisah legenda sekolah mereka tentang satu pasangan yang berciuman di hari kelulusan, kemungkinan besar mereka akan bersama _selamanya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi, Hoseok dan Woozi pun sudah memulai menyibukkan diri merancang acara penghormatan untuk guru mereka. Wali kelas merekapun memberitahu bahwa kemungkinan akan ada seorang siswa yang tidak akan hadir di upacara kelulusan. Hal tersebut membuat ketiganya terkejut, terutama begitu mendengar nama dari orang tersebut.

"Kalian belum mendengar tentang Kim Namjoon?" Tanya sang wali kelas.

"Namjoon? Oh, dia tidak masuk hari ini, _'kan_?" Yoongi justru bertanya heran.

"Apa maksud _seongsaenim_ dia tidak lulus?" pertanyaan Woozi diangguki oleh Yoongi.

"Itu mungkin saja terjadi padanya." Jawaban polos Hoseok mengundang kedua sahabatnya itu untuk menyikutnya pelan.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kim Namjoon lulus. Ia berhasil lulus, tetapi lebih baik kalian tanyakan sendiri." Pernyataan tersebut membuat ketiganya secara inisiatif untuk menemui Namjoon saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah duduk seorang diri di Café. Kedatangannya sempat membuat sosok lelaki dengan wajah lesunya itu terkejut. Dari luar, Yoongi mengembangkan senyum manisnya yang tanpa disangkal lagi senyumannya justru membuat sosok Namjoon ikut tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoongi begitu dirinya sampai di hadapan teman satunya itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Namjoon menepuk sebelah bangkunya agar Yoongi turut duduk menemaninya.

"Ceritakan padaku, kenapa?"

"Kau sudah tahu, Yoongi."

"Namjoon, ini adalah pesta upacara kelulusan kelas F, kau harus ikut merayakannya!"

"Aku merasa tidak pantas, Yoongi…"

"Dengarkan aku, Namjoon. Masuk ke Universitas bukanlah jalan yang tepat untuk semua orang. Seperti yang kau tahu, ayahku dan ayah Jimin adalah sahabat baik. Ayah Jimin adalah lulusan Universitas terbaik, beliau memulai bisnisnya dan membuat perusahaannya menjadi besar hanya dengan satu generasi. Sementara ayahku, ayahku bahkan tidak sampai sekolah menengah atas, menjadi juru masak magang tepat setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama."

Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang pada saat itu menceritakan perbedaan kedua orang tersebut.

"Tetapi mereka tetap bersahabat baik. Mereka saling menghargai dan menghormati satu sama lain."

"Jika mereka tidak seperti itu, Tuan Park tidak akan mengajak kau dan ayahmu tinggal di rumahnya."

"Benar, kau tahu sebenarnya kita sama-sama tidak begitu baik dalam hal belajar. Tapi kita harus menemukan sesuatu hal yang dapat kita kuasai dengan baik, seperti ayahku misalnya." Jelas Yoongi panjang lebar.

"Suatu hal yang dapat dikuasai dengan baik?" Yoongi tersenyum begitu melihat Namjoon yang mulai merenungkan kata-katanya barusan.

Dengan tiba-tiba Namjoon bertanya apakah Yoongi akan mencintainya jika ia telah menemukan sesuatu hal yang _besar_? Akan tetapi dengan halus Yoongi memberikan jawaban jika itu adalah sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sesuatu bukan berdasarkan atas nama cinta…

Tak lama Namjoon teringat kembali dengan perkataan Jimin tempo lalu, kata-katanya akan selalu terngingang dalam ingatannya.

 _Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kau membenci seseorang hari ini, tapi besok mungkin saja kau menyukai seseorang tersebut._

"Aku tidak membencimu, Namjoon. Hanya saja aku tidak dapat menganggapmu lebih dari seorang teman."

Pernyataan Yoongi sontak membuat Namjoon merasakan perih jauh di dalam hatinya. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu melebarkan senyumnya, berusaha untuk tidak keberatan dengan jawaban Yoongi yang sekarang. Namjoon bertekad untuk menemukan sesuatu hal yang dapat ia kuasai, menghasilkan uang dari hal tersebut dan menjadi _besar_.

Namjoon memutuskan untuk datang ke upacara kelulusan dengan rasa bangganya karena kelas di Sekolahnya bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang menentukan nilai dari kesuksesan seorang pria. Sekali lagi ia bertekad untuk menjadi lebih besar dari seorang Park Jimin.

"Ayo kita rayakan upacara kelulusan yang luar biasa!" seru Yoongi bersemangat.

"Benar, ayo kita buat kenangan yang mengesankan untuk upacara kelulusan!" timpal Namjoon tak kalah semangat.

Keduanya berbagi tawa menikmati masa-masa dimana hari kelulusan akan segera berlangsung. Sesekali mengulang beberapa kejadian di antara murid kelas F yang paling berkesan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari Kelulusan**

Pagi itu di Ruang tamu keluarga Park. Heechul dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh mengacungkan kameranya, siap untuk mengabadikan kenangan di hari kelulusan putra sulungnya dan tentu saja kini ditambah kehadiran sosok Yoongi, si _namja_ manis dengan kulit putih susunya.

"Ah, Yoongi… rapihkan _blazer_ mu. Benar, berpose seperti itu."

 _Ckrek_.

Dengan sikap profesionalnya Heechul mulai menyibukkan diri. Wanita cantik itu mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya kesana kemari demi mengabadikan foto Yoongi dengan _pose_ tubuh yang tegak, kedua tangannya tepat berada di atas pahanya, wajahnya yang ceria terlihat mempesona dengan beberapa senyuman yang ditampilkannya.

"Oh, Yoongi- _ya_ kau manis sekali. Astaga, pertahankan seperti itu ya!" Heechul kembali memfokuskan kameranya untuk memfoto Yoongi lebih banyak.

Kesibukkan Heechul membuat Kangin dan Hankyung menggeleng dengan sarat memaklumi atas kehebohan wanita cantik tersebut. Hal tersebut mendapatkan respon yang berbeda dengan si kecil Taehyung, bocah dengan rambut mangkuk coklatnya itu merengut tak suka. Bibirnya mengerucut untuk sesekali melakukan cibiran yang ia berikan.

"Mungkin saja Yoongi kebetulan lulus karena kesalahan wali kelasnya yang salah mengoreksi nilai ujian."

Perkataan Taehyung membuat sosok Yoongi menghampirinya. Dalam hati Yoongi ingin sekali mencubit bibir Taehyung yang seringkali meremehkan dirinya.

"Bahkan di hari kelulusanpun kau tiada henti mengejekku, Taetae- _ya_ …" ucapnya gemas sembari mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung hingga melebar, setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk mengacak-acak anak rambut bocah tersebut dengan rasa gemasnya.

"Uh, henthikhan—lephas!" titahan sang bocah tetap Yoongi abaikan.

Keempat orang di dalam ruangan itu tertawa atas kejahilan Yoongi yang berhasil memberikan Taehyung sebuah pelajaran. Gelak tawa Yoongi terdengar geli saat wajah Taehyung yang memerah padam.

Di tengah suasana tersebut, Jimin datang dari arah tangga untuk menemui ibunya agar lekas pergi menuju Sekolah. Kedatangan anak sulunga itu justru menarik perhatian Heechul dan dengan nada gembiranya ia berkata,

"Nah, karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan, tidak ada salahnya jika Jimin dan Yoongi berfoto bersama. Benar _'kan_ , Jiminie?" pertanyaan Heechul dianggap angin lalu, semuanya mendadak terdiam.

Yoongi melayangkan pandangannya untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jimin yang tampak datar dan biasa saja. Sebisa mungkin melempar senyumnya kepada orang yang dicintainya itu dan sedikit terpuruk kala sosok Jimin yang menjauhinya menuju pintu keluar.

' _Apa dia sedang menolak?'_

Melihat ekspresi Jimin yang seperti itu membuat Yoongi berpikir bahwa Jimin tidak ingin berfoto dengannya. Mendadak wajahnya menjadi lesu, hatinya seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum melihat kepergian Jimin di sana.

"Sepertinya Jimin tidak menginginkannya, Bibi." Jelas Yoongi yang membuat Heechul bungkam begitu saja.

Pintu depan tertutup menelan sosok Jimin. Ada jeda beberapa saat, kemudian pintu terbuka dan kembali menampilkan sosok Jimin dengan wajah gusarnya,

"Kita jadi berfoto atau tidak?!" meskipun ucapan protesnya terdengar begitu kental, akan tetapi ekspresi datar di wajahnya itu tak akan pernah hilang.

Yoongi dan Heechul bersorak dalam kegembiraan. Secara kompak melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu depan dan menghampiri Jimin untuk berfoto tepat di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Park.

Heechul beberapa kali mengambil foto dimana keduanya berdiri secara bersampingan. Dirinya menatap bosan sosok anak sulungnya itu ketika menemukan jarak yang tercipta di antara keduanya.

"Jiminie, apa tidak sekalian saja kau ciptakan jarak antara kalian dari ujung rumah kita sampai ke bagian belakang rumah?" pertanyaan polos Heechul yang berisi sindiran halus itu justru membuat Jimin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" _Ya_! Setidaknya berdiri dengan jarak yang dekat, Yoongi, Jimin! Kalian terlalu kaku, tahu?" Heechul meletakkan kameranya untuk melakukan sebuah fokus, salah satu tangannya memberikan isyarat menyuruh keduanya mendekat satu sama lain.

Jimin mengeluarkan satu tangan dari saku celananya, sedikit menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan menemukan sosoknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan gugup.

 _Ckrek_.

" _Eomma_ , kami belum siap!" Jimin menatap ibunya dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

" _Snapshot_ , Jimin. Ayolah, mencoba berpose lebih intim." Titah Heechum yang tentu saja membuat Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama memerah menahan malu mendengar perintah wanita cantik itu.

Jimin menatap ibunya dengan wajah ogah-ogahan, kakinya melangkah mendekati Yoongi. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang dan teringat sesuatu. Otak jeniusnya terpusat dimana kejadian dirinya yang secara tidak sengaja melihat sosok Namjoon yang tengah merangkul Yoongi kemarin sore.

Maka tanpa berpikir panjang, Jimin membawa Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya yang tersampir merangkul pinggang Yoongi secepat yang ia bisa. Membawa _namja_ manis itu menuju dekapan hangatnya. Jimin melakukan sebuah _backhug_ sederhana sembari menempelkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Yoongi.

Yoongi terkesiap, jantungnya berpacu cepat seakan ingin keluar kapan saja. Menelan _saliva_ nya gugup dan berusaha fokus untuk tetap melihat ke arah kamera. Heechul memekik senang dengan _pose_ yang Jimin berikan. Hal tersebut langsung diabadikan olehnya dan melakukan jepretan lebih dari satu kali.

"Kau tahu, aku paling anti berdekatan dengan orang bodoh sepertimu."

Bisik Jimin tepat di telinga kiri Yoongi, menatap Yoongi amat dalam melalui sepasang matanya yang membuat Yoongi terbuai kapan saja. Akan tetapi penuturan Jimin seakan menjadi tamparan keras dalam diri Yoongi,

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

Yoongi sedikit berbalik dengan ekspresi muka kesalnya, mengungkapkan sikap tak terimanya yang justru terlihat lucu dan malah membuat Jimin terkekeh dalam tawa renyahnya.

Heechul tersenyum penuh arti. Tak lupa mengabadikan momen kebersaman Jimin dan Yoongi yang justru terlihat manis. Dalam keadaan tersebut, sosok Heechul bersyukur dalam hati dapat melihat senyum anak sulungnya yang amat tulus dan jarang ditampilkannya untuk siapapun. Akan tetapi untuk hari ini Heechul melihatnya, melihat senyum tulus menawan yang Jimin berikan untuk seseorang yang mungkin saja berarti baginya kini,

Senyum tulus seorang Park Jimin untuk Min Yoongi…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menyeimbangi langkah Jimin yang berada di depannya. Tetap dengan jarak pemisah dua meter di antara keduanya. Meskipun begitu, sosok Yoongi tersenyum senang. Mengetahui sepanjang masa SMAnya begitu berwarna dengan kehadiran seorang Park Jimin yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Secara perlahan Yoongi berjalan mengendap, berusaha mencuri langkah agar sejajar dengan Jimin. Jimin mengetahui gerak-gerik Yoongi yang mencoba berjalan tepat di sampingnya, sehingga dimana keduanya bersisian, Yoongi memulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Karena ini hari terakhir sekolah, tidak masalah bukan jika kita berjalan bersama?" Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya sementara Jimin memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Diamnya Jimin sudah Yoongi anggap jika lelaki dingin itu mengizinkannya maka dari itu Yoongi kembali mengajaknya berbicara,

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat ya…?" namun untuk kesekian kalinya Jimin tetap tidak menggubris kata-kata Yoongi.

Sedikit melirik raut wajah datar sosok di sampingnya, hal tersebut membuat Yoongi tak gentar kembali melayangkan pembicaraannya.

"Masa SMA kita berakhir hari ini. Tetapi, selama tiga tahun masa SMA ku, tahun ini adalah yang paling menyenangkan!" jelas Yoongi dengan senyum lima jarinya. Matanya memandang ke depan, mengenang beberapa kilasan memori tentang dirinya dan Jimin.

"Kau sudah selesai bicara? Baiklah, asal kau tahu, Min Yoongi. Dari total delapan belas tahun terakhir ini, aku merasa paling menderita di tahun ini." balas Jimin yang membuat Yoongi tertohok oleh kata-katanya.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, merasa harus menstabilkan napasnya ketika dirinya sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Jimin yang baru saja menyindirnya.

"Bahkan aku ragu apakah otak dan hatinya membeku seperti es di kutub?! Astaga kata-katanya mengalahkan Taehyung." Hentakkan kaki Yoongi bergerak teratur menyalurkan kekesalannya terhadap Jimin.

Merasa jika upacara kelulusan akan semakin dekat, Yoongi kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sekolah. Percuma saja menyerap perkataan Jimin karena hal itu justru membuatnya sakit hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat parkir, Namjoon menceritakan rencananya kepada Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk pesta kelulusan kelas F nanti malam. Niatnya ia ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan romantis untuk Yoongi dan membuat _namja_ manis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Benar, ciuman…

Namjoon bertekad untuk melancarkan aksinya untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman manis kepada orang yang dicintainya selama ini.

Kedua anak buahnya mengangguk setuju demi menyenangkan hati Namjoon. Meskipun Kyuhyun dan Changmin sendiri justru cemas jika saja Yoongi yang sudah pasti menolak sahabatnya itu.

Di Aula Sekolah, satu persatu murid kelas 3 _Bangtan_ _High School_ secara bergiliran naik menuju podium untuk mendapatkan ijazah kelulusannya. Para murid tanpa sadar menangis haru melewati hari ini. Semuanya tersenyum di tengah rasa haru dan bahagianya sembari menyanyikan lagu _Mars_ Sekolah mereka.

Yoongi, Hoseok dan Woozi tak dapat membendung air matanya saat menyanyikan lagu tersebut, begitu juga dengan Namjoon. Semuanya berekspresi sama halnya. Melepas upacara kelulusan dengan perasaan bahagia.

Di luar gedung Sekolah, setelah acara kelulusan berakhir, Heechul sudah berdiri tegak sembari memasang senyum cantiknya. Tak lupa terdapat sebuah kamera yang tetap melingkari leher jenjangnya.

"Yoongiiiii…" dari jauh suara Heechul membahana, memanggil sosok Yoongi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya bersama Hoseok dan Woozi.

"Bibi Heechul datang!" seru Hoseok dan Woozi bersamaan.

"Tentu saja, aku kesini untuk memastikan sesuatu. Hihihi…" balas Heechul dengan tawa cengengesannya.

Yoongi dan kedua sahabatnya berpandangan satu sama lain, melemparkan kebingungan masing-masing. Ketiganya memilih untuk bungkam dan menurut saat Heechul menyuruh mereka untuk saling berjejer dan ber _pose_. Heechul akan memfotonya.

"Siap semua, satu… dua… tiga…"

 _Ckrek_.

"Oh lihat, ada yang sedang berciuman!"

Fokus mereka terhenti begitu Woozi memekik saat menemukan sepasang murid yang terlihat berciuman di balik koridor Sekolah. Heechul tak kalah heboh dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok, wanita cantik itu justru dengan cepat membidik kameranya lalu mengabadikan adegan tersebut dengan antusias.

"Memang seperti itulah seharusnya upacara kelulusan." Ungkapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri mengingat memorinya dulu.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi terkejut ketika salah satu siswa memberikan kancing kedua _blazer_ nya kepada seorang siswa yang lain. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat manis. "Astaga… coba lihat siswa manis yang terngah tersipu saat pasangannya memberikan kancing itu."

"Benar, karena seragam _blazer_ kita hanya memiliki dua buah kancing, akan sangat membahagiakan jika dapat menerima kancing dari orang yang disukainya." Penjelasan Hoseok membuat Heechul dan Woozi kompak menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Yoongi, kau harus melakukannya! Aku percaya padamu, Jimin pasti bahagia jika bersamamu."

"Ya, Yoongi. Kau bahkan sudah mendapatkan restu dari ibunya langsung."

"Semangat, Yoongi. Semangat!" ketiganya mengacungkan lengan mereka di udara, seolah memberikan semangat yang begitu dahsyat.

Yoongi yang ditatap seperti itu justru sedikit meringis, takut jika ketiganya kelewat semangat dan mengundang perhatian orang sekitar.

Dari kejauhan mereka melihat Jimin yang telah dikerubungi oleh para siswa berparas cantik dan manis. Mereka bergerombolan mengekori Jimin dan berusaha meminta kancing kedua _blazer_ nya atau sekedar untuk berfoto.

"Tenang, hey kalian mengganggu jalan kami." Dari belakang sosok Chanyeol kewalahan dengan beberapa siswa yang datang untuk mendekati Jimin.

Keadaan yang mulai ricuh membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi untuk melindungi temannya itu dari keganasan beberapa siswa cantik barusan. Hingga ada saatnya keduanya berjalan dan sempat terhenti begitu Jimin dan Chanyeol berpapasan dengan sosok Heechul, Yoongi dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Jiminie?"

" _Eomma_ di sini rupanya."

" _Eomma_ di sini untuk memastikan sesuatu, sayang…"

Melihat gelagat bingung anak sulungnya membuat Heechul terkikik geli, dan langsung menjawab dengan lugas.

" _Eomma_ hanya ingin memastikan jika kancing kedua _blazer_ mu diberikan kepada orang yang tepat." Sindir Heechul kepada seluruh siswa yang tengah mengerubungi Jimin.

"Maksud _Eomma_?"

"Jimin, maukah kau memberikan kancing kedua _blazer_ mu?" cicit Yoongi pelan sembari menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit menampakkan rona merah samar.

"Tidak ada kancing kedua untuk siapapun!" ungkap Jimin menghela napasnya kasar, kemudian mengambil seribu langkah untuk meninggalkan kerumunan siswa dan mengajak Chanyeol ikut dengannya.

Heechul tiada henti mengeluarkan makiannya melihat anak sulungnya yang justru menolak Yoongi begitu saja.

"Anak nakal itu! Kau tenang saja Yoongi- _ya_ , mungkin saja Jimin akan memberikannya saat di rumah nanti. Percaya pada Bibi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Yoongi tengah bersiap untuk menghadiri pesta kelulusan yang akan berlangsung pada pukul lima. Sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat pada tempat yang telah disewa khusus untuk seluruh penghuni kelas F.

Begitu sampai di dalam ruangan tersebut, Yoongi dapat melihat jika beberapa dari anak-anak kelas F yang mulai berdatangan. Acara pesta ini sendiri merupakan sebuah penghormatan untuk wali kelas mereka.

Semuanya terlihat bersemangat dan segera mencicipi berbagai makanan dan camilan yang telah disiapkan Namjoon sendiri. Yoongi melemparkan senyumnya begitu dirinya menemukan dua sosok sahabatnya yang tampil dengan balutan kemeja santai yang membuat keduanya terlihat lucu.

"Hari ini kau manis sekali dengan _sweater_ ungu-mu, Yoongi." komentar Hoseok yang diberikan anggukan setuju oleh Woozi.

"Yoongi, ini untukmu." Tiba-tiba saja sosok Namjoon datang menghampiri Yoongi dengan membawakan camilannya.

"Terima kasih Namjoon- _ah_." Yoongi tersenyum senang dan langsung menikmati camilan yang Namjoon berikan.

Namjoon ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Yoongi yang terlihat bersinar, tangannya tanpa sadar menghampiri sudut bibir Yoongi untuk membersihkan sisa camilan yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Lho, Jimin?!" Yoongi melongo saat matanya menangkap sosok Jimin yang berdiri tepat di belakang Namjoon.

Ternyata seluruh siswa kelas A telah memesan ruangan di sebelah ruangan yang digunakan oleh kelas F. Baik Yoongi dan seluruh siswa kelas F sama terkejutnya. Mereka dengan kompak memandang takjub beberapa makanan yang dihidangkan untuk murid-murid kelas A, terlihat begitu berkelas.

Kedua kubu itu sempat terjadi suasana ricuh. Di saat seperti ini mengapa harus kelas A yang justru berbagi ruangan dengan kelas F?

Dan ternyata perseteruan tidak hanya terjadi di antara murid, namun juga terjadi pada wali kelas F dan wali kelas A. Saat menyampaikan pidatonya, kedua wali kelas tersebut saling menyindir satu sama lain.

Keadaan bising itu semakin menjadi kala siswa kelas A yang menyebut kelas F sebagai murid kelas bawah. Mendengar ejekan tersebut membuat Namjoon unjuk diri dan menghampiri ruangan kelas A yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah tirai pembatas.

Kehadiran Namjoon membuat Jimin ambil suara, "Bagi murid kelas F, satu-satunya cara untuk melawan murid kelas A hanya menggunakan ototnya, bukan dengan otaknya." Seru Jimin sambil menatap sinis ke arah Namjoon.

Perkataan Jimin sungguh membuat Namjoon tersulut emosi. Tak lama Yoongi ikut datang, menghampiri Namjoon dan mengatakan jika tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang-orang berpendidikan tinggi tetapi tidak memiki simpati.

Kedatangan Yoongi yang menggandeng Namjoon itu membuat Jimin menyipitkan matanya, merasa terganggu dengan adegan barusan.

Yoongi membawa Namjoon keluar dari ruangan. Seolah-olah menurunkan emosi yang tersisa dalam diri Namjoon dan menenangkannya.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk menemukan sesuatu hal yang dapat kita kuasai dengan baik? Maka dari itu, kita tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang kelas A katakan tentang kita, _'kan_?" Mendengar perkataan Yoongi, emosi Namjoonpun mulai mereda.

Begitu melihat wajah Yoongi, Namjoon teringat kembali akan serpihan camilan di sudut bibir Yoongi. Dengan gerakan hati-hati Namjoon membantu Yoongi untuk membersihkannya, kedekatan mereka yang sedikit berada di pojok koridor akan membuat siapapun menjadi salah sangka.

Untuk kedua kalinya Yoongi menatap Jimin yang dengan tiba-tiba keluar dan berjalan hendak menghampirinya. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dan meminta izin kepada Namjoon untuk kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau menggangguku dengan Yoongi. Ada apa, Tuan jenius?" Tanya Namjoon dengan sinis.

"Kau kemari untuk mencari tahu apa yang Yoongi dan aku lakukan, ya?" lanjut Namjoon. Jimin tidak menjawab sindiran Namjoon tersebut, ia memilih berlalu melewati sosok tegap Namjoon.

"Apa kau cemburu? Hei, jangan diam saja." Olokan Namjoon membuat Jimin membalikkan badannya.

"Sementara kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan berkuliah, aku akan menjadi orang sukses dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau lakukan. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Yoongi." ungkap Namjoon panjang lebar.

"Kata-kata tersebut terdengar sangat hebat jika dikatakan oleh seseorang yang telah masuk ke Universitas. Tapi mendengarnya dari seseorang yang tidak diterima di Universitas sepertimu… kata-kata tersebut jadi terdengar pahit." Balas Jimin tak kalah sinis.

"Bukan hanya itu yang aku janjikan pada Yoongi. Malam ini, untuk malam ini aku dan Yoongi akan berciuman…"

"Seharusnya kau bermimpi di saat kau mengatakan itu, Kim Namjoon." Jimin kembali membalas kata-kata Namjoon dan memilih untuk menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya. Yoongi adalah satu-satunya orang yang memintaku untuk memiliki hari kelulusan bersamanya. Di akhir masa SMA, akhirnya ia menyadari siapa orang yang paling peduli padanya. Terlambat untuk cemburu, Park Jimin…"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya untuk sesaat. Tak lama langkah kaki Namjoon berbalik untuk menjauhinya dan kembali memasuki ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat kembali ke ruangan, Yoongi berusaha untuk mengembalikan semangat teman-temannya. Dengan cerianya ia mengajak anak kelas A dan kelas F untuk berbahagia bersama-sama di malam terakhir masa SMA mereka.

Ide Yoongi itu didukung oleh Chanyeol dengan antusias. Chanyeol menyarankan agar makanan mereka juga ikut digabungkan. Tak lama kedua kubu itu menjadi sedikit lebih akur apalagi dengan mereka yang menyingkirkan tirai pemisah ruangan dan berkumpul bersama.

Yoongi dan kedua sahabatnya dengan beringas mengambil sebuah piring besar dan langsung mengisinya dengan makanan milik kelas A. Tetapi sebuah celetukan salah seorang siswa cantik dari kelas A mulai mengeluarkan komentarnya perihal Jimin yang tidak masuk ke Universitas Seoul dan menyalahkan Yoongi sebagai biang keladinya.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan masa depan Jimin, Min Yoongi."

"Itu bukan salahnya, bukan karena dia aku tidak masuk Universitas Seoul." Jimin yang kembali memasuki ruangan pun langsung berkata jika itu bukanlah kesalahan Yoongi.

Yoongi terkejut, tidak menyangka dengan kebaikan Jimin yang membelanya di hadapan semua orang. Entah mengapa hatinya senang bukan main…

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan masuk Universitas Seoul hanya untuk orang sepayah dia?" lanjut Jimin yang kali ini membuat Yoongi terhenyak dalam keterpurukan.

"Payah, katanya…?" _monolog_ Yoongi dengan terbata-bata.

"Benar sekali. Tidak mungkin orang sepintar Jimin dibodohi oleh orang seperti dia." Kata wali kelas A.

"Bodoh…" Yoongi kembali mengulang poin yang menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Iya, mana mungkin Jimin menyukai orang menyedihkan seperti dia. Astaga, untung saja aku tidak termakan gosip murahan semacam itu." Komentar siswa kelas A yang lain.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendengar semuanya! Payah, bodoh, menyedihkan…? Kalian terdengar sangat kasar. Memang benar jika aku banyak dibantu oleh Jimin. Mungkin aku juga pernah sedikit menyusahkannya—"

"Sedikit?!" potong Jimin dengan sinis.

"Ba..nyak… maksudku." Yoongi langsung meralat kata-katanya.

"Tapi tetap saja dari cara kalian mengatakannya…" Yoongi tertunduk lesu setelah membalas beberapa tatapan sinis dari siswa kelas A.

"Kau, Park Jimin si lelaki berdarah dingin!" Yoongi yang berhadapan dengan Jimin langsung mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah sosok yang dicintainya.

"Perlu diingat, kau menyukai lelaki berdarah dingin ini. Iya, _'kan_?" balas Jimin enteng. Kata-katanya membuat Yoongi malu dan terdiam.

Suasana kembari riuh dengan sorakan heboh dari kedua kubu yang berlawanan. Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan membeberkan beberapa rahasia yang ia sebut dengan _Keajaiban Cinta Min Yoongi Kepada Park Jimin_.

Memulainya dari berbagai peristiwa kesialan dalam sehari penuh yang melanda Jimin sampai mengingat kembali pemberian surat dari Yoongi kepada Jimin saat pertama kali yang dilanjutkan dengan rumah Yoongi yang hancur akibat cintanya yang diitolak Jimin.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya seperti sedang melakukan kontes membuka rahasia di hari kelulusan. Kemudian ia bertanya tentang rahasia siapa lagi yang akan dibuka? Semuanya kembali bersorak, dan suasanya menjadi semakin riuh.

Yoongi menerbitkan senyum liciknya, tanpa ragu ia berdiri di tengah semuanya dan berkata misterius,

"Menyenangkan ya, mengenangkan sekali rasanya mengungkap rahasia orang lain." Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau sudah berani melakukannya sejauh ini, maka kau harus siap dengan resikonya, Park Jimin."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jimin keheranan.

"Kau pikir selama ini kau tidak memiliki rahasia?!"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan seumur hidupku." Jawabnya percaya diri.

"Bahkan orang jeniuspun memiliki kelemahan… Kau ingat itu?" Tanya Yoongi dengan senyum menggoda.

"Tidak… mungkin…"

Jimin menatap Yoongi tak percaya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan menggoda oleh Yoongi sendiri.

"Semuanya harus lihat ini!" seru Yoongi sembari mengeluarkan sebuah foto perempuan mungil dengan gaun merah jambu dan sebuah bando di kepalanya.

"Ini adalah rahasia seorang Park Jimin. Tentu saja! Tentu saja perempuan mungil itu adalah Park Jimin di masa kecil." Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan tersebut secara bergantian menatap selembar foto tersebut yang berhasil dibeberkan oleh Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?!" Tanya Jimin marah.

"Ibumu memberikaku dua foto sekaligus. Aku menyimpannya baik-baik di tempat yang paling aman. Foto masa kecil dari orang yang kucintai, tetapi sepertinya aku kecewa karena di foto tersebut kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan." Jawab Yoongi dengan ekspresi puas dalam mengejek Jimin habis-habisan.

"Sekarang kau tahu _'kan_ bagaimana rasanya ditertawakan?" senyum licik itu kian mengembang menghiasi bibir Yoongi, gerak-geriknya sambil mengibaskan foto tersebut tepat di hadapan Jimin.

"Ikut denganku!" dengan marah, Jimin langsung meraih lengan Yoongi dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tak lama dari itu Namjoon datang kembali ke Ruangan dan menaiki panggung. Malam itu ia berkata akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu spesial untuk orang yang dicintainya dan akan diiringi oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Akan tetapi sepanjang Namjoon bernyanyi, ia sama sekali tidak melihat kehadiran Yoongi di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Kau sudah mempermalukanku."

"Aku tidak takut denganmu. Kau juga sudah mengolok-olok perasaanku padamu." Balas Yoongi tidak terima.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, berusaha menyelami sepasang mata jernih yang mulai meredup itu. Keduanya bertatapan saling menyalurkan emosi masing-masing.

"Aku akan berhenti… Aku akan melupakanmu dan berhenti dengan perasaanku." Lanjut Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Oooh, jadi kau akan melupakanku, begitu?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada menantang.

"Ya, untuk apa aku menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama? Kau selalu mempermainkan perasaanku, kau bertingkah sesukamu. Kau—"

Saat itu juga ucapan Yoongi harus terhenti begitu Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya hingga kedua belahan kenyal itu bersatu dalam suatu pagutan manis yang terjadi di ujung koridor gelap.

Yoongi merasakan jantungnya seperti ingin meloncat keluar. Matanya menatap Jimin kaget yang justru mendapati lelaki yang dicintainya itu tengah menutup kedua matanya sembari menangkup kedua sisi pipinya, membawanya dalam ciuman panjang yang menggebu-gebu.

Sedetik setelah Jimin melepaskan tautan bibirnya, Yoongi merasa jika tubuhnya seakan kaku mendadak. Begitu sulit menggambarkan perasaannya untuk saat ini. Ada rasa ketidakpercayaan akan suatu kemungkinan di dalam hatinya.

"Coba saja kau lupakan aku." Seru Jimin dingin dan sinis.

Malam itu menjadi sebuah pesta kelulusan yang paling mengesankan untuk Yoongi dan Jimin. Hal tersebut terjadi secara spontan, tak ada suatu hal yang direncanakan. Api cemburu membawa Jimin untuk melakukan hal tersebut dan untuk kesekian kalinya kejadian tak terduga tersebut membawa suatu keyakinan pada Jimin untuk menetapkan isi hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

4K words lho ini. Susah payah ngetik di waktu sempit. Hahaha. Makasih yang selama ini mau ikutin kelanjutan FF abal penuh keanehan ini. Yang meskipun jarang nongol, semoga diberi kesadaran buat nongol yah. Hihihi.

Sampai ketemu di next chapter. Semoga kalian gak bosen. Dan terima kasih untuk yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca. Jangan lupa feedbacknya. Lol.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	8. Kedatangan Saingan Baru

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Story** **Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **MinYoon** **and others** **Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:**

 **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Aku sudah terbangun dari mimpi ini sejak hari itu. Namun tidak ada ciuman kedua. Hubungan antara aku dan Jimin tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali." –Yoongi._

* * *

Kedua langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat di depan halaman kediaman keluarga Park. Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Yoongi yang berada dua meter di belakangnya. Hal tersebut membuat Yoongi ikut terhenti dan balik menatap Jimin heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit rona wajah di kedua pipi saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Jimin.

Jimin sedikit gusar, namun sebisa mungkin lelaki tampan itu menebalkan wajah dinginnya. "Jangan bilang siapapun." Kata-katanya terdengar begitu kental akan perintah.

Yoongi sempat bergidik melihat seberapa tajam kedua mata Jimin yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Jangan bilang siapapun tentang hal yang terjadi pada kita barusan jika kau masih ingin hidup di sekitarku."

' _Hal yang terjadi… barusan?'_

"Maksudmu hal yang terjadi… barusan… kau menci—"

"Apapun itu!" Jimin memotong perkataan Yoongi dengan kilat.

Yoongi melayangkan tatapan kesalnya. "Untuk apa aku memberi tahu orang lain?"

"Karena aku tahu mulutmu bisa saja seperti ember bocor." Jawab Jimin yang tentu saja membuat Yoongi merengut.

Jimin terpaku beberapa detik begitu melihat sosok Yoongi yang tengah mencebikkan bibirnya, "Apa lihat-lihat?!" dengus Yoongi galak.

Dengan penuh hati-hati sosok Jimin mendekat, mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Yoongi tertegun saat Jimin menatapnya lekat, jantungnya bergetar akan perlakuan Jimin kepadanya. Tanpa sadar kedua kelopak mata sayu itu tertutup sempurna,

' _Akankah… akankah Jimin menciumku lagi? Detik ini juga?'_

Hening menyelimuti keadaan sehingga Yoongi kembali membuka kedua matanya, dan lagi-lagi ia tertegun melihat sosok Jimin yang tetap berada di hadapannya.

"Kau berharap aku menciummu lagi, heh? Dalam mimpimu!" Jimin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Yoongi yang menurutnya begitu konyol.

Yoongi memberengut mendengar penuturan Jimin yang terdengar sangat mengejeknya. Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang dengan spontan membuat _namja_ berkulit pucat itu mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Tertegun begitu Jimin hendak membisikkannya sesuatu,

"Tapi jika kau berani mencebikkan bibirmu seperti itu lagi, aku bisa saja menciummu dengan satu gigitan penuh."

Kedua mata Yoongi membola pesat setelah mendengar kata-kata yang dibisikkan Jimin di salah satu telinganya barusan. Sedetik berikutnya ia baru sadar jika sosok dingin itu adalah orang yang baru saja berbicara dengannya, Jimin berlalu dengan langkah santainya meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri.

"Lelaki es berdarah dingin, sialan!" makinya dengan wajah merah padam hingga menjalar sampai di kedua telinganya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Senin Pagi di Kediaman keluarga Park. Sosok Heechul terlihat sibuk di Dapur untuk menyiapkan menu sarapan paginya. Tak jauh beberapa meter, sang kepala keluarga Park tengah menyibukan diri dengan membaca Koran paginya disertai seduhan secangkir kopi buatan istri tercintanya.

"Hannie, cepat habiskan kopimu sebelum kopi itu berubah warna." Hankyung terkekeh mendengar perkataan Heechul padanya.

"Mana bisa seperti itu, Heenim _baby_?" Dalam kesibukan acara memasaknya bisa dipastikan wajah Heechul yang tengah menampilkan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

' _Apa katanya barusan? Baby? Beraninya dia memanggilku seperti masa pacaran disaat umurnya yang sudah pantas memiliki cucu?!'_

"Hentikan panggilan menggelikan itu,"

"Kau sendiri yang lebih _dulu_ memanggilku seperti itu."

Heechul bergumam tak jelas begitu Hankyung menghampirinya untuk sekedar memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kirinya.

Kemesraan pasangan suami istri itu terus berlanjut tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Taehyung yang sudah bersiap di meja makan.

" _Appa_ , _Umma_ , berhenti bermesraan! Aku lapar dan cepat siapkan sarapan pagi, _Ummaaaaa…_ " titahnya dengan kedua mata tegas yang memojokkan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Taehyungie, biasakan berkata _tolong_ jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Heechul menatap anak bungsunya itu dengan tatapan jengkelnya.

"Aku jadi meragukan anak-anak kita, sayang…"

"Huh, maksudmu apa, _honey_?"

Hankyung mendekap pinggang Heechul untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Dari siapa sifat dingin mereka menurun sementara aku dan kau sama sekali tidak memiliki _gen_ seperti itu."

"Tentu saja darimu! Aku hanya menyumbang visualisasi wajah yang baik untuk mereka. Kau pikir tetangga kita ikut menyumbang _gen_ yang kau maksud!" Pekikkan Heechul melengking indah yang justru membuat suaminya itu terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi terpaku menatap pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya secara refleks memegang bibirnya sendiri disaat memorinya teringat akan kejadian semalam antara dirinya bersama Jimin.

Kejadian dimana Jimin menciumnya!

Yoongi tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di dalam kepala Jimin sehingga ia harus memberikan ciumannya di hari kelulusan mereka. Itu terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yoongi menggigiti bibir bawahnya, menahan sebuah senyuman konyol yang hampir keluar akibat dari kejadian semalam.

"Aku tidak bermimpi, syukurlah jika itu nyata." Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri.

"Ciuman pertamaku… Mungkinkah Jimin menciumku lagi? Yoongi membekap mulutnya begitu mendengar sebuah ketukan dari luar kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berpacu cepat. Tampak semburat merah di kedua pipi pucat Yoongi.

' _Jangan-jangan…'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi lekas merapihkan penampilannya. Beberapa detik kemudian daun pintu itu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok Jimin yang tengah bersandar di samping pintu.

' _Benar dugaanku, pasti Jimin.'_

Yoongi meneguk _saliva_ nya susah payah ketika matanya harus bertatapan langsung dengan kedua manik kelam sosok pujaan hatinya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Yoongi mengerjabkan matanya, pertanyaan itu dianggap angin lalu oleh Jimin.

Keduanya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Beberapa detik setelahnya Yoongi telah dikejutkan oleh perlakuan Jimin yang mendekatinya kian intim.

"Ap-apa yang…" semakin langkahnya bergerak mundur, semakin telak dirinya terkunci oleh dinding dan tubuh tegap Jimin di hadapannya.

Seakan keluar dari cangkangnya, kedua mata Yoongi membola seketika. Napasnya sempat tertahan saat tangan kekar itu berada di tengkuknya guna menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat kearah sosok di hadapannya kini.

' _Jimin… menciumku lagi…?'_

Yoongi menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan begitu intensitas kelembutan itu tercipta secara halus tepat di bibirnya. Kecupan Jimin dengan perlahan memenuhi setiap inchi bibir tipis Yoongi dan membuatnya terbuai seakan melayang bebas.

Kedua tangan putih pucat itu dengan sedikit gusar mengerat piyama biru Jimin di bagian depannya saat merasakan ciuman itu semakin membara. Jimin memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi dengan sangat ganas dan menyebabkan _namja_ manis itu tersadar—

"Akh!"

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan terpaksa. Tersentak dengan keadaan dan kenyataan semestinya. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian yang ia dapati adalah pantulan dirinya yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mimpi.

"Sialan, cuma mimpi?!" Yoongi menghembuskan napas beratnya dengan kecewa.

"Astaga, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran hal itu terus-menerus?"

Yoongi menepuk-nepuk bibirnya sendiri dengan tangannya, hal tersebut justru membuatnya meringis.

"Argh, sepertinya aku sudah menggigit bibirku sendiri." Ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara mimpi sialan itu! Park Jimin juga sialan!"

Yoongi melirik jam dinding yang berada di pojok ruangan, mengutuk dalam hati akan tingkah bodohnya yang melupakan waktu. Dirinya tersadar dan langsung menarik handuk putihnya, secepat mungkin dirinya melesat keluar dari kamarnya.

' _Cklek'_

' _Cklek'_

Sosok yang lain sama-sama terhenyak beberapa saat. Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya langsung berbalik arah dan kembali memasuki kamarnya. Menutup pintunya keras lalu bersandar sejenak. Merasa tingkahnya sangat konyol, mengapa ia harus berlari hanya karena berpapasan dengan Jimin?

Satu menit waktu yang Yoongi butuhkan untuk mengatur napasnya. Telinganya ia tempelkan pada daun pintu kamarnya, berusaha mencari tahu kesunyian dari luar sana. Memastikan jika sosok Jimin sudah pergi.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada." Merasa yakin dengan ucapannya, Yoongipun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya untuk melesat secepat mungkin menuju kamar mandi.

Akan tetapi dirinya harus kembali terkejut saat menemukan sosok Jimin yang kini berdiam diri tepat di depan pintu.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!"

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Selepas upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Yoongi terus berjalan mengikuti kemana Jimin pergi, membuat sosok Jimin menegurnya dengan nada sarkastik akibat Yoongi yang terus mengikutinya sampai ke gedung fakultas Teknik padahal seharusnya Yoongi berada di fakultas Sastra.

"Jangan mengekoriku terus seperti orang bodoh!"

" _Aish_ , kau galak sekali."

Yoongi menggerutu melihat kepergian Jimin yang mulai memasuki gedung fakultas Teknik tersebut. Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju fakultasnya sendiri hingga secara tidak sadar dirinya berpapasan dengan Hoseok dan Woozi.

"Kyaaa Yoongi! Kau belum bercerita." Dari jauh sosok Woozi langsung menerobos Yoongi yang masih dalam raut kebingungan.

"Ber…cerita…?" Yoongi melongo dengan ekspresi wajah berpikirnya.

Hoseok yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu merasa gemas dan secara tidak sabaran memberikan sebuah jitakan halus di dahi sahabatnya itu.

"Ceritakan hal yang terjadi antara kau dan Jimin di malam perpisahan waktu itu, bodoh."

"Benar, mengapa dia menarikmu keluar? Kau dibawa pergi kemana? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian berciuman?!"

Yoongi menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan muka datar. Sedikit meredam napas gugupnya mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Woozi yang terdengar sangat ingin tahu.

" _Ya_! Cepat jawab kami, Yoongi- _ya_!" titah Hoseok sembari mengguncang-guncang bahu Yoongi tidak sabaran.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan? Kami tidak melakukan apapun."

Kedua mata Hoseok dan Woozi sontak saja memincing dengan curiga. "Tidak mungkin!" kilahnya secara bersamaan.

"Kalian mencurigakan, jadi… seberapa hebat ciuman kalian, huh?"

"Ap-apa?! Siapa yang berciuman? Itu mustahil." Yoongi membantah dengan wajah bersemunya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dengan kami, bodoh."

Hoseok merasa frustasi dengan Yoongi yang masih merahasiakan hal tersebut kepada mereka. Dalam sekejap dirinya menerjang Yoongi dengan cara mencekik leher sahabatnya itu berharap jika Yoongi akan segera menceritakannya pada mereka.

"Uhuk! _Ya_! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"Cepat katakan pada kami."

"Baik-iya, kalian benar! Uhuk!"

Hoseok segera melepaskan tindakan brutalnya itu kemudian saling bertukar pandangan dengan Woozi di sampingnya. Mereka bersorak ricuh hingga kembali menghujamkan ribuan pertanyaan terhadap Yoongi dengan antusias.

"Jadi? Jadi?! Kalian sudah…"

"Puas kalian? Awas saja jika kalian berani membeberkan hal ini. Kalian akan mati di tangan Jimin!" peringatan Yoongi langsung membuat kedua sahabatnya itu bergidik ngeri.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya, meninggalkan ribuan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"KYAAAAA! Akhirnya kisah cinta Min Yoongi terbalaskan oleh sang pujaan hati." Hoseok dan Woozi masih histeris di tempat. Mereka sudah merencanakan sesuatu, akan dibawa kemana berita baik ini nantinya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi menghentikan langkah kakinya secara tiba-tiba saat kedua mata sayunya mengangkap sosok Jimin yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu gedung fakultas teknik. Wajahnya yang sempat berbinar berubah menjadi cemas seketika. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat ingin tahu dengan sosok lelaki cantik yang kini berdiri tepat di samping Jimin.

"Siapa dia?" kening Yoongi berkerut semakin dalam melihat keduanya berjalan bersama-sama.

Yoongi semakin menajamkan matanya. Ia telisik lebih dalam sosok lelaki cantik dengan kulit putih bersih itu dengan seksama. Penampilannya terlihat memukau siapa saja dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan bentuk tubuhnya yang menggoda.

"Uh, kenapa dia harus dekat-dekat dengan Jimin?" hati Yoongi memanas melihat interaksi Jimin bersama sosok lelaki cantik dengan tinggi semampai itu.

Tak terasa keduanya terus berjalan dan berpapasan dengan Yoongi yang mematung di tempatnya sedari tadi.

Jimin berhenti tepat di hadapan Yoongi. Membuat sosok Yoongi terkejut dan tentu saja mengundang lelaki cantik yang belum diketahui namanya itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jimin, ada apa?" suaranya yang lembut membuat Yoongi sedikit melemparkan pujiannya terhadap lelaki cantik di hadapannya kini.

Jimin terdiam, tatapannya lurus memandang Yoongi. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya heran mendapati sosok Yoongi di daerah fakultasnya.

Awalnya Yoongi hanya iseng berjalan-jalan dan mengajak Jimin pulang bersama. Akan tetapi melihat sosok lelaki cantik yang tengah berdiri di samping Jimin membuatnya sangsi.

"Aku… aku hanya penasaran seperti apa meja yang dipakai di jurusan Sains." Jawab Yoongi asal.

Lelaki cantik itu menatap Yoongi dari atas ke bawah. Tak lama ia melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Jimin,

"Dia pacarmu, Jimin?"

Yoongi membenarkan sedikit penampilannya, berharap jika saja Jimin mengatakan _Ya_ mengingat mereka berdua telah melakukan hal yang mengesankan di malam perpisahan sekolah.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin." Jawaban Jimin terdengar sangat menohok dan membuat Yoongi bengong di tempat. Setelah mengatakan kalimat tegas itu, Jimin melenggang pergi menjauhi keduanya.

"Syukurlah, itu tandanya masih ada kesempatan untukku. Perkenalkan, aku Lee Sungyeol; calon kekasih Park Jimin."

Yoongi melotot tidak percaya melihat sosok lelaki cantik itu ikut pergi meninggalkannya setelah melakukan perkenalan diri dengan embel-embel _Calon kekasih Park Jimin_.

"Tidak mungkin?! Apanya yang tidak mungkin setelah kau menciumku malam itu, dasar lelaki berdarah dingin!" Yoongi menggerutu di tempatnya dengan segala sumpah serapah yang ia lontarkan untuk Jimin.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Keluarga Park dan Yoongi datang ke Restoran ayah Yoongi untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama. Kangin dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan mereka dan menyiapkan tempat khusus untuk Keluarga Park dan anak semata wayangnya.

"Selamat menikmati…"

Tak lama seorang pelayan datang untuk membawakan minuman. Yoongi terkejut bukan main melihat sosok pelayan tersebut ternyata merupakan sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Oh, Namjoon?" pekik Yoongi histeris.

"Hai Yoongi." Namjoon memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Tak lupa ia memberikan salam kepada keluarga Park.

Heechul sempat memuji penampilan Namjoon yang terlihat berbeda dengan pakaian seragamnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih tampan dengan gaya rambut barumu. Jujur saja Bibi tidak suka gaya rambut berandalmu yang keatas semua seperti dulu." Kata-kata Heechul barusan disetujui Yoongi dengan anggukan antusias.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum seadanya. Matanya sempat bertukar pandangan dengan Jimin namun ia harus mendesis tak suka melihat _mantan teman satu sekolah_ nya itu yang tengah duduk dengan wajah penuh keangkuhan.

"Saya permisi, selamat menikmati hidangannya."

"Terima kasih, Namjoon." Sahut Heechul dengan senyum cantiknya.

Keluarga Park beserta Kangin dan Yoongi mulai berbincang perihal keseharian mereka masing-masing. Sesekali Hankyung dan Kangin memutar memori masa lalu tentang persahabatan keduanya dan saling melemparkan canda tawa.

Heechul terkadang merasa geli mendengar cerita suami dan sahabatnya itu. Si kecil Taehyung sesekali ikut tertawa saat menyimak kisah kedua orangtuanya _dulu_. Jimin menyibukkan diri dengan acara makannya tanpa mau ikut campur dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Karena merasa sedikit bosan, Yoongi memutuskan untuk undur diri ke Toilet. Diam-diam Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi melewati ekor matanya yang tajam. Matanya yang tajam itu terlihat berapi begitu menangkap sosok Yoongi yang ternyata tengah menghampiri Namjoon dan membuat obrolan singkat.

' _Omong kosong dengan Toilet.'_ Batinnya kesal.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Merasa muak dengan interaksi Yoongi dan Namjoon yang sesekali terdengar tawa meledak dari sosok Yoongi.

Jimin mendengus tak suka melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum hingga menampilkan _gummy smile_ di wajah manisnya itu. Tangannya mengepal erat demi menahan hasrat emosi di dalam dirinya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan menunggu di mobil." Secara bersamaan Keluarga Park dan Kangin menoleh ke sumber suara. Menatap bingung sosok Jimin yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Yoongi dan Namjoon sontak memberhentikan perbincangan mereka begitu melihat sosok Jimin yang melintas melewati mereka dan pergi keluar.

' _Dia kenapa?'_ pikir Yoongi dalam hati melihat sifat Jimin yang sangat membingungkan.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di kediaman keluarga Park. Yoongi terlihat sedang menaiki anak tangga, ia berpapasan dengan sosok Jimin yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dalam balutan _bathrobe_ putih beserta rambut hitamnya yang basah, membuat Yoongi harus meneguk _saliva_ nya berulang kali.

Keduanya bersitatap dengan keheningan yang mendominasi. Yoongi yang memilih untuk diam dan Jimin yang memilih untuk tetap berada di tempatnya. Kecanggungan itu sungguh membuat Yoongi tidak nyaman.

"Yang tadi itu, kau kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jawaban singkat Jimin membuat Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Susah-susah ia mencari topik pembicaraan, tapi hanya dijawab singkat oleh manusia es satu ini. Yoongi berpikir lagi mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Lelaki yang bersamamu tadi…"

"Apa?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Oh, Lee Sungyeol?"

"Kau bahkan tahu nama lengkapnya?"

"Tentu saja, kita berkenalan. Dan aku tidak akan lupa jika hanya mendengarnya satu kali." Jawaban terus terang Jimin membuat Yoongi lupa akan kejeniusan otak sang pujaan hati.

"Oh ya, sepertinya dia menyukaimu?" ujar Yoongi dengan nada sedikit memancing.

"Huh, kau cemburu?"

"Apa? Tidak…" sahut Yoongi sembari tertawa pedih.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia sangat cantik. Penampilannya bagus, dan yang terpenting adalah dia cerdas, tidak sepertimu."

Yoongi mengelus dadanya menghadapi ucapan pedas Jimin. _Sabar, sudah biasa._ Batinnya menghibur diri sendiri.

"Dia juga bilang pernah menempati posisi kelima dari ujian nasional."

"Lalu mengapa orang seperti dia ikut kuliah disana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia punya tujuan lain. Apa-apaan ini, bukankah kau ingin melupakanku? Ah benar juga, kita sudah berciuman _'kan_? Jadi sekarang kau tidak bisa melupakanku." Kata Jimin diiringi seringai tipis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin rupawan.

"B-bukan begitu… aku…"

"Coba saja kau lakukan jika kau bisa." Dengan senyum meremehkan sosok Jimin berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Yoongi dengan ribuan pertanyaan.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di kampus, Hoseok berpendapat jika Lee Sungyeol seperti Park Jimin versi wanita. Pendapat tersebut disetujui oleh Woozi dan membenarkan kalau mereka pasangan yang amat serasi. Yoongi menolak mentah-mentah pendapat kedua sahabatnya itu. Tetapi untuk kesekian kalinya Woozi berkata jika mereka harus berpikir secara realistis, dan sudah pasti kedepannya Lee Sungyeol menyukai Jimin.

"Jangan banyak bicara, lebih baik kita ke Kantin. Aku sudah lapar mendengar ocehan kalian." Yoongi segera menyeret kedua sahabatnya itu pergi.

Sesampainya di Kantin, ketiganya bingung harus memilih menu apa untuk makan siang hari ini. Sedikit lama berdiri membuat mereka semakin bingung memutuskan makanan apa yang akan mereka pilih. Semuanya terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Yoongi, Hoseok, Woozi!" seruan panggilan itu membuat ketiganya menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Namjoon?!"

"Hai, kalian ingin pesan apa? Katakan saja padaku."

"Astaga Namjoon, kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Hehehe aku memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan pagi hari disini, sorenya aku akan bekerja di Restoran Ayah Yoongi."

"Kau hebat, Namjoon…" puji Hoseok dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau terlihat seperti pekerja keras." Timpal Woozi dengan bangga.

"Ah, senang sekali akhirnya kau bisa menemukan keahlian yang kau miliki." Yoongi tersenyum melihat sosok Namjoon yang balik menatapnya.

"Ini semua berkatmu, Yoongi. Kau penyemangatku! Ayo, kalian ingin pesan apa? Jangan sungkan untuk meminta porsi lebih dariku."

Setelah perbincangan singkat dengan Namjoon, Yoongi beserta kedua sahabatnya memilih untuk duduk di pojok ruangan. Tak lama perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh sosok Jimin yang ternyata sedang asik dengan makan siangnya, sendirian.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , dia siapa?"

"Apanya yang siapa?"

"Itu… orang yang menghampiri Jimin."

"Mana kutahu, bodoh."

"Coba lihat wajahnya, tak kalah tampan dari Jimin ya."

"Tidak-tidak. Bagiku hanya Jimin yang paling tampan."

"Pintu hatimu memang sudah tertutup untuk melihat lelaki lain."

"Kurasa dia senior di kampus kita." Hoseok menganalisa dengan wajah seriusnya sembari mengamati percakapan antara Jimin dan lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Kau dengar itu, Yoongi? Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu mengikuti klub yang sama dengan Jimin." saran Woozi antusias.

Setelah mencerna kata-kata Woozi barusan, Yoongi bertekad akan merealisasikannya. Karena hanya dengan begitu meskipun Yoongi berbeda jurusan, tetapi masih bisa bersama-sama dengan Jimin.

Saat berpapasan seusai kuliah, Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Jimin perihal klub yang diikutinya. Namun sosok yang dicintainya itu dengan lantang menjawab jika ia tidak akan memberitahu Yoongi sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali _sih_?"

"Karena aku yakin kau juga akan mengikuti klub yang sama denganku." Sahutnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Yoongi pantang menyerah. Dengan langkah gesitnya ia berjalan mengikuti langkah Jimin. Melangkah pasti dengan penuh tekad. Sesekali ia terlihat gusar ketika hampir saja kehilangan jejak. Akan tetapi dengan mudahnya Yoongi menemukan sosok Jimin kembali.

Sepasang mata sayu itu menatap bingung sosok Jimin dengan seseorang lainnya. Keduanya tengah berdiri di pertigaan lorong dan berjalan bersama-sama. Dan menghilang setelah memasuki salah satu pintu.

"Jimin dan Sungyeol?" Yoongi tertunduk lesu. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang tak lama dimasuki oleh Jimin.

"Aku juga akan mengikuti klub ini!" pekik Yoongi heboh setelah membuka pintu ruangan secara tiba-tiba.

Dalam sekejap seluruh atensi teralihkan oleh sosok Yoongi. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut terdiam menatap Yoongi heran.

"Wah, kau ingin bergabung juga? Baguslah, semakin banyak yang ingin bergabung akan semakin baik. Namaku Kim Myungsoo, ketua klub Basket. Dan kau…?"

"Aku… Namaku Min Yoongi."

"Baiklah, selamat datang Min Yoongi dan semuanya! Selamat bergabung di klub Basket."

Melihat kehadiran Yoongi membuat sosok Sungyeol mendengus kesal. Ia memandang galak ke arah Yoongi seakan menunjukkan perang dinginnya secara terang-terangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobecontinue.**

* * *

Haiii… Lama tak berjumpa. Maaf updatenya molor gini. Keasikan libur jadi enak. Heuheu. Jamuran nunggu wisuda btw. Ada yang punya lowker/? di Klinik atau Bidan praktek? Bisa lah saran-saran kasih tau Jims asal masih di wilayah Jakarta xD

Gimana sama chapter ini? Kayaknya makin ngebosenin. Maaf kelamaan update yah. Lain kali gak gini lagi deh, tapi gak janji. Hahah.

Thanks to: **jidatbacon; Panda Item; CandytoPuppy; rainbowtae; exoinmylove; minyoonlovers; restikadwii07; ChiminsCake; Nyonya Jung; MiniMinyoonMini; Fujimoto Yumicum; Guest; Guesteu; vupid; bonablebleyu; Guest; A Y P; Bundayah Phylindan; DianaPark96; Misasaki; Guest; yoongiena; Guest; silviadlv; Dyah Cho.**

Makasih yang udah mau baca. Yang baik hati mau ninggalin reviewnya juga makasih banyak! Yang gak mau ninggalin reviewnya gak makasih. Hahah. See you next chapter!~

 **Jimsnoona.**


	9. Klub Basket yang Tak Terduga

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Story © Jimsnoona, 2017**

 **MinYoon** **and others** **Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:**

 **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Jika aku pergi, apa kau akan merindukanku?" –Yoongi._

" _Akhirnya, hidupku kembali seperti sebelumnya." –Jimin._

* * *

 **.**

Di rumah keluarga Park, Heechul sudah membelikan seluruh keperluan basket untuk Yoongi. Semuanya bernuansa merah, termasuk baju basket beserta bolanya. Yoongi terharu, merasa sangat senang atas perhatian yang Heechul berikan.

"Jiminie, coba lihat! Yoongi terlihat manis, _'kan_? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Heechul dengan sangat antusias.

Jimin menelisik Yoongi dari atas hingga bawah, keningnya berkerut saat menilai sosok di hadapannya. "Biasa saja, tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali." Ucapnya jutek sambil berlalu. Yoongi termangu mendengar jawaban Jimin barusan.

"Ah, jangan dengarkan dia, Yoongi sayang. Ini bagus! Suatu kemajuan kau bisa mengikuti klub yang sama dengan si manusia es itu. Bibi yakin kalian akan jatuh cinta." Heechul tersenyum licik begitu membayangkan hasil kedepannya

"Bibi, t-tidak semudah itu. Jimin sangat terkenal. Mungkin saja ia menyukai sosok yang cantik dan cerdas, tidak sepertiku."

"Tidak, Yoongi. Aku ibunya, yang secara naluriah memiliki ikatan batin dengan anakku sendiri. Bibi sangat yakin, secantik apapun sosok yang mendekatinya itu, hanya kau yang terbaik untuk Jimin. Aku tahu karena aku selalu melihatmu saat tinggal bersama."

"Tapi, Bi…"

"Tidak ada kata _tapi_. Mulai sekarang, pergilah ke fakultas teknik sesering mungkin dan hampiri dia. Kau harus memulai pendekatanmu dengan Jimin. Oke? Bibi akan mendukungmu!" kata Heechul menyemangati Yoongi.

Sementara di ruangan sebelah nampak Kangin yang tengah memperhatikan dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Wajahnya lesu dan sedih melihat Yoongi yang seringkali mengalami penolakan dari Jimin. Malam itu ia habiskan untuk berpikir mengenai masa depan anaknya agar tidak tersakiti lebih jauh.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , bagaimana jika kita pindah dan lupakan Jimin?" bisik Kangin dengan miris.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Sabtu pagi di Lapangan basket, untuk mengetahui kemampuan para anggota baru maka diadakan tes sebelum memulai berlatih. Yoongi panik begitu mendengarnya, karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket. Dalam tes tersebut para anggota baru akan latihan melawan Kim Myungsoo. Untuk sekilas, Yoongi sempat meremehkan sosok Myungsoo, akan tetapi dari sebelahnya Jimin menyahut kalau saja Yoongi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Myungsoo.

Ternyata benar, saat Myungsoo mulai memegang bola basket maka dia berubah, seperti ada aura kekuatan yang begitu pekat. Pesonanya terlihat jelas dengan kedua matanya yang menyala. Myungsoo berubah menjadi sosok yang garang. Satu per satu para anggota baru yang dipanggil Myungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Yoongi menatap takjub cara bermain Myungsoo yang amat beringas seperti orang kesetanan.

"Dia disebut _setan gila_ jika sudah memegang bola basket. Sikapnya akan berubah total, biasanya dia lembut dan memang sudah seperti itu saat ia masih sekolah _dulu_." Terang Jimin membuat Yoongi semakin takut.

Sekarang giliran Sungyeol, dia mampu mengimbangi permainan Myungsoo. Sungyeol berhasil merebut bola basket dari Myungsoo kemudian men _dribble_ nya dengan lincah dan membawanya menuju _ring_ basket. Hal tersebut membuat Yoongi terkagum begitu melihatnya.

"Sungyeol berhasil meraih lima besar bagian tunggal putra saat dia masih SMA. Dan dia cukup cerdas untuk masuk ke universitas manapun yang dia inginkan." Kata Jimin yang sengaja menceritakannya kepada Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Dia pernah meminta saranku saat ia memilih kampus, aku bertemu dengannya pada saat turnamen nasional di tahun pertama SMA."

' _Jimin tidak mengenalku di kelas satu SMA. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Sedangkan dengan Sungyeol, itu artinya hubungan antara Jimin dan Sungyeol sudah lebih lama dariku. Sepertinya aku akan kalah.'_

Tak lama dari itu, Myungsoo memanggil Jimin. Sudah sangat lama ia menantikan momen ini terjadi. Tapi ternyata setelah beberapa kali permainan berlangsung Jimin mampu mengalahkan sosok Myungsoo. Hal tersebut jelas saja membuat Yoongi menatapnya penuh kagum oleh kehebatan Jimin.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Myungsoo meminta Jimin untuk keluar dari lapangan. Tetapi sepertinya Myungsoo tidak mau menerima kekalahannya, kemudian ia meminta untuk bermain sekali lagi. Nampak wajah Myungsoo yang begitu kesal, para anggota baru itu menatap ngeri, mereka merasa kasihan pada orang berikutnya yang akan dipanggil.

"Min Yoongi! kemari!" teriak Myungsoo dengan nada galak.

Kedua mata Yoongi membeliak nyaris keluar. Hatinya miris begitu membayangkan nasib jeleknya nanti. Berbekal keberanian yang kemampuan yang sangat diragukan, Yoongi memulai langkahnya memasuki lapangan basket. Dalam hati ia menjerit pilu, meminta bantuan kepada Jimin seakan percuma.

"Jangan berjalan seperti kura-kura dan siput! Cepat!" teriak Myungsoo lagi melampiaskan amarahnya akibat kekalahannya dengan Jimin barusan.

Yoongi segera berlari ke lapangan. Bibirnya bergetar saat menjelaskan perihal dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket. Tetapi Myungsoo tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun, sehingga Yoongi tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Myungsoo mulai menggiring bola basket tersebut, menghampiri Yoongi agar merebut bola darinya. Tetapi sikap Yoongi yang pasif justru membuat Myungsoo bertambah geram.

' _Duagh!'_

Hantaman itu jelas berbunyi. Sosok Yoongi tumbang di lapangan detik itu juga. Semua mata yang melihat kejadian barusan mendadak ricuh. Bola basket yang sempat menghantam kepala Yoongi telah menggelinding kian jauh dari lapangan.

"Eh? Min Yoongi! Astaga, kau bisa mendengarku?" Myungsoo mulai tersadar dan kembali seperti semula. Menghampiri sosok Yoongi yang terkapar lalu menepuk pelan kedua pipi gembilnya.

"S-sakit…" selepas mengatakan itu sosok Yoongi pingsan, kesadarannya hilang dan beberapa orang membawanya ke Unit kesehatan.

"Hahahaha!" Jimin dan Sungyeol tak sanggup menahan tawanya masing-masing. Mereka sangat menikmati kejadian penting barusan.

"Ya ampun beraninya dia memasuki klub yang salah. Hahaha." Sungyeol melepas tawanya dengan riang, membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat bersinar.

Jimin terkikik geli. Yoongi selalu mampu membuatnya tertawa dalam dosis berlebih. "Astaga perutku sakit. Hahaha."

Sungyeol terdiam, menikmati momen dimana seorang Park Jimin melepaskan tawanya penuh dengan senyuman. Wajah tampannya sangat memukau bagi Sungyeol, membuat siapapun terlena.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Heechul terkejut bukan main dengan penampilan Yoongi yang cukup mengenaskan. Terdapat memar dengan warna biru keunguan yang nampak di dahinya. Heechul memandang prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpa Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut latihan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Anggota baru tidak boleh melewatkan latihan klub." Ucap Yoongi sembari meyakinkan Heechul jika ia tidak apa-apa dan mungkin akan terbiasa.

Kangin yang duduk tak jauh dari sana juga sama khawatirnya. Kembali sosok paruh baya itu terlihat berpikir melihat apa yang dialami Yoongi barusan.

Sempat sebelum ke rumah keluarga Park, Kangin menghampiri Namjoon, memastikan jika anak buahnya itu bekerja di kampus Yoongi. Dengan perasaan cemas ia menanyakan perihal Yoongi kepada Namjoon. Mulai dari bagaimana Yoongi di kampus, apakah Yoongi sudah memiliki kekasih, sampai pada akhirnya Kangin menanyakan bagaimana hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin. _Namja_ paruh baya itu kini menyadari kalau anak kesayangannya tengah mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kangin teringat perkataan Namjoon padanya tadi siang, "Jangan khawatir, _Boss_. Aku akan melindungi Yoongi dari si brengsek itu. Jarak mereka lebih jauh dari saat mereka di SMA karena kelas mereka berada di gedung yang berbeda." Ucap Namjoon senang.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Paginya, Hoseok dan Woozi menatap prihatin lebam yang ada pada kening Yoongi. Tetapi melihat sikap Yoongi yang masih saja antusias membuat mereka justru merasa miris.

"Kudengar klub basket _Bangtan University_ sangat kuat. Karena sulit, maka banyak anggota baru yang keluar. Setiap tahunnya hanya sedikit yang bertahan." Ungkap Hoseok memulai perbincangan.

"Kau yakin akan bertahan, Yoongi- _ya_?"

"Aku bisa. Aku akan melakukannya untuk mendekati Jimin." jawab Yoongi penuh semangat.

"Berhenti saja." Potong Namjoon yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku bisa melakukan ini semua."

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau ditunggu ayahmu di Restorannya. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan yang ayahmu titipkan."

" _Arraseo_. _Gomawo_ , Namjoon- _ah_. Sepertinya sebentar lagi latihan akan segera dimulai, sampai jumpa nanti teman-teman."

Yoongi melesat pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Tujuan utamanya kali ini adalah lapangan basket tentu saja. Kakinya melangkah lincah, senyum di bibirnya mengembang saat pikirannya melayang membayangkan indahnya hari-hari di klub basketnya bersama Jimin.

Tak lama dari itu, Yoongi ikut bergabung bersama para anggota baru lainnya. Dia mengikuti latihan fisik yang cukup melelahkan. Myungsoo bilang, untuk bisa bermain basket mereka harus melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

' _Kemana Jimin? Sudah setengah jam lebih kenapa dia belum datang juga?'_ Yoongi membatin dalam hati sembari mencari sosok Jimin di sekeliling lapangan basket.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bola basket yang memantul dan berjalan ke arah Yoongi. Ternyata Sungyeol yang tak sengaja melakukan _dribble_ nya, dia meminta maaf dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk melemparkan bolanya kembali.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti latihan otot, kau juga anggota baru _'kan_?" Tanya Yoongi baik-baik.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu ya? Prestasi itu jauh lebih penting bagi klub basket _Bangtan University_. Kalau kau lulus dalam tes kemarin, meskipun kau adalah anggota baru, kau diizinkan untuk bermain basket tanpa perlu melakukan latihan fisik tidak jelas seperti yang kau lakukan itu." Terang Sungyeol panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? Itu berarti Jimin…"

"Pengecualian untuk Jimin. Dia bergabung di klub basket dalam dua kondisi, dia bisa main kalau dia ingin dan saat di pertandingan resmi."

"APA?!" Yoongi melotot horror. Jadi percuma saja dirinya ikut bergabung dalam klub basket jika intensitas pertemuannya dengan Jimin saja sangat diragukan.

"Kudengar, kau tinggal di rumah Jimin. Tapi kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal dia. Itu berarti hubunganmu dengannya hanya sebatas itu ya. Hahaha, baguslah." Kata Sungyeol sambil berlalu.

Yoongi bersungut dalam hati. Sepertinya ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk bergabung lebih jauh dengan klub basket yang kini justru menjadi jebakan untuknya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi tiba di Restoran ayahnya. Kangin mulai berbasa-basi menanyakan kondisi Yoongi yang terlihat aneh ketika berjalan. Yoongi menjawab kalau ia merasa tubuhnya sedang pegal-pegal dan menceritakan kepada ayahnya seputar kegiatan di kampusnya, berharap agar ayahnya tidak mencemaskan dirinya.

"Kau bahkan tidak pandai olahraga basket, _Appa_ tahu kau sama sekali tidak tertarik main basket. Kau melakukannya untuk Jimin?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba _Appa_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Dengarkan aku, Yoongi- _ya_. Hampir setahun semenjak kita pindah ke keluarga Park. Dan aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Seharusnya kita tidak boleh bergantung terus-menerus pada kemurahan hati mereka." Kangin mengambil napasnya dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Aku tahu Paman Hankyung dan Bibi Heechul memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Sejujurnya, aku berharap kau dan Jimin akan bersama ke depannya…"

" _Appa_ -"

"Tapi melihat kalian sejauh ini, Jimin sepertinya sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu. Bagaimana… bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kehidupan kita sendiri. Hanya kita berdua, _Appa_ dan kau, Yoongi- _ya_. Tentu saja aku menghargai perasaanmu, tetapi _Appa_ juga ingin kau mempertimbangkan perasaanku juga. Aku… aku tidak suka kau terluka, Yoongi."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yoongi menatap ayahnya yang tengah menampilkan raut wajah terluka. Merasa sesak mengingat sosok ayahnya yang begitu menyayanginya.

" _Appa_ …"

"Kau harus memberikan keputusanmu, Yoongi."

"B-baiklah… akan kupikirkan terlebih dahulu."

Yoongi berjalan gontai. Wajahnya lesu begitu mengingat pembicaraan ayahnya barusan. Dalam perjalanan pulang Yoongi tampak berpikir menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil nantinya.

' _Tapi kalau aku pindah dari rumah Jimin, maka tidak akan ada lagi penghubung antara Jimin dan aku.'_ pikirnya merasa gundah.

Yoongi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Begitu ia menatap langit, tepat saat itu juga ia melihat sebuah bintang jatuh, dengan segera Yoongi membuat permohonan di dalam hatinya.

"Kau menatap apa?"

"Jimin?! Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Yoongi setelah dirinya tersadar dengan sosok rupawan yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahu kemana aku pergi. Kau sendiri darimana? Ini sudah larut malam." Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Udara dingin di luar membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

"Aku baru saja ke Restoran ayahku."

"Kau kesana untuk melihat _orang itu_?"

"Orang itu, maksudmu?"

"Lupakan." Jimin memutuskan kontak matanya begitu saja melihat sosok Yoongi yang kebingungan.

Jimin mengutuk dalam hati. Untung saja Yoongi tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya.

" _Appa_ bilang jika ia menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk tempat tinggal kami berdua."

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa?" tanyanya kaget.

"Rumah baru kami. _Appa_ akan menandatangani sewanya…"

"Jadi kau mau pindah?" sahut Jimin, matanya menerawang namun sedikit terlihat kesedihan yang terpancar.

"Jika aku pergi, apa kau akan merindukanku?" Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh harap.

Mungkin saja… Mungkin saja jika sosok Jimin yang menahannya ia akan lebih mempertimbangkan keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah keluarga Park.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Bertatapan satu sama lain menyelami dan memahami sorot mata yang terpancar masing-masing. Beberapa detik berikutnya Jimin menghela napasnya dalam, memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka,

"Akhirnya, hidupku kembali seperti sebelumnya." Ucapnya dingin sembari berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi termangu. Merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya semakin meningkat, tangannya secara spontan meremas bagian dadanya yang sakit. Kedua matanya terlihat lebih sayu melihat kepergian Jimin yang semakin menjauh. Napasnya memburu, membaur bersama udara malam yang kian dingin.

"Park Jimin… Kau ingin aku benar-benar melupakanmu, ya?" Tanya Yoongi seorang diri diikuti tangisan pilu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobecontinue.**

 **.**

a/n: HAI SEMUANYA! Apa kabar? Sehat-sehat aja kan yah? Ya ampun maapkeun Jims yang molor terlalu lama dan menelantarkan FF ini. Maaaaaap beribu maap. Lagi pundung sama proposal skripsweet. Semoga semuanya sehat-sehat terus ya. Terima kasih yang udah mau baca sampai di sini. Maap buat author amatiran seperti Jims ini yang masih banyak kekurangan. Makasih yang selama ini masih mau kasih reviewnya, maap kalo updatenya lama buangeeet. Salam cincaaa. Hehehew.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	10. Jarak yang Memisahkan

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Story © Jimsnoona**

 **MinYoon** **and others Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:**

 **Boys love, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Kau tidak sendirian. Aku bersamamu, jadi jangan takut."-Jimin._

" _Tuhan, kalau aku bilang aku tambah menyukai Jimin apa Engkau akan marah?" –Yoongi._

* * *

 **.**

Heechul histeris, mengajukan aksi protesnya mendengar keputusan Kangin untuk keluar dari kediaman keluarga Park. Heechul begitu menyukai Yoongi dan menolak mentah-mentah, tidak ingin berpisah dengan sosok yang disayanginya itu. Yoongi tersenyum miris melihat Heechul yang menjerit tidak terima. Tetapi Kangin tetap pada pendiriannya, berbekal alasan tidak ingin lebih lama lagi menyalahgunakan kebaikan keluarga Park dan tidak ingin melihat Yoongi yang semakin menderita karena menyukai Jimin.

Hankyung hanya bisa memaklumi keadaan yang ada, tetap setia merengkuh istri cantiknya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya berharap dengan pelukan yang ia berikan dapat membuat istri cantiknya sedikit tenang.

"Hannie, lakukan sesuatu! Yoongi… Yoongi akan meninggalkanku. _Hiks_." Heechul menangis sesenggukkan.

"Yoongi akan sering berkunjung kemari, _yeobo_." Ucap Hankyung menenangkan.

"Tidak! Ini semua karena Jimin! Kalau saja… Kalau saja anak bodoh itu menyadarinya—"

"Jangan menyalahkan anakmu, Heechul- _ah_. Ini sudah keputusanku dan Yoongi. Kami tidak ingin merepotkan kalian lebih jauh."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Paman dan Bibi untuk selama ini, maaf jika aku selalu merepotkan kalian." Kata-kata Yoongi terhenti akibat Heechul yang secara langsung menghampirinya untuk memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

"Bibi sangat menyayangimu, Yoongi- _ya_. Jangan tinggalkan Bibi, ya?" bujuk Heechul untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maafkan aku, Bi. Aku janji akan sering berkunjung untuk menemuimu." Heechul menatap Yoongi dengan raut wajah sedihnya, mau tidak mau dirinya yang harus mengalah disini.

"Bibi berjanji akan membawamu kembali kerumah ini, bagaimanapun caranya! Termasuk memberi Jimin pelajaran."

Yoongi memberikan senyum manisnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Yoongi sangat menyayangi Bibi, terimakasih sudah memberikan kasih sayang Bibi, aku merasa seperti memiliki _Eomma_ yang terlahir kembali."

Kangin dan Hankyung menyimak dalam diam. Sama-sama tersentuh melihat perpisahan keduanya. Pertemuan dalam satu tahun itu terasa begitu singkat bila dilakukan dengan perasaan bahagia.

Taehyung berjalan mengendap, ia menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya tentang Yoongi dan ayahnya yang akan segera pindah. Hatinya berbunga bukan main, ia harus segera menyampaikan informasi berharga ini kepada _hyung_ nya. Taehyungpun segera berlari ke kamar Jimin,

"Jimin _hyung_! Coba tebak apa yang dilakukan Yoongi di luar sana?" Taehyung menghampiri Jimin yang tengah sibuk dalam lamunannya.

"Akhirnya si bodoh itu pergi dari rumah kita, _hyung_! _Aigoo_ , aku senang sekali!"

Jimin menghela napasnya, menatap Taehyung dengan raut wajah terganggunya, sontak saja membuat sosok Taehyung terdiam membeku,

"Apa hanya aku yang bahagia melihat kepindahannya dari seluruh penghuni rumah kita, _hyung_?" Tanya bocah nakal itu yang sudah pasti ia tahu sendiri jawabannya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi membereskan barang-barang di kamarnya, merasa sedih harus berpisah dengan kamar itu. Yoongi teringat saat dimana Heechul pertama kali mengantarkannya ke kamar tersebut. Mengingat betapa bahagianya Heechul memperlihatkan kamar itu kepadanya. Yoongi menatap seluruh ruangan kamarnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal,

"Sudah satu tahun aku tinggal bersama keluarga Park. Hingga akhirnya aku dan _Appa_ memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah mereka."

Di pintu depan sosok Hankyung membantu Yoongi dan Kangin untuk memasukkan barang bawaan mereka ke truk pindahan. Taehyung yang melihat dari atas balkon rumah justru tersenyum senang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sementara Yoongi mulai menangis saat Hankyung mengucapkan salam perpisahannya. Heechul yang tak sanggup melihat kepergian Yoongi itu memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Paman, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Berkat Paman dan Bibi, kami merasa sangat terbantu."

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Yoongi. Rumah kami selalu terbuka untuk kalian." Hankyung tersenyum dengan wibawanya sambil merengkuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, memberikan salam perpisahan terakhir.

Berikutnya Kangin dan Hankyung saling berpelukan, saling mengucapkan rasa terimakasih atas segala bantuan yang diberikan. Sementara Yoongi hanya bisa menatap rumah keluarga Park dalam diam. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik dimana tujuannya adalah kamar Jimin. Memberikan tatapan penuh harapnya, hatinya menginginkan Jimin berdiri di hadapannya memberikan salam perpisahan sebelum ia benar-benar pindah.

' _Selamat tinggal Park Jimin, dengan begini kau akan lebih nyaman karena aku satu langkah mundur lebih jauh darimu.'_

Yoongi mengucapkan perpisahan pada Jimin di dalam hatinya. Tak lama ia masuk ke dalam mobil pindahan mereka dan berlalu pergi bersama Kangin ke rumah barunya.

 **.**

 **Mischieous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi dan Kangin tiba di tempat tinggal mereka. Sebuah apartemen kecil yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Kangin berkata rumah uang sewa di apartemen ini cukup murah dan letaknya sangat strategis dari restorannya. Mereka terpaksa tinggal di apartemen itu sampai rumah baru mereka siap untuk ditinggali.

"Mengapa kita tidak tinggal di rumah keluarga Park sampai rumah kita siap, _Appa_?" pertanyaan Yoongi mengundang gelengan tegas dari ayahnya tersebut.

"Ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk kita, Yoongi. _Appa_ janji hanya untuk dua minggu saja."

Yoongi menatap apartemen minimalis itu dengan raut sedihnya. Bukan berarti ia sedih dengan sempitnya ruangan itu akan tetapi hampanya hati Yoongi karena mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal di tempat yang tidak ada Jimin bersamanya.

"Mulai hari ini, hidupku tanpamu dimulai, Park Jimin." ucapnya dengan getaran hati yang pilu.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

"HEEEEEEH?! KAU PINDAH DARI RUMAH JIMIN?!" teriakan histeris Hoseok memekakan telinga siapapun di pagi itu.

Woozi memandang khawatir sosok Yoongi yang terduduk dengan wajah lesunya. Mereka pikir Yoongi akan tinggal selamanya di rumah Jimin. Apabila Yoongi pindah, maka lebih kecil kemungkinan kesempatan Yoongi untuk mendekati Jimin? Yoongi merasa ia akan baik-baik saja karena ia sendiri memutuskan untuk menyerah mengejar Jimin.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau yakin? Yoongi yang kukenal tidak akan menyerah meskipun urat malunya telah tiada." Hoseok berusaha menghibur Yoongi dengan alakadarnya akan tetapi justru membuat Woozi menyikut lengannya dengan beringas.

"Tutup mulutmu, Jung Hoseok."

"Kali ini aku akan melupakannya, benar-benar melupakannya. _Appa_ ku bilang, kalau selama ini _Appa_ selalu memperhatikan kami dan menurutnya Jimin sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku. Itulah sebabnya… aku akan melupakan Jimin."

Hoseok dan Woozi saling bertukar pandang, sedikit iba melihat penderitaan sahabatnya kini.

"TADAAAAA!"

Yoongi, Hoseok dan Woozi kaget bukan main saat Namjoon datang memberikan masakan spesialnya. Makanan itu dikhususkan untuk Min Yoongi seorang. Sebuah _omurice_ dengan porsi besar beserta lilin-lilin kecil yang mengelilingi bagian pinggirnya.

"Masakan khusus untuk Yoongi tersayang!"

"Mengapa hanya untuk Yoongi? Bagian kami mana, Namjoon?"

"Tidak ada. Ini semua khusus untuk Yoongi seorang yang terlahir kembali. Yoongi- _ya_ , aku akan membantumu untuk melupakan si manusia es itu."

" _Gomawo_ , Namjoon- _ah_." Yoongi tersenyum melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Nah, sekarang tiup lilinnya demi terlahirnya kembali Min Yoongi!" seru Namjoon bersemangat kemudian Yoongipun meniupnya beserta sorakan Hoseok dan Woozi.

Mereka benarbenar merayakan terlahirnya kembali Yoongi yang akan melupakan Jimin.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Jimin baru saja tiba di rumahnya dan melihat Taehyung beserta sosok ayahnya yang sedang membuat makanan. Jimin bertanya pada mereka apa yang terjadi, kemana ibunya?

Hankyung langsung menjelaskan bahwa istrinya tengah depresi, Heechul tak ingin melakukan apapun dan hanya berdiam mengurung diri di kamar.

"Jadi, sementara waktu ini kita harus berbagi tugas untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, Jimin." helaan nafas berat Jimin keluarkan setelah ayahnya memberikan keputusannya.

Sementara itu, Heechul hanya mengangis seharian di dalam kamar sembari memandangi foto Yoongi. Dirinya merasa sangat kehilangan Yoongi semenjak sosok cerianya itu pindah dari kediaman keluarga Park.

Jimin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening, memikirkan masalah ini semua membuatnya pusing.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi memasuki apartemen kecilnya begitu ia sampai. Mengatakan pada seisi rumah yang kosong bahwa ia telah pulang, dirinya kembali diliputi kesedihan, ia mulai memejamkan matanya membayangkan saat dirinya tinggal di rumah keluarga Park.

Bibi Heechul akan menyambutnya di pintu utama dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah memasakkan makanan kesukaan Yoongi, kemudian beralih pada sosok Taehyung di bawah anak tangga yang senantiasa menjahilinya dengan menyebutnya _si bodoh Yoongi_ , Paman Hankyung yang menyapanya di ruang keluarga dan menanyakan bagaimana harinya di kampus dan terakhir, sosok Jimin yang berada di meja makan memberikan senyum menawannya kemudian berkata, _Selamat Datang_.

"Tidak!" Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dan menerima kenyataan pahit.

"Itu semua sudah berlalu. Aku harus terbiasa…"

Yoongi masuk ke dalam dan menyalakan lampu, ia bergumam bahwa ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Jimin dan tidak akan kembali ke rumah keluarga Park.

Malam ini merupakan hari kedua Yoongi bermalam di apartemen kecilnya. Ia harus tidur sendiri karena tampaknya sang ayah tidak akan pulang, melihat betapa sibuknya Kangin dalam mengurus restorannya.

"Aku sendiri lagi…" _monolog_ Yoongi dengan rasa hampa di hatinya.

Pikirannya melayang kembali saat dirinya harus merasakan kesendirian seperti ini, lebih sering ditinggal oleh sang ayah. Yoongi merasa bosan dan semenjak ia tinggal di keluarga Park membuatnya memiliki pengalaman baru yang sangat menyenangkan.

Akan tetapi semua itu telah berakhir. Durasi waktu satu tahun yang terasa sangat cepat.

' _Duk!'_

Bunyi suara di luar jendela apartemennya mengalihkan atensi Yoongi, sedikit tersentak melihat bayangan seseorang yang berlalu begitu saja. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa sedikit ketakutan. Matanya menatap nyalang pintu apartemennya yang sudah ia kunci. Yoongi membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut, masih berharap jika saja sosok ayahnya berada di luar. Akan tetapi sudah hampir sepuluh menit lamanya sosok yang ia kira _Appa_ itu tidak ada tanda-tanda memanggil namanya.

"Apa mungkin tetangga sebelah?" bisik Yoongi oleh dirinya sendiri.

Merasa tidak ada lagi suara aneh tersebut, Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidur. Besok ia harus kuliah pagi, tak lupa dengan kegiatan tambahan dari klub basket di sore hari. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Yoongi lelah.

Bicara tentang klub basket, Yoongi jadi teringat sesuatu. Pikirannya kembali pada sosok yang dicintainya,

"Apakah besok Jimin akan datang?" ujar Yoongi penuh harap, mengingat semenjak ia pergi dari kediaman keluarga Park sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Ah, terserah! Aku mau tidur saja."

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Sore itu, Yoongi sudah siap sedia dengan kostum basketnya. Sosok manis dengan kulit putih pucat itu menyapukan wajah mulusnya dengan beberapa lembaran _tissue_ , merasa sangat berkeringat setelah melewati perkuliahan dari pagi hingga sore. Untuk sementara hatinya kembali merenungi perkataan Hoseok dan Woozi yang memprovokasi dengan pertanyaan, _mengapa masih saja pergi ke klub basket jika ingin melupakan Jimin?_

Yoongi menatap ragu pada lapangan basket di hadapannya. Itu benar, Yoongi akan melupakan Jimin. Akan tetapi Yoongi sudah terlanjur mengikuti ini semua. Tak akan menjadi masalah besar, kecil kemungkinan sosok Jimin menampakkan dirinya di setiap latihan mengingat orang yang dicintainya itu merupakan anak kelas khusus dalam klub basket.

"Ya, aku pasti bisa!" ikrar Yoongi dengan semangat berapi-api.

Setengah jam kemudian Yoongi menyesali itu semua. Di klub basket, Yoongi masih digembleng dengan latihan fisik yang diwajibkan melakukan _push up_ sebanyak 100 kali bersama para anggota baru lainnya oleh seniornya, Kim Myungsoo.

Setelah _push up_ mereka genap 100 kali, senior galak itu menghentikan para anggota baru dan mengucapkan rasa bangganya karena mereka telah bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Sebagai gantinya, untuk memberikan apresiasi para anggota baru, Myungsoo akan memberikan hadiah dengan mengizinkan mereka semua untuk bermain basket sepuasnya. Yoongi luar biasa senang mendengarnya, begitupula dengan anggota baru lainnya.

"Min Yoongi!"

" _N-ne_?"

"Karena kau sangat tidak becus dalam bermain basket, untuk sementara waktu kau belum bisa bermain basket. Tugasmu adalah memunguti bola anggota lain yang berlatih."

"Apa?!"

"Tidak ada bantahan, mengerti?"

"Baik, _sunbae_."

Keputusan mutlak Myungsoo membuat Yoongi semakin melengkungkan garis bibirnya ke bawah. Sedikit geram dengan perlakuan senior galaknya itu yang sangat meremehkannya. Yoongi segera mengumpulkan bola-bola basket yang berada di sekitarnya, kemudian menaruhnya pada _ring_ bola yang telah disediakan.

"Oops, _sorry_!" Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa pelaku yang tampaknya sengaja melempar bola ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak menyerah juga ya?"

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka melihat lawan bicaranya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungyeol. Pria cantik dengan senyum menawannya itu menatap Yoongi yang sibuk mengumpulkan bola tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah pasti tidak akan lagi mengikuti klub basket. Aku tidak tahan harus latihan fisik dan memunguti bola-bola bodoh itu, apalagi Jimin juga tidak pernah datang untuk berlatih." Kata Sungyeol sengaja membuat Yoongi merasa kesal atas semua ucapannya.

"Sayangnya aku melakukan itu semua bukan demi Jimin." ucap Yoongi dengan nada tegas.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu lanjutkan tugasmu!" Sungyeol mengangkat dagunya angkuh, seolah memberi tahu Yoongi untuk segera mengumpulkan bola basket yang masih tersisa di pojok lapangan.

Yoongi mengikuti arah pandang yang dimaksud Sungyeol dan beringsut malas menghampiri bola tersebut dengan wajah lesunya. Sedikit tersentak begitu hendak memungutnya, nampak sebuah kaki yang dengan kurang ajarnya menahan bola basket yang sedang Yoongi punguti.

" _Ya_!" merasa kesal bukan main, Yoongi berteriak dengan kaki kurang ajar yang berhadapan dengan wajahnya saat ini.

Namun saat tahu siapa pemilik kaki tersebut, Yoongi kaget bercampur senang. Entahlah, rasa rindu itu menyeruak mengelilingi relung hati Yoongi yang membuatnya merasa senang dan menghilangkan semua rasa hampa yang ia miliki selama ini.

"Ji…min…?"

"Kau terkejut?" sosok tampan itu menaikkan satu alisnya seraya menampilkan seringai angkuhnya yang semakin terlihat mempesona.

Yoongi segera bangkit dari acara jongkoknya, berdiri menatap sosok Jimin yang kini sangat jelas berada di depan matanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Yoongi seperti orang bodoh.

"Tentu saja untuk berlatih, karena aku adalah anggota klub basket." Jawaban Jimin membuat sosok Yoongi mengangguk bodoh.

"Ah, kau masih saja memunguti bola ya? Sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan." Cemoohan itu mengundang raut wajah kesal Yoongi terhadap Jimin.

"Jangan jahat begitu padaku, aku sudah tidak lagi tinggal di rumahmu."

"Oh ya? Tetap saja mau itu kau tinggal di rumahku atau tidak, kau selalu membuat masalah."

"Aku tidak—"

"Ya, kau membuat masalah! Sampai kapan kau akan mengganggu kehidupanku, Min Yoongi?" Yoongi menatap Jimin sendu. Ia salah lagi ternyata?

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan melupakanmu. Setelah itu, kehidupanmu pasti tak akan terganggu lagi." Ujar Yoongi mantap, menarik segaris senyuman tipis yang mengarah pada sebuah senyum miris.

"Baguslah. Aku yakin _Eomma_ akan cepat pula melupakanmu, ah… sangat merepotkan." Jimin melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yoongi yang setia menatap punggung lebar Jimin dalam diam.

"Jimin!" pekikan Sungyeol yang terdengar ceria langsung dihampiri Jimin.

' _Aku memang selalu salah di matamu, Jimin. Benar, sekalipun dalam keadaan terpaksa… aku sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding denganmu.'_ Yoongi terdiam lesu, hatinya perih melihat interaksi Jimin dan Sungyeol yang teramat sangat mengganggu.

Bukankah memang ia sudah bertekad akan melupakan Jimin?

Yoongi harus tegas akan perasaannya, meskipun rasanya sangat sakit sekalipun ia harus benar-benar melupakan sosok yang sama sekali tidak menaruh hati padanya.

"Min Yoongi, kemarilah!" seruan Myungsoo membuat Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya. Tanpa pikir panjang dirinya sedikit berlari menghampiri Myungsoo yang berada di sekitar Jimin dan Sungyeol.

"Jimin, bagaimana jika kita bertanding lagi?" tawar Myungsoo dengan senyum tampannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mempermalukanmu lagi kalau kau tahu." Mendengar jawaban Jimin membuat Myungsoo mendidih. Bagi Myungsoo, Jimin itu terlalu percaya diri.

"Bagaimana dengan dua lawan dua? Aku dengan Sungyeol dan kau dengan… Yoongi. Itu adil bukan?"

Jimin syok mendengar usul Myungsoo. Bagaimana bisa seniornya yang ia kenal dari dulu itu menjebaknya seperti ini. Yoongi? Yang benar saja!

Yoongi tidak bisa berkutik. Memilih pasrah dengan ini semua. Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa bermain basket dan sepertinya lagi-lagi ia harus merepotkan Jimin untuk ke sekiankalinya.

"Menurutku, ini sangat adil. Sungyeol dan Yoongi sama-sama anggota baru di klub basket." Myungsoo semakin mengibarkan senyum mengerikannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kemampuan Sungyeol dan Yoongi sangat berbeda jauh! Jika kau bisa bermain ganda dengan orang seperti dia—" Jimin menunjuk Yoongi berikut dengan tatapan tajamnya,

"—Kau terlihat akan sia-sia melihat kemampuannya yang amat _jongkok_." Ucapnya lagi merendahkan.

Yoongi menarik napasnya kasar. Dalam hati membatin untuk bersikap biasa, bukankah dia sudah pernah merasakan yang lebih dari ini? Jadi Yoongi harus kuat menghadapi mulut mematikan Jimin.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Atau… kau takut, Park Jimin?" Myungsoo tersenyum remeh.

"Aku tidak takut dengan apapun itu." Jawab Jimin dengan yakin. Ia langsung menyeret Yoongi menuju lapangan dan memposisikan dirinya berada di tempat lawan antara Myungsoo dan Sungyeol.

"Jimin, apa kau yakin? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa…"

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Bagaimanapun, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berdiri. Jangan pernah melewati jalanku, mengerti?"

Yoongi mengangguk paham, sebisa mungkin memilih untuk menurut saja kepada Jimin daripada dirinya dianggap sok tahu.

Pertandinganpun dimulai. Jimin, Sungyeol dan Myungsoo penuh semangat untuk melakukan pertandingan sementara Yoongi sangat ketakutan sendiri. Ia lebih takut membuat kesalahan dan mempermalukan Jimin.

"Yoongi, jangan diam saja!" ejek Myungsoo sembari melihat sosok Jimin yang tengah menghampirinya untuk merebut bola di tangan Myungsoo.

Sungyeol berlari tak jauh dari Myungsoo, mengambil posisinya di daerah kuasa Jimin kemudian Myungsoo mulai mengoper bola basket tersebut kepada Sungyeol. Pria cantik itu melakukan _dribble_ nya dan dilanjutkan dengan _lay up_ diakhiri dengan adegan Sungyeol yang memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_ basket.

Kejadian tersebut membuat Jimin terbakar. Dengan semangat menggebu, Jimin mengambil bola tersebut, melakukan _dribble_ nya dan sukses menggiring bola itu sendiri hingga garis lawan. Jimin memainkan _feeling_ nya untuk menembakkan bola dari jarak jauh, setelah melakukan _dribble_ nya sekali lagi, tak main-main Jimin langsung melakukan _shoot_ nya dan berhasil memasuki _ring_ lawan.

"Yeaaay! Jimin hebat!" Yoongi bersorak dengan penuh semangat tanpa tahu malu. Jimin, Myungsoo dan Sungyeol langsung memberikan tatapan sengitnya, membuat Yoongi mati kutu.

Pertandingan itu tetap dilanjutkan, masih dalam strategi yang sama. Myungsoo menyerang Jimin yang mulai kewalahan dan kembari menggiring bola basketnya menuju daerah kekuasaan Jimin dan Yoongi. Sungyeol ikut membantu hingga mereka kembali melakukan tembakan bola ke dalam _ring_.

Hal tersebut membuat pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi kalah telak. Tak lama dari itu pertandingan berakhir. Myungsoo tersenyum puas, sembari mengejek Jimin kalau pertandingan mereka barusan sangat menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita tanding lagi dengan pasangan yang sama, Jim?"

Tawaran Myungsoo membuat Jimin menyipitkan matanya, berdecih melihat seniornya yang tengah menyombongkan diri.

"Oke, tidak masalah." Jimin menyanggupinya dengan santai.

"Minggu depan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu dengan kemampuan kami." Ujarnya _sarkasme_.

Yoongi mendadak pening. Itu tandanya penderitaan belum berakhir! Ia memilih undur diri dan pergi menjauh dari tiga orang yang membuatnya pusing.

"Ah, tidaaaak! Aku bisa gila."

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi tiba di apartemen minimalisnya. Perasaan hampa itu datang kembali, saat dirinya menemukan ruangan kosong yang menyambutnya saat pulang. Ayahnya masih sibuk mengurus Restorannya, besar kemungkinan malam ini Yoongi akan menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri _lagi_.

Yoongi tersenyum miris, merasakan kesepian sudah menjadi teman hidupnya. Padahal baru saja ia bertemu dengan Jimin, ia pikir dengan begitu rasa rindunya sedikit terobati. Akan tetapi, perasaan rindunya terhadap seluruh anggota keluarga Park, membuat hatinya perih. Kehangatan obrolan yang membuatnya nyaman. Yoongi amat merindukannya.

"Paman, Bibi, Taehyungie…"

Yoongi memberengut lucu, semakin ia mengingatnya maka semakin susah pula ia melupakan Jimin. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu segera menutup pintu apartemennya, hendak menguncinya namun aktivitasnya terhenti begitu sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hei," Yoongi tersentak mendengar seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam yang kini memanggilnya dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Hei manis, kau sombong sekali." Godanya diiringi tawa yang menggelegar.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu, sayang." Kedua mata Yoongi membola ketika pria mabuk itu mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya serta membuka pengait celana hitam yang tengah dipakainya. Merasa panik luar biasa, Yoongi lekas menutup pintunya sekuat tenaga.

Jantung Yoongi berdebar keras saat pria mabuk itu menahan pintu apartemennya untuk tetap terbuka. "Pergi, atau aku akan berteriak!"

"Argh!" jeritan itu keluar dari pria tersebut akibat tangannya yang terjepit oleh pintu.

"Sialan!" umpatannya sengaja dilayangkan kepada Yoongi. kesempatan itu Yoongi gunakan untuk menutup pintu dengan keras, lalu menguncinya dua kali.

Yoongi berdiri gemetar, ketakutan setengah mati kalau saja pria mabuk itu hampir memasuki apartemennya. Pikirannya melayang bebas, menerka kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi.

" _Appa_ … hiks, Yoongi takut…" Yoongi jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya lemas bukan main.

Dapat dirasakan kerusuhan dari luar sosok pria mabuk yang tengah menggedor-gedor pintu apartemennya berulang kali. Yoongi beringsut dengan sisa tenaganya untuk segera memastikan seluruh jendelanya terkunci rapat. Ia memasuki kamarnya, dan sekali lagi menguncinya. Masih dengan keadaan paniknya Yoongi menghambur untuk menyembunyikan diri ke dalam selimut, berharap mala mini cepat berlalu.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Woozi kaget saat mendengar Yoongi dan Jimin akan bermain dalam satu tim lagi. "Apa?! Kau akan bermain dengan Jimin?" pertanyaan itu diangguki oleh Yoongi dengan lemas.

"Ya… Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Yoongi kau ini bagaimana _sih_? Kalau begini caranya, mana bisa kau melupakan Jimin?!" Hoseok mengajukan protesnya.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , apa kau tidak apa? Kau yakin bisa melupakannya jika kalian bertemu setiap hari?"

"Sebenarnya… aku tidak yakin aku bisa." Keluh Yoongi frustasi.

"Tentu saja, kalian _'kan_ sudah berciuman!" ejek Hoseok dengan wajah sangarnya.

Woozi menghela nafasnya berat, "Tapi di sisi lain, ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untukmu, Yoongi. Dengan melakukan sesuatu bersama, Jimin mungkin saja akan merubah hatinya." Nasihat sahabatnya itu membuat Yoongi berpikir keras kemudian memasang wajah jeleknya,

"Bahkan… aku dan Jimin sudah melakukan banyak hal bersama. Dia yang membantuku belajar untuk ujian akhir di SMA dan mengerjakan tugas liburanku. Tapi perasaan Jimin sama sekali tidak berubah,"

"Sudahlah Yoongi, kau terima nasib saja." Geplakan keras mendarat bebas di kepala Hoseok, tentu saja Woozi pelakunya.

"Semangat Yoongi-ya! Ah, mungkin akan menjadi minggu yang melelahkan untukmu."

Yoongi mengeluh karena mulai hari ini ia akan berlatih dengan Jimin sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Ada sedikit perasaan berbunga, tetapi masalahnya di sini adalah _Yoongi harus melupakan sosok Jimin_. hal tersebut membuatnya dilemma. Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah Yoongi akan berhasil?

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi berjalan mengendap begitu memasuki lapangan basket, tetapi di depan pintu masuk telah berdiri sosok Jimin yang berseru jika Yoongi terlambat lima belas menit.

"Mengapa baru datang?"

"Aku… aku ada jam tambahan. Maafkan aku ya…" Yoongi memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan! Cepat kita harus latihan!" perintah Jimin kejam.

Keduanya mulai berjalan bersamaan hingga suatu ketika sosok Myungsoo datang dengan langkah angkuhnya,

"Oow, ada Jimin dan Yoongi ternyata? Kalian tampak akur ya…"

"Kami ingin latihan, _sunbae_." Ucap Yoongi menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Heh? Min Yoongi tidak pernah lulus latihan basket, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu untuk bermain basket. Kau tau tugasmu, _'kan_?" sindir Myungsoo dengan sangat tega.

"Kau terlalu kekanakan, Kim Myungsoo." Desis Jimin tak suka.

"Hm… bagaimana ya, peraturan tetaplah peraturan." Myungsoo tersenyum enteng sembari berlalu meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi.

Berlalunya sosok Myungsoo membuat keduanya terdiam. Jimin menghela nafas gusar, sementara Yoongi hanya bisa menatap kepergian Myungsoo dan meminta maaf pada Jimin untuk kembali melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Hei bodoh," Jimin melakukan _dribble_ nya kemudian melemparkan bola basket tersebut ke arah Yoongi, bermaksud agar Yoongi dapat menangkapnya dengan tepat.

"Aaak!" di luar dugaan, Yoongi justru menghindari bola tersebut.

"Jangan menghindarinya, buka matamu dan lihat bolanya! Kau harus menangkapnya kemudian lakukan _dribble_ sendiri." Ujar Jimin memberi saran.

Jimin juga menambahkan hal apa saja yang harus Yoongi lakukan saat bola dioper kepadanya. Interaksi keduanya terjadi sampai menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Saat semuanya selesai latihan, Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk meneruskan latihan mereka.

"Jimin… bisa istirahat _dulu_? Punggungku mau patah, tahu!"

"Kita tidak punya pilihan karena kau tidak bisa latihan selama klub basket berlangsung." Perkataan Jimin membuat Yoongi tidak bisa berkutik.

Jimin memberikan arahan agar Yoongi melakukan _dribble_ bolanya. Gayanya yang kaku mau tak mau harus membuat Jimin turun tangan,

"Lakukan seperti ini, bodoh. Condongkan sedikit badanmu ke depan, jangan membanting bolanya terlalu keras!" Jimin mendampingi Yoongi dari belakang sembari menuntun tangan Yoongi secara perlahan.

Posisi mereka nampak seperti Jimin yang tengah memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Hal tersebut membuat jantung Yoongi berdebar-debar. Sentuhan Jimin membuatnya nyaman dan hatinya berbunga.

"Fokus pada bolanya!" titah Jimin dengan suara lantang.

Tahu sendiri jika seorang Park Jimin mengajarkan sesuatu kepada Min Yoongi, sudah pasti akan melalui acara teriakannya dan perasaan kejam tanpa ampun.

"Jimin… aku lapar…"

"Tidak usah protes, lakukan _dribble_ nya sampai 50 kali."

Yoongi mendengus tak suka dengan sikap Jimin yang sangat sadis.

"Jimin, hujaaaan!" teriak Yoongi dengan gusar, ia sedikit sumringah begitu menyadari hujan turun.

"Hanya gerimis kecil, latihan tetap berlanjut!"

"Bocah sinting."

"Aku mendengarmu bicara!"

Dengan patuh Yoongi kembali melakukan hal yang Jimin perintahkan. Yoongi mencoba berseloroh jika gerakannya sedikit melambat akibat hujan turun, tetapi Jimin tetaplah Jimin, ia akan melemparkan pelototan tajamnya dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk tetap fokus.

Latihan tambahan antara Jimin dan Yoongi berlangsung selama dua jam. Yoongi mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah akibat rasa pegal dan letihnya dalam melakukan apa yang semua Jimin perintahkan.

"Oke, latihan cukup sampai di sini." Keputusan Jimin membuat Yoongi senang.

"Akhirnyaaaaa!" Yoongi bersenandung menumpahkan rasa bahagianya terlepas dari penderitaan.

"Besok kita akan latihan lagi setelah klub basket berakhir."

"T-tapi—"

"Kau ingin mempermalukanku lagi ya?"

"Tidak _sih_ —"

"Maka dari itu kau harus bisa!" semburan kuat itu membuat Yoongi langsung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Baik, senior!"

Jimin membereskan peralatannya, memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas dan hendak pergi. Namun ekspresi Yoongi justru membuatnya penasaran,

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Err, Jimin… Bolehkan aku merepotkanmu lagi?" Tanya Yoongi takut.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau selalu merepotkanku dari _dulu_ hingga sekarang. Apa, cepat katakan?!"

"Untuk kali ini, uhm… tolong antarkan aku pulang…"

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa? _Aish_."

"Kali ini saja Jimin…" Yoongi menatap Jimin sendu, memohon dengan wajah memelasnya.

Perasaan khawatir sedikit melintas dalam pikiran Jimin. Dengan sedikit menurunkan egonya, ia turuti permintaan Yoongi.

"Baiklah, dengan syarat kau harus bisa melawan Kim Myungsoo sialan itu."

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan, tak ada lagi jarak dua meter sebagai pemisah di antara keduanya seperti masa SMA mereka _dulu_. Yoongi tiada henti untuk mengeluarkan senyumnya, merasa paling bahagia ditemani oleh Jimin hampir seharian ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Bibi?"

"Yah, kau pasti tau. _Eomma_ ku sedikit depresi."

"Aku tak bermaksud membuatnya sedih, Jimin."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itu adalah proses. Lagipula, bukannya kau akan melupakanku?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam diam, hal tersebut membuat Jimin ikut menoleh ke arahnya. Keduanya saling bersitatap menyelami manik indah masing-masing.

"Aku… akan berusaha melupakanmu, agar kau tidak lagi merasa terganggu." Yoongi tersenyum pedih.

"Ya, teruslah berusaha semampumu. Aku tak suka diusik oleh siapapun."

"Ya, Jimin. Aku akan berusaha, meskipun aku sulit melakukannya, meskipun rasanya sangat sakit, aku akan berusaha melupakan—"

' _Chup'_

Yoongi membelalak kaget begitu Jimin mendaratkan belahan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipisnya. Perasaan bergejolak itu membuatnya melayang, seakan seperti sebuah bunga tidur yang sangat indah. Jimin merapatkan kedua matanya, melumat habis bibir tipis Yoongi yang masih kaku akibat rasa terkejutnya.

Rasa itu tetap sama. Panasnya bibir Jimin mampu menjalar hingga wajah dan seluruh tubuh Yoongi. Jimin membuka sedikit kedua matanya, memandang Yoongi dalam diam sembari melanjutkan kecupan manis pada bibir tipis yang sedikit membengkak.

Setelah tautan itu terlepas, Jimin tetap pada pertahanannya. Menatap Yoongi dalam diam, seolah mengabaikan sorotan mata Yoongi yang meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Kau harus melupakanku, Min Yoongi."

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Keduanya telah sampai di apartemen Yoongi. Setelah menghabiskan waktu canggung mereka perihal aksi ciuman dadakan yang dilontarkan oleh Jimin barusan, keduanya mulai mengeluarkan obrolan singkat kembali.

"Minumlah dulu, kopi buatanku tidak beracun. Lagipula kau sudah pernah mencobanya, _'kan_?" ujar Yoongi memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Jimin dan Yoongi kembali tertelan dalam suasana hening, aura kecanggungan yang kuat menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya suara televisi satu-satunya yang menetralkan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Aku sudah mengantarmu pulang."

"Jimin… paling tidak tunggu sampai _Appa_ ku pulang…" mohon Yoongi menghentikan pergerakan Jimin yang hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa? Hei, ini sudah malam! Aku juga butuh istirahat."

"Kumohon…" Jimin dapat merasakannya, keadaan dimana sorot mata sayu itu menampakkan raut wajah ketakutannya, kedua tangannya bergetar tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, paling tidak _Appa_ pasti senang bertemu denganmu." Yoongi menyembunyikan itu semua dengan menampakkan senyumnya.

"Katakan padaku Yoongi, ada apa?!" Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang semakin bergetar dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar sosok di hadapannya itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Aku… aku takut Jimin." air mata itu menggenang di pelupuk mata Yoongi, matanya memerah, tak sanggup lagi untuk berkata-kata.

"Hei, bicarakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Jimin mengguncang sedikit bahu Yoongi yang ikut bergetar,

"Kemarin malam… ada seorang pria mabuk yang menghampiri apartemenku, dia nyaris membuka celananya di hadapanku… aku takut—Jimin, aku—hiks takut…" Yoongi membiarkan lelehan air mata membanjiri kedua pipinya.

Jimin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menenangkan sosok Yoongi yang sedikit terguncang itu ke dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Kau sudah bilang ayahmu?" pertanyaan Jimin hanya disahuti Yoongi oleh gelengan pelan.

"Aku—tidak berani, takut mengganggu _Appa_ —hiks."

"Kau seharusnya bilang dengan ayahmu, bodoh! Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa siapa yang tahu? Jangan berlagak kuat dengan memendamnya sendiri, kau tahu?!" bentakan itu murni akan kekesalan Jimin.

Yoongi bergumam kata maaf yang justru terdengar pilu bagi Jimin. Sekali lagi yang dapat Jimin lakukan saat ini hanyalah mendekap erat sosok Yoongi yang terlihat rapuh,

"Kita pulang ke rumahku sekarang, supaya kau lebih aman."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi, aku akan menghubungi ayahmu nanti."

Yoongi mengatur nafasnya sejenak, mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti kata-kata Jimin. Pantas saja ayahnya bilang jika uang sewa di apartemen ini sedikit lebih murah, ternyata Yoongi baru menyadari jika keadaan sekitar Apartemen cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa yang ditempati, meskipun terletak di pinggir jalan.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Aku bersamamu, jadi jangan takut." Bisik Jimin lembut yang disetujui oleh anggukan dari Yoongi.

' _Tuhan, kalau aku bilang aku tambah menyukai Jimin apa Engkau akan marah?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

a/n: HAI! Lama gak ketemu. Ini nongol Cuma mau minta maaf sama mau bilang makasih. Hehehe. Heeh, 4,7K words untuk chapter ini, yuhuuuu! Mau minta maaf, maafin Jims updatenya lama buangeeet. Lamanya kenapa? He, lagi sibuk nyekrip sama penelitian. Biar cepet sidang terus lulus terus… nikah sama Jimin. xD

Mau bilang makasih juga, buat yang udah mau baca, mau mampir dan yang sempetin buat kasih reviewnya juga. Lope lope bingit.

Salam cinca dari MinYoon.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	11. Latihan Basket Berdua

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Story © Jimsnoona**

 **MinYoon** **and others Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:**

 **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Menyenangkan rasanya, kau memiliki banyak hal menarik dalam hidupmu" –Park Jimin._

" _Bahkan aku ragu bagaimana caranya untuk melupakanmu selamanya" –Min Yoongi._

* * *

 **.**

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya sejenak, perasaan gugup sempat menjalar memenuhi relung hatinya begitu dirinya harus kembali menghadapi kenyataan. Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya lantas memberikan isyarat kepada Yoongi untuk segera masuk.

"Aku memaklumi jika keadaan rumah akan kembali berisik seperti sebelumnya," ucap Jimin cuek.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah keluarga Park. Heechul memekik histeris mengetahui sosok Yoongi yang berjalan ke arahnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya keluarga Park menyambut kedatangan Yoongi, membuat suasana haru jelas melingkupi.

"Yoongi- _ya_! Bibi merindukanmu!" Heechul merengkuh sosok Yoongi yang kini tengah memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

Sebelumnya Jimin telah memberitahukan kedua orangtuanya jika ia akan membawa Yoongi menginap di rumah mereka karena suatu alasan tertentu. Tak lupa, Jimin ikut mengabari Kangin dengan sedikit memberikan penjelasan tentang situasi apartemen Yoongi yang sangat meresahkan serta menjamin keadaan Yoongi yang aman jika bersamanya. Jimin kembali mengatakan agar sahabat ayahnya itu untuk tidak perlu khawatir jika Kangin sendiri masih sibuk mengurusi Restorannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yoongi?" Hankyung ambil suara, menanyakan keadaan Yoongi tentu saja demi menyingkirkan perasaan cemasnya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Paman Kangin, _appa_." Jawab Jimin mewakili Yoongi.

"Besok paman akan bicara pada ayahmu mengenai tempat tinggal kalian, Yoongi. Mengapa ia nekat sekali meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di tempat yang tidak terjamin keamanannya? _Aish_." Hankyung menjadi jengkel dengan sahabatnya itu, biar bagaimanapun Yoongi sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"T-terima kasih, Paman dan Bibi. Maaf jika kedatanganku kembali merepotkan."

" _Sst_ , sayang, jangan bicara seperti itu. Kami semua jelas mengkhawatirkanmu." Heechul mengelus punggung Yoongi dengan sayang.

Melihat keluarganya yang telah kembali seperti semula dengan kehadiran Yoongi bersamanya sungguh memberikan perasaan lega. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Jimin merasa senang dengan suasana rumah yang begitu hangat seperti ini.

"Heh?! Kenapa ada si bodoh ini di sini?!" suara lengkingan tak terima itu sudah jelas dengan sangat mudah ditebak, sosok Taehyung baru saja menuruni tangga dan sedikit dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Yoongi.

"Taehyungie, mulutmu itu…" Heechul mendesis.

"Aah, Taehyungie! Aku merindukanmu… Biarkan aku memelukmu!" Yoongi yang sudah merasa lebih baik itu justru dengan sengaja menghampiri bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang kini menatapnya sinis, kemudian memeluknya.

" _Ya_! Lepaskan aku, jangan kau sentuh diriku!" Taehyung sendiri kelabakan dengan sikap Yoongi yang begitu spontan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Ah, aku merindukamu…" ungkap Yoongi dengan nada gembiranya, yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Taehyung.

"Uh, lepaskan aku, sesak!" Taehyung kecil tiada henti menggerakkan tubuhnya, berharap dengan begitu sosok Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya.

Hal tersebut sukses membuat Heechul dan Hankyung tertawa melihat interaksi antara Taehyung dan Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh pelan, sedikit menyembunyikan senyumnya yang menawan. Keduanya sempat saling bertukar pandang, membuat Yoongi merasa senang bukan main begitu mengingat seberapa baiknya sosok Jimin padanya kini.

' _Terima kasih, Jimin-ah.'_ Bisik Yoongi dalam hati.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Namjoon menghampiri Yoongi yang tertidur di kelasnya. Yoongi benar-benar terlihat sangat kelelahan. Namjoon mengelus pelan bahu Yoongi, mencoba membangunkannya dengan cara halus namun hal tersebut tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun.

"Yoongi- _ya_ …" panggil Namjoon lagi, membangunkan Yoongi dengan menghentakkan bekal yang dibawanya ke meja sehingga membuat Yoongi terbangun.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Yoongi terhenyak, dengan spontan ditepuknya kepala Namjoon dengan sangat tidak berperasaan.

" _Aish_ , kau ini. Kenapa bisa tertidur di kelas? Kau berlatih terlalu keras?"

"Hm, ya begitulah. Aku berlatih hingga malam hari."

"Dengan si manusia es itu?" Tanya Namjoon dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat.

Yoongi mengulum senyumnya, mengerti seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Namjoon,

" _Yeah_ , kami harus bisa melawan Myungsoo _sunbae_."

"Makanlah, kau terlihat sangat tidak bertenaga." Namjoon membuka bekal yang sengaja ia masakkan untuk Yoongi, _namja_ manis itu sendiri nampak tersenyum lalu mulai menikmati masakan yang dibuat Namjoon untuknya.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, butuh tenaga ekstra untuk melupakan manusia bernama Park Jimin itu." Kata-kata Namjoon membuat Yoongi menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Namjoon…" Yoongi menatap sahabatnya itu dengan raut wajah lesunya.

"Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau belum bisa melupakannya, Yoongi?" seolah mengerti dengan keadaan, Namjoon memilih untuk menatap kedua mata Yoongi dalam diam.

Namjoon tertegun sejenak seperti kehilangan harapannya. Menyadari perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya itu, Yoongi sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong, dengan berterus terang ia menjawab,

"Maafkan aku, Namjoon-ah, aku tidak bisa melupakan Jimin."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Namjoon mencoba bersikap tegar dan memahami apa yang tengah dirasakan Yoongi.

"Ini memang berat untukmu, pasti membutuhkan waktu lama. Aku akan terus mendukungmu, Yoongi- _ya_." ujar Namjoon memberi semangat. Jelas saja membuat Yoongi terharu mendengarnya.

"Aku juga akan tetap menyayangimu, jangan lupakan itu." Lanjut Namjoon sembari mengusap kepala Yoongi dengan sayang.

" _Gomawo_ , Namjoon- _ah_." Yoongi tersenyum simpul, mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi terkejut dengan kehadiran Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapannya. Tampangnya datar seperti biasa, tanpa senyum namun justru mampu memikat hati seorang Min Yoongi.

"Kenapa?"

"Cepat bereskan bola-bola basket itu, kau tidak lupa jika kita harus latihan untuk melawan Kim Myungsoo, _'kan_?!" Jimin bertanya dengan nada tegas seperti biasa, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya tadi malam.

Berbicara soal tadi malam, Yoongi jadi teringat sesuatu. Sosok yang dicintainya itu begitu baik, memperlakukannya dengan lembut hingga membuat Yoongi mimpi indah semalam. Akan tetapi, sedikit kecewa dengan perubahan sosok Jimin yang kembali seperti semula, keras dan angkuh.

Yoongi jadi curiga, apa mungkin Jimin memiliki kepribadian ganda?

"Kau dengar aku atau tidak?!"

"Biasa saja, kenapa _sih_? Aku mendengarmu, tahu!"

"Bagus, cepat kau bereskan bola-bola tak berguna itu. Kita latihan sampai jam 9 malam." Titah Jimin tanpa perasaan, membuat sosok Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

Jimin melangkah pergi menjauhi Yoongi, ikut membaur bersama teman-temannya. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya demi memperhatikan sosok Jimin yang tengah melakukan _dribble_ pada bola basketnya. Sungyeol memberikan isyarat, mengalihkan atensi Jimin hingga kemudian Jimin mengoper bola tersebut. Bola basket tepat pada sasaran, Sungyeol dengan lincahnya memainkan permainan basket dan mampu mencetak angka untuk timnya.

Jimin tersenyum melihat kemampuan Sungyeol yang memang memiliki bakat dalam bermain basket. Sosok _namja_ cantik itu menghampiri Jimin, melakukan _highfive_ bersama dan sedikit rangkulan dari Jimin.

Yoongi melihat semuanya, interaksi yang begitu jarang ia dapatkan dari seorang Park Jimin. Dapat ia lihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana sosok yang dicintainya itu memberikan senyumnya secara cuma-cuma. Begitupula respon yang diberikan Sungyeol, sebuah rona merah di pipinya bisa dikatakan jika _namja_ cantik itu begitu menikmati senyum menawan Park Jimin. Yoongi merasakan ngilu di bagian dadanya, begitu jelas jika mereka memiliki rasa satu sama lain, bukan?

' _Bahkan aku ragu bagaimana caranya untuk melupakanmu selamanya,'_ batin Yoongi dalam hati kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, kembali merenung dalam pikirannya.

Sedikit teringat akan memorinya bersama Namjoon siang tadi, biar bagaimanapun yang dikatakan Namjoon benar adanya. Dirinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Melupakan seseorang yang dicintai adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk dijalani, melupakan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar kata perpisahan.

"Tidak seharusnya ia memamerkan kemesraannya dengan orang lain di hadapanku, _'kan_?" Yoongi merengut, kembali melirik sekilas manusia es yang begitu menjengkelkan baginya.

Yoongi kembali memungut bola-bola basket yang berceceran di lapangan yang luas itu lalu memasukinya ke dalam sebuah tempat yang sudah tersedia.

"Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini,"

Yoongi pergi ke sudut lapangan, sedikit menjauh dari penglihatan Jimin. Begitu memiliki situasi dan tempat yang pas, ia memilih untuk melatih dirinya sendiri. Yoongi mengambil salah satu bola basket, melihat sekitar untuk memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Hah, ini sedikit sulit tapi demi kau, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik…"

"Tidak-tidak, ini juga demi harga diriku. Aku pasti bisa!" Yoongi terdiam, mengatur nafasnya teratur.

' _Tuk, Tuk'_

Yoongi mulai melakukan _dribble_ pertamanya. Terlihat masih sangat kaku dan kurang terlatih, akan tetapi ia tetap berusaha keras melakukannya.

"Aku bisa, harus!"

Bola basket itu menggelinding, dengan cekatan Yoongi berlari mengambil bola tersebut dan kembali mencoba melatih dirinya.

' _Tuk, Tuk'_

Kali ini temponya sedikit teratur. Yoongi mulai menaruh fokusnya dan tetap menyeimbangi tubuhnya untuk tetap mengikuti pantulan bola yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Harus tetap fokus, aku bisa dan pasti- _Aish_!" lagi-lagi dirinya susah untuk mengimbangi pantulan bolanya.

Yoongi tidak mau menyerah, ia harus tetap men _dribble_ bola basket tersebut. Menggiringnya dengan berjalan perlahan dan penuh hati-hati.

"Lagi, lagi…"

' _Tuk, Tuk'_

Yoongi menggunakan waktunya dengan baik. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya, jika ia fokus maka ia akan bisa. Dan ternyata sugesti dalam pikirannya membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Setidaknya lumayan, ada peningkatan meskipun kemampuannya masih sangat jauh dari kemampuan _dribble_ Sungyeol yang sudah pasti sangat lincah.

"Tidak masalah, ini sudah lebih baik dari kemarin."

Yoongi menghibur dirinya sendiri, menyemangati dengan perasaan bangganya. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke depan sambil memantulkan bolanya dengan tempo teratur.

"Kau memiliki peningkatan dari latihan sebelumnya."

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku!" Yoongi memekik keras. Kehadiran sosok di hadapannya sungguh mengejutkannya.

"Lakukan terus, bangkitkan semangat tidak tahu malu-mu itu dalam mengerjakan hal apapun." Jimin menarik salah satu bagian sudut bibirnya, menyemangati Yoongi dengan kalimat ejekannya.

Yoongi tak memikirkan itu sama sekali, dirinya sudah cukup kebal dengan kata-kata Jimin yang kerap membuat telinganya panas. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau kemari?"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau sedang bersamanya?" Yoongi mendelik, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sinisnya.

"Permainan telah usai. Kenapa? Kau kemburu dengan Sungyeol?"

"T-tidak, aku hanya bertanya."

Jimin memincingkan matanya menatap Yoongi dengan penuh menyelidik, "Oh, ya? Bukankah kau akan melupakanku, jadi untuk apa kau cemburu?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang berkibar di bibir tebalnya.

"Aku…"

"Sudahlah, karena jam klub basket telah berakhir jadi lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu untuk latihan denganku."

"Sekarang juga?"

"Tunggu sampai suatu keajaiban datang hingga mempersatukan kau dan aku. Kau pikir kapan lagi, hah?!"

Gertakkan yang mengerikan itu seharusnya membuat Yoongi merasakan ngilu di hatinya, tetapi mengapa hatinya malah berbunga seperti ini?

' _Mempersatukan kau dan aku…'_ kata-kata itu sukses membuat Yoongi menampilkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pipimu, heh? Jangan berpikiran konyol, cepat latihan!" titah Jimin lalu merebut bola basket yang berada di pelukan Yoongi. Berjalan gusar menjauhi Yoongi menuju lapangan utama.

"Park Jimin sialan, beraninya memporak-porandakan hatiku, _aish_!" Yoongi memberengut lucu sembari menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Tak lama ia memutuskan untuk menyusul sosok Jimin yang sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan men _dribble_ bolanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_ basket dengan gayanya yang mempesona.

Yoongi mendengus, mengutuk dirinya yang bodoh dengan begitu mudahnya terperangkap oleh pesona manusia es yang mengerikan itu.

"Tangkap bolanya," perintah Jimin setelah ia mengoper bola basket tersebut kepada Yoongi.

Siap tak siap maka Yoongi tetap harus menangkap bola basket itu, dan berhasil! Yoongi dapat menangkapnya, Jimin mengeluarkan kata demi kata jika hal tersebut mampu melatih fokus seseorang dalam permainan.

"Lakukan _dribble_ seperti yang kau lakukan tadi,"

Dengan sedikit rasa gugup, Yoongi memulai aksinya melakukan hal yang Jimin perintahkan. Entah mengapa dirinya menjadi lebih gugup, apakah mungkin karena kehadiran sosok Jimin yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sangat tajam?

"Bagus, mulai ada peningkatan, coba kau oper bolanya padaku." Jimin memberikan arahan ketika Yoongi berhasil men _dribble_ bola itu dan menggiringnya.

' _Hap'_

Maka begitu Yoongi melemparkan bolanya pada Jimin, dengan mudahnya sosok tampan itu menangkapnya. Yoongi menjerit dalam hati begitu senang saat keduanya sempat bertemu pandang.

"Mainkan fokusmu, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!"

' _Aish.'_ Yoongi merutuk dalam hati, Jimin selalu dapat menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Sekarang kau lakukan _dribble_ nya kemudian mulai membawanya pelan-pelan ke arah _ring_." Jimin berkata pelan, tidak ingin membuat Yoongi membagi fokusnya.

"Seperti ini?" Yoongi melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan perlahan.

"Ya, bawa ia kesana. Pelan-pelan saja jangan terburu-buru."

"Aku tidak bisa memasukkannya…"

"Jangan ragu, gunakan keyakinanmu untuk melakukannya dengan benar. Kau bisa, tidak akan tahu kau dapat melakukannya jika kau belum mencobanya sendiri." Jimin mengeluarkan kata-kata itu demi membangkitkan semangat seorang Min Yoongi.

Yoongi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, menatap _ring_ basket yang berada pada jarak beberapa meter darinya. Ia tetap memantulkan bola basket tersebut dan menggiringnya mendekati _ring_. Yoongi teringat untuk melakukan _lay up_ , dengan dua langkah besarnya ia melangkah penuh keyakinan, kemudian melemparkan bola basket itu secara mantap dan sukses,

Yoongi berhasil memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_.

Dari tempatnya berpijak, Jimin menarik sebuah senyuman. Merasa bangga dengan sifat Yoongi yang akan selalu melakukan hal apapun dengan antusias yang dimilikinya.

Berbeda dengan Jimin, sosok Yoongi justru dibuat terkejut oleh kemampuannya sendiri. Ia sangat yakin bisa melakukannya tetapi tidak berharap lebih. Yoongi tersenyum lebar, segera menatap Jimin yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Jimin, aku bisa?!" Yoongi menatap tak percaya bola basket yang sudah menggelinding menjauhinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Jimin enteng.

" _Yeay_! Aku bisa! Ah, terimakasih Jimin- _ah_!" Yoongi melompat senang, alih-alih ingin menghamburkan dirinya untuk memeluk sosok yang dicintainya tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu, Yoongi masih sayang nyawanya jika ia melakukan hal tersebut.

Mereka berlatih hingga sore telah berganti malam. Yoongi kembali mengasah kemampuannya di bawah arahan Jimin. Kali ini mereka berlatih dengan simulasi Jimin yang menjadi lawan main Yoongi. Keduanya saling merebut bola dengan Jimin yang menyeimbangi kemampuan Yoongi yang masih belajar.

" _Aish_ ," berkali-kali Yoongi mendesahkan rasa kecewanya, merasa kesal dengan kemampuan Jimin yang sangat gesit.

"Rebut bolanya, jangan biarkan musuh mengendalikan bola dan membawanya ke dalam _ring_."

Yoongi berdiri di belakang Jimin, hendak meraih bola basket tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_. Ia terus mencoba dan tetap mengejar Jimin, posisinya kadang berhadapan, kadang juga Jimin memblokir Yoongi agar bola itu tetap pada jangkauannya.

"Aku lelah," gerutu Yoongi di sela-sela kegiatannya yang tengah mengintili Jimin untuk merebut bola basket tersebut.

"Kau harus berlatih lebih keras!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Kurang keras apalagi ini, hah?"

Yoongi kembali berdiri di belakang Jimin, sesaat ia mampu memegang bola tersebut namun sosok Jimin justru menoleh ke arahnya dan terdiam sejenak. Posisi mereka terlihat seperti Yoongi yang tengah memeluk Jimin dari belakang,

"Kenapa diam?"

"Kau harus tetap melakukan yang terbaik meskipun berkali-kali kau ingin menyerah karena rasa lelah." Petuah itu Jimin berikan, Yoongi berusaha memahaminya dan akan terus mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba lampu lapangan telah dipadamkan, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi tersadar dari suasana canggung yang sempat menyelimuti keduanya.

"Latihan cukup. Kau harus siap untuk pentandingan besok."

Sekali lagi Jimin melakukan _dribble_ nya dan mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_ dari jarak yang cukup jauh, hasilnya sudah pasti bola tersebut masuk ke dalam _ring_. Kemudian menggelinding ke sudut lapangan. Jimin berjalan pelan menuju keluar lapangan, langkahnya lebih dulu pergi menjauhi Yoongi.

" _Gomawo_ ," ucap Yoongi lirih, berharap Jimin dapat mendengarnya.

Yoongi menyusul Jimin pergi, langkahnya berada pada dua meter di belakang sosok yang dicintainya itu. Menatap punggung tegas Jimin dengan perasaan campur aduk yang ia miliki.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari akan kehadiran sosok lain yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari lapangan untuk memperhatikan interaksi Jimin dan Yoongi. Sungyeol melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, sedaritadi ia menyimak dan memperhatikan. Wajahnya terlihat tak suka melihat pemandangan Jimin dan Yoongi yang tengah bersama. Dalam diam ia menerka, namun ditepisnya dugaan yang belum tentu ada kebenaranya.

"Jimin tidak mungkin menyukai orang bodoh itu." Katanya dengan wajah angkuh.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Paginya Heechul datang ke _Bangtan University_ dengan dandanan yang menurutnya dapat menyamarkan diri. Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan begitu percaya diri, memakai kacamata hitam beserta sebuah _scraft_ berwarna hijau muda dengan motif bunga-bunganya, lengkap beserta _camera digital_ nya yang ia gantung di leher jenjangnya.

Tak selang beberapa lama, ia bertemu dengan Hoseok dan Woozi yang tidak sengaja berjalan berpapasan olehnya. Melihat penampilan Heechul yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat kedua sahabat Yoongi itu bertanya,

"Bibi Heechul?"

Heechul menoleh saat Hoseok memanggilnya, ada yang mengenali penyamarannya rupanya.

"Kalian?"

"Kenapa Bibi berpenampilan seperti ini?"

"Eh, hehehe… Bibi hanya ingin melihat-lihat suasana di sini. Bibi tidak ingin Jimin tahu kalau Bibi datang kesini, jadi Bibi putuskan untuk menyamar."

"Ya ampun, justru ini sangat menonjol dan Jimin pasti akan tahu kalau ini adalah Bibi…" pendapat Woozi diangguki oleh Hoseok.

"Astaga… benarkah?"

"Memangnya kenapa Bibi bisa kesini?"

"Tidak, Bibi hanya khawatir dengan Yoongi. Akhir-akhir ini Bibi jarang menemuinya meskipun Yoongi sudah kembali ke rumah."

"EEH? YOONGI KEMBALI KE RUMAH KELUARGA PARK?!" keduanya secara kompak mengajukan pertanyaannya.

Heechul terkikik geli, begitu lucu melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabat Yoongi yang menggemaskan luar biasa.

"Iya, Jimin yang membawanya kembali. Ah Bibi senang jika mengingat hal itu." Heechul menyerukan perasaan gembiranya, seperti seorang remaja yang sedang muncul jiwa menggemari sepasang _couple_ kebanggaannya.

"Kami kira Yoongi dan Jimin akan berakhir." Komentar Woozi,

"Nyatanya mereka sangat dekat bahkan mereka pernah berciuman—" Hoseok menghentikan perkataannya saat menyadari dirinya yang terlanjur keceplosan, Woozi yang ingin menghentikannyapun sudah terlambat.

"Hosiki!" desis Woozi menatap Hoseok tajam.

"APA?! C-CIUMAN?!" Heechul yang terlanjur mengdengarnya itu segera memastikan perkataan kedua sahabat Yoongi itu.

Baik Hoseok dan Woozi keduanya sama-sama bungkam, diam tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Heechul syok mendengarnya, namun ia tak kuasa untuk mengungkapkan kegembiraannya itu.

"Bibi… yang tadi itu…"

"Bibi percaya pada kalian!"

"Bibi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa… Kami takut jika Jimin tahu, Yoongi akan dalam bencana…"

"Tidak perlu takut, itu hal mudah! Semuanya serahkan pada Bibi Heechul. Hahahaha!" tawa Heechul terdengar begitu menggelegar, sontak saja membuat beberapa mahasiswa menoleh untuk melihat ketiganya yang kini berada di halaman Universitas.

Heechul segera melanjutkan langkahnya, namun Hoseok dan Woozi kembali mengingatkan apakah sosok wanita itu tak ingin menemui Yoongi lagi,

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihatnya di kampus lagi. Akan kupastikan Yoongi terus berada di rumah kami selamanya." Heechul tersenyum senang. Dirinya melambaikan tangan pada kedua sahabat Yoongi dan melenggang pergi keluar dari _Bangtan University._

"Tamatlah riwayatmu, Jung Hoseok!" umpat Woozi dengan kesal.

Namun bukannya sebuah penyesalan yang muncul dari sahabatnya itu, melainkan hanya sebuah cengiran halus yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Hehehe, maaf. Keceplosan."

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di kampus, Yoongi berjalan pelan menaiki anak tangga. Satu jam lagi klub basket akan dimulai itu tandanya ia harus melakukan pertandingan sengit antara timnya bersama Jimin dengan Myungsoo _sunbae_.

"Gawat! Hari-hari begitu melelahkan." Yoongi menggerutu, mengangisi hidupnya yang kian menyedihkan.

"Yoongi- _ya_!" panggilan itu membuat Yoongi menoleh dan mengalihkan atensinya.

"Oh, Namjoon?"

Sosok sahabatnya itu tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah _dimple_ yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Yoongi,

"Untukmu, makanlah dengan benar."

" _Gomawo_ , Namjoon- _ah_." Yoongi tersenyum simpul, mengundang sosok di hadapannya itu untuk mengacak helaian rambutnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Kau manis sekali hari ini,"

" _Aish_ , rambutku!"

"Oh ya, _Appa_ mu menitipkan pesan untukmu, hari ini kau bisa menemui rumah barumu. Ini, alamatnya. Kau dapat menemuinya nanti."

" _Arasseo_. Terimakasih banyak, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Hm, mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah, sangat merepotkan. Aku bisa kesana sendiri setelah klub basket usai."

Namjoon mengeluarkan senyumnya lagi. Ia paham, mungkin saja Jimin akan mengantarkan Yoongi nanti mengingat jika mereka akan melakukan pertandingan bersama. Hal tersebut membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupa makan bekal buatanku. Aku membuatnya penuh cinta."

"Ya, ya. Pergilah kau, atau kau akan dipecat."

Selepas dari kepergian Namjoon, Yoongi menatap dalam kotak bekal yang Namjoon berikan padanya. Pikirannya melayang bebas. Andai saja jika perhatian itu, kata-kata romantis itu dan rasa cinta itu berasal dari orang yang ia cintai, betapa ia menjadi sosok paling beruntung di dunia ini.

"Dia bukan Park Jimin…" Yoongi mengulum senyumnya, mengingat semua perlakuan Jimin padanya selama ini malah membuat dadanya sakit dan ngilu.

Tidak! Yoongi bertekad dalam hati untuk mencoba melupakan Park Jimin meskipun rasa ragu itu lebih besar dari tekadnya. Yoongi berjalan memasuki tempat ganti pakaian klub basket, ia akan memakan bekal dari Namjoon kemudian bersiap untuk pertandingan klub basket nanti.

Selang beberapa menit, Yoongi tampak menikmati roti isi, bekal buatan Namjoon. Tak lama datang seseorang yang membuat Yoongi menghentikan aktivitasnya,

"Kenapa kau begitu santai?" Tanya Sungyeol yang melihat Yoongi tenang-tenang saja.

Yoongi diam tidak menanggapi. Menurutnya akan sama saja gilanya jika ia menyahuti sosok gila di hadapannya kini.

Sungyeol melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, sedikit memoles bibirnya dengan sebuah _lipbalm_ dan membuat bibirnya terlihat sedikit mengkilap dan lembab.

"Kau tahu, sudah berapa banyak masalah yang kau buat untuk Jimin?" Tanya Sungyeol dengan senyum meremehkan.

Yoongi menimpali jika ia akan berusaha untuk tidak memberikan Jimin masalah lagi. "Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk Jimin dan diriku sendiri."

"Bagaimana jika usaha yang kau lakukan itu justru menjadi sebuah masalah?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak mencobanya,"

"Oh ya? Di pertandingan terakhir hari ini, Jimin akan kembali dipermalukan. Dan dia akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya karena melatihmu adalah sebuah hal yang tidak berguna."

Yoongi tertohok tentu saja. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak menanggapinya dengan emosi. _Api tidak akan musnah jika dilawan dengan api_ , pikirnya.

"Usaha tidak akan mengkhianati hasil. Jika kau memiliki tekad yang kuat, setidaknya usahamu tak akan sia-sia." Yoongi menatap Sungyeol yang sudah berapi.

Sungyeol mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak keluar ruangan, dia harus keluar sebelum emosinya semakin meledak. Yoongi menatap kepergian _namja_ cantik itu, menatapnya tak acuh dan kembali menikmati roti isi yang dibuatkan oleh Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan ganda itu dimulai, Jimin dan Yoongi melawan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol. Dapat dilihat sosok Myungsoo yang tampan itu memberikan senyumnya kepada Jimin dan Yoongi. Kedua tim itu berhadapan masing-masing sebelum pertandingan dimulai secara resmi. Jimin memancarkan aura kelamnya yang membuat Myungsoo merasa terbakar dan begitu bersemangat untuk kembali mempermalukan Jimin.

"Selamat siang, aku rasa langsung saja kita mulai pertandingan ini, bukan?" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Myungsoo memberikan senyum liciknya.

Kedua tim itu segera mengambil posisi masing-masing. Jimin mengingatkan Yoongi agar usaha latihannya beberapa hari ini tidak sia-sia dan menyarankan Yoongi untuk fokus melihat bola dan mengaplikasikan latihannya selama ini.

"Siap!" Yoongi mengangguk mantap.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Aku bersamamu, jadi jangan takut." Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi, tangannya terulur untuk mengacak helaian rambut Yoongi dengan begitu pelan.

 _De javu_. Yoongi merasa jika Jimin pernah mengatakan kalimat itu barusan. Sedikit tersentak dengan sikap Jimin yang cukup mengejutkan baginya.

" _Hwaiting_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yoongi merasakan hal yang sama, kali ini Yoongi mengingatnya. Jimin pernah menyemangatinya seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya beberapa menit saat mereka berpapasan di koridor Sekolahnya _dulu_ sebelum ujian berlangsung.

Yoongi tersenyum senang. Kali ini bukan waktunya untuk mengenang semua memori indahnya bersama Jimin, itu bisa ia lakukan nanti selepas pertandingan usai. Dan yang harus Yoongi lakukan saat ini adalah, membangkitkan fokusnya demi pertandingan mereka.

Yoongi berusaha tenang ketika sebuah peluit dibunyikan, menandakan jika perdandingan dimulai. Seorang wasit mulai melakukan _jump ball_ dengan melambungkan bola tersebut ke atas di tengah lapangan. Jimin dan Myungsoo mendekat untuk meraih bola basket tersebut dan merebutnya dengan cara menepisnya.

Bola basket itu berhasil diraih Myungsoo dan memasuki daerahnya. Sungyeol dengan gesit merebut bola itu dan melakukan _dribble_ nya. Jimin berlari menghampiri Sungyeol, berusaha merebut bola yang tengah dikuasai oleh _namja_ cantik itu. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak. Merasa jika posisinya sedikit terancam, Sungyeol mengoper bolanya pada Myungsoo.

Tubuh tegap Myungsoo jelas dengan sangat mudah meraih bola pemberian Sungyeol. Tetapi sosok tampan itu tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Yoongi yang ia anggap remeh. Namun, sosok itulah yang justru kini berhasil merebut bola dari tangannya sendiri.

" _Sunbae_!" Sungyeol memekik kesal melihat Myungsoo yang _kecolongan_.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan menunggu sosok manis itu menyelesaikan _dribble_ nya. Membuat sebuah isyarat agar teman satu timnya itu mengoper bolanya,

"Berikan padaku,"

' _Hap!'_

Jimin meraihnya dan membawanya menuju _ring_. Myungsoo kembari menyerang, namun kalalah cepat. Jimin segera melakukan _lay up_ nya dan sedetik kemudian masuklah bola tersebut, poin untuk tim Jimin dan Yoongi.

Myungsoo berdecih pelan, sedikit tidak suka dengan keberhasilan awal dari tim lawannya. Ia bertekad akan menghabisi Jimin yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutannya dalam hal basket.

"Awal yang bagus untuk kalian!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Tak lama pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Kali ini sosok Myungsoo menjadi dominan, berlari meraih bola dan memainkan strategi bermainnya dengan Sungyeol. Jimin dengan santainya menyeimbangi Myungsoo dan Yoongi yang tetap percaya diri dengan kemampuannya.

Selang beberapa waktu, Myungsoo kembali mendapati operan bola dari Sungyeol. Secara mengejutkan ia melakukan tembakan _lay up_ nya dalam garis penalti. Hal tersebut membuat timnya meraih dua poin karena posisinya tadi melakukan 2 _point field goal area_.

Yoongi menatap Jimin cemas, pikiran dan fokusnya menjadi buyar. Dirinya bingung harus berbuat apalagi.

"Tidak masalah, masih ada 15 menit lagi." Jimin berucap dengan nada tenang yang membuat Yoongi sedikit bernafas lega.

Jimin kembali bergerak, langkahnya gesit meraih bola dalam kungkungan Myungsoo. Setelah berhasil didapatkan, ia mengoper bolanya pada Yoongi dan dilanjutkan olehnya menuju _ring_ lawan.

Yoongi melakukan _dribble_ nya dengan penuh keyakinan, berusaha mengingat latihannya selama ini. Ia bertekad untuk memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_. Tetapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Sungyeol, membuat Yoongi kembali mengoper bolanya ke Jimin. Posisi Jimin yang sangat jauh dari _ring_ lawan sungguh membuatnya susah untuk mengakses dan melakukan _lay up_ nya. Namun, jika diingat lagi Jimin berdiri pada luar daerah pertahanan dimana dirinya bisa mendapatkan 3 poin jika menembakkan bolanya dari ia berdiri.

Maka dengan penuh rasa yakin yang tinggi, Jimin mulai memutuskan untuk melemparkan bolanya detik itu juga. Berharap dengan kemampuannya kali ini dapat menuntunnya menuju keberuntungan. Dan bola itu melambung tinggi, jatuhnya nyaris merewati _ring_ basket, tetapi tetap berhasil masuk dan merosot sempurna.

Tambahan 3 poin untuk tim Jimin dan Yoongi.

Sungyeol menatap sinis interaksi Jimin dan Yoongi yang kini saling melemparkan senyum bahagianya. Fokusnya sedikit goyah dan amarah mulai menyelimuti pikirannya.

" _Aish_." Mendesah penuh rasa kesal, memaki dalam hati.

Kedua tim itu kembali melanjutkan pertandingannya. Myungsoo semakin berapi dengan poin yang diciptakan oleh Jimin barusan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Bisik Myungsoo pada diri sendiri.

Kali ini Myungsoo mendekati Yoongi yang tentu saja ia remehkan kemampuannya. Sosok tinggi itu memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang tinggi, sedikit memainkan _body_ nya untuk menyingkirkan Yoongi. Hal tersebut membuat Yoongi _oleng_ dan tersungkur dengan jatuh terduduk. Jimin menatap tidak terima, hendak mengajukan protesnya, namun Yoongi memberinya isyarat dari jauh jika dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Permainan tetap berlanjut, posisi Myungsoo yang berada di daerah lawan kembali mengopernya ke arah Sungyeol yang berada pada _ring_ nya sendiri.

Jimin mendekati Sungyeol, mengalihkan perhatian Sungyeol yang tengah men _dribble_ bolanya untuk ia oper kembali pada Myungsoo. Tetapi perkataan Jimin jauh lebih menyita perhatiannya,

"Aku menyukai dia," ucap Jimin lirih, tentu saja hanya mereka berdua yang mendengar.

"D-dia?!" Sungyeol yang diajak bicara itu sedikit tersentak dan fokusnya hilang total.

"Ya, dia." Jimin tersenyum hingga kedua matanya tenggelam akan senyum manisnya.

Fokus Sungyeol buyar, pikirannya kembali mencerna perkataan Jimin barusan dan ia merasa sedikit terguncang. Secara serampangan ia lemparkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya itu. Sialnya, bola itu justru memasuki _ring_ nya sendiri.

2 poin tambahan untuk tim Jimin dan Yoongi!

"Maaf, jangan kau pikiran dengan serius." Jimin berlari menjauhi Sungyeol,

Hal barusan membuat _namja_ cantik itu tersadar jika ia melakukan hal paling bodoh karena telah memasukkan bola pada _ring_ nya sendiri. Myungsoo menghampirinya dan meminta penjelasan atas kelakuannya barusan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" pertanyaan itu terdengar lembut, mana berani Myungsoo membentak seorang Lee Sungyeol. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada orang yang disayanginya.

"A-aku.."

' _Priit'_

Bunyi peluit itu menjadi sebuah akhir pentandingan. Final keseluruhan sudah terbukti dan dapat dibaca. Kemenangan jatuh pada tim Jimin dan Yoongi.

" _Yeay_! Kita berhasil, Jimin- _ah_!" Yoongi menampilkan senyum _gummy smile_ andalannya yang terlihat semakin bersinar.

Dalam dua detik sosok di hadapannya itu terdiam, merutuk dalam hati akan kekonyolan yang ia pikirkan terhadap Yoongi.

' _Dia tidak manis!'_

Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin yang tengah melamun itu, berusaha menyadarkan sosok di hadapannya kini.

"Jimin?"

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

"Sama-sama. Latihanku selama ini tidak sia-sia."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa? Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang tadi itu hanya terjatuh, tidak perlu khawatir!" Yoongi memekik senang akan nasibnya hari ini, dirinya melompat demi mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya barusan.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Hanya saja aku takut kau—"

" _Akh_ , kakiku!"

Nah, kejadian rupanya. Inilah hal yang ditakutkan Park Jimin.

"Jimin, ada apa dengan kakiku?" Yoongi memegang daerah pergelangan kakinya yang tiba-tiba kaku. Rasanya sakit dan berdenyut nyeri,

"Inilah hal yang kutakutkan darimu, kau merepotkanku lagi, tahu?!"

Yoongi meringis saat Jimin ikut berjongkok dan kembali memarahinya. Kakinya sakit, sepertinya terkilir akibat tabrakan dari tubuh tinggi Myungsoo yang keras itu.

"M-maaf…" cicit Yoongi takut, merasa jika ia salah berbicara satu kata saja akan mengundang amarah Jimin nantinya.

Jimin berbalik arah membelakangi sosok Yoongi. Hal itu membuat Yoongi semakin bersedih, Jimin pasti akan meninggalkannya. Membayangkan hal tersebut membuat Yoongi pundung dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Cepat naik ke punggungku, kita pulang sekarang." kata-kata Jimin sangat ampuh, Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya demi menegaskan sekali lagi ucapan yang Jimin katakan barusan.

"Kau dengar tidak?" Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang terbengong melihatnya.

"A-aku berat…" perkataan bodoh itu muncul begitu saja. Kata-kata konyol yang keluar akibat perasaan gugup Yoongi.

"Cepat atau tidak sama sekali?" bentak Jimin tidak sabaran.

Yoongi beringsut untuk menghampiri Jimin, yang dibantu Jimin agar bangun dari duduknya dan beralih memeluk punggung kekarnya untuk ia gendong.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Yoongi tepat di telinga Jimin.

"Lupakan saja. Aku bosan mendengar permintaan maafmu." Jimin mulai bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, membawa tubuh Yoongi yang seringan kapas itu untuk ia ajak pulang bersama.

Lagi-lagi interaksi tersebut membuat Sungyeol beserta penghuni klub basket terguncang. Begitu mengejutkan mengetahui sosok Park Jimin si manusia es itu menunjukkan sikap terpujinya kepada seorang Min Yoongi.

"Terima kasih untuk pertandingannya yang berkesan ini, Kim Myungsoo." Jimin berbalik, sekedar untuk memberikan salam perpisahan kepada sosok Myungsoo yang berdiri dengan Sungyeol.

Merasa dirinya dihina, Myungsoo kembali mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum angkuh. "Sama-sama, Jimin- _ah_. Mungkin lain kali kita akan bertanding lagi." Namun biar bagaimanapun ia tetap menerima kekalahannya dari Park Jimin.

 **.**

 **Miscchievous Kiss**

 **.**

Jimin mengantar Yoongi pulang. Hal yang paling merepotkan setelah dirinya menggendong Yoongi hingga keadaan kakinya yang sudah merasa lebih baik. Setidaknya Jimin tidak perlu lagi menggendong Yoongi.

"Aku kuat dan aku masih bisa berjalan," itulah perkataan keras kepala Yoongi yang membuat Jimin mendengus kesal.

Jimin berjalan pelan. Tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh Yoongi yang tentu saja dijadikan tumpuan untuk ia berjalan.

"Kau benar ini alamatnya?" Tanya Jimin memastikan.

"Seperti yang ada di kertas itu, aku juga tidak tahu."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan kedua mata polosnya. Ia bercerita kepada Jimin mengenai rumah barunya yang dapat ia tempati hari ini juga. Keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk pergi sendiri kesana membuat Jimin kembali menjadi orang paling baik hati di dunia yang rela mengantarkan manusia paling merepotkan bernama Min Yoongi.

"Jimin,"

"Apa?!" sahutnya galak.

"Selama pertandingan tadi, kau mengucapkan kata semangat yang membuatku mengingat saat-saat kita ingin ujian semester di sekolah _dulu_."

"Masa _sih?_ "

"Ya, dan itu sangat membantuku."

"Aku tidak ingat. Aku hanya berkonsentrasi di pertandingan." Elak Jimin sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi.

"Ya, tapi aku mengingatnya." Yoongi tersenyum tulus hingga menampilkan giginya lagi.

"Jangan tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu terus. Lihat, mungkin ini rumahmu?" Jimin mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi, sosok manis itu kembali mencocokkan alamat yang tertera pada sebuah kertas yang diberika oleh Namjoon tadi siang.

"Ah, mungkin benar ini rumahnya." Yoongi segera memencet bel rumahnya.

Jiminpun pamit pergi akan tetapi Yoongi menahannya kembali, Yoongi bermaksud untuk mengajak Jimin mampir terlebih dahulu karena mungkin saja ayahnya berada di dalam dan menawarinya untuk meminium teh sebentar.

"Aku yakin, _Appa_ ku ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih." Bujuk Yoongi pantang menyerah, Jimin mencoba mengerti dan mengikuti kemauan Yoongi.

Keduanya pun masuk dengan Yoongi yang tetap bersandar di lengan kiri Jimin. Tak lama keluarlah seorang kakek yang menyapa mereka berdua.

"Permisi,"

"Ya, anda cari siapa"

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Yoongi. Kakek itu merasa jika Yoongi tidak sopan dengannya.

"Kau sendiri siapa, nak?" Tanya kakek itu dengan sedikit menyelidik.

"Aku yang akan menempati rumah ini." jawab Yoongi dengan yakin.

"Apa? Seenaknya kau bilang. Ini rumahku, pergi kalian dari sini." Kakek tua itu tersulut emosi. Sedikit kesal dengan kehadiran Yoongi dan sikapnya yang tidak sopan.

"Eh, tapi ini rumah ayahku." Yoongi tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Ini rumahku, aku bahkan sudah membelinya dua hari yang lalu."

"Lalu rumahku dimana? Jimin, bagaimana ini?" Yoongi menatap Jimin meminta sebuah jawaban. Namun lelaki tampan itu justru terdiam dan membawa Yoongi keluar dari rumah si kakek yang masih menatap tajam keduanya.

"Pulang ke rumahku, kita bicarakan saat di rumah. Oke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobecont.**

 **.**

a/n: Hai, lama tak bersua jeh. xD Miyane miyane hajimaaaa~ intinya datang mau minta maaf. Minta maaf udah keasikan nganggur. Hihihi. Sekarang Jims udah bebas, skripsweet udah kelar tinggal wisuda ihiy. Maapin yang updatenya kelamaan yha udah kayak nunggu jodoh nih ga dateng2. Bwehehe. Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mampir di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu, maaf juga buat typo di chapter ini. Tapi tetap Jims sayang kalian yang sudah membaca ff acakadut ini. Makasih banyaaak. Luv-luv.

Salam damai, Kapal MinYoon berlayar. :3

24, Agustus 2017.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	12. Kencan Pertama yang Mendadak

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Remake's Story © Jimsnoona**

 **MinYoon and others Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:**

 **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Jadi, kau tidak membenciku?"—Yoongi._

" _Aku punya banyak masalah saat bersamamu, tapi aku tidak membencimu"—Jimin._

* * *

 **.**

Jimin membawa kembali Yoongi pulang ke kediaman keluarga Park. Yoongi menyuarakan rasa bersalahnya karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia merepotkan seorang Park Jimin.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan rumahku." Ujarnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Jimin berusaha memaklumi dan memberikan alasan kalau saja ia meninggalkan Yoongi, terlebih dengan keadaan kakinya yang tengah terluka maka ia yakin, ibunya akan naik pitam.

Yoongi merasa bingung, ayahnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin lain kali ia harus menabung atau meminta ayahnya untuk membelikannya ponsel agar mengetahui kabar masing-masing.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan." Jimin memberikan Yoongi isyarat supaya mereka berdua memasuki rumah,

Dari dalam sosok Heechul keluar menuju halaman rumah mereka, disusul oleh Taehyung yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Wanita paruh baya itu sudah menduga jika keduanya akan pulang bersama.

"Bibi, entah mengapa rumahnya sudah ada yang menempati." Yoongi menatap Heechul penuh rasa sesal, mengundang sosok keibuan seorang Heechul datang menghampirinya untuk sekedar memberikan sebuah pelukan.

" _Appa_ juga tidak bisa dihubungi…" Heechul merengkuh sosok rapuh Yoongi yang kini tengah mengadu padanya.

"Tenang saja Yoongi- _ya_ , _Appa_ mu sedang pergi ke agen perumahan."

"Apa, memangnya ada apa, Bi?"

"Bibi rasa ada kesalahan soal sewanya. Seseorang menandatangani sewa rumah itu sebelum ayahmu, sayang." Jawab Heechul lembut, penjelasan tersebut membuat Yoongi hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya.

"Intinya, kemungkinan ayahmu tidak bisa dihubungi karena sedang sibuk menelpon agen perusahaannya."

"Jadi _Appa_ dan aku kehilangan tempat tinggal lagi, bagaimana ini?" gumam Yoongi.

Dengan sumringah Heechul kembali menenangkan dan berkata bila Yoongi dan Kangin bisa tinggal bersama mereka seperti sebelumnya. _Namun_ , Yoongi merasa tak enak hati. Keputusan Heechul membuat sosok Taehyung mencibir sinis, lagi-lagi kamarnya akan menjadi korban.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula nantinya kita akan menjadi keluarga. Benar ' _kan_ , Jiminie?" Heechul menampilkan senyum misteriusnya, membuat sosok Jimin menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

Heechul tersenyum senang begitu membayangkan semuanya akan menjadi kenyataan,

" _Eomma_ , sudah kubilang jangan ungkit hal seperti itu," Jimin melayangkan protesnya.

" _No, no, no. Eomma_ sudah tahu semuanya,"

" _Eomma_ , berhentilah berkhayal." Kali ini Taehyung ikut bersuara.

" _Aish_ , kalian ini. Sudah dibilang jika _Eomma_ tahu segalanya, termasuk rahasia terbesar kalian berdua."

"Eh? Rahasia apa itu, Bi?"

"Kalian… sudah berciuman ' _kan_?"

Jimin segera melirik tajam Yoongi di sampingnya, dengan cepat pula sosok Yoongi mengelak jika bukan dirinya yang memberitahu Heechul.

"APA?! Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Iya _'kan_ , _hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung tak percaya, membuatnya tak habis pikir jika kakaknya sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap tipu daya seorang Min Yoongi.

Jimin tidak bisa mengelak lagi, kenyataan pahit itu nampak membuat sosok Taehyung patah hati. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" keluhnya dengan tidak ikhlas.

Heechul tersenyum licik, menatap Jimin dan Yoongi penuh tatapan menyelidik,

"Kalau melihat interaksi kalian selama ini, aku tidak pernah menduganya. Tidak baik mengelabui orang tuamu, lho?"

"Bibi… dari mana bibi mengetahui ini semua?"

"Tentu saja, orang yang mendapatkan informasi akan menaklukan dunia!" jawab Heechul lalu tertawa bahagia.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di kamarnya, Heechul tampak selesai menelpon salah satu agen perumahan.

"Baik, terimakasih banyak untuk kerja samanya." Heechul menutup ponselnya dan kembali tersenyum riang.

"Ah, semua berjalan lancar! Tinggal meyakinkan Kangin supaya Yoongi tetap tinggal di sini."

Sepertinya Heechul memang sengaja membuat ayah Yoongi menyerah mengenai pencariannya dalam agen perumahan tersebut. Heechul tersenyum puas, dirinya sengaja melakukan pembayaran cicilan melalui beberapa deretan kartu nama demi mengalahkan Kangin dalam melakukan sistem _booking_ setiap rumah barunya.

Begitu selesai dengan kesibukannya, Heechul memilih untuk menghampiri kamar Yoongi. Tak beberapa lama Heechul masuk ke kamar Yoongi, didapatkan _namja_ manis itu tengah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke rumahmu sendiri?" Tanya Heechul sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kami harapkan, Bi." Yoongi menjelaskan jika kejadian ini semua bukan seperti yang Heechul pikirkan, Yoongi menambahkan kalau mereka akan kembali menemukan tempat tinggal baru.

Dengan raut wajah sedihnya Heechul berkata,

"Aku bahkan ragu jika kalian akan mendapatkan rumah baru lagi. Mencari rumah tidak semudah itu, Yoongi. Jarang sekali menemukan rumah yang cocok." Tentu saja Heechul dapat berbicara seperti itu dengan sangat yakin. Dia adalah dalang di balik ini semua.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Bibi akan bicara dengan _Appa_ mu." Heechul menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yoongi, seolah memberikan sebuah keyakinan,

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum anggun, berkata jika ia bertekad akan menjadikan Yoongi bagian keluarganya, apalagi mendengar perihal Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah berciuman.

"Bibi, ini tidak seperti yang bibi pikirkan. Aku dan Jimin hanya—" Yoongi keukeuh jika hubungannya dengan Jimin bukan seperti itu, mungkin saja ciuman itu terjadi karena sebuah kesalahan, melihat selama ini bahkan mereka tidak pernah berpegangan tangan ataupun kencan.

"Jangan putus asa, Yoongi _-ya_. Meskipun kau belum melakukannya, kalian bisa melakukannya nanti. Ah, kencan… bagaimana jika kalian berkencan?" Heechul pun memberikan Yoongi sebuah misi yaitu berkencan dengan Jimin, kemudian beranjak keluar kamar Yoongi.

" _Kencan dengan Jimin? Kalau saja aku memiliki kesempatan itu, aku pasti sangat ingin berkencan dengannya. Tapi… dia tidak mau, tidak akan mau berkencan denganku. Aku harus bagaimana?"_ Tanya Yoongi dalam hati.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di Kantin Bangtan _University_ , Hoseok dan Woozi tengah diadili oleh Yoongi. Seolah meminta suatu penjelasan tentang Heechul yang kini mengetahui perihal dirinya yang sudah melakukan ciuman bersama Jimin.

"Kalian yang memberitahu Bibi Heechul, ' _kan_? Jawab?!" Yoongi menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan penuh amarah, sudah pasti ia menyesal telah memberitahu kepada orang yang salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya.

"Kenapa? Hitung-hitung kami tengah membantumu, Yoongi." Hoseok dan Woozi dengan cepat mengelak kalau kejadian itu tanpa disengaja.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok Namjoon tengah menyimak pembicaraan mereka yang terkesan sangat heboh hingga menyita atensi seluruh pasang mata di Kantin tersebut.

"Jadi, kau sudah berciuman dengan Jimin, Yoongi- _ya_?" Tanya Namjoon harap-harap cemas,

"Kukira… kau sudah menyerah padanya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Yoongi hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Namjoon, mendengar itu semua Namjoon berlalu pergi dengan hati yang terluka.

"Astaga, itu terlalu berat untuk Namjoon." Kata Hoseok sengaja dengan nada mencibir, bermaksud menyadarkan Yoongi bahwa ada orang yang jauh lebih menyayanginya.

"Itu lebih baik untuk Namjoon," Woozi justru berbeda pendapat oleh Hoseok.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Dengan begitu Namjoon akan tahu jika tidak ada celah di hatimu," Woozi menatap Yoongi dengan santainya,

"Karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyerah pada Jimin." tegas Woozi penuh percaya diri. Tentu saja pernyataannya disetujui oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"A-aku.." Yoongi mendadak kelu, bingung ingin berkata apa lagi.

"Aku yakin kau sudah sadar, Yoongi- _ya_. Kaupun memiliki saingan dan halangan. Perasaanmu pada Jimin tidak akan pernah berubah, maka Namjoon harus menyerah dan bangkit."

Yoongi termenung mendengar penuturan Woozi, ada benarnya juga apa kata sahabatnya ini. _Namun_ Yoongi sendiri juga menyadarinya kalau sikap Jimin yang sama sekali tak perhatian padanya ataupun melihat keberadaannya.

Kenyataan pahit itu tentu saja membuat Yoongi mendesah pilu. Merasa jika dirinya sangatlah bodoh menjadi seorang pejuang cinta sepihak. Meskipun pikirannya mencoba untuk menghadang kenyataan tersebut, _namun_ hatinya seolah tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun.

Yoongi bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya, perkuliahan telah usai dan ia berencana untuk ke Restoran ayahnya. Begitu langkahnya keluar dari Kantin, tetiba saja dari jauh ia melihat sosok Jimin keluar dari kelas.

"Ah, Jimin…" Yoongi tersenyum senang, hendak menghampiri Jimin dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama,

"Jimin- _ah_ , tunggu aku!" mendengar perintah seseorang itu otomatis membuat Yoongi berpaling, memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi, mengamati sosok Jimin yang disusul oleh Sungyeol.

Yoongi merengut tidak suka melihat interaksi keduanya, Jimin yang lengannya tengah dirangkul mesra oleh orang lain membuat hatinya panas seakan terbakar.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan sembari melakukan obrolan singkat. Samar-samar dapat didengarnya suara ajakan Sungyeol pada Jimin untuk berjalan-jalan di hari Minggu.

"Apa Lee Sungyeol sedang mengajak Jimin berkencan? _Aish_ , aku tidak yakin jika aku akan menang." Tanpa Yoongi sadari, Myungsoo _sunbae_ tengah mengendap-endap ikut mengamati keduanya.

"Heh?!" Yoongi terkejut dengan kehadiran Myungsoo yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Sunbae_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Sst_... Diamlah, aku sedang memperhatikan mereka. Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Myungsoo balik bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"A-aku sedang…"

"Ah, kau sedang melihat Jimin ya?"

" _Sunbae_ sendiri ingin melihat siapa, jangan bilang Lee Sungyeol?!"

" _Aish_ , pelankan suaramu!" dengan sigap Myungsoo membekap mulut Yoongi demi mencegah kebocoran rahasianya selama ini.

Yoongi dan Myungsoo justru ribut sendiri, mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin dan Sungyeol yang malah memperhatikan keributan yang terjadi.

Posisinya Yoongi yang terhimpit oleh tembok serta Myungsoo yang merapatkan tubuhnya sembari membekap mulut Yoongi. Sungyeol yang melewati keduanya bersama Jimin kini menjadi salah paham. Yoongi berusaha menjelaskan jika ini semua tidak seperti yang mereka lihat, _namun_ kata-kata yang tepat tak juga keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, jadi benar ya gosip itu?" pikir Sungyeol berbasa-basi.

Yoongi tak mengerti maksud Sungyeol. Ia menatap sosok Jimin yang justru dibalas tatap oleh pandangan datarnya.

"Ada sesuatu antara Min Yoongi dan Myungsoo _sunbae_." Jelas Sungyeol, hal ini membuat Myungsoo kaget.

"Apa? Jangan asal bicara!" sanggah Yoongi tidak terima.

Yoongi mengatakan kalau itu tidak benar, ini semua hanya salah paham dan bermaksud menjelaskan pada Jimin.

"Apa peduliku?" Jimin memandang remeh sosok Yoongi. Ia memutuskan untuk berlalu pergi, _namun_ baru beberapa langkah, Jimin teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, Sungyeol- _ah_. Soal yang tadi… hari Minggu aku ada waktu, kita bisa pergi nonton bersama." Ujar Jimin sembari melayangkan senyumnya.

"Ah, benarkah?!" pekik Sungyeol merasa tak percaya jika Jimin menerima ajakannya, iapun mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sungyeol menyusul sosok Jimin yang sudah pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dan Myungsoo, sebelumnya _namja_ cantik itu berpamitan dan melayangkan senyum kemenangannya pada Yoongi.

' _Aku kalah lagi…'_ dari tempatnya berpijak Yoongi menatap sayu kepergian Jimin bersama Sungyeol. Lagi, pikirannya tak luput oleh seberapa cocoknya mereka berdua.

" _Aish_ , Park Jimin itu!"

" _Ya_ , ini salahmu, _sunbae_!"

Yoongi menyalahkan Myungsoo karenanya ia harus patah hati melihat ajakan Sungyeol yang diterima oleh Jimin. Myungsoo langsung meminta maaf, lelaki tampan itupun mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kalau kau suka Jimin, aku suka Sungyeol, tapi Sungyeol menyukai Jimin." Myungsoo menghela napasnya berat, menyadari jika semua cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kau punya ide, tidak?" Tanya Myungsoo sembari menatap Yoongi dengan seringainya.

Yoongi yang mengerti sebuah sinyal yang dikirimkan Myungsoo itu dengan cepat mengangguk paham,

"Tidak akan ada yang bahagia kalau begini caranya, maka kita harus mengubahnya!" jawab Yoongi cepat.

Saat itu juga Myungsoo mengajak Yoongi bekerjasama dan saling membantu. Rencana mereka sudah pasti mengikuti Jimin dan Sungyeol di hari Minggu nanti, memata-matai kencan keduanya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Malam ini Kangin berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Park. Pria bertubuh _tambun_ itu segera menemui anak satu-satunya dan mulai menjelaskan seluruh kisah perjuangannya dalam menemukan rumah baru untuk mereka.

"Maafkan _Appa_ , Yoongi- _ya_. Ini semua salah _Appa_."

Yoongi tersenyum lembut, menghamburkan diri di pelukan sang ayah. Ia begitu merindukan sosok ayahnya yang sangat pekerja keras. Entah mengapa malam ini pelukan ayahnya terasa begitu hangat hingga menyelimuti hatinya.

"Tidak masalah, _Appa_."

" _Appa_ minta maaf belum bisa menjagamu dengan baik, Yoongi. _Appa_ benar-benar menyesal, meninggalkanmu seorang diri tiap malam. Terlebih kejadian waktu itu, _Appa_ benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan _Appa_ , Yoongi- _ya_ …"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, hatinya merindu… benar-benar merindukan sosok ayahnya yang begitu hangat. Perasaan kecewa itu ada, ketika ayahnya yang tidak bersamanya. Tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa kecewa pada orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Yoongi sayang _Appa_ …" lirihan Yoongi membuat Kangin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan _Appa_ , Yoongi- _ya_."

"Hm, Yoongi akan menjaga diri lebih baik lagi."

Kangin melepaskan pelukan pada putranya itu, mulai menghapus lelehan air mata yang mampir di kedua pipi putih pucat anaknya.

" _Appa_ akan tetap membawamu pergi. Berada di sini akan menyulitkanmu untuk melupakannya…" mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Yoongi tertunduk lesu.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah putra kesayangannya itu, Kangin sudah menduga jika Yoongi memang belum bisa melupakan nama Park Jimin di hatinya.

"Yoongi…"

" _Appa_ tenang saja, Yoongi… Yang jelas, aku mencintai Jimin." ungkap Yoongi memberikan senyum tulusnya.

"Tapi perasaan Jimin…" sela Kangin, Yoongi menjawab kalau ia sama sekali tak peduli.

"Jimin mungkin tak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah sampai akhir, _Appa_ selalu bilang seperti itu, ' _kan_? Tidak baik menyerah di tengah jalan."

Jeda beberapa saat lalu dengan penuh keyakinan Yoongi melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Setelah aku meninggalkan rumah ini, aku sadar, _Appa_ , perasaan ini… aku tidak akan menyerah lagi."

Mendengar penuturan sang anak membuat Kangin mengerti, Yoongipun meminta agar ayahnya tidak menkhawatirkannya. Karena biar bagaimanapun, meskipun ia terluka itu jauh lebih baik daripada tak melakukan apapun hingga menyesal kemudian.

"Jika seperti ini, kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu. Ah, _Appa_ merindukan ibumu, Yoongi- _ya_ …" Yoongi mengejek ayahnya yang kerap kali lebih _cengeng_ darinya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **Hari Minggu**

Cuaca Minggu pagi kali ini terlihat sangat cerah. Yoongi sibuk memilih sejumlah pakaian yang telah ia keluarkan dari lemari bajunya. Sudah hampir lima kali ia berganti pakaian yang menurutnya terlihat sangat aneh dan bukan gayanya sama sekali.

"Aku pakai ini saja ya?" Yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, membayangkan jika kemeja berwarna _peach_ itu membalut tubuhnya,

"Kucoba saja deh," Yoongi segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja yang ia maksud. Sedikit ragu ia mencoba membangun rasa percaya dirinya itu.

"Baiklah, yang ini saja." Yoongi menetapkan pilihannya, kemeja berwarna _peach_ dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ abunya. Nampak terlihat manis seperti biasanya.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat penampilannya pagi ini, ada sedikit polesan _make up_ tipis yang sengaja ia bubuhkan di wajahnya. Namun setelah melihat hasil keseluruhan, Yoongi seakan teringat sesuatu, ia hanya akan membuntuti Jimin yang kencan dengan Sungyeol. Merasa jika bayangannya tengah mengejek dirinya sendiri, Yoongi memutuskan untuk segera menghapus polesan _make up_ tipis yang sudah ia lakukan dua jam lamanya itu.

"Aku lupa, yang berkencan itu bukan aku." Sedikit mendesah kecewa, lalu ia putuskan untuk berangkat menemui Myungsoo _sunbae_.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju Bioskop, Yoongi masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya,

' _Aku juga ingin berkencan dengan Jimin, memakai pakaian bagus, nonton film berdua, lalu makan malam di Restoran mewah…'_

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya demi mengusir khayalan bodohnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa berkhayal terus menerus. Jika Jimin tidak mau berkencan dengannya, maka ia harus mengacaukan kencan Jimin dengan siapapun itu.

"Hei, Yoongi." suara Myungsoo langsung menarik atensi Yoongi. Keduanya sudah sampai di tempat pengintaian.

"Dimana Jimin?" Tanya Myungsoo sembari memperhatikan sosok Sungyeol yang sudah sampai dan tengah berdiri menunggu kedatangan Jimin.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia sampai." Jawab Yoongi.

"Ah, Sungyeol-ku cantik sekali hari ini…" Myungsoo tersenyum hingga menunjukkan _dimple_ nya. Menerawang kalau saja ia yang pergi berkencan dengan sosok pujaan hatinya.

"Hei Yoongi, apa Jimin termasuk lelaki agresif?"

"Apa? Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Jimin sangat lambat dalam urusan percintaan."

"Itu jika dia bersanding denganmu, kita sedang membicarakan Lee Sungyeol, si cantik yang seksi sekaligus. Kau lihat saja penampilannya hari ini, kemeja putih kebesarannya dengan _ripped jeans_ nya sungguh menggoda."

Yoongi _sweatdrop_ di tempat, lama kelamaan _sunbae_ nya ini semakin mesum saja, pikirnya.

Tak lama, Jimin mulai menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Myungsoo dan Yoongi kembali fokus mengamati pasangan yang bersiap kencan itu, keduanya mengambil jarak lebih dekat _namun_ tetap tak terlihat oleh Jimin dan Sungyeol.

"Hai, Jimin." sapaan Sungyeol dibalas Jimin melalui senyuman,

"Penampilanmu bagus hari ini." puji Jimin melihat penampilan Sungyeol yang sedikit berbeda.

Lain halnya dengan dua pasang mata lain yang tengah mengintai pasangan Jimin dan Sungyeol, mereka nampak terbakar api cemburu. Yoongi dan Myungsoo akhirnya membuntuti Jimin dan Sungyeol yang melangkah pergi.

" _Ya_ , _Sunbae_ tunggu aku. Jangan terburu-buru."

"Kau lama sekali, Yak! Jangan injak kakiku, _aish_."

Lagi-lagi justru pasangan Myungsoo dan Yoongi yang heboh. Mereka kerap kali _cekcok_ dan mengalami pertengkaran kecil. Yoongi dan Myungsoo mengikuti Jimin dan Sungyeol menonton film, bahkan Yoongi sengaja memesan tiket yang duduk di belakang mereka persis.

"Kita masuk jika lampu sudah dimatikan saja, Yoongi."

" _Ya_ , bagaimana aku bisa melihat nomor bangkunya, _sunbae_?"

"Gunakan cahaya di ponselku, bodoh."

"Ah, benar juga. Kau pintar ya, _sunbae_."

Yoongi dan Myungsoo memasuki Bioskop dengan membawa minuman dan _popcorn_. Keduanya benar-benar duduk di belakang Jimin dan Sungyeol. Antusias mereka justru terlihat seperti Myungsoo dan Yoongi yang tengah melakukan kencan.

Film dimulai, selama lima belas menit dirasa aman karena tidak ada interaksi apapun antara Jimin dan Sungyeol.

"Jimin- _ah_ , aaa?" Yoongi melotot horror begitu Sungyeol menyodorkan beberapa _popcorn_ untuk menyuapi Jimin.

Di sampingnya persis, sosok Myungsoo sudah mengembang kempiskan hidungnya sembari menahan amarah melihat Jimin yang dengan gampangnya menerima suapan dari Sungyeol.

Dari celah tempat duduk, dapat terlihat siluet keduanya yang saling melemparkan senyuman. Lagi-lagi kedua orang di belakang Jimin dan Sungyeol kembali terbakar api cemburu.

Beberapa menit ke depan adegan film mulai masuk ke inti cerita, ada bagian-bagian dimana sang karakter utama melakukan _acting_ sedihnya. Hal itu membuat Sungyeol berpura-pura sedih dan hendak menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin.

Yoongi yang melihatnya dengan sigap langsung menghalangi tindakan Sungyeol itu dengan berpura-pura menjatuhkan bukletnya-yang berisi tentang jadwal film Bioskop- melalui celah bangku antara Jimin dan Sungyeol.

"Oh sayang, kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi." Agar tak ketahuan, Myungsoo dan Yoongi bermesra-mesraan dengan suara mereka yang disamarkan.

"Ah, iya. Kau benar, sayang." Balas Yoongi lalu keduanya berpandangan sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka melihat Sungyeol yang beringsut menjauhi Jimin.

Melihat Jimin yang diam saja, Sungyeol berinisiatif untuk memegang tangan Jimin. Myungsoo terkejut, sama halnya dengan Yoongi. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi sedikit menumpahkan _popcorn_ di tangannya ke arah mereka.

" _Aish_!" habis sudah kesabaran Sungyeol dengan orang di belakang bangkunya itu.

Sungyeolpun berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan Myungsoo yang menyembunyikan wajah mereka dengan buklet tipis sembari asik berbincang dengan suara menggelikan mereka.

"Berhenti mengganggu!" tegur Sungyeol murka, ia kembali duduk karena beberapa penonton di belakang _complain_ tak bisa menonton film karena terhalang olehnya.

Yoongi dan Myungsoo menutup mulut mereka masing-masing, menahan tawanya karena geli dengan kesalnya Sungyeol yang berhasil mereka ganggu.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Selesai menonton di Bioskop, Jimin mengajak Sungyeol untuk mampir ke sebuah café. Berniat untuk sekedar mengobrol singkat lalu melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka selanjutnya. Seperti yang sudah diduga, Yoongi maupun Myungsoo tetap mengekor di belakang Jimin dan Sungyeol.

"Jujur saja, aku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak masih SMA." Tutur Sungyeol lembut, Yoongi dan Myungsoo menajamkan pendengaran mereka, jarak duduk mereka tidak jauh dari Jimin dan Sungyeol.

"Kau tertarik denganku?" Tanya Jimin tidak percaya, memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan saja.

"Seseorang bilang padaku, ada siswa _Bangtan High School_ yang sangat jenius. Tidak hanya itu, dia tampan dan jago bermain basket. Ayahmu lulusan _Seoul University_ dan seorang direktur perusahaan, ' _kan_? Mendengar kau tetap meneruskan kuliah di _Bangtan University_ … aku merasa senang sekali."

Sungyeol tersenyum riang hingga kedua matanya membentuk _eyesmile_ yang cantik. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Sungyeol sendiri merasa jika itu semua sudah takdirnya ia dipertemukan dengan Jimin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jimin tersenyum menanggapi.

"Ya, Jimin. Apakah, apakah kau sudah memiliki… kekasih?"

Hening sejenak, Sungyeol cemas menunggu jawaban Jimin. Tak lama kemudian sosok Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng lembut,

"Untuk saat ini aku belum memiliki kekasih."

"Lalu, tipemu yang seperti apa?" Tanya Sungyeol lagi.

Dari tempat duduknya, Yoongi dan Myungsoo menyimak. Keduanya fokus mendengar obrolan antara Jimin dan Sungyeol. Yoongi sedikit membenarkan penampilannya sembari membusungkan dadanya berharap dirinya yang akan disebut oleh Jimin.

"Hm, yang pasti dia manis, berpenampilan bagus, cerdas, pandai memasak dan berpikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu." Jawaban Jimin langsung membuat Yoongi merasa terjatuh dari dunianya. Hal yang disebutkannya barusan sungguh bertolak belakang dengan sifat Yoongi.

Myungsoo yang ikut mendengarnyapun langsung menenangkan Yoongi,

"Aku yakin ada suatu hal yang baik pada dirimu, jangan diambil hati."

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu memberiku semangat, _sunbae_."

Lain halnya dengan Sungyeol, begitu mendengar jawaban Jimin dia optimis jika dirinya dan Jimin akan menjadi pasangan yang paling serasi.

"Mungkin saja?" timpal Jimin sambil mengeluarkan tawanya.

Yoongi cemas seketika, apa mungkin dirinya tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi melihat Sungyeol yang telah jauh mencuri _start_ nya.

" _Sunbae_ , apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?"

"Apa maksudmu pulang?"

"Mereka tampak serasi…"

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh seperti itu, kita harus tetap pada rencana awal!"

"Tidak _sunbae_ , aku merasa jika mereka mungkin cocok dan—"

"Yoongi, jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Myungsoo menarik Yoongi yang hendak undur diri dan pergi dari café itu. Hal tersebut mampu menghentikan Yoongi _namun_ , segera ditepisnya tangan Myungsoo. Yoongi berbalik lagi, mulai _ancang-ancang_ untuk berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Tetapi nasibnya malang, ia justru tersandung oleh kaki kursi dan tubuhnya ambruk serta menyenggol seorang bapak tua bertubuh tegap.

" _Ya_! Bajuku yang mahal! _Aish,_ bocah sialan."

"Aa—Maaf! Maafkan saya. Saya tidak sengaja, astaga, maaf!"

Bapak tua itu mulai emosi melihat bajunya yang kotor akibat minumannya yang tumpah mengenai pakaiannya. Itu semua ulah Yoongi yang telah menyenggolnya.

"Ganti rugi!"

"Maaf-maafkan teman saya, Tuan." Myungsoo ikut ambil alih dan menghampiri Yoongi.

" _Sunbae_ , aku rasa ini hukuman karena kita telah mengacaukan kencan mereka." Yoongi mengeluarkan wajah mirisnya.

"Cepat bayar! Hei, pakaianku mahal dan kau beraninya menumpahkan minumanku!" lagi-lagi bapak tua itu berteriak, mengundang beberapa orang untuk berkumpul mengerumuni mereka bertiga.

"Baju itu kau dapatkan dari harga grosiran, pak. Jangan membual!" interupsi seseorang langsung menyorot perhatian seluruh pasang mata di café itu.

Bapak tua itu tidak terima dengan sikap Jimin yang datang tiba-tiba dan mengacaukan urusannya. Jimin menghindar ketika bapak tua itu hendak memukulnya _namun_ ia justru terjerembab jatuh.

"Berani-benarinya kau?!"

"Kau bisa dilaporkan atas tindakan penipuan, pak."

Jimin menatap remeh bapak tua yang hendak berdiri dari duduknya. Myungsoo heran melihat Jimin yang menarik Yoongi untuk bersiap pergi,

"Kau sudah mengikuti kita hari ini. Sekarang giliranmu, tunjukkan pada Sungyeol kehebatanmu dan ambil hatinya." Kata Jimin memberikan Myungsoo isyarat.

Jimin meminta maaf pada Sungyeol dan menarik Yoongi lari menjauh, sementara Myungsoo menghadapi bapak tua itu dengan gertakannya yang luar biasa. Ia membereskannya dengan membawa bapak tua itu pada _security_ karena telah membuat keributan.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi melihat salah satu tangannya yang tengah digenggam Jimin untuk berlari.

' _Aku tidak menyangka… Jimin membawaku berlari bersamanya…'_

' _Aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti sekarang juga…'_

Keduanya sampai di pinggir sungai, mereka nampak mengatur napas masing-masing sembari bersandar pada pembatas jembatan yang memperlihatkan pemandangan air sungai _Han_.

"Kurasa kita aman, ini sudah cukup jauh." Kata Jimin memulai suara.

"Jimin… maaf telah mengacaukan—"

"Aku tahu."

"Eh, kau tahu kalau kita mengikuti kalian?" Yoongi mengerjap polos memandang Jimin dengan penuh tanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan telah melihatmu saat di lokasi pertama." Jimin terkekeh geli melihat Yoongi yang menggerutu sambil memukul-mukul jembatan.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu kalau Myungsoo _sunbae_ menyukai Sungyeol?"

Jimin mengiyakan meskipun kemarin ia merasa jika Yoongi dan Myungsoo ada hubungan, _namun_ ia sadar begitu melihat Yoongi dan Myungsoo yang mengikutinya.

"Saat aku menemukan kalian, reaksinya lucu sekali." Ujar Jimin tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi.

Yoongi terpaku melihat Jimin yang tertawa di hadapannya kali ini, entah mengapa hatinya ikut berbunga meskipun hanya melihat sebuah tawa dari seorang Park Jimin.

"Begitu mendengar kau berkencan dengan Sungyeol, aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menghancurkan kencan kalian. Maaf…" ungkap Yoongi penuh penyesalan, sementara Jimin nampak tak acuh, ia malah bertanya ingin pergi kemana mereka.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tuli, ' _kan_? Kita ingin pergi kemana?"

' _Kita?'_

Yoongi mulai berpikir keras mempertanyakan maksud kata _kita_ yang Jimin maksud.

Melihat reaksi Yoongi yang lamban, Jimin hanya bisa berkata jika ia akan pulang saja lalu melangkah pergi.

"Eh, jangan! Ayo kita pergi, kemana saja!" Yoongi berhasil menghentikan perginya Jimin.

Senyum manis Yoongi yang terlihat bahagia itu nampak makin bersinar lewat pantulan cahaya matahari senja. Jimin menepis pikiran bodohnya yang sempat-sempatnya terpaku dalam tiga detik lamanya.

"Jimin?"

"Ya, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin sekali lagi.

Yoongi memekik senang. Ia ingin mengajak Jimin berbelanja dan makan malam di Restoran mewah.

"Kau pikir kita akan pergi dengan pakaianmu yang penuh noda itu?"

Benar juga, bagaimanapun tumpahan minuman bapak tua tadi membuat baju Yoongi sedikit lusuh dan kotor. Yoongi menyadari hal itu hanya akan membuat Jimin malu.

Tak ingin melihat Yoongi yang berubah murung, Jimin menyuruh _namja_ manis itu mengikutinya. Dan Yoongi semangat sekali menerima ajakan Jimin.

"Kita di sini saja, oke?"

Ternyata Jimin mengajak Yoongi melihat pemandangan di jembatan, Yoongi nampak bersemangat sekali melihat pemandangan sungai _Han_ yang terhampar cukup luas. Tanpa menyadari hilangnya sosok Jimin, Yoongi mulai tersadar dan iapun segera mencari Jimin hingga memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Jimin…" Yoongi berlari kesana-kemari mencari sosok pujaan hatinya itu.

 _Namun_ hampir dua puluh menit lamanya ia tak jua menemukan Jimin dalam jangkauan matanya sehingga Yoongipun kembali ke tempatnya semula. Hatinya mendadak perih jika mengingat Jimin yang menghilang begitu saja.

"Mungkin ia mempermainkanku lagi…" ucap Yoongi sedih,

Dalam diam Yoongi tenggelam menikmati pemandangan di jembatan beserta matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Merutuki kebodohannya yang untuk kesekian kalinya dipermainkan oleh Jimin.

' _Srek'_

Secara tiba-tiba Jimin sudah berada di samping Yoongi, sambil menyodorkan sebungkus _hamburger_. Kehadirannya sukses membuat Yoongi terbengong.

"Kau suka _burger_? Kita tidak bisa ke Restoran dengan penampilanmu itu. Ini, makan malammu." Ujar Jimin.

Yoongi terharu. Jimin di hadapannya seperti yang dia impikan selama ini, begitu baik dan penuh perhatian. Mereka duduk di salah satu tempat yang cukup rindang dimana tersedia sebuah bangku yang mereka manfaatkan sebagai fasilitas umum.

"Terimakasih, Jimin- _ah_. Kukira kau meninggalkanku…"

Jimin terdiam menyimak perkataan Yoongi yang ditujukan untuknya,

"Kukira kau mempermainkanku lagi," lanjut Yoongi.

"Makanan apapun itu, tidak akan lebih enak dari _hamburger_ pemberianmu ini." Yoongi tersenyum senang dengan _gummy smile_ nya yang semakin terlihat manis.

Jimin mulai bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Yoongi, keduanya mulai bersandar pada pembatas jembatan sambil menikmati pemandangan sungai _Han_.

"Aku tidak pernah punya masalah besar sampai sekarang. Semuanya bermulai saat kau memberiku surat cinta di masa SMA. Hampir setiap hari, ada masalah besar dan membuatku frustasi. Kurasa… kau adalah cobaan hidup yang diberikan padaku." Ungkap Jimin menceritakan keluh kesahnya selama ini.

Kali ini justru Yoongi yang terdiam, memilih untuk menyimak obrolan yang Jimin mulai terlebih dahulu.

"Aku yang terbiasa hidup tenang mulai panik saat cobaan pertama datang di dalam hidupku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kabur, lari dari kenyataan."

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti penyakit menular." Sela Yoongi tidak terima.

"Tetapi aku sadar hidupku menjadi lebih menarik saat aku menghadapi tantangan itu daripada tidak ada kesulitan sama sekali. Terima kasih." Ucap Jimin panjang lebar, Yoongi termenung mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Jimin barusan.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku paham, aku tidak bodoh. _Aish._ " Sanggah Yoongi.

"Yang kau katakan itu… kau mencoba menjauh dariku, tapi saat kau memikirkan ulang…" Yoongi seakan tersadar dari sesuatu, ia mengira jika Jimin akan menikahinya dan mungkin saja ia sedang dilamar.

"Apa?! Bodoh, mana mungkin aku sampai sejauh itu?!" seru Jimin tidak terima dengan pemikiran konyol Yoongi barusan.

Jiminpun menjelaskan jika ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan Yoongi yang tinggal di rumahnya,

"Jadi, kau tidak membenciku?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Aku punya banyak masalah saat bersamamu, tapi aku tidak membencimu." Jawab Jimin dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman hangatnya.

Yoongi terharu mendengarnya sampai ia tak bisa menahan bulir air matanya lagi,

"Hah, bukan hanya pakaianmu, wajahmu juga akan kotor nanti." Kata Jimin mengingatkan.

Tetap saja Yoongi tak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya itu. Dengan lembut Jimin mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna biru dongkernya lalu memberikannya pada Yoongi. Jimin mencuri pandang pada sosok di sampingnya itu yang justru menggunakan sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan _ingus_ nya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi mematut dirinya di cermin, melihat wajahnya yang kusut iapun segera mencuci mukanya.

' _Kejadian tak terduga. Jimin dan aku melakukan kencan pertama kami. Ini jauh berbeda dari yang kubayangkan. Kami berlari bersama, ia menggenggam tanganku, aku merasa Jimin sangat dekat padaku.'_

Yoongi tersenyum bahagia mengingat kembali kencan mereka yang dilakukan secara tak sengaja itu.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Yoongi memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju ruang keluarga. Di tengah perjalanannya, ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan keluarga antara Jimin dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak! _Eomma_ tidak setuju!"

Yoongi terbelalak kaget mendengar Heechul yang berseru pada Jimin, ibu dua anak itu menyatakan protesannya dan tidak setuju jika Jimin pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Eh, rumah?" bisik Yoongi bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Seorang pria harus mengalami itu. Jika itu yang Jimin inginkan, mungkin itu bagus baginya untuk pindah dan hidup sendiri." Pikir Hankyung yang nyatanya beliau setuju dengan pemikiran Jimin untuk hidup sendiri.

Jimin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada sang ayah, ia kembali memohon persetujuan dari ibunya yang sepertinya susah untuk diambil hati.

' _Bukankah tadi sore dia bilang tidak keberatan aku tinggal bersama dengannya? Mengapa ia akan pindah dan tinggal sendiri? Apa ia berbohong, mungkinkah ia membenciku?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

a/n: Haluuu, salam jumpa dengan Jimsnoona. Apa kabar semuanya? Masih dengan fanfic Mischievous Kiss yang temanya gini-gini aja. Gak ada peningkatan buat Jimin dan Yoongi. Padahal FF ini udah jalan 2 tahun dan gini-gini aja, sedih deh ya. Tapi tetep aja, ff ini bakal terus berlanjut meskipun jam terbitnya super ngaret. Hihihi. Udah mulai sibuk kerja lagi nih sementara masih nunggu yudisium kelar. Siapa tau lulus wisuda ada yang bersedia… melamar pekerjaan yang lain maksudnya? WKWKWK.

Okeee, makasih buat yang sudah mampir di chapter sebelumnya. Luv luv buat semua para pembaca. Hihihi.

Jangan lupa ya kalau boleh reviewnya lagi? Hueheheh.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	13. Waktunya untuk Menyerah

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Based On Story: Itazura Na Kiss Love in Tokyo**

 **Remake's Story © Jimsnoona**

 **MinYoon and others Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:** **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Jika kau jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, aku ingin bahagia untukmu. Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak merasa frustasi. Tapi jika kau dan Sungyeol saling mencintai, hingga kalian berdua bahagia dengan tinggal bersama, maka aku akan menerima hal itu, aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu."—Yoongi._

" _Kalau begitu kau perlu usaha lebih keras untuk melupakanku. Jangan menatapku dengan cinta yang kau berikan karena itu semua akan berujung sia-sia."–Jimin._

 **.**

* * *

Suasana pagi di Kediaman keluarga Park. Hari itu Jimin berpamitan dengan kedua orangtua dan adiknya, sementara Yoongi berdiam diri di dekat tangga tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun. Heechul menatap sendu anak sulungnya yang akan meninggalkan rumah mereka. Jalannya membawa Yoongi kembali ke rumah nampak sia-sia dengan bergantinya kepergian Jimin untuk pergi hidup sendiri.

" _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , aku pergi." Jimin membungkuk hormat pada kedua orangtuanya,

" _Hyung_ akan sering berkunjung, Taetae- _ya_." Jimin mengusak lembut surai hitam Taehyung, nampak bocah kecil itu mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberutnya kepada Jimin.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _hyung_!" meskipun raut wajah cemberutnya tetap tergambar jelas, Taehyung tetap menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya pada sang kakak.

"Pasti, Taehyungie. Jaga rumah baik-baik, _arrachi_?" Tanya Jimin dengan senyumnya, direspon oleh Taehyung dengan anggukan pasti.

Tanpa melupakan kehadiran sosok lain di sana, Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Yoongi. _Namja_ manis itu justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kemanapun asal tidak bertatapan langsung dengan sosok pujaan hatinya.

Merasa jika Yoongi yang tak ingin melihatnya itu membuat Jimin tersadar dan kembali pada kenyataan, ia berjalan menuju pintu hingga kemudian benar-benar pamit meninggalkan rumah keluarga Park.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

"JIMIN PINDAH?!" seru Hoseok dan Woozi bersamaan ketika Yoongi memberitahu mereka di Kampus.

"Benar, ia tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Bekerja patuh waktu untuk menghasilkan uang hingga membiayai hidupnya sendiri." Jelas Yoongi pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu dimana ia tinggal sekarang?" Tanya Hoseok penasaran.

"Dimana tempatnya bekerja dan ia bekerja apa?" Tanya Woozi menimpali.

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawab Yoongi dengan lemas.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya," ejek Hoseok dengan nada mencibir.

"Nampak seperti orang asing." Timpal Woozi kemudian.

Secara tiba-tiba Namjoon datang menghampiri meja Yoongi dan kedua sahabatnya itu. Senyumnya terlihat sangat cerah, hingga menonjolkan _dimple_ nya yang terlihat semakin manis. Namjoon datang sembari membawa sebuah kotak, ia berkata jika kotak tersebut untuk merayakan kepindahan Jimin.

"Ini adalah kotak bekal, spesial untuk Yoongi tersayang. Mari kita rayakan kepergian Jimin dari rumahnya. Hahaha!" seru Namjoon amat bahagia.

Hoseokpun berdiri untuk memperingati Namjoon agar tidak berkata sebegitu kejamnya, karena tentu saja akan menyakiti perasaan Yoongi.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , pergilah dari sini." Ujar Hoseok pelan,

Namjoon tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menyuruh Yoongi menghabiskan bekal buatannya itu,

"Kubilang pergi kau dari sini!" merasa hilang sudah kesabarannya, Hoseok mengambil cara untuk menendang Namjoon pergi dari mereka bertiga.

Hal itu membuat Namjoon ngeri dan memilih untuk pergi sesegera mungkin daripada melihat temannya yang berada dalam aksi ngamuknya.

"Baiklah aku pergi, tapi ingat satuhal… Yoongi- _ya_ , bukankah sudah jelas jika Jimin memang tidak mencintaimu?"

"Kim Namjoon!"

" _Aish_ , aku benar, Hoseok- _ah_. Buktinya saja Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi dari rumahnya sendiri."

" _Ya_! Enyah kau, Kim!" Hoseok menjewer telinga Namjoon hingga lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Woozi melirik Yoongi, sahabatnya itu pasti tengah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Namjoon barusan. Pada kenyataannya Woozi ikut membenarkan perkataan Namjoon beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika Jimin memang memiliki perasaan dengan Yoongi, walaupun hanya sedikit ruang di hati Jimin untuk Yoongi, seharusnya sosok yang amat dicintai sahabatnya itu tidak akan pindah dari rumahnya.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , coba kau lihat Namjoon, semua orang ingin bersama orang yang dicintainya."

"Apakah yang kulakukan selama ini adalah sebuah kebodohan? Apakah… mencintai seorang Park Jimin adalah suatu kesalahan untukku?" Tanya Yoongi dengan suara lirih.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Waktu makan malam tiba di kediaman keluarga Park. Saat makan malam berlangsung, nampak sosok Hankyung yang bingung melihat Taehyung dan Yoongi. Keduanya lebih banyak melamun dan tidak berselera memakan makanannya.

Saat berada di dalam kamar, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi mendengar Heechul yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan antusias. Heechulpun masuk ke kamar Yoongi, menceritakan dirinya yang baru saja mendapatkan informasi paling terbaru tentang Jimin.

"Apa yang Bibi temukan?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

" _Yeah_ , apalagi kalau bukan tempat kerjanya Jiminie, _eoh_?" jelas Heechul dengan semangat api membara.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" pekik Yoongi terkejut.

"Itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Mustahil ia bisa menyembunyikannya dariku." Jawab Heechul dengan bangga.

Heechul mengajak Yoongi untuk mengunjungi tempat kerja Jimin, bertujuan untuk memata-matai Jimin di sana. Namun ternyata pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh Taehyung, bocah kecil itupun menghampiri ibunya sendiri dan memohon untuk ikut demi melihat _hyung_ tercintanya.

" _Eomma_ , aku juga ikut!"

"Tahyungie mau ikut, _hm_?"

"Ya, _Eomma_."

"Bagaimana ya, sikap Taehyungie kepada Yoongi _hyung_ selama ini sangat tidak baik. Sangat disayangkan kau tidak boleh ikut!"

"Huaaa, _Eomma_ jahat!"

"Bibi, jangan telalu kasar dengan Taehyungie."

"Kau lihat sendiri, Taetae- _ya_? Yoongi hyung sangat baik padamu." Heechul tersenyum mengejek pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku tidak suka orang bodoh sepertinya." Bibir Taehyung mencebik lucu, membuang mukanya dan menghindari tatapan Yoongi kepadanya.

Yoongi mengelus dadanya, mencoba untuk bersabar. Berbeda dengan Heechul yang sudah menerkam Taehyung dan menjewernya dengan tak berperasaan.

"Huaaa, ampun _Eomma_ , ampuuuun!"

"Katakan sekali lagi pada _Eomma_ , _eoh_?" Taehyung mengaduh akibat perbuatan Heechul yang kini tengah memiting hidung mancungnya yang mungil.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di hari Minggu pagi Heechul bergegas membangunkan Yoongi dan Taehyung. Setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaan rumah, wanita paruh baya itu mengajak keduanya untuk melakukan rencana mereka.

"Bibi, haruskah seperti ini?" Yoongi bertanya dengan penuh keraguan yang ada dalam pikirannya.

" _Eomma_ , bukankah ini terlihat sangat mencurigakan?"

"Tidak, tidak akan. Penyamaran ini tidak akan membuat Jimin mengetahui kita yang sesungguhnya.

Yoongi meringis melihat penampilannya dan Taehyung. Keduanya didandani Heechul dengan dandanan perempuan yang terlihat manis dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan. Yoongi memegangi rambut palsu sebahunya, merasa risih dan tampak aneh _namun_ , ia akui dirinya terlihat begitu cantik dengan polesan _makeup_ tipis yang Heechul berikan. Ditambah dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna _peach_ yang kini ia kenakan, membuatnya nampak cantik dan bersinar.

Taehyung merengut tak suka melihat penampilannya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Yoongi. Bocah lugu itu menghentakkan kakinya kala menyadari ide gila sang ibu. Dengan _wig_ panjang bergelombang sewarna emas yang menjuntai hingga punggungnya, tambahan sebuah jepitan kupu-kupu berwarna merah jambu yang menghiasi surai palsunya. Taehyung begitu menggemaskan dengan tampilan _dress_ anak-anak berwarna biru yang menampilkan karakter _Cinderella_ di tengahnya.

Heechul menatap puas keduanya. Merasa bangga dengan dirinya yang sudah menyulap keduanya dengan begitu cantiknya.

"Oke, _Let's go_!" seru Heechul dengan penuh semangat.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Heechul, Yoongi beserta Taehyung langsung memasuki sebuah Restoran. Ketiganya nampak antusias menapaki kakinya di tempat Jimin bekerja. Heechul dengan sengaja memanggil salah satu pelayan, untuk dapat dilayani oleh Jimin. Tak lama kemudian sosok Jimin datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Bisakah anda melakukan penyamaran dengan benar, _Eomma_?" Tanya Jimin dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

Wanita cantik yang dikenal dengan _milky skin_ -nya itu sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Sontak saja ketiganya mendongak secara bersamaan, menatap Jimin dengan wajah kebingungan.

" _Eoh_ , bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Heechul dengan bingung sembari melepas kacamata beserta _scraft_ yang ia gunakan di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti lagi. Bagaimana bisa kalian berpikir jika aku tidak mengenali kalian." Jawab Jimin terang-terangan.

" _Eomma_ mengkhawatirkanmu, Jiminie. Tidak hanya dimana kau bekerja, tapi kau juga tidak memberitahu alamat barumu." Balas Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi tolong, lain kali jika ingin menyamar, jangan jadikan Taehyung seperti wanita, _Eomma._ "

"Ehehehe yang itu _Eomma_ sudah kehabisan ide. Tapi Jiminie, bagaimana dengan Yoongi, dia cantik ' _kan_?"

"Bagaimana bisa _Eomma_ berpikir seperti itu? Dia terlihat semakin aneh."

"A-aneh…" Yoongi menatap sang pujaan hatinya dengan tatapan syoknya.

Keduanya sempat bertukar pandang dalam beberapa detik. Hingga Jimin memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Aku pergi, jangan mencari tahu informasi apapun tentangku."

Tak ingin berdebat lebih lama, Jiminpun memutuskan menu apa yang akan dipesan oleh ibu, adiknya dan Yoongi. Kemudian lelaki tampan itu undur diri meninggalkan meja mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung menyadari jika kakaknya sudah tak terlihat lagi di Restoran. Heechul dengan sigap menanyakan keberadaan Jimin kepada salah satu pelayan dan ternyata Jimin sudah pulang karena memang jam kerjanya sudah berakhir.

"Bibi, bagaimana jika kita kembali saja ke rumah?" usul Yoongi pada Heechul, ia akui jika dirinya sudah cukup senang melihat keadaan Jimin baik-baik saja.

"Hah, anak itu sungguh keras kepala." Heechul tertunduk lesu, merasa lelah menghadapi sifat anak sulungnya yang satu ini.

" _Eomma_ , ayo kita pulang!" Taehyung menarik-narik tangan ibunya. Bocah kecil itu langsung membuka _wig_ di kepalanya dan melemparnya begitu saja kepada Yoongi.

"Taehyungie kau juga sama saja seperti _hyung-_ mu." Heechul mencebikkan bibirnya seolah bertingkah imut, matanya berpaling menelusuri penjuru Restoran.

Tepat saat akan meninggalkan Restoran, Heechul melihat sebuah pengumuman lowongan pekerjaan untuk satu orang. Yoongi bertukar pandang dengan Heechul, melalui tatapannya yang sangat berbinar, keduanya tersenyum senang.

"Bibi, bagaimana jika aku melamar pekerjaan—"

"Kau harus, Yoongi, harus!"

Yoongi pamit undur diri dan membiarkan Heechul pulang bersama Taehyung. _Namja_ manis itu berjalan menuju lantai dua untuk melakukan wawancara kerja. Wajahnya terlihat sangat optimis, ia berbicara dengan tutur kata yang amat sopan oleh salah seorang pegawai yang mendampinginya.

"Wawancara akan dilakukan oleh _Manager_ kami, silahkan…" pegawai tersebut tersenyum ke arah Yoongi sembari membuka pintu ruangan.

Namun sebuah kenyataan pahit Yoongi terima begitu dirinya justru menemukan sosok Sungyeol berada di dalam sana, tengah berbincang oleh sang _Manager_.

"Eh?!"

Sungyeol menatap Yoongi dengan raut menantang disertai sebuah seringai yang menghiasi bibir cantiknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Min Yoongi?" Tanya Sungyeol dengan nada mengejek.

"Ah, maaf. Saya baru saja memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan Sungyeol- _ssi_. Lowongan pekerjaan sudah tidak berlaku." Sang _Manager_ tersenyum ramah kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi melihat Sungyeol dengan wajah sedihnya, tak lama kemudian keduanya keluar dari ruangan sang _Manager_. Yoongi tersadar dan memulai untuk membuka percakapan,

"Sungyeol- _ssi_ , darimana kau tahu Jimin bekerja di sini?"

"Apa? Tentu saja dia yang memberitahuku. Kau tidak diberitahu olehnya ya?"

Yoongi sedikit tersinggung mendengar ucapan Sungyeol yang terlalu menyombongkan dirinya sendiri. Jimin sangat tidak menyukai seseorang dengan sifat agresif yang berlebihan, pikir Yoongi dalam hati dengan penuh keyakinan. _Namun_ , apa bedanya ia dengan Sungyeol jika begini, bukankah sama saja dirinya yang paling agresif dalam percintaan sepihaknya dengan Jimin?

Mengingat ada kata sepihak di antara dirinya dan Jimin sungguh membuat Yoongi lesu dan tidak ingin menerima kenyataan.

"Aku bukan tidak diberitahu oleh Jimin, hanya saja belum. Kau puas?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Min Yoongi." Sungyeol terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang terkesan membela dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yoongi tak mengerti.

"Lupakan. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, melihat hubunganmu dan Jimin selama ini hanya sebatas itu saja." Sungyeol memutuskan untuk pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dengan perasaan jengkel luar biasa.

"Aku memang terlalu percaya diri. Apa bedanya denganmu yang terlalu berharap lebih? _Aish_ , membuatku emosi saja." Dengus Yoongi kesal. Percuma saja ia menggerutu, sosok Sungyeol sudah pergi menjauh darinya.

 **.**

 **Mischieous Kiss**

 **.**

Di Restoran ayahnya, Yoongi terlihat lesu dan kerap kali melamun. Kangin menoleh pelan, mulai memperhatikan sikap Yoongi yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tak ingin bercerita sesuatu?" tegur Kangin halus, sembari mengusak surai Yoongi dengan penuh kelembutan.

Yoongi memilih untuk diam sejenak, menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Kau bilang padaku jika kau akan melakukan yang terbaik apapun yang terjadi. Jika kau sudah memutuskan itu, maka berhenti mengeluh dan lakukan sesuai pendirianmu." Kangin sedikit menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan beberapa piring yang ia angkut dari meja pelanggan, sesekali menatap putra satu-satunya itu dengan senyum wibawanya.

"Aku tidak mengeluh, _Appa_."

"Jangan menyangkal, _Appa_ sangat hafal dengan sifatmu." Yoongi mengaduh ketika Kangin menghampirinya dan beralih untuk menyentil keningnya.

" _Appa_ , sakiiiit…"

"Pulanglah, jangan merepotkan Paman dan Bibi Park."

" _Aish_ , baiklah. Aku harus pulang karena telah diusir oleh ayahku sendiri."

Kangin menatap kepergian Yoongi hingga _namja_ manis itu benar-benar menghilang menjauhi Restoran. Tiba-tiba saja ia kepikiran dengan nasib anaknya yang semakin jauh terlihat. Hatinya meragu, mungkinkah pemikirannya ini sudah benar untuk Yoongi, mungkinkah dengan membiarkan Yoongi melakukan hal tersebut akan membuahkan hasil yang baik bagi anaknya kelak?

Tak beberapa lama setelah Yoongi meninggalkan Restoran, Namjoon datang menghampiri Kangin untuk mengajaknya berbincang.

"Calon ayah mertua, sebenarnya Yoongi tengah berada di masa yang sulit." Ungkap Namjoon.

Kangin mendesah panjang, berbalik untuk menatap salah satu karyawannya dan menjawab dengan penuh rasa yakin.

"Dia sudah besar dan bukan anak kecil lagi. Sudah seharusnya ia mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sampai di saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanku, hingga aku harus melindunginya, maka aku akan menunggunya datang padaku. Seperti itulah orangtua seharusnya."

Penjelasan Kangin mampu menjawab segala rasa penasaran Namjoon dari sosok seorang ayah sang pujaan hatinya sekaligus _boss_ nya. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Yoongi sangat tangguh dan penyayang, semuanya merupakan sifat gabungan kedua orangtuanya.

" _Ya_ , Namjoon-ah, berhenti memanggiku seperti itu!"

"Eh? Baik, calon ayah mertua—ah!"

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi mertua orang malas sepertimu, tahu? _Aish_ , cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Saat tiba di kediaman keluarga Park, Yoongi bergegas menghampiri Heechul dan memberitahu keberadaan Sungyeol yang kini berada pada satu pekerjaan dengan Jimin. Tak lupa Yoongi memberitahu Heechul perihal Jimin yang memberitahu Sungyeol secara langsung tentang dimana tempatnya bekerja. Mendengar informasi yang Yoongi sampaikan mampu membuat Heechul murka. Wanita dengan kecantikan bak seorang _Dewi_ itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantung celemeknya.

"Lee Sungyeol, benar?" seringainya terbit menggambarkan raut wajahnya yang nampak sadis.

"Tidak, Bibi tidak percaya jika Jiminie sendiri yang memberitahunya." Sambungnya lagi.

Heechul menempelkan selembar foto yang menampilkan sosok Sungyeol di pintu lemari es. Tak lama ia mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dengan ujungnya yang tajam. Dalam hitungan detik, pisau itu telah menancap tepat pada foto Sungyeol yang terpajang.

"Bi…bi…" Yoongi terlihat sedikit syok dengan perubahan Heechul yang menyeramkan, rahangnya terbuka lebar ditambah ekspresi bingungnya.

"Ah, _mianhae_ Yoongi- _ya_ , sepertinya kulkas ini sudah mulai rusak. Benar, kita membutuhkan kulkas yang baru. Ahahahaha. _Ne_ , Yoongi- _ya_ , istirahatlah…" Heechul tersenyum amat manis, ia pamit undur diri ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jimin dalam seharian penuh. Tak masalah jika harus membolos sehari dalam mata kuliahnya, lagipula hari ini jadwanya memiliki banyak jam kosong. Ia harus memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik, mengikuti sosok Jimin misalnya.

"Oh, itu dia." Yoongi tersenyum lembut begitu menemukan Jimin di ujung koridor. Tatapan memuja ia layangkan untuk Jimin seorang.

Yoongi berdiam diri, menunggu Jimin berjalan melewatinya. Sedikit berkhayal di tengah waktunya yang sempit, ia jadi memikirkan suasana _khidmat_ pernikahan mereka saat Jimin yang menghampirinya dan ingin mengamit tangannya untuk menjemputnya hingga melakukan pengucapan janji suci mereka. Membayangkan hal tersebut sangatlah indah bagi Yoongi, senyum konyolnya terbit dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang makin terlihat bak garis lurus.

"Kau berpikiran jorok?" celetukkan suara itu mampu meluluhlantakkan seluruh khayalan indah seorang Min Yoongi.

"Ah, benar ternyata." Lanjut suara datar tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang?! Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu." Yoongi nampak salah tingkah dengan keberadaan Jimin yang ternyata sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Jika kau berpikir aku menghampirimu layaknya berjalan menuju altar untuk sebuah pernikahan," Jimin mendecih tak suka, kembali ia melanjutkan dengan kalimat sinisnya seperti biasa.

"Buang jauh-jauh impian mustahilmu itu, oke?" seringaian itu tercetak jelas yang sialnya membuat Jimin terlihat makin tampan.

Yoongi menatap sayu seseorang di hadapannya. Rasa perih itu terasa dengan nyata saat tatapannya beradu dengan sosok Jimin, _namun_ dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha agar terlihat kuat dan tegar, Yoongi memberikan senyum manisnya dengan sangat tulus.

"Senang bisa melihatmu baik-baik saja, Jimin." Yoongi dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi Jimin yang datar seperti biasa, tak lama sang pujaan hatinya itu terpaku,

"Kau bilang, kau akan melupakanku. Sudah seberapa jauh?" Tanya Jimin datar.

Yoongi menahan napasnya sejenak, kedua bola matanya melebar secara spontan. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi sedih mulai tergambar di wajahnya,

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanmu, _namun_ hingga detik ini aku belum bisa—"

"Kalau begitu kau perlu usaha lebih keras untuk melupakanku. Jangan menatapku dengan cinta yang kau berikan karena itu semua akan berujung sia-sia."

Jimin beringsut pergi setelah mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang membuat sosok Yoongi semakin pundung.

"Apa seluruh darah di dalam Arteri dan Vena-mu ikut membeku seperti es? Mengapa kau begitu jahat padaku?!"

Percuma saja, teriakan frustasi Yoongi tak akan mungkin didengar oleh Jimin yang nampak semakin jauh meninggalkannya. _Namja_ manis itu menggeram kesal, perasaannya campur aduk antara sedih, kesal dan ingin rasanya ia membunuh manusia es itu.

Separuh niatnya untuk mengikuti Jimin dalam satu hari penuh kini mulai berkurang, rasanya begitu menjengkelkan mengingat sikap sang pujaan hati yang amat membuatnya marah. Merutuk dalam hati atas kebodohan dirinya yang hingga detik ini tidak menggunakan logika untuk mencintai seorang Park Jimin. Yoongi sudah berusaha, Jiminpun seringkali mematahkan hatinya, _namun_ mengapa rasa cinta itu tak pernah pudar barang sedikitpun?

Dengan sedikit melupakan perkataan Jimin kepadanya barusan, Yoongi berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah kemana Jimin pergi. Nampak sosoknya yang berjalan beberapa meter, Yoongi mencoba tersenyum dan mulai mengikuti sang pujaan hati.

"Tak apa bukan, aku hanya merindukannya dan memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja." Ujar Yoongi pada dirinnya sendiri, mengingat hanya di Kampus ia dapat bertemu dengan Jimin, Yoongi membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengikuti Jimin dalam seharian penuh.

Langkah mantap itu secara perlahan mengikuti kemana sosok Park Jimin pergi. Mulai dari Perpustakaan, Yoongi mengambil jarak guna menyembunyikan dirinya dan berharap Jimin tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Selang beberapa jam, Jimin memutuskan untuk keluar dari Perpustakaan. Kedua mata Yoongi membeliak melihat Jimin yang undur diri dari tempatnya, _namja_ manis itu hampir saja tertidur sesekali kepalanya terantuk beberapa tumpukkan buku yang ia taruh di depan wajahnya.

"Perpustakaan adalah tempat paling nyaman untuk menutup mata sejenak. Hehehehe." Cengiran lucu itu terlihat menggemaskan saat dilakukan oleh seorang Min Yoongi.

Kembali pada tujuan utamanya, Yoongi lekas mengikuti langkah Jimin yang pergi begitu cepat. Sedikit curiga mengapa langkahnya sangat terburu-buru,

"Dia mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi sembari melihat jam tangannya,

Waktu menunjukkan pukul Empat sore, mungkinkah Jimin tengah bersiap untuk pergi menuju tempatnya bekerja? Bagaimanapun caranya Yoongi akan tetap mengikuti kemana Jimin- _nya_ pergi. Karena hanya dengan cara inilah ia bisa melihat Jimin sebanyak yang ia mau.

Keduanya berlalu meninggalkan gedung Universitas. Dengan jarak beberapa meter yang memisahkan, Jimin tetap berjalan lurus diikuti Yoongi yang nampak bodoh dengan acara mengendapnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku," sebuah suara mampu menginterupsi Yoongi, mendadak ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"K-kau… Bagaimana bisa…"

"Memangnya aku bodoh sepertimu, huh?"

Jika bisa, mungkin akan nampak beberapa asap yang mengepul keluar melalui kedua telinga Yoongi. Kepalanya mendidih saking kesalnya mendengar respon yang dilontarkan Jimin.

"Percaya diri sekali! Aku sama sekali tidak mengikutimu, tahu?!"

"Kau mengikutiku ke Perpustakaan dan sekarang?"

"A-aku hanya… Ingin meminum kopi. Sekali lagi kukatakan, jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Aaah, begitu? Baiklah, meminum kopi di tempat kerjaku?"

"Bukan-maksudku ya, eum… tidak-tidak!"

" _Tch_ , lihat, seberapa keras usahamu untuk melupakanku?" Jimin segera memasuki Restoran tempatnya bekerja, meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri di depan pintu masuk.

Hening dalam beberapa detik, Yoongi termenung dalam diamnya. Jimin seolah memberinya tembok pemisah diantara mereka berdua. Apakah ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan balasan cinta dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai?

Tidak, lebih tepatnya Yoongi sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan oleh Jimin. Merutuki nasibnya yang terlihat seperti pengemis cinta, kian hari perasaan itu berkembang meskipun banyak penghalang, _namun_ tak akan berkurang sedikitpun, cinta itu justru semakin kuat meskipun ia tahu penghalang itulah yang lebih kuat memupuskannya.

" _Gwaenchana_ , ini keputusan yang kuambil." Yoongi tersenyum dan mulai memasuki Restoran, berjalan untuk menduduki sebuah bangku dan meminta seorang pelayan untuk menyiapkan buku menu.

"Pelayaaaaan~" Yoongi mengeraskan suaranya, berharap Jimin datang menghampirinya dan memberikannya buku menu.

"Oke tunggu sampai dia selesai-ah, pelayaaaan…" Yoongi tetap heboh, sesekali pelayan yang lain menghampirinya tetapi dengan halus ia menolak.

"Ah tidak, saya ingin pelayan yang itu," ujarnya dengan senyum _gummy smile_ andalan.

"Pelayaaaan~"

' _Trak'_

Yoongi tersentak dengan sosok Jimin yang memberikannya buku menu. _Jimin yang tampan itu berkali lipat jauh lebih tampan dengan seragam Restorannya_ , puji Yoongi dengan sangat bangga.

"Mau-pesan-apa?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada ketusnya,

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, ia melemparkan senyumnya pada Jimin berharap pujaan hatinya itu dapat bersikap baik. _Namun_ angan hanyalah angan, wajah datar itu semakin terlihat bagaikan manusia es. Yoongi berjengit ngeri saat dirinya bertatapan dengan kedua mata Jimin.

"Aku ingin memesan… kopi! Ya, kopi hitam dengan gula."

Jimin menuliskan pesanan Yoongi dan pamit undur diri. Tak lama pelayan lain datang menuju meja dimana Yoongi berada,

' _Trak'_

"Pesanan untuk meja 13!" sepertinya Yoongi mengenal suara itu,

"K-kau?!"

"Selamat menikmati, panggil saya jika membutuhkan sesuatu. Jika sudah selesai tinggalkan uang anda dan pergilah menuju pintu keluar. Terimakasih." Kata-kata halus bermakna tajam itu keluar dari mulut saingan Yoongi yang sangat ingin ia singkirkan.

Selepas kepergian Sungyeol, Yoongi mendengus kesal mengingat _rival_ nya yang sangat bebas berdekatan dengan sosok Jimin. Hatinya sedikit mendidih melihat Jimin yang membantu Sungyeol membawakan sesuatu untuk pelanggan lain.

"Apa bagusnya _namja_ jahat seperti dia?" keningnya berkerut menggambarkan ekspresi protesnya.

Tak terasa sudah hampir tiga jam Yoongi duduk di sana sembari memperhatikan Jimin yang berlalu lalang. Yoongi membalikkan lembaran kertas bukunya, berpura-pura menulis dalam buku catatannya. Suatu _alibi_ agar terlihat ia tengah belajar, berbanding terbalik dengan niatnya yang ingin mengikuti Jimin seharian penuh.

Yoongi membereskan peralatannya melihat Jimin yang akan berganti _shift_ dengan temannya. Setelah melakukan pembayaran Yoongi bergegas keluar dari Restoran. Ia hendak menghampiri Jimin _namun_ diurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Sungyeol, keduanya berjalan bersama dan pergi meninggalkan Restoran. Yoongi diam-diam berjalan mengikuti mereka.

Beberapa menit perjalanan yang begitu melelahkan, Jimin dan Sungyeol akhirnya memasuki sebuah gedung. Dilihat dari tampilannya kemungkinan besar adalah sebuah apartemen. Yoongi mulai menyadari bahwa apartemen itu adalah tempat tinggal Sungyeol setelah melihat kotak surat di bagian dalam gedung tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak-itu tidak mungkin… Mereka tidak mungkin tinggal bersama, _'kan_?" Yoongi mendadak lesu, bahunya terasa memberat hingga kedua kakinya nampak bagaikan _jelly_ , ia siap jatuh kapan saja.

Tidak. Yoongi memutuskan untuk berpikiran positif. Bisa saja Jimin hanya mampir untuk mengobrol sesaat dengan Sungyeol atau sekedar menumpang makan malam. _Namun_ , tak dapat dipungkiri jika hatinya kian remuk melihat sebuah kenyataan pahit yang kini menertawakannya.

"Bahkan sudah hampir tiga jam aku menunggu…" Yoongi mengusak air matanya yang meluruh keluar dari pelupuk mata hingga menganak sungai dengan derasnya.

Pikirannya keruh ditambah dengan kenyataan yang nampak menertawakannya dengan puas. Apakah bisa jika ia menyimpulkan keduanya tinggal bersama?

"Jadi ini alasanmu meninggalkan rumah, Jimin-ah?" Yoongi tidak kuat lagi, hatinya perih bukan main.

Ia jatuh terduduk beberapa meter dari gedung apartemen Sungyeol, isak tangisnya ia pendam meskipun sesekali terdengar sangat pilu sesenggukkan.

"Benar, kau tidak membenciku tapi kau ingin tinggal berdua dengannya." Yoongi makin sesenggukkan sesekali ia terbatuk saking ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Aku bodoh… Aku bodoh sudah mencintaimu, Park Jimin…" Yoongi menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya, berharap dengan begitu akan mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya.

"Jika ini maumu, aku akan berusaha melupakanmu, sekeras mungkin!" Yoongi berlari meninggalkan gedung apartemen Sungyeol diiringi tangisannya.

Sesak di dadanya terasa bagaikan hatinya yang diremuk secara paksa. Jika memang Jimin bukan takdirnya, maka ia harus menerimanya… Yoongi harus menerima konsekuensi dari perasaan cintanya sendiri, Yoongi harus berlapang dada menerima jika hatinya telah dipatahkan.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Keesokkan pagi, Yoongi menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan keluarga Park untuk sekedar menyapa seluruh anggota keluarga beserta Kangin yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya bersama. Kehadiran Yoongi justru membuat mereka terkejut bukan main, melihat keadaan Yoongi yang nampak begitu mengenaskan dengan dua lingkaran hitam pada matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yoongi- _ya_?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Yoongi menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan kosongnya,

"Mengapa wajahmu…"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalam," jawab Yoongi.

Taehyung menelisik penampilan Yoongi yang berbeda dari biasanya, tak lama ia melayangkan komentarnya.

"Kau tidak hanya bodoh, tetapi sekarang kau juga terlihat mengenaskan. Jika Jimin _hyung_ melihatmu, ia pasti akan membencimu." Yoongi terdiam sesaat begitu mendengar komentar sinis Taehyung.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Balas Yoongi singkat dengan nada lesunya.

"Eh?" Taehyung semakin bingung dengan tingkah Yoongi yang nampak semakin aneh tersebut. Tanpa memakan sarapannya, Yoongi pamit undur diri untuk berangkat kuliah.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat…"

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di Taman kampus, Yoongi tengah berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya. Hoseok dan Woozi menunjukkan rasa simpatinya pada Yoongi, melihat tampilan wajah Yoongi yang semakin pucat membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Kau yakin mereka tinggal bersama?" seru Hoseok tak percaya.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan jika mereka sudah sejauh itu." Sambung Woozi menimpali.

"Tapi Yoongi- _ya_ , bisa saja kau salah paham." Kata Hoseok mencoba menghibur sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu di depan gedung tersebut selama tiga jam." Jawab Yoongi dengan pandangan kosong.

"HEH, ti-tiga jam?!" keduanya tersentak secara bersamaan, terkejut dengan penjelasan Yoongi.

"Aku terkesan dengan keberanianmu." Jawab Woozi yang masih syok.

"Saat aku di sana, Jimin sama sekali tidak meninggalkan rumah Sungyeol."

Lanjut Yoongi mengingat kejadian yang ia alami semalam.

"Jika Jimin hanya mengantarnya pulang, itu terlalu lama. Kurasa mereka tinggal bersama." Bisik Hoseok pada Woozi,

"Mungkin ia tinggal bersama keluarga Sungyeol, itu berarti orangtuanya telah menyetujui hubungan mereka." Woozi berbisik balik dengan sahabatnya itu.

Tentu saja Yoongi mendengar bisikan kedua sahabatnya, _namun_ ia hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Setengah mati untuk tak acuh.

"Nampak sangat masuk akal jika ia menyembunyikan alamat barunya dari Bibi Heechul. Seorang mahasiswa keluar dari rumah kedua orangtuanya dan tinggal di rumah pacarnya. Pasti Jimin tidak bisa memberitahukan hal tersebut pada ibunya!" bisik Hoseok lagi.

Sepertinya volume suara berbisik kedua sahabatnya tidak terlalu kecil sehingga kata-kata mereka dapat didengar oleh Yoongi. _Namja_ manis itupun bangkit dari bangkunya, ia memilih untuk berpamitan dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Di dalam gedung kampus, masih dengan tatapan kosongnya sembari menyeret tasnya. Yoongi menuruni tangga kampus dan melalui Jimin begitu saja seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan pujaan hatinya itu. Hal tersebut membuat Jimin heran dengan tingkah Yoongi yang jauh dari biasanya.

Merasa penasaran, Jiminpun datang ke tempat latihan basket. Myungsoo yang melihat kedatangan Jimin langsung menyapanya, Jimin berkilah jika ia ingin berlatih sebentar. Tetapi sepertinya Myungsoo menyadari bahwa Jimin datang karena ingin mencari keberadaan Yoongi.

"Yoongi tidak hadir hari ini, ia izin sedang tidak enak badan." Myungsoo memberitahu Jimin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jimin bingung.

"Kemampuan bermain basketnya tidak bertambah baik, _namun_ ia sangat kuat dan tidak pernah bolos latihan kecuali hari ini." terang Myungsoo pada Jimin.

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena kedatangan Sungyeol yang memanggil Jimin dan mengajaknya bermain basket. Merasa jika dari tempat latihan tidak mendapatkan informasi sama sekali perihal tingkah aneh Yoongi, Jimin berniat untuk menjemput Taehyung di Sekolahnya.

"Jimin _hyung_ …" panggil Taehyung sambil berlari dengan semangat menghampiri kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Jimin sembari tersenyum.

"Baik." Taehyung berjalan beriringan dengan Jimin.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku juga ingin tahu keadaan rumah."

"Ah, begitu. Tidak ada masalah, oh ya aku baru ingat sesuatu! Hari ini si bodoh Yoongi bertingkah sangat aneh." Jelas Taehyung pada kakaknya.

"Dia? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Jimin terdengar sangat penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Dia sering melamun dan wajahnya pucat, ia juga tidak makan apa-apa. Saat aku mengejeknyapun tidak ada reaksi sama sekali, itu tidak menarik! Apakah otaknya yang bodoh itu sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya?" Taehyung sedikit bergurau terkait masalah Yoongi, mengundang sebuah senyuman kecil dari Jimin.

" _Arraseo_ , pulanglah, Taetae- _ya_." Jimin menepuk lembut kepala adiknya itu dan segera pamit, keduanya berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Sudah berlangsung tiga hari semenjak kejadian Yoongi yang mendapati Jimin tinggal bersama Sungyeol. Tidak ada titik terang sama sekali kecuali penampilan fisik Yoongi yang terlihat semakin kacau. Lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya justru semakin pekat, wajahnya sayu hingga kulitnya makin pucat. Tubuhnya nampak bagaikan mayat hidup.

Walaupun telah diberikan nasihat oleh para sahabatnya, Yoongi tetap tidak mencoba satu pun makanan yang telah disediakan oleh Namjoon. Ia berkilah tidak memiliki nafsu makan, dengan sangat lemah Yoongipun bangun dari kursinya.

Dengan langkah tertatihnya Yoongi meninggalkan Kantin. Namjoon merasa emosi dan ia ingin sekali Jimin membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Yoongi. Niatnya itu harus dipendam mendengar penuturan Hoseok yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Meskipun kau pekerja paruh waktu di sini, kau tetap seorang karyawan di kampus ini. Jika kau melukai mahasiswa, maka kau akan dipecat. Pikirkan itu baik-baik."

Woozi memperhatikan langkah Yoongi yang terlihat semakin rapuh. Sahabatnya itu tetap berjalan _namun_ secara tiba-tiba tubuh Yoongi ambruk. Ketiganya histeris dengan spontan, ambruknya Yoongi membuat para sahabatnya itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sosoknya. Namjoon lekas menggendong Yoongi menuju ruang kesehatan kampus.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Yoongi langsung diberi perawatan dan diperiksa. Dokter kampus mengatakan jika Yoongi kelelahan dan mengalami _dehidrasi_ ringan, tetapi ia akan baik-baik saja dengan istirahat yang cukup. Dokter itupun menambahkan jika kemungkinan Yoongi tengah mengalami guncangan psikologis sehingga pingsan meskipun keadaannya tidak terlalu parah. Mendengar rentetan penjelasan tersebut membuat Hoseok dan Woozi menjadi emosi.

Keduanya berjalan menuju gedung fakultas _Sains_ , tujuannya hanya satu yaitu menghampiri kelas Jimin. Kedatangan mereka sedikit mengganggu dengan aksi keduanya yang berteriak mencari pemilik nama Park Jimin.

"Minggir, dimana Pak Jimin?!" Tanya Hoseok galak.

"Beritahu kami Park Jimin berada!" timpal Woozi.

"Park Jimin dimana kau, hah?!" Hoseok berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Keduanya tetap berteriak setelah tiba di kelas Jimin. Mereka segera menghampiri Jimin yang tengah serius membaca buku. Hoseok dan Woozi otomatis mengambil kursi lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di depan meja Jimin, _namun_ manusia es itu justru bangkit dari bangkunya dan bersiap membereskan peralatan kuliahnya.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Jimin datar,

Hoseok dan Woozi tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Park Jimin yang jenius itu tidak bisa mengingat mereka berdua padahal ketiganya bersekolah di SMA yang sama.

"Kau tidak mengingat kami?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jung Hoseok, dan ini temanku, Park Jihoon atau lebih dikenal Woozi."

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Kami hanya memberitahumu!" Hoseok menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi.

"Mengapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Jimin singkat.

"Kami sahabat Yoongi. Dengar baik-baik, Park Jimin si manusia es yang sangat kejam, karenamu Yoongi hancur!" seru Hoseok berapi-api.

"Karena aku? Setelah kejadian bintang jatuh itu karenaku, kali ini apa lagi?" Tanya Jimin dengan heran.

"Kau pikir kami tidak tahu? Tentang kau yang tinggal bersama Sungyeol itu?" jawab Woozi.

"Apa?"

"Yoongi begitu malang, mengikutimu dan Sungyeol. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, ia menunggumu di luar tempat tinggal Sungyeol selama tiga jam!" ungkap Hoseok marah,

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perasaan Yoongi padamu. Kau pindah dari rumahmu dan memilih tinggal bersama _namja_ lain secara diam-diam, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu kepada Yoongi kami? Segera katakan pada Yoongi tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, jika kau benar-benar seorang pria jantan, mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya secara langsung?" ucap Woozi panjang lebar.

"Kau bilang aku harus mengatakan padanya secara langsung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ya, tapi tolong bisakah kau memilih kata-katamu dengan hati-hati saat mengucapkannya nanti? Kau boleh menolaknya secara perlahan." Pinta Woozi pada Jimin.

"Benar, karena kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan orang lain, mungkin kau sedikit mengerti tentang perasaan orang lain yang mencintaimu, _'kan_?" sambung Hoseok.

"Kami tidak melarangmu untuk mencintai Sungyeol. Tapi jika memang tidak ada harapan bagi Yoongi, kami ingin kau membantunya menyerah padamu." Pinta Hoseok, mereka berduapun memohon pada Jimin agar ia melakukan itu dan membungkuk hingga kemudian keduanya berlalu meninggalkan kelas Jimin.

"Ah, sekarang aku mengerti." Pada akhirnya Jimin mengetahui alasan apa yang membuat Yoongi bertingkah aneh belakangan ini.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Namjoon mengantar Yoongi pulang ke rumah keluarga Park. Yoongi mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya dan berkata jika ia merasa tidak enak karena telah merepotkan Namjoon. _Namun_ , sahabatnya itu bilang pada Yoongi jika ia akan selalu siap kapanpun Yoongi butuhkan, sedikit menghibur Yoongi dengan kata-kata manisnya.

Di kamarnya sendiri, Yoongi teringat kembali kata-kata Jimin saat mereka tengah melakukan kencan tak terduga. Yoongi juga kembali mengingat interaksi saat Jimin bersama Sungyeol di Restoran hingga memori kelam itu berputar ketika dirinya yang tengah menunggu keluarnya Jimin dari gedung apartemen Sungyeol.

"Aku lelah, lelah sekali…" Yoongi memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

Sedikitnya ia sudah mulai kembali mengisi kebutuhan nutrisi dan hidrasinya, meskipun terasa berat ketika ia mengingat kembali kenyataan pahit yang begitu mengejeknya itu.

"Apakah aku harus mengubah keputusan?" hatinya goyah saat pemikirannya tak seindah kenyataan yang ia jalani.

"Mereka berdua nampak serasi…" Yoongi tersenyum dengan hatinya yang teriris perih.

Tak lama Yoongi mengingat nasihat yang diberikan kedua sahabatnya saat di kantin tadi, tak lupa kalimat yang diucapkan Namjoon saat mengantarnya barusan.

"Setidaknya aku masih memiliki sahabat yang amat menyayangiku."

Yoongi berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya, hari yang ia lewati terasa begitu berat. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan mungkin saja perasaannya sedikit lebih baik di hari esok.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Bibi Heechul terlihat cemas saat melihat Yoongi yang akan berangkat kuliah, wanita cantik itu menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Yoongi ke kampus. _Namun_ dengan sebuah penolakan halus Yoongi berkata jika ia baik-baik saja. Dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya, Yoongipun memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kampus seorang diri.

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini lagi, kejadian kemarin membuat orang-orang di sekitarku kesulitan. Tidak, aku harus kuat! Aku baik-baik saja!" seru Yoongi berikrar pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan semangat tinggi ia berjalan menuju kampus. Perjalanan memakan waktu hingga dua puluh menit, setibanya ia di sana Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya begitu dirinya berpapasan dengan sosok Jimin. Yoongi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bersikap biasa saja dan melanjutkan langkahnya,

"Tunggu," interupsi Jimin, Yoongi berhenti dan menoleh pada orang yang dicintainya,

"Apa kau ada waktu sebentar?" Tanya Jimin singkat, Yoongi menggangguk lalu ia mengikuti Jimin dari belakang.

Hening menyelimuti suasana, Yoongi yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan di antara merekapun memutuskan untuk ambil suara.

"Bagaimana dengan rumah barumu…?" Tanya Yoongi pelan.

"Bagus dan sangat nyaman." Jawab Jimin datar.

' _Itu adalah sebuah gedung yang mewah, aku yakin Jimin pasti sangat nyaman.'_ Pemikiran itu mulai muncul dengan sendirinya di otak Yoongi.

"Apa kau makan dengan benar?"

"Aku makan di Restoran dan… ada seseorang yang membuatkannya untukku." Jawab Jimin lagi.

' _Seperti yang kuduga…'_ bisik Yoongi dalam hatinya lagi.

"Kupikir hal yang paling indah adalah ketika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang." ujar Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kau begini?" Jimin yang heranpun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau tahu, aku memiliki cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan padamu, Park Jimin. Mungkin kau berpikir jika aku sangat mengganggu. Tetapi karena aku mencintaimu, aku bahkan memberikan seluruh usahaku dalam banyak hal."

"Bisakah kau mengatakan intinya saja?" ujar Jimin bosan mendengar rentetan penjelasan Yoongi.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah… Jika kau jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, aku ingin bahagia untukmu. Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak merasa frustasi. Tapi jika kau dan Sungyeol saling mencintai, hingga kalian berdua bahagia dengan tinggal bersama, maka aku akan menerima hal itu, aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu." Jelas Yoongi panjang lebar.

Perbincangan keduanya harus terhenti saat sebuah suara terdengar memanggil Jimin. Yoongi tidak mengenali _namja_ cantik dengan tubuh mungil yang kini menghampiri keduanya, tetapi siswa SMA itu justru dapat mengenali Yoongi.

"Uh, apa kau Min Yoongi?" Tanya siswa SMA tadi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Dilihat dari penampilanmu aku bisa menebaknya dengan benar, kau terlihat bodoh dan idiot." Jawab siswa SMA tersebut.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja _hyung_ -ku dan Jiminie."

"Jiminie?! _Hyung_ -mu? Jangan bilang…"

"Lee Sungjong _imnida_." Sahut siswa SMA itu dengan senyum tak kalah cantik yang mengingatkan Yoongi pada sosok Sungyeol.

Tak lama Sungyeol datang di antara mereka, merangkul adiknya yang terlihat sama-sama memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa.

"Jiminie sangat baik, dia sering menceritakan kebodohanmu di rumah kami…"

"Aku tahu! Dia tinggal bersama kalian, _'kan_? Lee Sungyeol aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu." Yoongi langsung memotong kalimat Sungjong begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh? Jiminie mengajariku di Rumah kami."

" _Ne_? Mengajar?!"

"Aku akan mengikuti ujian masuk _Bangtan University_ tahun depan. Kakakku mengenalkannya padaku dan ia mengajariku tiga kali dalam seminggu." Jelas Sungyeol pada Yoongi.

"Keluarga Sungyeol membayarku dengan harga lumayan dan aku juga mendapatkan makan malam gratis." Ujar Jimin saat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Akh!" Yoongi berteriak histeris, sedikit lega dengan situasi yang sebenarnya. Ia bahkan menitikkan air matanya, tanda jika ia amat terharu mendengar penjelasan dari Jimin.

Sungyeol meminta adiknya untuk tidak merisaukan Yoongi karena menurutnya Yoongi memang agak aneh. Sungjongpun meminta sang kakak untuk mengantarnya melihat-lihat kampus yang ia minati.

Selepas kepergian _Lee_ bersaudara, Yoongi masih dalam perasaan leganya. Ia tersenyum sembari memanjatkan untaian doa puji syukur yang telah memberikannya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan cintanya.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kau mengatakan jika kau menerima Sungyeol dan aku tinggal bersama dan mendukung kami?" Tanya Jimin mengingatkan lagi hal yang baru saja Yoongi bilang padanya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, bohong! Aku menarik kembali semua kata-kataku yang barusan kukatakan! Aku sangat menentang akan hal itu." Jawab Yoongi sembari berlari mengejar Jimin.

"Diamlah. Aku pindah karena keinginanku sendiri. Kenapa aku harus tinggal dengan seseorang? Baiklah, selamat tinggal." Ungkap Jimin lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi.

Merasa bahagia bukan main, Yoongi berseru girang. Hatinya kian berbunga dengan kenyataan yang kini selaras dengan pemikirannya. Rasanya sungguh lega, seperti memenangkan sebuah _lotre_. Jimin sangat mampu membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"Ternyata keputusanku tidak berubah. Terimakasih, Park Jimin." Yoongi tersenyum penuh pancaran aura bahagianya. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit biru yang cerah bagaikan hatinya saat ini.

' _Ehem'_

"Oh, Myungsoo _sunbae_?"

"Yoongi, apa kau melihat Sungyeol?"

Yoongi menatap Myungsoo heran, ia memberitahu perihal Sungyeol yang tengah mengajak adiknya melihat-lihat gedung Universitas.

"Ah, yang kau katakan kemarin tentang mereka…"

"Tidak, _sunbae_! Mereka tidak tinggal bersama,"

"Eh, benarkah?!" Tanya Myungsoo tak percaya.

"Aku baru saja mendapat penjelasan dari mereka. Aaah, hari ini sangat melegakan!" Yoongi tersenyum ceria, ekspresinya yang bahagia ikut menular pada Myungsoo yang juga tersenyum menampilkan _dimple_ manisnya.

"Tapi, kenapa Sungyeol mengatakan bahwa Jimin yang memberitahunya tentang kerja paruh waktu?" Tanya Yoongi heran.

"Apa? Aku yang memberitahu Sungyeol tentang kerja paruh waktunya Jimin dan dimana tempat ia bekerja."

"Apa mungkin Sungyeol berbohong?"

Yoongi mulai mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Sungyeol beberapa hari yang lalu, tak lama kemudian ia tertawa. Dan kini Yoongi mengerti jika sesungguhnya yang Sungyeol maksud dari sosok _'dia_ ' adalah Myungsoo _sunbae_.

"Kau kenapa, Yoongi?" Myungsoo menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan curiga, merasa jika Yoongi nampak aneh.

"Hahaha, tidak. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, _sunbae_!" Yoongi pamit meninggalkan Myungsoo, langkahnya terlihat ringan dan amat ceria.

Kejadian beberapa hari lalu menjadikannya sebuah pelajaran jika lain kali ia harus mengupas kebenaran suatu hal terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mengambil kesimpulan. Karena jika ia melakukannya lagi, maka kesalahpahaman itu akan terulang dan kembali membuatnya patah hati. Yoongi berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya dan belajar dari sebuah kesalahan.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Jimin menatap sosok Yoongi yang terlihat konyol dengan dunianya sendiri. Entah mengapa hatinya ikut lega melihat si bodoh Yoongi yang kembali bersemangat dan ia berhasil meluruskan permasalahan _tinggal bersama_ dengan _Lee_ bersaudara itu dengan Yoongi.

"Si bodoh itu…" tanpa disadari salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum simpul diikuti perasaan hatinya yang senang.

Jimin tidak sebodoh itu dalam memahami perasaannya sendiri, ia sadar dan mengerti. Hanya saja memilih untuk mengubah perasaan yang ia miliki menjadi suatu kebencian. Hatinya tak terima jika ia menyerah dan berbagai macam kemungkinan datang, sehingga menyulitkan dirinya. Biarkan, ia membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan semestinya. Jimin tidak ingin menyerah dan membuat sang ibu menguasai kehidupannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**

Haluuu, lama tak berjumpa. Keasikan libur dari dunia bikin FF jadi ena rasanya. Hihihi. Ada yang nungguin gak ya ini? Yang gak nungguin gapapa Jims kasih hadiah buat yang nungguin huwooo. Makasih banyak buat support kalian yang masih mau ngikutin FF abal ini hingga sejauh iniiii. Udah mau jalan 3 tahun belom kelar-kelar juga, updatenya kebanyakan molor. Hehehe. Oke, sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya. Luvluv.

Btw, buat yang nanya username ignya Jims apa, boleh nih yang mau ngobrol-ngobrol di ig; **pjmygtrsh**. Dm saja buat follbacknya yash. Hihi. Salam damai kapal MinYoon berlayar!

 **Jimsnoona.**


	14. Situasi Ekstrim Saling Menghangatkan

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Based On Story: Itazura Na Kiss Love in Tokyo**

 **Remake's Story © Jimsnoona**

 **MinYoon and others Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:** **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Hei, kau selalu bilang menyukaiku. Tapi apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?" -Jimin._

 _"Ah, perasaanmu... Kurasa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku." -Yoongi._

 _"Bodoh. Jangan asal bicara." -Jimin._

* * *

 _ **.**_

Yoongi mengembangkan senyumnya, merasa gembira saat menyiapkan bekal makanan. Hatinya tengah berbunga mengingat kembali sebuah kenyataan tentang sang pujaan hati.

"Semua orang akan tersenyum saat memakan bekal buatanku," gumamnya sembari tersenyum.

Pagi ini Heechul, Hankyung dan Kangin memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan semalam ke _Mokpo_ untuk menghadiri pernikahan kedua teman lama mereka bertiga. Para orang tua pamit, sementara Hankyung meminta Yoongi dan Taehyung untuk menjaga rumah. Yoongi mengangguk antusias, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang merasa kesal harus ditinggal berdua saja dengan sosok Yoongi.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Bibi menyuruh Jimin datang?"

" _Eoh_ , tidak perlu, Bi. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Hati-hati di jalan, aku sudah membuatkan _sandwich_ untuk sarapan pagi kalian, selamat menikmati."

Heechul menatap Yoongi lembut, merasa tidak salah memilih Yoongi untuk pendamping Jimin kelak. Tak ingin membuat khawatir, Yoongi kembali meyakinkan jika mereka akan baik-baik saja, lagipula hanya semalam. Yoongi berkilah mungkin saja Jimin tengah sibuk dan ia sama sekali tak ingin mengganggu pujaan hatinya. Kangin berpesan jika terjadi sesuatu maka Yoongi harus segera menelponnya. Kemudian ketiga orang tua itupun pamit pergi, dengan semangat penuh Yoongi berbalik untuk menanyakan Taehyung perihal makan siang mereka nanti.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu bisa masak apa?"

" _Ya_ , Taehyungie, tidak bisakah kau bersikap baik padaku?"

"Aku pasrah makan apa saja, tolong buatkan aku makanan yang layak dimakan."

Yoongi sedikit dongkol mendengar permintaan Taehyung yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Memang dasar, kakak dan adik sama saja. Bermulut tajam, berhati es di kutub utara!

Dengan antusias Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Dapur. Tujuannya kali ini membuatkan makan siang untuk calon adik iparnya, mengakuinya saja sudah membuat hati Yoongi berbunga-bunga. Yoongi mengingat-ingat kembali sederet makanan yang Taehyung sukai, membuka sedikit contekan kertas di saku bajunya, sumbernya sudah pasti dari Bibi Heechul.

Yoongi tidak ingin kecolongan untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup peristiwa memalukan dirinya saat memasaki Jimin waktu itu. Kali ini harus sempurna, setidaknya untuk mengambil hati Taehyung. Yoongi pundung begitu mengingat dirinya yang memilih _Bifteck en Burgeoise_ tempo lalu. Ia hampir saja membakar kediaman keluarga Park kalau saja Jimin tidak menghampirinya.

Mengenang momennya bersama Jimin, ia jadi merindukan pujaan hatinya. Senyumnya mengembang menghiasi wajahnya yang manis, kedua pipinya merona secara alami. Yoongi terhanyut dalam kenangan, nampaknya ia tak sadar sudah membuang waktunya lebih banyak.

Sadar, Yoongi! Kau sedang membuatkan makan siang Taehyung.

" _Aish_ , pergilah dari pikiranku, Park Jimin!"

Taehyung yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya mampu bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Yoongi yang berbicara sendiri. Bocah kecil itu mengerutkan keningnya tak suka, lalu ia pergi menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya.

Yoongi memulai acara memasaknya. Ia lirik jam yang menggantung indah di ruang tamu, sedikit terkejut melihat waktu yang telah terbuang. Sudah satu jam lamanya ia mengkhayal, akibat dirinya yang terhanyut memikirkan kebersamaannya dengan Jimin.

"Baiklah, tutorial memasak dimulai!"

"Aku harus apa ya?"

Yoongi melihat buku resep yang sudah ada, _namun_ hatinya pundung melihat beberapa langkah memasak yang cukup sulit.

"Ah! Telepon Namjoon saja. Benar, setidaknya ia bisa merekomendasikan cara memasak yang mudah."

Yoongi teringat dengan eksistensi sahabatnya yang ia yakini jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam hal memasak. Secepat kilat ia menghubungi Namjoon, yang tentu saja dijelaskan oleh sahabatnya itu dengan senang hati.

" _Hamburger steak_?"

"Ah, kebetulan sekali ada persedian daging, Namjoon- _ah_. Ide bagus, Taehyung sangat suka _Hamburger_."

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus memulainya?"

Dengan perlahan Namjoon membimbing Yoongi untuk menyiapkan alat dan bahan, tak lama kemudian Yoongi mengikuti beberapa hal yang diinstruksikan oleh Namjoon, seperti cara mencuci sayurannya maupun menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu dapur.

Yoongi mengambil beberapa wortel, brokoli dan kentang, memotong sayuran tersebut dengan penuh hati-hati dan sebisa mungkin ia memainkan ekstetika, supaya tampilannya lebih rapih. Yoongi merendamnya ke dalam air kemudian merebusnya dengan memberikannya garam. Sembari ia merebus sayuran-sayuran tersebut, Yoongi berlaih menumis bawang Bombay dalam api kecil hingga warnanya menjadi bening.

" _Next_ , Namjoon- _ah_!"

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu arti _next_? Maksudku, selanjutnya, Namjoon- _ah_. Hahaha..."

Langkah selanjutnya Yoongi mulai membuat adonan dagingnya, sedikit melenguh saat rasa lelah itu datang. Ia kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum. Percobaannya sempat gagal beberapa kali dan membuatnya mengulang hingga tiga kali. Yoongi tidak ingin menyerah, ia pasti bisa.

"Aku sudah-ah, adonan dagingnya berhasil!"

Yoongi membagi empat bagian adonan daging tersebut, kemudian meletakkannya di atas wadah yang sudah diolesi minyak. Namjoon bilang jika dagingnya harus dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas terlebih dahulu selama tiga puluh menit.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terimakasih banyak, Namjoon- _ah_!"

Yoongi menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Namjoon, ia berlari menaiki tangga untuk sekedar menengok sosok Taehyung. Ditemukannya bocah kecil itu tengah tertidur di dalam kamarnya sendiri, wajahnya menggemaskan dan sangat lugu, jauh berbeda ketika sosoknya yang sedang terjaga. Sudah pasti kelakuannya akan berbanding terbalik dengan wajah polosnya ketika bocah itu tertidur.

Merasa tak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak Taehyung, Yoongi kembali menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Pinggangnya sudah mulai terasa pegal dan menjalar hingga ke bagian punggungnya, Yoongi menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya guna meringankan sedikit rasa pegal yang dirasa.

"Demi Tuhan, sudah jam tiga sore?!" jerit Yoongi tak percaya begitu dirinya menatap jam dinding.

" _Daebak_ , aku benar-benar membuang waktu hanya untuk memasak ini saja."

Dengan gesit Yoongi mulai menggoreng adonan daging yang sudah mengeras. Sembari menggoreng, iapun menyiapkan saus kental sebagai tambahan rasa untuk bumbu dagingnya nanti.

"Sudah jadi, semoga rasanya-ya ampun! aku bahkan tidak mencicipi rasanya seperti apa!" Yoongi menggerutu mengingat sikap bodohnya yang sudah mendarah daging.

Melihat usahanya yang membuat masakan berjam-jam lamanya, dengan sangat optimis Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Bocah kecil itu sudah terbangun dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Ah, selamat makan sore, Taehyungie. Maaf aku lama membuatkanmu makan siang..."

"Hmm..."

Keduanya berhadapan untuk menyantap masakan buatan Yoongi bersama-sama. Yoongi memperhatikan Taehyung yang sudah memasukkan makanannya itu, iapun ikut memakan masakannya sendiri. Sedikit meresapi cita rasa masakan buatannya. Yoongipun bertanya pada Taehyung, meminta pendapat soal rasa masakannya.

"Bagaimana, Taehyungie? Namjoon mengajariku resep ini. Kau juga sangat menyukai _hamburger_ , ' _kan_?"

"Cukup baik dari penampilannya."

Yoongi senang mendengarnya, "Baguslah, kau harus makan yang banyak karena kau masih berada dalam masa pertumbuhan. Jangan lupa dimakan semua sayuran yang ada di situ ya. Jika kau masih lapar, aku akan menyiapkan nasi. Kebetulan aku juga menyiapkan sup panas."

Sementara Yoongi berceloteh ria, Taehyung beralih memegangi perutnya. Tanpa Yoongi sadari, sosok Taehyung sedang menahan sakit di bagian perutnya. Merasa jika Taehyung tidak meresponnya, Yoongi memperhatikan bocah kecil itu dengan seksama.

"Perutku... sakit.."

Detik berikutnya Yoongi panik luar biasa. Mendengar penuturan Taehyung yang terdengar merintih.

"Taehyungie? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Yoongi menghampiri Taehyung dan mulai membaringkannya di sofa.

"Argh, sakit!"

Nyeri perut itu bersifat serangan setiap lima belas menit sekali, lamanya satu hingga dua menit. Yoongi yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu merasa semakin gelisah. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengompres Taehyung dengan air hangat sembari menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai mengucur deras. Secepat kilat Yoongi menghubungi ayahnya sendiri, _namun_ yang ia dapati hanyalah balasan operator. Kembali ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Heechul dan hasilnyapun sama. Jaringan sibuk dan tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Taehyungie, bertahanlah." Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang berbaring menahan sakit.

Wajah Yoongi semakin pucat ketika ia harus menghadapi keadaan yang seperti ini. Ia panik luar biasa, terlebih ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yoongi ingin sekali menghubungi Jimin, tapi ia tidak memiliki kontaknya. Jimin tidak memiliki ponsel dan Yoongi tidak tahu nomor telepon tempat Jimin bekerja.

Merasa sangat frustasi, Yoongipun teringat Namjoon. Orang yang terakhir kali ia hubungi. Dengan harap cemas, Yoongi menunggu panggilannya diangkat oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , tolong aku... Terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung."

Dari seberang sambungan telepon Namjoon meminta Yoongi untuk sedikit tenang, _namja_ manis itu menuruti sahabatnya untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya secara perlahan.

"Taehyung memakan masakan buatanku... Mungkin karena masakanku ia jadi sakit seperti itu, Namjoon- _ah_ , bagaimana ini?"

"Aku takut, Namjoon - _ah_. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Taehyung." Suara Yoongi mulai sedikit bergetar, sebisa mungkin ia tidak menangis dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Namjoon bertanya apakah Yoongi memakan masakannya juga, jika keduanya memakan daging itu bersama-sama kemungkinan besar Yoongi akan mengalami hal yang sama.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak apa-apa." Adu Yoongi masih dengan pikiran paniknya.

Penjelasan Namjoon sedikit menenangkan Yoongi. Sahabatnya itu berkata jika saja penyebab Taehyung sakit bukan dari masakannya. Yoongi mengikuti saran Namjoon yang menyuruhnya untuk memanggil ambulans. Yoongi mengangguk pasti mengikuti langkah-langkah yang diinstruksikan Namjoon.

 _'Panggil ambulans dan bawa Taehyung ke Rumah Sakit. Aku akan menghubungi Hoseok dan Woozi untuk meminta bantuan mencari keberadaan Jimin. Aku akan membawa manusia es itu padamu. Jangan panik, Yoongi.'_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus dan Yoongi langsung melakukan hal yang dipesankan Namjoon. Sembari menunggu ambulans datang, Yoongi mengawasi Taehyung. Bocah itu masih menahan sakit di perutnya, sesekali disusul oleh muntah-muntah yang membuat Yoongi semakin panik.

 **.**

 **Mischieous Kiss**

 **.**

Bersamaan dengan itu, Namjoon meminta izin pada seniornya untuk pergi. Seniornya mengerti, apalagi ini keadaan yang sangat genting. Seniornya itupun berpesan agar Namjoon berhati-hati dan mengatakan jika ia yang akan menjaga Restoran meskipun saat itu sedang banyak pelanggan.

Langkahnya terburu-buru, Namjoon menghubungi Hoseok dan Woozi. Dia menanyakan apakah mereka berdua tahu dimana Jimin tinggal. _Namun_ sepertinya itu sia-sia mendengar jawaban Hoseok yang sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi tentang Jimin.

Woozi teringat dengan cerita Yoongi, ia ingat kalau Jimin mengajar di rumah Sungyeol jadi kemungkinan saja mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi di sana. Namjoon mengutuk dirinya yang lupa menanyakan dimana tempat Jimin bekerja pada Yoongi.

"Kalian tahu dimana tempat ia bekerja?"

"Kami tidak tahu nama Restorannya, tetapi sepertinya di daerah _Gangnam-gu_."

"Baiklah, tidak ada cara lain. Kita berpencar."

Namjoon meminta Hoseok dan Woozi menemui Sungyeol untuk menanyakan dimana Jimin tinggal, sementara Namjoon akan menghampiri seluruh Restoran di daerah _Gangnam-gu_.

Mereka berpencar dengan tujuan yang sama, demi menemukan sosok Park Jimin. Namjoon berlari ke sana kemari. Satu persatu ia memasuki Restoran yang ada di sana.

"Aku pasti akan membawa manusia es itu padamu, Yoongi. Tunggu saja."

Tak berbeda dengan Namjoon, Hoseok dan Woozi berlari menuju apartemen Sungyeol. _Namja_ cantik itu keluar dari apartemennya dan sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan dua sahabat Yoongi.

Woozi menjelaskan keadaan adik Jimin yang sedang dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Sungyeol sedikit mengerti dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya,

"Aku tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal, dia enggan memberitahuku."

"Pfft... Jadi kau tidak diberitahu oleh Jimin ya?" ejek Hoseok sembari tertawa geli.

"Selama ini kau selalu bertingkah seakan-akan kau tahu segalanya tentang Jimin. Ah, ternyata..."

Sungyeol memutar bola matanya, menatap keduanya tidak suka.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Kalau begitu dimana ia bekerja? Teman kami sedang mencarinya."

Sungyeol langsung memberitahu nama Restoran tempat Jimin bekerja, ia berkata jika mungkin saja manajernya tahu kontak alamat Jimin. Hoseok lekas menghubungi Namjoon dan memberitahu nama Restoran Jimin bekerja, pun ia menitip salam untuk Yoongi pada Namjoon, berpesan jika mereka akan mendoakannya dari sini.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi memasuki ruangan Dokter dan mulai membicarakan keadaan yang menimpa Taehyung. Dokter tersebut menjelaskan perihal Taehyung yang terkena _Intususepsi ileocecla_.

" _Intususepsi_ adalah keadaan dimana suatu segmen usus masuk ke dalam _lumen_ usus lainnya, ini menjadi penyebab tersering terjadinya _obstruksi_ usus."

"Dokter, saya tidak mengerti. Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk Taehyungie." Tergambar jelas raut khawatir yang ada pada wajah Yoongi.

"Ini bukan penyakit yang serius sekarang, tetapi jika kita tidak melakukan apapun, bisa menjadi fatal."

Dokter tersebut menyarankan untuk operasi secepat mungkin. Yoongi setuju-setuju saja asal Taehyung dapat segera mendapatkan perawatan. Dokter meminta Yoongi untuk tenang, beliau bertanya apakah Yoongi termasuk keluarganya atau bukan dan Yoongi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu.

"Kami membutuhkan persetujuan anggota keluarganya, kau bisa menghubunginya? Kami perlu bentuk persetujuan hanya jika terjadi sesuatu."

Yoongipun semakin khawatir, ia ingin Taehyung segera diselamatkan tapi ia masih belum bisa menemukan Jimin.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Menghapus peluhnya dengan kasar, akhirnya Namjoon menemukan sosok Jimin. Bahkan Namjoon sampai berteriak saat memanggil Jimin, membuat seluruh atensi Restoran memandanginya.

"PARK JIMIN!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jimin datar.

Napasnya tersengal beberapa saat. Sembari mengaturnya, Namjoon berbicara pendek-pendek,

"Ikut aku. Adikmu sakit, dia di Rumah Sakit bersama Yoongi."

Mendengar informasi yang disampaikan Namjoon membuat Jimin otomatis meminta izin pergi kepada salah satu karyawan di sana. Kemudian kedua pria itu segera berlari menghentikan taksi menuju Rumah Sakit tempat Taehyung dirawat.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi tengah menemani Taehyung persis di samping tempat tidurnya. Pancaran matanya sangat menunjukkan kecemasan berlebih dan Taehyung membenci itu semua. Yoongi mengelus lembut helaian rambut Taehyung dengan sayang, mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ditanggung oleh Taehyung.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Taehyungie." Yoongi menggigit bibirnya merasa khawatir dengan kehadiran Jimin yang tak kunjung datang.

Yoongi berdoa dalam hati, mengharapkan kedatangan Jimin secepat mungkin. Ia khawatir, benar-benar cemas sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis saja menanggung tanggung jawab beban seseorang yang tengah berada di antara hidup dan mati.

Jimin dan Namjoon sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit. Tak lama Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan Taehyung, Yoongi merasa lega melihatnya.

"Jimin- _ah_ , Taehyung harus segera dioperasi, mereka butuh persetujuan keluarga..."

"Aku sudah melakukan semua prosedurnya, tidak perlu khawatir."

Untuk sesaat Jimin menghampiri Taehyung, mengatakan kepada adiknya itu jika dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku akan mati?" pertanyaan polos adiknya mengundang gelengan pelan dari Jimin.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, percayalah... Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Beberapa tim medis datang untuk membawa Taehyung ke ruang operasi. Sementara Taehyung dioperasi, seorang perawat meminta mereka bertiga untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu hingga operasi selesai. Namjoon mengatakan jika sekarang Yoongi bisa bernapas lega. Ia memutuskan untuk pamit karena tidak enak meninggalkan seniornya sendirian menangani Restoran.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Yoongi- _ya_."

"Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak, Namjoon- _ah_..." Namjoon tersenyum berusaha menghibur Yoongi untuk tidak khawatir.

"Aku senang semuanya berjalan lancar." Ucap Namjoon dan pamit untuk pergi.

"Kim Namjoon... Terimakasih..." Jimin membungkuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya.

Namjoon merasa jengkel, bukannya menerima ucapan terimakasih dari Jimin, ia justru menceramahi Jimin. Namjoon tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan Jimin yang tidak memberitahu dimana atau kemana keluarganya bisa menemukan dirinya jika terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau bodoh?! Apa otakmu ikut membeku seperti es? Aku tidak peduli kau ingin tinggal sendiri. Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, kau harus memberitahu keluargamu dimana mereka bisa menemuimu. Apa yang kau lakukan jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikmu? Aku datang dari _Ilsan_ ke _Seoul_ seorang diri. Aku mengerti alasan sesungguhnya mengapa kau ingin tinggal sendiri,"

"Tetapi jika sesuatu terjadi karena pemikiran bodohmu itu, bukan Cuma kau... tapi orang-orang di sekitarmu yang juga terluka. Akan terlambat jika itu sudah terjadi,"

"Seseorang tidak bisa hidup sendiri, sangat penting untuk mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan ataupun yang kau pikirkan pada orang di dekatmu."

Perkataan Namjoon membuat Jimin hanya diam, termenung mendengar ucapan Namjoon yang memang ada benarnya itu. Kemudian Namjoon benar-benar pamit pada Yoongi dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Sementara Jimin tetap terdiam dan terus merenung.

Seakan tidak ingin menggangu Jimin, Yoongi berbicara singkat, ia berdalih kalau ia harus segera mengabari Bibi Heechul tentang keadaan Taehyung. Maka Yoongipun pergi keluar untuk menelpon Heechul,

"Ah, Yoongi- _ya_ , ada apa?" Teriak Heechul.

"Bibi, Taehyungie butuh operasi mendesak malam ini karena penyakit-"

"Apa?! Operasi?!" Heechul semakin teriak kaget.

Yoongi berusaha untuk menenangkan Heechul dan mengatakan jika operasi berjalan dengan baik,

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir, Taehyung akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, kami akan kembali sekarang juga."

"Sekarang, _eoh_? Tapi kalian sedang berada di _Mokpo_ , sepertinya sudah sangat tertinggal jika memesan kereta."

" _Seoul_ , _juseyo_!" teriak Heechul lantang,

Tanpa Yoongi ketahui ketiga orang tua itu tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan, berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan menerjang angin badai demi mendapatkan tumpangan mobil ke _Seoul_. Tampilan mereka bertiga sudah kacau dan jauh dari kata baik.

"Bibi sedang dimana?"

"Jangan khawatirkan kami, apapun yang terjadi besok pagi kami pasti akan sampai di _Seoul_. Ah, _Seoul_ _Juseyooo!_ Tolong jaga Taehyung sampai kami kembali, Yoongi- _ya_."

"Jaga diri kalian juga, Bibi."

Tak lama sambungan telepon terputus dalam sepihak. Yoongi menutup ponselnya dan berdiri linglung. Kini ia bisa bernapas lega, Taehyung akan baik-baik saja dan dirinya sudah benar membawa Taehyung ke Rumah Sakit.

Sementara itu, Jimin berjalan keluar menyusul Yoongi, secara perlahan ia hampiri _namja_ manis itu. Langkahnya amat pelan bahkan tidak terdengar sama sekali. Jimin berdiri tepat di belakang Yoongi dan menarik kepalanya untuk ditempelkan di dadanya. Rengkuhan tiba-tiba itu membuat Yoongi terhenyak sesaat, ia yakin Jimin tengah berada di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih, Yoongi- _ya_..."

Yoongi teringat masa-masa dirinya yang menghadapi semuanya seorang diri, biar bagaimanapun ia merasa butuh pelepasan. Dadanya sesak menanggung kekhawatiran itu hingga rasanya menangispun sulit.

"Aku takut,"

Seluruh pertahanan itu akhirnya meluruh, Yoongi menangis. Ia menangis dan segera memeluk Jimin. Merasa jika sosok di hadapannya begitu rapuh, Jimin langsung membekap Yoongi di dadanya dengan sangat erat, seolah Yoongi dapat mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Aku benar-benar takut, Jimin- _ah_."

"Semua sudah baik-baik saja, maaf... Maaf sudah membuatmu menanggung ini semua sendirian..." Jimin usap punggung Yoongi dengan sangat pelan, sebuah _gesture_ dalam menenangkan seseorang di pelukannya.

"Aku kira ini semua salahku, kukira gara-gara memakan masakanku Taehyung bisa seperti itu, bagaimanapun aku tetap takut. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya..." Yoongi menumpahkan keluh kesahnya pada Jimin, dibalas oleh pujaan hatinya itu dengan sebuah elusan kecil di kepalanya serta kecupan ringan di sana.

"Maaf... aku yang salah di sini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, bagaimanapun Yoongi masih trauma dalam kekhawatirannya. Yang ia lakukan hanya tetap membuat Yoongi tenang dan percaya jika semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Angin dingin di malam hari itu menjadi saksi bisu pelukan erat seorang Park Jimin pada Min Yoongi.

Yoongi melupakan sesuatu, ia melupakan seberapa manisnya Jimin mendekap erat tubuhnya...

 **.**

 **Mischieous Kiss**

 **.**

Jimin tengah berbicara dengan Dokter yang menangani operasi Taehyung. Dokter itu berkata jika operasi berjalan dengan semestinya dan Taehyung akan dipindahkan ke Ruang perawatan besok pagi. Sementara waktu ia berada di _ICU_ untuk diobservasi lebih lanjut hingga ia benar-benar stabil.

"Terimakasih banyak, Dokter..."

Dokter menyarankan Jimin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena mereka tidak bisa tinggal di Ruang _ICU._

"Tidak ada tempat untuk kalian, sebaiknya kembali esok pagi."

Jimin memakluminya, iapun kembali berterimakasih. Sang Dokter berkata jika ia merasa senang dengan seseorang yang membawa Taehyung ke Rumah Sakit, Jimin mengerti yang dimaksud oleh Dokter tersebut.  
"Temanmu membuat keputusan yang cepat untuk membawa adikmu. Memang ini bukan penyakit yang serius, karena banyak kejadian dimana semua orang menganggapnya sebagai sakit perut biasa. Penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan tetapi akan berujung fatal bila terjadi, khususnya pada anak kecil. Kau harus berterimakasih pada temanmu itu."

Setelah keluar dari ruang Dokter, Jimin melihat Yoongi yang kini ikut menatapnya dengan kedua mata polosnya. Yoongi bergegas menghampiri Jimin dan menanyakan keadaan Taehyung. Melihat sikap Yoongi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Taehyung justru membuat Jimin ingin memeluknya lagi... Entahlah, sepertinya Jimin harus berbaik hati kepada Yoongi karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya itu.

"Operasi berjalan lancar, Taehyung akan dipindahkan besok."

"Ah, aku akan menemani Taehyung kalau begitu."

"Apa, tidak bisa. Biarkan Taehyung bersama orang yang lebih profesional. Pulanglah _dulu_ , kau harus istirahat."

"Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat dalam keadaan seperti ini? Taehyung sendirian di sana."

"Justru itu, biarkan ia diawasi oleh para medis yang lebih mengetahui. Kita tidak bisa menemaninya."

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Jimin dengan nada final.

Keduanya berjalan menelusuri Rumah Sakit yang nampak sepi. Jimin akan mengantar Yoongi pulang ke rumah dan ia akan tetap kembali ke tempat tinggalnya sendiri. _Namun_ , di luar dugaan, malam ini justru turun salju dengan lebatnya. Merekapun sudah tertinggal bus dan kereta terakhir. Jimin berpikir jika sia-sia saja menunggu taksi, karena transportasi itu tidak mungkin beroperasi di tengah salju begini.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Keduanya berpandangan secara bersamaan begitu melihat keadaan yang menghimpit mereka jauh dari kata keberuntungan. Yoongi menghela napasnya resah, satu-satunya mereka hanya bisa berjalan kaki. Sementara jarak antara Rumah Sakit dengan kediaman keluarga Park cukup jauh.

"Aku akan berjalan kaki..."

"Kau... mau ke tempatku?" Jimin tahu ini adalah sebuah kebodohan, kesalahan besar jika ia menawarkan Yoongi untuk mampir ke tempat tinggalnya.

" _Ne_?!" Yoongi memastikan apakah telinganya berfungsi dengan baik, ia mengerjabkan kedua matanya dan memandang Jimin sedikit lama.

Yang ditawarkan Jimin barusan itu... Tidak bercanda, bukan?

Atau telinga Yoongi sedang bermasalah akibat tebalnya salju yang turun dari langit sehingga membuat bagian dalam telinganya membeku?

Tidak mungkin! Yoongi mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, alasan konyol macam apa itu perihal telinganya yang rusak?!

"Kau bercanda?" Yoongi menatap Jimin sangsi. Yoongi benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak mungkin menolak. Justru ia sangat senang dan malah itu yang selama ini ia harapkan.

" _Aish_ , sudahlah kalau tidak mau!" Jimin mendengus tak suka melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang berubah menjijikan, terlihat tengah berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

" _Ya_! Tunggu aku, bahkan aku tidak bilang _tidak mau_!" Yoongi berusaha mengejar Jimin yang beberapa langkah berjalan lebih _dulu_ darinya.

Rasa cemas dan khawatir pada Taehyung itu sedikitnya menghilang, berganti rasa lega luar biasa. Yoongi tersenyum senang, hatinya menghangat ketika ia menatap punggung Jimin yang berjalan di depannya.

" _Gomawo_ , Park Jimin."

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Keduanya tiba di apartemen Jimin. Yoongi memandangi sekeliling ruangan termasuk benda-benda yang berada pada apartemen Jimin. Bentuknya amat sederhana, hanya ada ruang tamu kecil kemudian terdapat sekat berupa dinding yang membatasi satu kamar tidur hingga sebuah dapur yang menjadi satu dengan kamar mandi.

 _'Aku berada di Apartemen Jimin, aku berada di kamarnya dan hanya ada kita berdua. Huaaaa!'_

Yoongi tampak senyam-senyum sendiri, merasa senang bukan main. Tetapi ia teringat satu hal yang mengganjal di relung hatinya,

"Apa... Sungyeol pernah ke sini?" Tanya Yoongi ragu, sedikit ingin tahu tapi ia takut jika saja jawabannya tak sesuai harapan.

"Tidak, kau yang pertama." Jawaban Jimin tentu saja membuat Yoongi tersenyum sangat lebar.

Yoongi tak hentinya menjerit bahagia dalam hati. Perasaan senang luar biasa, ia ingin berbagi dengan siapa saja hingga ia tak bisa menahan gejolak rasa bahagianya itu.

"Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu, sana mandi. Kau bau." Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk segera mandi, _namun_ saking gugupnya Yoongi justru mempersilahkan Jimin untuk mandi _duluan_.

"Aku akan menelpon Bibi Heechul dan mengatakan jika operasi Taehyung berjalan lancar dan memberitahu jika tidak ada yang boleh tinggal bersama Taehyung untuk saat ini. Jika tidak, mungkin saja Bibi Heechul akan langsung kesana malam ini."

Tak ingin berdebat lebih lama, Jiminpun memutuskan untuk segera mandi. Memilih untuk tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah Yoongi.

 _'Jimin sedang mandi dan kami hanya berdua menghabiskan malam ini bersama. Meskipun ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya di rumah keluarga Park, tapi kali ini berbeda... Karena kamar ini... hanya memiliki satu kasur. Hehehehehe...'_

Yoongi menyentuh kasur yang berada di dekatnya itu. Ia tertawa sendiri memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Perasaannya ingin meledak kapan saja, wajahnya tiada henti mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya. Saking terhanyutnya dalam khayalan, Yoongi tidak menyadari Jimin yang sudah selesai. Ia langsung menjaga sikap tenang tepat saat Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Pakailah, sekiranya muat untukmu." Jimin memberikan baju dan celana bersih untuk ganti Yoongi.

Saat mulai memasuki kamar mandi, Yoongi menjadi heboh sendiri melihat semua benda-benda yang dipakai Jimin. Ada _shampoo_ dan sabun yang baru saja Jimin gunakan.

 _'Tok Tok Tok'_

Yoongi menoleh saat sebuah ketukan terdengar dari luar, Jimin memberitahu jika handuknya sudah tersedia di dalam kamar mandi. Yoongi lekas mengambilnya dan mencium handuk yang ia kira Jimin gunakan itu dengan hati berbunga.

"Aku akan menggunakannya juga!"

Yoongi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Jimin yang tertinggal di sana, bagaikan sebuah hipnotis dirinya seakan melayang bebas dan benar saja, bunyi debuman keras itu merupakan bukti jatuhnya Yoongi yang jatuh telentang saking terhanyutnya mencium handuk.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sana?" dari luar Jimin berpikir curiga, pasti terjadi sesuatu melihat kebodohan Yoongi yang tak tertampung lagi.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi, lengkap dengan balutan pakaian yang sempat Jimin berikan. Wajahnya nampak lebih segar dan yang terpenting adalah dirinya sudah lebih wangi dari sebelumnya. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang tengah membaca buku, ia berdehem singkat demi menarik perhatian sang pujaan hati.

"Aku mau tidur." Sahut Jimin datar.

Jimin menggelar sebuah karpet di bawah sana, tak jauh dari kasur.

"Bukankah kita akan satu kasur?" Yoongi keceplosan, ia mengutuk mulutnya yang sangat bodoh berkata seperti itu, Jimin pasti akan menertawakannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jimin mendesis tak suka.

"Ah, ya. aku akan tidur di karpet jadi kau bisa tidur di kasur." Jawab Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memang itu yang seharusnya terjadi."

" _Ne_? Kau seharusnya bilang _Aku akan tidur di karpet jadi mengapa tidak kau saja yang tidur di kasur?_ Begitu!"

Jimin terkekeh geli, ia tahu Yoongi sedang jual mahal dan berpura-pura merendahkan dirinya barusan. Tapi melihat respon protes _si bodoh_ itu tak luput membuat Jimin ingin menertawakannya.

"Bercanda, kau bisa pakai kasurnya."

"Eh? Tapi... Kalau begini caranya aku jadi tidak enak." Yoongi dilemma, di satu sisi ia tidak tega jika Jimin harus tidur dengan beralaskan karpet.

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah dan hari ini begitu panjang."

Jimin mematikan lampunya dan Yoongi segera naik ke tempat tidur. Begitu Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai, Yoongi memanggilnya,

"Eum, Jimin... Bisakah lampu kecilnya dinyalakan saja?"

"Hng, aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak benar-benar gelap." Balasan Jimin terdengar sangat _ogah-ogahan_.

"Aku tidak bisa jalan ke kamar mandi jika gelap seperti ini."

Jiminpun mengalah, ia beranjak untuk menyalakan lampu kecil di sudut ruangan kemudian ia kembali berbaring untuk memulai mimpi indahnya. Selang satu menit, Yoongi kembali berbicara dengan tidak tahu dirinya,

"Jimin, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Yoongi tidak bisa tidur, merasa tidak enak dengan Jimin yang sepertinya tersiksa tidur di bawah sana.

"Tentu saja aku kedinginan." Jimin gagal menyelami alam mimpinya, jawaban itu membuat Yoongi tak enak hati.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertukar tempat?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada pelan, disahuti oleh Jimin dengan erangan frustasinya.

"Tidurlah, aku mengantuk."

Yoongi diam sejenak. Mencoba untuk membiarkan Jimin berbaring di bawah sana. Tetapi perasaan tak enak hatinya makin besar. Ia meringis membayangkan mungkin saja Jimin akan mengamuk jika ia bersuara lagi,

"Jimin,"

" _Argh_ , baiklah! Aku akan tidur di kasur juga." Akhirnya Jimin bangkit menuju kasur dan berbaring di samping Yoongi.

Yoongi sedikit panik dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia hendak beranjak pergi dan memilih bertukar tempat dengan Jimin. Tetapi pujaan hatinya itu justru mengatakan tidak apa-apa karena dengan begini Yoongi akan diam.

"Nah, selamat tidur." Jimin berbaring membelakangi Yoongi, meninggalkan sosok Yoongi yang masih terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jimin yang memilih untuk tidur di kasur yang sama.

Yoongi tersenyum senang sembari memandangi punggung Jimin. _Namun_ sedikitnya muncul perasaan kecewa di relung hati Yoongi sendiri.

 _'Tidak seharusnya aku berharap lebih, Taehyung sedang sakit dan aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Tapi kita berada di atas kasur yang sama dan dia sama sekali tidak mencoba melakukan sesuatu padaku. Apa itu artinya bahwa aku tidak menarik? Mungkin benar, tidak ada yang menarik dariku...'_

"Kau frustasi?" Tanya Jimin tiba-tiba, membuat Yoongi terkejut bukan main. Ia pikir Jimin sudah tidur.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Aku tahu kau frustasi karena aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhmu."

"Ap-apa? Tidak... aku tidak seperti itu..." cicit Yoongi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ini semua berjalan seperti apa yang ibuku harapkan. Ibuku pasti berpikir jika kau tinggal di sini dan jika terjadi sesuatu di antara kita, maka akan persis seperti yang ia inginkan. Dan aku akan selamanya dikendalikan olehnya."

"Ah, aku mengerti..." kata Yoongi membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Bibi Heechul kalau tahu dirinya menginap di tempat Jimin.

"Karena itu aku merahasiakan alamatku pada keluargaku."

"Jadi begitu alasannya..." Yoongi berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik, ia biarkan Jimin menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, jika aku memberitahunya... Ibuku akan membuat kunci cadangan, mengajak dirinya untuk datang dan memasak tiga kali setiap hari. Jika itu sampai terjadi, apa gunanya aku hidup sendiri?"

"Gunanya hidup sendiri, ya?"

"Jika aku tetap tinggal di rumah, lulus dari perguruan tinggi dan mengambil alih perusahaan _Appa_ -ku. Aku ragu apa mungkin itu adalah kemauanku sendiri, aku hanya akan mengikuti jalan yang orangtuaku buat untuk diriku. Aku ingin hidup dengan caraku, untuk menemukan apa yang ingin kulakukan dengan kehidupanku."

Tanpa mereka sadari Jimin berubah banyak, ia menjadi lebih terbuka pada Yoongi. Keluh kesahnya mengalir begitu saja bagaikan rangkaian cerita yang siap Yoongi simak dengan senang hati.

"Omong-omong, kau pernah bilang padaku, _Aku menyadari hidupku menjadi lebih menarik, saat menemui tantangan daripada tidak memiliki kesulitan_."

"Benar,"

"Jadi, kau memilih tinggal sendiri bukan untuk menghindariku, _'kan_?" Tanya Yoongi masih menatapi punggung Jimin.

"Bukan, untuk apa aku menghadapi begitu banyak masalah hanya untuk menghindarimu? Cukup sulit untuk hidup sendiri, aku baru merasakannya dan aku sadar betapa manjanya aku di rumah."

"Ah, begitu..."

"Itu terjadi karena kau yang selalu membuat masalah. Tapi hari ini, aku yang membuat masalah." Jimin kembali merenungkan perkataan Namjoon yang menyadarkan dirinya.

"Tidak seperti itu. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Bahkan kau bisa melakukan apapun karena kau jenius. Aku memikirkannya berkali-kali saat di Rumah Sakit. Jika hari ini, hidup seseorang bergantung pada sebuah keputusan tercepatnya," Yoongi berhenti sejenak,

"Sesuatu yang kecil bisa membuat penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan menjadi fatal. Aku sadar betapa rapuhnya hidup seseorang itu." Lanjut Yoongi lagi.

Perkataan Yoongi membuat Jimin teringat hal-hal yang diucapkan Dokter tadi mengenai penyakit Taehyung. Jimin tak bisa membayangkan jika saja Yoongi menunggu sampai pagi untuk membawa Taehyung ke Rumah Sakit, mungkin saja akan berakibat fatal bagi Taehyung kelak.

"Aku juga takut. Sampai akupun berpikir hidup kita sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan." Kata Jimin, ia berbalik dan berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tapi menurutku kau bisa, Jimin! Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang baru, mungkin saja kau bisa menjadi seorang Dokter dan menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit dalam sekejap. Kau memiliki banyak potensi dan kau bisa memulainya untuk mencari kemungkinan itu." Sahut Yoongi tersenyum, dengan antusias ia menghibur Jimin dan menyemangatinya.

"Meskipun banyak kemungkinan, itu tidak berarti apa-apa jika kau tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Sampai saat ini aku bisa melakukan semuanya, _namun_ aku bosan. Dan sekarang hidupku berubah menjadi sibuk, mulai mengetahui apa yang penting bagiku, apa yang kuminati, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menemukannya-"

Jimin berbicara panjang lebar, _namun_ kali ini tak ada respon dari Yoongi. Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Jimin merubah posisinya sehingga tidur menghadap Yoongi, ia terus memandangi Yoongi yang tertidur begitu manisnya.

"Kau selalu seperti itu di saat yang penting." Kata Jimin, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Yoongi menuju alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Pagi hari begitu Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya, Yoongi sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Jimin beranjak dari kasur dan melihat sebuah tulisan tangan dari selembar kertas di Meja.

 _'Aku akan pergi menemui Taehyung. Silahkan diminum kopinya jika kau mau. P.S. Kita banyak berbagi cerita tadi malam, terimakasih. Yoongi.'_

Jimin membacanya. Bukannya ia tak sadar, tetapi ia merasa nyaman-nyaman saja mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada Yoongi tadi malam. Jimin meminum kopi buatan Yoongi sembari memandangi tempat tidurnya, nampak seperti ia masih merasakan kehadiran Yoongi dan sedikit merindukannya. Dan tak dapat ia pungkiri sekelebat bayangan momen kopi pagi hari buatan Yoongi di waktu mereka sama-sama begadang saat Jimin membantu Yoongi mengerjakan PR nya di rumahnya dulu terlintas begitu saja dalam ingatannya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Para orang tua akhirnya tiba di rumah. Keadaan mengenaskan membuat mereka terlihat sangat lusuh akibat menerjang badai semalam demi kembali ke _Seoul_ secepat mungkin. Heechul berjalan dengan tergesa diikuti suaminya beserta Kangin. Mereka berpikir jika Yoongi mungkin saja masih tertidur, tetapi melihat keadaan rumah yang berantakan dan bekas makanan yang masih tergeletak di meja makan. Kangin beranjak ke kamar Yoongi untuk sekedar melihat anaknya itu, _namun_ ia tidak menemukan Yoongi di sana.

"Aha! Mungkin saja Yoongi menginap di apartemen Jimin!" Heechul akhirnya sampai pada kesimpulan yang ia duga, hal tersebut dibantah oleh Kangin dan Hankyung.

Tetapi Heechul tetaplah Heechul, dengan segenap keyakinan yang ia punya terbitlah senyuman mematikan yang dapat membuat orang menatapnya ngeri,

"Karena situasi dan cuaca yang ekstrim semalam, mungkin mereka saling menghangatkan..." katanya kelewat bahagia.

Mendengar ungkapan istrinya yang terdengar menakutkan itu membuat Hankyung kembali menyadarkan Heechul dan menitah untuk bersiap mengunjungi Taehyung.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di Rumah Sakit Jimin datang membawa bunga dan buah-buahan untuk menjenguk Taehyung. Ia didampingi oleh seorang suster cantik dan baik hati, membantunya mengantar ke Ruang perawatan Taehyung.

"Adikmu baik-baik saja, ia melakukannya dengan baik." Kata suster tersebut,

"Ah, begitukah..."

"Temanmu ini datang pagi sekali dan ia menjaga adikmu dengan sangat baik. Adikmu pasti merasa nyaman." Suster itu tersenyum dan menatap Yoongi yang tertidur di samping tempat tidur Taehyung.

"Dia pasti lelah. Jangan bangunkan dia ya, ah mungkin kalian sepasang kekasih? Pacarmu sangat imut." Suster itu tersenyum dan mulai tersadar jika ia sudah kelewat batas, iapun memilih untuk undur diri dan pamit dari Jimin.

Jimin menatap barang-barang kebutuhan Taehyung yang sudah disiapkan Yoongi, bahkan _namja_ manis itu turut menghiasi kamar rawat Taehyung dengan kata-kata _Semoga lekas sembuh_ yang ia tempel di dinding dengan potongan-potongan kertas origami. Dalam hal ini terlihat jelas bahwa Yoongi sangat mengharapkan kesembuhan Taehyung. Jimin dibuat terharu melihat kerja keras dan perhatian Yoongi yang begitu besar pada adiknya. Jimin terus memandangi Yoongi yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya, merasa senang saat Jimin sudah berada di sana. Ia masih belum percaya jika Taehyung sakit kemarin. Jimin meletakkan bunga bawaannya dan mengajak Yoongi untuk mengobrol sebentar.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Keduanya pergi ke lantai atas atap Rumah Sakit dimana banyak sprei putih yang dijemur.

"Ada apa?"

"Hei, kau selalu bilang menyukaiku. Tapi apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ah, perasaanmu... Kurasa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku." Sahut Yoongi ragu.

"Bodoh. Jangan asal bicara."

 _'Chup'_

Jimin meraih dagu Yoongi hingga mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka untuk bertautan. Yoongi gemetar saat Jimin mencium bibirnya, ia memejamkan matanya begitu Jimin memainkan bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Hisapan halus Jimin berikan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hati Yoongi bergetar, tubuhnya terasa melayang bebas.

" _Omo_!" teriak Yoongi loncat terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah, ternyata mimpi... Eh, Taehyungie sudah bangun, apa aku membangunkanmu? Lho, mengapa wajahmu merah? Apa mungkin suhu tubuhmu naik lagi?" Yoongi kembali panik tetapi ia mencoba tenang,

Sementara Taehyung masih dalam keadaan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangannya dan memandangi Yoongi malu-malu. Taehyung menepis tangan Yoongi yang hendak mengukur suhu tubuhnya itu, bocah kecil itu mengatakan dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Oh," tunjuk Taehyung dengan dagunya sendiri, Yoongi mengikuti arah pandang yang dimaksud Taehyung dan menemukan sebuah bunga yang indah.

"Bagaimana bisa ada bunga di sini?"

"Tadi Jimin _hyung_ datang." Jawab Taehyung kemudian.

Yoongi merasa heran mengapa Jimin tidak membangunkannya, pantas saja ia merasakan kehadiran Jimin bahkan ia telah memimpikannya barusan. Dan mengapa rasanya mimpi itu... Tidak, ciuman itu terasa begitu nyata, sangat-sangat nyata dirasakan oleh dirinya.

"Jimin _hyung_ akan kuliah." Yoongi mencoba mengerti melalui penjelasan Taehyung.

Tak lama dari itu, Yoongi mengutarakan betapa senangnya melihat bunga yang dibawa oleh Jimin. Saat Yoongi pergi mengambil air untuk diisi ke dalam vas bunga, Taehyung menepuk pipinya sendiri, dan ternyata terasa sakit. Jadi yang baru dilihatnya tadi bukanlah mimpi.

 _Ternyata benar ketika hyungnya itu memandangi Yoongi dan berjalan mendekatinya, secara perlahan Taehyung terbangun membuka matanya tanpa Jimin sadari. Taehyung terbengong melihat kakaknya yang langsung mencuri ciuman di bibir Yoongi, ia memergoki adegan mesra keduanya._

 _Melihat itu semua, Taehyung terkejut dan segera bangun. Sebenarnya Jimin tahu jika Taehyung sudah tersadar dari tidurnya. Taehyung menatap Jimin tak percaya, sementara Jimin hanya memberi kode kepada Taehyung untuk merahasiakan ini semua._

 _"Sst..." Jimin tersenyum menatap adiknya yang masih tak percaya,_

 _Kemudian Jimin mengambil jaketnya dan pergi begitu saja. Taehyung mengutuk dirinya yang merasakan panas di bagian pipi hingga menjalar sampai ke telinganya, ia terus memandangi Yoongi yang masih tertidur lelap._

Yoongi kembali memasuki ruangan Taehyung. Ia masih terkagum-kagum melihat cantiknya bunga yang dibawa Jimin. Ternyata Jimin memiliki selera yang bagus. Tanpa Yoongi sadari, Taehyung masih terus menerus menatapnya, memandangi sosok Yoongi yang baru saja dicium oleh kakak kesayangannya itu.

Taehyung masih berada dalam situasi percaya tak percaya jika ternyata _hyung_ nya itu menyukai orang bodoh seperti Min Yoongi. Akan tetapi kejadian kemarin membuatnya sedikit tersadar dan ia mulai merasakan kebaikan dan perhatian tulus serta kehangatan Yoongi saat dirinya sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

Selamat membaca, ini panjang sekali. Menghabiskan 5k words. Alhamdulillah, sepertinya Jims harus menyelesaikan ff ini dengan cepat. Doain aja moga ada banyak waktu buat garap ff ini. Terima kasih untuk kamu, kamu dan kamu yang sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan komentarnya. Jims butuh komennya aja kok buat dibaca terus-terusan, percaya deh... komentar kalian jauh lebih membangkitkan gairah/? Menulis kami para author. Jadi makasih buat yang berbaik hati selalu ninggalin komennya, Jims selalu ingat siapa aja kok. Kekeke btw, satu pesannya, siders mohon tobat ya, udah akhir 2k17 lho ini. hahaha.

Baiklah, sudikah kalian memberikan voment?

Terima kasih banyak. Salam damai, kapal MinYoon berlayar! :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	15. Tamu Terkasih di Malam Natal

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **#15 Tamu Terkasih di Malam Natal**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Based On Story: Itazura Na Kiss Love in Tokyo**

 **Remake's Story © Jimsnoona**

 **MinYoon and others Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:** **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Harapanku di malam Natal tahun ini adalah, semoga semua orang yang kusayangi hidup bahagia dan biarkan Jimin tetap berada di sisiku. Aku akan terus mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati"—Yoongi._

" _Harapanku di Natal kali ini, biarkan seperti ini untuk selamanya"—Jimin._

* * *

 **.**

Yoongi tengah berada di Restoran dimana Jimin bekerja paruh waktu. Ia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan tugas kuliahnya, tentu saja hanya sebuah _tameng_ supaya ia memiliki alasan untuk melihat Jimin lebih lama. Yoongi terus menerus memanggil Jimin untuk dijadikannya pelayan yang mengisi air untuknya, mendapat perlakuan tersebut membuat Jimin jengkel setengah mati.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan tinggal hanya untuk memesan kopi dan air putih?" Tanya Jimin sinis.

Yoongi tak langsung menjawab, ia justru balik bertanya kepada Jimin perihal rencana sang pujaan hatinya itu di malam Natal. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan di malam Natal, kau akan pulang ke rumah, _'kan_?"

Dengan tampang cueknya beserta jawaban singkat, Jimin berkata,

"Hanya bekerja." Kemudian ia berlalu pergi dari meja Yoongi.

Mendengar jawaban Jimin yang membuatnya pundung itu lantas membuat sosok Yoongi mendesah lirih, merasa tidak ada kesematan untuk bersama Jimin di malam Natal nanti.

Sungyeol datang menghampiri meja Yoongi, ia berkata jika konsekuensi bekerja di Restoran adalah tidak mendapatkan jatah libur di malam Natal.

"Apakah kau akan bekerja bersama Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, melihat begitu banyak kesempatanku bersamanya." Jawab Sungyeol dengan bangganya, membuat Yoongi patah hati.

Sekali lagi Sungyeol menjelaskan bahwa akan banyak sekali pesanan di malam Natal. Yoongi menjentikkan jarinya, kalau begitu ia akan memesan tempat untuk malam Natal nanti.

"Silahkan saja, asal kau tahu ya… biaya reservasi meningkat menjadi 50.000 _Won_ untuk dua orang saja. Itupun hanya pemesanan tempat dan belum termasuk makanan yang akan kau nikmati.

"HEH?!" Yoongi terkejut bukan main. Ia syok mendengar biaya pemesanan tempat yang begitu mahal.

' _Darimana aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?'_ batinnya menjerit pilu.

Sungyeol tersenyum puas melihat Yoongi yang putus harapan. Dengan segenap hati ia undur diri menjauh dari meja Yoongi.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Siang ini Yoongi datang ke kampusnya. Masih dalam _mood_ sedihnya yang tak bisa menghabiskan malam Natalnya bersama Jimin. _Namun_ seakan tersadar dari pikiran galaunya, Yoongi kembali berpikir jika ia masih memiliki teman-temannya. Hoseok dan Woozi. Ia percaya jika kedua sahabatnya itu akan setia menemani dirinya di malam Natal nanti.

Mengingat kedua sahabatnya itu membuat Yoongi merindukan mereka. Sedikit antusias saat dirinya menemukan kedua sahabatnya itu di ujung koridor.

"Yoongi- _ya_!" panggil keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh, Changmin- _ah_?"

Yoongi memandang Hoseok bingung, mengapa sahabatnya itu berjalan bersisian dengan anak buah Namjoon?

Woozi menarik Yoongi dan berkata bahwa ia ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada Yoongi.

"Yoongi, perkenalkan ini Kwon Soonyoung. Dia mahasiswa KyungHee _University_ dan dia… kekasihku." Woozi memperkenalkan seseorang di sampingnya itu dengan malu-malu.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, memberikan salam kepada kekasih sahabatnya itu. Tak lama ia beralih untuk melihat sahabatnya yang lain,

"Mengapa kalian bergandengan… tangan?" Tanya Yoongi penuh selidik.

"Ah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Mulai sekarang aku dan Changmin adalah sepasang kekasih!" ungkap Hoseok yang membuat Yoongi syok tak percaya.

"NE?!"

"Benar, Yoongi. Aku dan Hobie resmi berpacaran seminggu yang lalu." Jelas Changmin dengan senyuman mematikannya.

' _Hobie? Panggilan menjijikan macam apa itu?!'_

Jika dipikir-pikir penampilan anak buah Namjoon _dulu_ itu lebih banyak berubah. Wajahnya terlihat berbeda, jauh lebih tampan dan penuh kharisma. Dahinya bersinar menampilkan ketegasan wajahnya, sangat jauh saat dirinya di masa SMA tempo lalu yang sangat terkenal dengan rambut jamurnya.

"Ah… selamat untuk kalian. Aku turut bahagia, semoga kalian bersama hingga nanti." Yoongi mendoakan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Kami akan melewati Natal tahun ini bersama kekasih masing-masing." Ujar Woozi dengan gembira.

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum paksa mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan Yoongi, kedua sahabatnya itu pamit pergi dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Dan inilah akhir dari segalanya, pada akhirnya hanya aku yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak memiliki kekasih di malam Natal pertama di kampus. Sepertinya akan menjadi Natal terburuk yang pernah ada." Gumam Yoongi dalam hati.

Yoongi beranjak pergi ke Kantin. Ia terus berkeluh-kesah akibat nasib buruknya itu seorang diri. Dari jauh sosok Namjoon tersenyum, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yoongi dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Namjoon penuh simpati.

Yoongi menceritakan pada Namjoon tentang kedua sahabatnya yang kini sudah memiliki kekasih,

"Apa itu berarti mereka akan menghabiskan malam Natal dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing?"

"Benar, itu akan menjadi malam Natal pertama mereka bersama kekasihnya." Yoongi pundung membayangkan itu semua, sementara ia hanya akan meratapi nasibnya seorang diri.

Namjoon memiliki ide, ia akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Yoongi di malam Natal. Namjoon berniat mengajak Yoongi untuk menghabiskan malam Natal bersamanya, tetapi langkahnya kalah cepat,

"Yoongi- _ya_! Huaaa!" Hoseok datang secara tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk sembari menangis tersedu-sedu, ia menceritakan masalahnya dan Yoongi terkejut begitu mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau tak akan menghabiskan malam Natalmu dengan Changmin?" Hoseok mengangguk sesekali mengusap air matanya yang keluar menganak sungai.

"Changmin akan mengikuti konser karena pekerjaannya sebagai musisi. Ia harus membagi cintanya di malam Natal pada orang banyak dengan bernyanyi."

"Apa tidak bisa setelah konser berlangsung?"

"Itu masalahnya, ia tidak melakukannya di _Seoul_ melainkan di _Busan_! Menjengkelkan sekali manusia tiang itu!" Hoseok menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi, membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon otomatis tersentak kaget.

Belum selesai Hoseok menangis, Woozi datang dengan wajah keruhnya. Lelaki mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya di antara Yoongi dan Hoseok. Ekspresinya nampak menahan amarah, dan Yoongi bertanya pada sahabatnya itu secara perlahan.

"Soonyoung sialan! Aku akan memutuskannya segera." Ujar Woozi kalap, memaki kekasihnya yang berdalih tidak bisa merayakan malam natal bersama akibat sang kekasih yang tak bisa mengambil libur dari kerja sambilannya supaya bisa membelikan hadiah untuknya.

Mendengar keluhan-keluhan dari kedua sahabatnya yang bertema sama itu membuat Yoongi jadi pusing sendiri. Namjoon turun tangan, ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri saja.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Sorenya Yoongi, Hoseok dan Woozi berjalan bersama. Ketiganya hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Woozi masih tak percaya dengan pemikiran kekasih bodohnya itu, ia tidak membutuhkan hadiah dan materi semata, yang ia inginkan hanya kebersamaan di malam Natal. Hoseok membenarkan pernyataan Woozi dan keduanya merasa kecewa secara bersamaan. Yoongi maju ke depan beberapa langkah lalu berbalik menatap kedua sahabatnya itu, ia mencoba mengajak mereka berdua untuk merayakan malam Natal bersama.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika berada di posisi kalian. Bagaimana jika kita merayakan malam Natal bersama?" ajak Yoongi dengan antusias.

Kedua sahabat Yoongi itu heran, mereka bertanya bukankah Jimin akan pulang di malam Natal nanti, Yoongipun bercerita dengan wajah sedihnya bila Jimin harus tetap bekerja di Restoran dan lebih buruknya lagi sang pujaan hatinya itu akan bekerja bersama Sungyeol.

"Ternyata kisahmu lebih buruk dari kisah kami, Yoongi." kata Hoseok menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu.

Hoseok dan Woozi tidak mempermasalahkannya, merekapun menyetujui ide Yoongi untuk merayakan malam Natal bersama.

"Ayo buat perjanjian! Kita tidak akan mempercayai lelaki seperti mereka. Kita hanya akan percaya dengan sahabat! Berikan tanganmu, ayo berjanji untuk menikmati malam Natal bersama hanya kita bertiga! Tidak ada yang boleh berkhianat!" ikrar ketiganya menggebu-gebu.

"Hei, tunggu! Biarkan aku ikut, aku akan datang ke malam Natal bersama kalian." Dari belakang Namjoon bertanya pada mereka, ia meminta agar ketiganya mengajak Namjoon untuk berpesta bersama.

Baik Yoongi, Hoseok dan Woozi hanya memandang Namjoon dingin, membuat lelaki tinggi itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku tidak seperti mereka, _'_ kan? Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian. Mari menikmati malam Natal bersama!" Namjoon memberikan senyumnya dengan tulus, berbeda dengan ketiganya yang masih penuh dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bukankah kau juga bekerja di Restoran _appa_ -ku, Namjoon- _ah_?"

"Benar. Tidak ada satupun Restoran di dunia yang membolehkan libur di malam Natal." Timpal Hoseok selanjutnya.

"Bekerjalah, _Namjoon_ -ah. Kami hanya merayakan malam Natal bertiga." Ucap Woozi final.

Namjoon merasa kaget mendengarnya, sepertinya ia lupa dengan kenyataan tersebut. Mereka bertiga lekas pergi meninggalkan Namjoon di tempat.

"Mungkin aku bisa cepat selesai bekerja karena malam Natal." Kata Namjoon tak mau menyerah, _namun_ Yoongi, Hoseok dan Woozi tak mempedulikannya dan tetap berlalu.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di Restoran Kangin, senior Namjoon sibuk menerima pesanan meja yang dipesan melalui sambungan telepon, sementara Namjoon masih sibuk memikirkan malam Natal bersama Yoongi. _Namun_ ketika ia melihat banyaknya jumlah pesanan meja yang sudah penuh membuat Namjoon pesimis dan bertanya kepada seniornya mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi.

"Karena malam Natal maka Restoran akan sangat ramai dari biasanya."

"Jika begini akan susah…"

"Apa maksudmu, kita harus bekerja keras karena sekitar jam 9 malam Boss akan pergi, urusan penting katanya." Jelas senior Namjoon yang membuatnya bingung,

"Urusan apa?"

"Mungkin beliau akan merayakan pesta Natal."

Namjoon merasa sedih mengetahui kenyataan jika sepertinya ia akan tertahan di Restoran semalaman.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di kediaman keluarga Park, Hankyung dan Heechul sedang membicarakan acara pesta yang akan diadakan oleh Perusahaan keluarga Park di sebuah Hotel sebagai ucapan rasa terimakasihnya pada para pegawainya yang sudah membangun perusahaannya hingga detik ini.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut, Yoongi- _ya_?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Ayahmu akan datang setelah selesai bekerja karena beberapa relasi Paman adalah pelanggan tetap ayahmu."

Heechul sangat berharap Yoongi bisa datang ke pesta Natal tersebut. Yoongi langsung membayangkan dirinya akan mendapatkan pesta Natal terindah di Hotel bintang lima, tetapi ia teringat akan janjinya bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Bi. Aku sudah memiliki rencana malam Natal bersama Hosiki dan Woozi."

Heechul menatap Yoongi khawatir, apakah Yoongi sudah memiliki janji dengan pria lain ataukah Yoongi sudah menemukan pria lain selain Jimin?

"Tidak, Bibi. Aku hanya ada janji dengan Hoseok dan Woozi." Jawab Yoongi memberikan penjelasan yang membuat Heechul merasa lega.

"Ah, apa tidak bisa dibatalkan saja, Yoongi _-ya_?" Yoongi menggeleng pelan, tatapan matanya memancarkan permintaan maaf tersirat.

" _Eomma_ , bagaimana dengan Jimin _hyung_?"

"Sepertinya kakakmu tidak akan datang, Taehyungie. Dia pasti tidak akan libur di malam Natal." Jelas Heechul dengan nada lemas.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Hankyung merenung sesaat, sedikit kepikiran begitu mendengar anak sulungnya yang tak akan bisa datang. Ia pamit keluar, meminta izin pada istrinya untuk sekedar mencari angin di luar sana.

Tanpa seseorang tahu kepala keluarga Park itu datang menemui anaknya. Jimin heran dengan tingkah ayahnya yang tidak biasanya mengajak dirinya bertemu. Jimin tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah beliau sembunyikan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jimin- _ah_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Appa_." Jawab Jimin lalu ia menanyakan apa maksud dan tujuan ayahnya datang menemuinya secara empat mata.

" _Appa_ hanya sedang merindukanmu." Hankyung memberikan senyumnya yang tampan, menatap wajah sang anak dengan perasaan rindu.

"Kau tahu, _Appa_ mu ini semakin menua. Sebisa mungkin menyisihkan waktu untuk bersama anak-anaknya." Hankyung memulai ceritanya dengan mengeluarkan sebuah keluh-kesah yang Jimin pikir selama ini dipendam oleh sang ayah.

" _Appa_ adalah seorang ayah yang baik." Jimin memuji ayahnya itu sembari menoleh.

"Merasa lebih baik dengan tinggal sendiri, Jimin- _ah_? Aku tahu keinginanmu untuk mandiri. _Appa_ bangga padamu." Hankyung dapat melihat jika anaknya sedikit tersenyum.

Mengingat kembali pada tujuannya, Hankyung menyinggung tentang pesta Natal yang diadakan oleh perusahaannya. Kepala keluarga Park itu berharap agar Jimin bisa datang.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji,"

Jimin tahu, ia mengerti bahwa tujuan dari ayahnya memintanya datang adalah untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarga Park. Bahkan Jimin belum memutuskan untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya itu.

"Melihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau tidak tertarik. _Appa_ benar, bukan?" Jimin diam tanpa bersuara, Hankyung paham dengan gelagat anaknya yang membisu.

"Untuk kali ini dengarkanlah permintaan _Appa_. Kau hanya perlu datang. Itu saja, kumohon Jimin- _ah_." Setelah beberapa lama keduanya berbincang, Hankyung memutuskan untuk pamit dan pulang meninggalkan Jimin yang terhanyut dalam permintaan ayahnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Jimin melewati sebuah toko buku bekas. Ia memilih untuk singgah terlebih dahulu sekedar melihat-lihat buku bertema kedokteran. Pikirannya melayang saat mengingat perkataan Yoongi ketika _namja_ manis itu menginap di Apartemennya.

' _Tapi menurutku kau bisa, Jimin! Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang baru, mungkin saja kau bisa menjadi seorang Dokter dan menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit dalam sekejap. Kau memiliki banyak potensi dan kau bisa memulainya untuk mencari kemungkinan itu.'_

Jimin mengambil sebuah buku lalu membacanya, di sana tertulis judul _Pengantar Ilmu Kedokteran_. Beberapa kilasan memori pertemuan dengan ayahnya barusan membuatnya bimbang. Ia hanya belum memutuskan untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya karena di satu sisi ia sudah menemukan minatnya di bidang lain.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Heechul sedikit bersenandung, dengan perasaan bahagianya ia mengajak Yoongi beserta Taehyung untuk menghias pohon Natal. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar seseorang datang.

"Ah, mungkin _Appa_ -mu pulang cepat, Taehyungie." Pikir Heechul antusias.

Tanpa diduga, kedatangan Jimin membuat ketiganya gempar. Merasa terkejut bukan main. Yoongi yang merasa heranpun segera bertanya,

"Jimin- _ah_ , mengapa kau ada di sini?" dengan gayanya yang dingin, Jimin duduk di salah satu sofa ruang keluarga kemudian menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Apa salahnya jika aku kembali ke rumahku sendiri?" Jimin bertanya balik dengan kalimat sinisnya. Yoongi merasa gugup, pasalnya sudah sejak lama sang pujaan hatinya itu kembali ke rumahnya.

"Apa yang membawamu datang ke rumah, Jiminie?" Tanya Heechul langsung ke intinya,

"Aku akan mengambil setelan jas untuk kupakai ke acara pesta Natal perusahaan _Apaa_." Jawab Jimin dengan sangat tenang.

Ketiganya langsung berteriak heboh mendapat jawaban Jimin barusan, meskipun Jimin berkata jika dirinya mungkin akan datang terlambat tetap saja ketiganya merasa senang.

" _Gomawo_ , Jiminie. _Appa_ -mu pasti akan sangaaaat senang!" Heechul menangkupkan kedua tangannya menunjukkan ekspresi bahagianya.

Yoongi berguman dalam hati, menyesali keputusannya yang justru memilih merayakan malam Natal bersama para sahabatnya itu. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, Yoongi ikut bahagia mendengar kehadiran Jimin.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau yakin tidak ingin ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Heechul sekali lagi, wanita paruh baya itu menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan memastikan.

"Ini pilihan yang sulit, Bibi. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Hoseok dan Woozi, kami berjanji untuk tidak berkhianat."

"Sayang sekali Yoongi- _ya_. Bagaimana jika kau berbicara pada mereka secara hati-hati. Jelaskan jika kau tidak bisa ikut serta." Penawaran Heechul memang sangat menggiurkan, Yoongi berniat akan membatalkan janjinya bersama Hoseok dan Woozi.

"Bagaimana bisa, dia sudah terlebih dahulu membuat janji dengan teman-temannya, _Eomma_. Bukankah pertemanan kalian sangat penting?" Jimin menyela interaksi Yoongi dan ibunya.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , apa kau bisa mempercayai mereka?" Tanya Heechul lagi, pasalnya ia meragu. Bisa saja para kekasih sahabatnya itu justru tengah melakukan sebuah misi.

Pendirian Yoongi semakin goyah mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Heechul yang memenuhi benak pikirannya. Jimin kembali mengingatkan dengan kalimat sinisnya yang terdengar mengejek,

"Tidak, pertemanan mereka sangat amat spesial. Jadi mereka harus saling mempercayai masing-masing. Bukan begitu, Yoongi- _ssi_?" Yoongi tak dapat berkutik lagi, nampaknya Jimin sengaja beradu pendapat dengan memberikan jawaban pada Heechul.

Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi memasuki kamarnya disusul oleh Taehyung. Sementara Heechul mengikuti keduanya dari belakang dan bertanya tentang setelan jas mana yang akan Jimin gunakan nanti.

Yoongi yang ditinggal sendirian itu menjadi sangat geram dengan respon Jimin barusan, "Dasar lelaki berdarah dingin! Bagaimanapun, aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa karena aku sudah berjanji tak akan berkhianat." Dengan menahan emosinya, Yoongi kembali menghias pohon Natal sembari bersenandung nyanyian Natal dengan nada kesalnya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Woozi menemui Yoongi di sebuah _café._ Ketiganya sangat senang begitu melihat-lihat sebuah katalog yang berisi berbagai macam gambar makanan yang akan dijadikan camilan di perayaan pesta malam Natal mereka.

"Aku tidak sabar menanti malam Natal karena kue-kue ini terlihat sangat lezat!" Hoseok berteriak girang, mengundang Woozi untuk ikut serta.

Yoongi memandang keduanya maklum, tak lama ia justru sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ah, pergi ke pesta dengan Jimin… Sangat menyenangkan rasanya…" Yoongi jadi berkhayal yang tidak-tidak, ia tersenyum sendirian membayangkan dirinya pergi ke Pesta perusahaan keluarga Park bersama Jimin.

"Yoongi? Yoongi! Yoongi!"

Yoongi bahkan tidak mendengar panggilan kedua sahabatnya saking asyiknya ia berkhayal. Hoseok menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Yoongi yang masih melamun, seakan tersadar dari acara lamunan panjangnya barulah Yoongi mencoba fokus pada Hoseok dan Woozi.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sangat bersemangat dalam mempersiapkan pesta malam Natal mereka, Yoongipun tersenyum lega. Ia bergumam dalam hati,

' _Aku telah membuat pilihan yang tepat. Mereka sangat semangat soal ini. Ya, pilihan yang benar…'_

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Malam Natal akhirnya tiba. Keluarga Park berbondong-bondong bersiap untuk pergi ke pesta Natal. Taehyung nampak sangat antusias pastinya karena keberadaan sang kakak yang akan datang ke acara tersebut meskipun sedikit terlambat. Heechul nampak tengah memasangkan dasi pada suaminya. Yoongi yang melihat kebahagian tersebut ikut tersenyum senang.

"Nah, semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Hankyung memastikan.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , _ne_!" seru Heechul dan Taehyung dengan sangat heboh.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , sebenarnya Bibi menyesal kau tidak bisa ikut. Apalagi Jimin hadir ke pesta, apa kau yakin benar-benar tidak ingin ikut bersama kami?" Yoongipun sedih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjur membuat janji dengan Hoseok dan Woozi. Heechul hanya bisa untuk memahaminya.

"Aku berterimakasih pada Paman dan Bibi yang sudah memperbolehkan kami memakai rumah untuk berpesta…"

"Tidak masalah, Yoongi _-ya_. Pakai saja untuk pesta kalian. Itu jauh lebih baik adanya kalian di sini, rumah pasti akan ramai."

"Eh, maksud Paman?" Yoongi heran dengan penuturan Hankyung yang sedikit mengganjal itu.

"Kau tahu, karena akhir tahun dan semua orang pasti sibuk. Paman yakin di komplek perumahan itu sudah ada pencuri yang siap membobol rumah siapapun." Penjelasan Hankyung membuat Yoongi was-was, tentu saja ia kepikiran. Bagaimana jika ada pencuri yang berhasil memasuki kediaman keluarga Park nanti.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Yoongi - _ya_. Setelah acara selesai kami akan segera pulang, secepatnya!" Heechul yang seakan tahu dengan pemikiran Yoongi itupun lekas menghiburnya.

Yoongi mengerti dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih. Heechul berharap semoga Yoongi dan para sahabatnya itu dapat bersenang-senang. Keluarga Park memutuskan untuk pamit pergi pada Yoongi dan meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Beberapa menit setelah ditinggal pergi, Yoongi merasa frustasi. Jelas saja ia memikirkan Jimin yang datang dengan setelan jasnya. Membayangkan sang pujaan hatinya yang kian tampan dalam balutan jas di tubuhnya, tubuhnya terlihat semakin kekar dan pancaran aura ketampanan yang dimilikinya pasti akan semakin bersinar. Yoongi mendesah kecewa. Ia akan melewati kesempatan langka itu dan betapa bodohnya ia sudah membuang kesempatan itu secara Cuma-Cuma.

"Pesta malam Natal?"

Yoongi mulai berkhayal dalam dunianya sendiri. Dapat ia bayangkan sosok Jimin yang berdiri kokoh dalam balutan setelan jas, berjalan menghampirinya. Bunyi suara derap langkah yang mantap itu lantas menjadikan jantung Yoongi berdebar menunggu kedatangan Jimin untuk menjumput tangannya. Jimin setengah bersimpuh, meminta izin Yoongi untuk mengajaknya berdansa bersama di pesta malam Natal tersebut.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, manis?" bayangan Jimin yang tengah mengumbar senyum tampannya membuat Yoongi semakin terhanyut.

Bisa Yoongi bayangkan dirinya yang tengah tersipu mendapat perlakuan manis dari sang pujaan hati, interaksi keduanya mendapat tepuk tangan riuh penonton yang berganti dengan sebuah music khidmatnya acara.

"Aku bersedia, tampan-ku." Dan kedua tangan itu bersatu.

Yoongi merasa bahagia bukan main begitu Jimin menggenggam tangannya, mengajaknya untuk berdansa bersama mengikuti alunan melodi indah yang menyelimuti aula pesta. Jimin kembali tersenyum untuk sediakala, ia menikmati dansanya bersama Yoongi. Memutar tubuh Yoongi untuk memberikan sebuah dansa yang amat mengagumkan. Saking terhanyutnya Yoongi justru membayangkan dirinya yang sedikit terhuyung berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh, _namun_ berhasil ditepisnya pemikiran itu ketika Jimin berhasil menangkapnya dengan gerakan penuh _slow motion_.

"Tidak!" Yoongi membuka matanya, ia tersenyum bodoh ketika memikirkan khayalannya, _namun_ ia harus menelan kekecewaannya begitu menyadari dirinya yang masih teronggok di kediaman keluarga Park.

"Ah, itu akan menjadi sebuah dansa yang indah jika saja aku berada di sana." Pikir Yoongi berharap.

"Tidak-tidak. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah untukku bersama kedua sahabatku." Yoongi berseru mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Sungyeol menghentakkan kakinya kesal, ia cemberut saat melayani para pelanggan karena tidak bisa menghabiskan malam Natalnya bersama Jimin dengan bekerja semalaman di Restoran.

' _Trak'_

Myungsoo menatap kagum kehadiran Sungyeol yang tengah menaruh secangkir kopi hangat di mejanya, wajah cantiknya terlihat semakin mempesona saat cemberut. Myungsoo jadi ingin menjawil hidung mancung Sungyeol.

"Sungyeolie, maukah kau makan malam bersamaku selesai kau bekerja?" tawar Myungsoo dengan senyum bodohnya.

Sungyeol menatap lelaki di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan jengah, ia mengeluarkan kalimat ketusnya,

"Kau memanggilku apa barusan, huh? Lihatlah, kau bahkan sudah makan malam dengan porsi dua orang dan kau masih ingin mengajakku makan malam?" nadanya terdengar sarkastik, begitu menohok hingga relung hati Myungsoo.

"Sungyeol- _ah_ , aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melakukannya." Sosok Sungyeol menghilang, ia lekas pergi melayani tamu yang lain. Myungsoo kembali meminta air dengan menekan-nekan bel untuk mendapatkan atensi lebih dari Sungyeol _namun_ si _namja_ cantik itu seakan tak perduli. Ia justru berjalan pergi menuju Dapur.

"Yah, gagal sudah acara kencanku." Myungsoo tertunduk lesu dalam duduknya, masih melihat kepergian Sungyeol yang menelan sosoknya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi telah usai mempersiapkan pesta malam Natalnya. Ia sedikit mendekor sebagian dinding ruang tamu hingga menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan. Wajahnya sudah ia bubuhkan polesan _makeup_ tipis yang membuat dirinya terlihat semakin manis. Yoongi duduk di hadapan makanan yang telah ia hidangkan kemudian ia bergumam,

"Andai saja orang yang kutunggu itu Park Jimin." pikirannya kembali berkecamuk, ia meyakinkan diri jika kedua sahabatnya itu sebentar lagi akan datang.

Ponsel Yoongi berdering, sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar dering pertama ponselnya. Yoongi segera mengangkat panggilan telepon itu,

"Yoongi- _ya_ ," Hoseok rupanya,

Hoseok memberitahukan jika konser Changmin di _Busan_ dibatalkan. Akhir kata ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama kekasihnya itu. Hoseok berkilah bahwa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Changmin dan meminta izin Yoongi untuk memaklumi jika ia lebih memilih pacarnya kali ini saja. Sebenarnya Yoongi merasa kecewa, tentu saja ia merasa dikhianati. _Namun,_ Yoongi hanya mencoba untuk mengerti dan berkata jika ia akan bersenang-senang dengan Woozi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Woozi ikut menelpon Yoongi. Sahabat yang ia jadikan tumpuan harapannya itu mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya berbohong perihal bekerja semalaman di malam Natal. Kenyataannya, Soonyoung hanya ingin memberikan Woozi kejutan, ia mendatangi rumah Woozi dengan membawa beberapa batang cokelat dan sebuket bunga mawar, bahkan lelaki sipit itu telah memesan Restoran untuk mereka berdua.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , maafkan aku… Maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu dan Hosiki."

" _Arraseo_ , pergilah dengan kekasihmu. Aku akan bersenang-senang dengan Hosiki." Makin kecewalah Yoongi.

Dan sekarang ia tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali mencoba untuk memahami kedua sahabatnya itu. Awalnya ia berniat mengkhianati mereka, tetapi pada akhirnya merekalah yang mengkhianati dirinya.

"Haaah, pada akhirnya aku yang dikhianati." Yoongi kecewa tentu saja. Ia menyesali keputusannya, jika tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini ia lebih baik pergi bersama keluarga Park.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi teringat sesuatu. Hatinya menjerit bahagia, ada benarnya jika ia menyusul mereka ke sana. Dan ia akan menikmati pesta malam Natal yang indah. Yoongi akan berkata pada keluarga Park jika Hoseok dan Woozi berbalik arah dan kencan dengan para kekasih mereka.

Namun ia teringat akan harga dirinya yang sudah pasti akan ditertawakan oleh Taehyung dan Jimin. Tidak, ia tida bisa membayangkan jika itu sampai terjadi. Dan dengan nasibnya yang malang, Yoongi memilih menghabiskan malam Natalnya sendirian di rumah.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di Restoran Keluarga Min, Kangin bersiap untuk pergi ke Pesta Natal Perusahaan keluarga Park. Ia menitipkan Restoran pada Namjoon dan pegawai lainnya. Kangin berpesan pada para pegawainya untuk menanganinya dengan baik dan mereka menyanggupinya.

Namjoon menatap heran pasangan yang baru saja memasuki Restoran. Matanya membelalak melihat kedatangan Woozi bersama kekasihnya.

" _Ya_ , bagaimana bisa kau di sini?"

"Ah, kekasihku tiba-tiba datang dan menjemputku. Ia mengajakku makan malam dan menghabiskan waktu malam Natal berdua. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut berpesta dengan Yoongi dan Hosiki."

" _Ne_? Jadi Yoongi sendirian?" Tanya Namjoon tak percaya,

"Jangan khawatir, Yoongi bersama Hosiki. Mereka pasti sudah menggila untuk saat ini."

Saat para pegawai lain sibuk melayani para pelanggan, Namjoon menelpon Hoseok yang justru terdengar suara ribut ketika Hoseok menjawab teleponnya.

"Hei, kau dimana?"

"Uh, Namjoon- _ah_? Aku bersama Changmin di taman dekat sungai _Han_. Membantu kekasihku menyiapkan konsernya. Di sini banyak para penonton yang hendak melihat konser kecil-kecilannya."

"Apa? Kupikir kau bersama Yoongi."

"Tidak. Yoongi pasti sedang berpesta dengan Woozi, mereka tengah bersenang-senang." Jawaban Hoseok langsung diakhiri oleh Namjoon.

Melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini meyakinkan Namjoon jika Yoongi tengah mendekam sendirian di rumah keluarga Park. Namjoon mengutuk keadaan yang menjepit dirinya sehingga tak bisa pergi menemani Yoongi.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu setelah semuanya usai, Yoongi- _ya_."

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di tempat pertunjukan konser kecil-kecilan yang diadakan oleh Changmin, Hoseok begitu bersemangat membantu kekasihnya itu mempersiapkan konsernya. Setelah persiapannya usai, Changminpun mulai bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya,

" _Sahanghae_ … _Saranghaeyo… Sarang… Saranghamnida…"_ Hoseok begitu menikmati lantunan merdu suara kekasihnya.

Jimin yang tengah bergegas ke pesta Natal perusahaan ayahnya itu tanpa sengaja melewati jalan tempat Changmin melakukan _mini_ konsernya. Ia melihat Hoseok yang tersenyum bahagia tengah berdiri tak jauh dari kekasihnya. Jimin teringat keraguan yang terpancar dari wajah ibunya pada Yoongi, untuk sesaat Jimin merenung dan sedikit memikirkan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi menghela napasnya berat. Merasa hampir mati kebosanan karena harus menghabiskan malam Natalnya seorang diri. Benar-benar sendirian di kediaman keluarga Park. Yoongi memakan camilan berupa _snack_ yang ia siapkan tadi sore. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi, Yoongi merasa kelaparan.

"Aku lapar…" Yoongi pergi ke Dapur untuk mencari sesuatu, sempat mengeluhkan kedua sahabatnya itu yang berjanji akan membawakan ayam dan kue tetapi mereka justru tidak datang sama sekali.

" _Ramen_? Baiklah…" Yoongi frustasi ketika dirinya yang telah kesana kemari mencari makanan dan hanya menemukan makanan instan.

Yoongi menyeduh air panas, seusai mienya itu matang ia memutuskan untuk membawanya ke ruang tamu. Sembari menonton televise, Yoongi memakan mie _ramen_ nya. Dia menonton acara televise yang membuat _mood_ nya semakin turun.

' _Selamat Natal, semuanya! Apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang? Makan malam bersama kekasih dan orang yang kita cintai? Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika ada seseorang yang makan malam sendirian, sepertinya orang yang seperti itu tak akan ada. Kalaupun ada, dia pasti memiliki masalah dengan kepribadiannya. Kemanapun kau pergi, kasih cinta Natal akan bersamamu!'_

Yoongi merasa diejek hingga ia ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri. Di hadapannya barusan menampilkan sebuah pembawa acara yang benar-benar membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

"Aku termasuk orang yang memiliki masalah dengan kepribadian…" gumam Yoongi lesu.

' _Krek'_

Yoongi tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara di pintu masuk. Semakin lama suaranya semakin jelas. Yoongi teringat kata-kata Paman Hankyung tentang para pencuri yang berhasil membobol beberapa rumah di komplek perumahan. Merasa dirinya terancam, Yoongi berubah panik dan ketakutan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah, pemukul!" Yoongi bersembunyi di samping tangga, ia mengambil sebuah raket tenis.

Yoongi menajamkan pendengarannya iapun mulai mengintai, sepertinya orang tersebut telah berhasil memasuki rumah keluarga Park. Yoongi bersiaga di dekat pintu yang menuju ruang keluarga, begitu ia merasa ada orang yang menghampirinya, Yoongi langsung memukulkan raket tenis itu sambil meneriakinya pencuri.

" _Argh_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Yoongi berhenti memukul begitu dirinya mengenali suara orang tersebut.

Jantungnya heboh sendiri melihat penampakan Jimin di hadapannya, "Jimin? Ah, maafkan aku! Kau tak apa?"

"Bagian mananya yang tak apa?! Ini sakit, bodoh." Yoongi segera meminta maaf, tetapi ia justru salah fokus melihat penampilan Jimin dengan setelan jasnya.

Yoongi jatuh terpesona. Dan itu mutlak, membuat kedua pipi putih pucatnya mengeluarkan rona samar. Yoongi tersadar, iapun tertawa melihat Jimin yang berada di hadapannya kini,

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Hahaha! Kau terlihat sangat tampan tapi kau kena pukul di kepalamu, terlebih lagi, di rumahmu sendiri…" Jimin terhipnotis dalam tiga detik melihat gelak tawa Yoongi yang begitu lepas menertawakan dirinya.

"Kau yang melakukannya!" sahut Jimin galak.

"Maafkan aku," dan Yoongi tiada hentinya tertawa sangat geli, Jimin kembali menatapnya penuh arti.

Sepertinya Jimin juga bahagia bisa melihat Yoongi tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Jimin- _ah_ …" Yoongi bergegas mengambil sebuah alat kompresan berisi es batu.

Yoongi mencoba mendekati Jimin hendak mengompres kepala sang pujaan hatinya itu tetapi ia ragu saat melakukannya, sehingga Jimin sendiri yang inisiatif melakukannya sendiri, Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Aku panik mendengar suara dari luar, kupikir kau adalah pencuri."

Jimin mencoba menjawabnya dengan nada dingin andalannya, "Aku mencoba masuk dengan kunci apartemenku. _Ya_ , kau memukulku lumayan keras." Keluhan Jimin membuat Yoongi kembali melayangkan permintaan maafnya.

Yoongi duduk di ujung sofa yang juga diduduki oleh Jimin, sengaja menjaga jarak agar Jimin tak merasa risih bila di dekatnya,

"Apa kau tidak datang ke pesta natal perusahaan ayahmu?"

"Sudah, aku pergi di tengah acara. Yang kulakukan hanya menemui para klien dan aku merasa bosan." Jelas Jimin sedikit panjang, ia balik bertanya tentang pesta persahabatan Yoongi beserta kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, itu…" Yoongi meringis, sedikit malu untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya,

"Hosiki dan Woozi tiba-tiba saja memiliki rencana bersama kekasih mereka."

Jimin mengejek dengan senyum sinisnya, "Hm, bukankah persahabatan kalian cukup kuat ya?"

Merasa jengkel dan tak enak hati Yoongi melayangkan aksi protesnya, "Jangan bilang begitu padaku…"

Yoongi merasa sedih, pertanya bersama kedua sahabatnya itu gagal total. _Namun,_ kesedihannya itu teralihkan saat dirinya mencium bau sesuatu,

"Bau apa ini?" Yoongi mengendus mengikuti jejak bau yang kian lama memenuhi ruangan.

Jimin teringat jika ia membawa sesuatu, ia menunjuk ke sudut ruangan dan Yoongi lekas mengambil sebuah plastik, ia terkejut begitu membukanya dan menemukan satu _cup_ besar ayam goreng. Yoongi berseru heboh kegirangan.

"Uwah! Apakah ini untukku?" Tanya Yoongi penuh percaya diri, sementara Jimin menyangkal dengan tegas.

"Tidak, aku lapar dan belum sempat makan saat di pesta tadi." Tanpa tahu malu perut Yoongi berbunyi, ia merasa sangat malu telah bersikap memalukan di hadapan Jimin.

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya makan semangkuk mie _ramen_." Yoongi menahan tawanya yang memalukan, Jimin memandang Yoongi sekilas berusaha memaklumi kebodohan orang di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Restoran keluarga Min akhirnya tutup. Waktu jam kerja sudah habis terlebih mereka menambah waktu buka hingga dua jam lamanya, bisa disebut lembur di malam Natal. Namjoon tengah membersihkan Restoran, iapun meminta izin pada seniornya itu untuk meminjam Dapur sebelum pulang.

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk Yoongi." dengan sepenuh hati Namjoon membuatkan makanan untuk Yoongi, ia bahkan menghiasnya dengan membuat tulisan di sana. _Selamat Natal, Yoongi_.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Yoongi tengah menikmati ayam yang dibawakan oleh Jimin. Ia benar-benar menikmati apapun makanan pemberian Jimin. Yoongi jadi teringat saat kencan dadakan mereka dan Jimin memberikannya _hamburger_ , mengingatnya saja membuat Yoongi hampir menangis terharu.

Yoongi melihat Jimin yang sedang menyesap minuman sodanya, ia bergumam dalam hati,

' _Aku akan makan malam bersama Jimin di malam Natal'_ Yoongi tersenyum, wajahnya berseri-seri.

Yoongi menaruh ayamnya kemudian ia mematikan lampu sehingga ruangan menjadi temaram dan hanya lampu-lampu yang menempel di pohon natal terlihat sangat jelas. Yoongi memutar lagu-lagu natal dan duduk kembali sembari menikmati itu semua.

"Aku merasa jika malam ini benar-benar malam Natal. Malam Natal yang sangat indah…" ungkap Yoongi mulai bercerita.

"Benarkah?" sahut Jimin.

Yoongi bercerita, " _Ya_ , ini kali pertama aku merayakan Natal bersama orang yang kusayangi. Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kecil, sementara ayahku selalu bekerja di Restoran hingga tengah malam. Aku memang pernah berpesta dengan teman-teman, tapi aku belum pernah menghabiskan Natal dengan keluargaku." Jimin menatap Yoongi, perasaannya campur aduk begitu saja.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sayu penuh kelembutan, ia tersenyum amat manis dan menatap Jimin sangat dalam,

"Terimakasih Park Jimin, terimakasih sudah menemaniku di malam Natal kali ini."

Keduanya seakan terhanyut dalam suasana, cahaya lampu temaram itu membiaskan pantulan sinar dari sosok Jimin yang membalas senyuman Yoongi tak kalah lembut,

"Ah!" pekikan Yoongi langsung mengacaukan suasana, Jimin sedikit jengkel dibuatnya.

"Aku akan membeli kue, ini akan menjadi Natal yang indah. Kalau begitu aku akan membelinya…"

"Kita punya kue…" Yoongi mengerjab bingung, Jimin mengartikan panggilan _kita_ yang berarti mereka berdua? Yoongi memekik bahagia dalam hatinya.

"Kue?" Yoongi tidak tahu jika Jimin sudah menyiapkan kue Natal mereka.

"Apa mungkin kau tahu aku di rumah sendirian dan kau membelinya untukku?" sekali lagi Jimin menyangkal dengan amat galak,

"Mengapa kau terlalu percaya diri? Teman kerjaku berjualan dan dia tidak bisa pulang kecuali dia bisa menjual kuenya yang terakhir." Apapun yang Jimin katakan sudah sangat senang bagi Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu mari kita membuat harapan…" Yoongi membawa kue itu dan menaruhnya di meja.

Jimin duduk di sofa sementara Yoongi memilih untuk duduk di karpet, berusaha lebih dekat demi melihat kue Natalnya. Ia menyalakan dua buah lilinya dan kembali tersenyum,

"Itu hanya kue ulang tahun." Dengan dinginnya Jimin kembali mengingatkan.

"Tapi kue ini ukurannya untuk dua orang, lilinnya pun ada dua." Sahut Yoongi.

"Hanya kebetulan saja." Jimin masih beralasan, tak ingin membuat Yoongi salah paham dengan pemikirannya.

Yoongi bersikeras jika mereka harus membuat harapan, Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Dan Yoongi tampak terharu, ia langsung memejamkan mata, menyimpan kedua tangannya yang tergenggam itu di depan dada. Yoongi mulai membuat permohonan sementara Jimin tengah asik menatapnya dengan sangat dalam,

"Harapanku di malam Natal tahun ini adalah, semoga semua orang yang kusayangi hidup bahagia dan biarkan Jimin tetap berada di sisiku. Aku akan terus mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati." Yoongi tersenyum saat membacakan harapannya dalam hati,

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi, Jiminpun ikut merapalkan harapannya secara diam-diam,

"Harapanku di Natal kali ini, biarkan seperti ini untuk selamanya." Pinta Jimin sembari menatap Yoongi yang tengah membuat harapan.

Selepas dari Yoongi yang telah mengucapkan harapannya, ia membuka matanya lalu meniup lilin yang ada di kue itu, masih berada dalam tatapan Jimin. Ruanganpun menjadi gelap. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah menatap kebersamaan mereka dengan hatinya yang sedih.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Namjoon berjalan dengan hati yang berbunga menuju kediaman keluarga Park, "Tunggu saja Yoongi- _ya_ , aku akan menemanimu."

Tak lama ia sampai di belakang rumah keluarga Park. Sebelum ke pintu belakang, Namjoon mengintip terlebih dahulu dan ia bingung dengan keadaan yang begitu gelap.

Namjoon mulai memakai kostum _Santa_ yang sempat ia cari dari berbagai toko, beruntung ada satu yang tersisa dan ia bisa memilikinya untuk menghibur Yoongi. Senyumnya mengembang saat membayangkan betapa manisnya senyum Yoongi ketika melihatnya dengan kostum tersebut.

"Aku akan memberikannya kejutan!"

Namjoon berjalan mengendap, ia menatap ke dalam rumah lewat sebuah jendela yang menampilkan sedikit cahaya. Dan di situlah hatinya teriris sakit melihat pemandangan yang kian menyayat hatinya. Namjoon melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang menikmati malam Natal bersama.

"Aku terlambat…" Namjoon tersenyum pahit melihat orang yang dicintainya justru memberikan senyumnya pada orang lain.

Ia enggan menangis, hanya saja hatinya benar-benar perih. Namjoon menepuk-nepuk dada bagian kirinya, berharap dengan seperti itu dirinya kembali kuat dan melupakan sakit di hatinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Hai, sebuah keajaiban Jims bisa up crita dalam jarak waktu yang singkat. Pokoknya ini lumayan singkat daripada update sebelumnya yang ngaret. Hehehe maaf, selamat menikmati. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih buat pada pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mampir dan memberikan komentarnya, maaf gabisa Jims sebutin satu-persatu. Mungkin di chapter terakhir nanti bakal Jims sebutin satu persatu yang sudah rajin menampakkan dirinya.

Ah iya, kemarin ada yang nanyain gimana skripsi Jims? Alhamdulillah sudah berjalan lancar dan sudah resmi diwisuda. Heuheu doakan Jims supaya cepat kerja dan gak bulukan jadi pengangguran.

Hehehe. Oke, jangan lupa komen buat chapter ini ya. Ingat, komentar kalian sangat berarti untuk membangkitkan mood. Ini buktinya. xD Maaf untuk chapter yang terlalu panjang dan membosankan.

Btw, 2 chapter ini MinYoon nya manis-manis terus… siapkan diri kalian untuk chapter selanjutnya yang akan menyayat hati kayak Namjoon ya. See you net time, salam damai, Kapal MinYoon berlayar!

 **Jimsnoona.**


	16. Impian Bagaikan Jatuh Cinta

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Based On Story: Itazura Na Kiss Love in Tokyo**

 **Remake's Story © Jimsnoona**

 **MinYoon and others Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:** **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Tak ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang meskipun semua orang memintamu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau tak bisa bersama orang yang tidak kau cintai, Jimin. Kau harus menemukan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai dan membuatmu bahagia." –Yoongi._

" _Terimakasih telah membantu menemukan impianku, Min Yoongi." –Jimin._

* * *

 **.**

Klub Basket _Bangtan University_ tengah menyambut para anggota baru. Kim Myungsoo selaku ketua klub basket meminta perwakilan dari salah seorang mahasiswa baru untuk memberikan sambutan beberapa patah kata. Kemudian seorang _namja_ cantik memutuskan untuk maju ke depan, berniat mewakili teman-teman seperjuangannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Sungjong, mahasiswa baru _Bangtan University_. Prestasiku dalam Basket pernah memenangkan turnamen Nasional tahun lalu. Rencanaku untuk kampus ini adalah berlatih demi memenangkan pertandingan di turnamen Nasional tahun depan, lalu …, aku akan memenangkan hati Park Jiminie! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Sambutan yang Sungjong berikan lebih banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri, belum lagi tambahan di akhir perkenalannya yang amat melenceng. _Namja_ cantik yang sudah dikenal sebagai adik dari Lee Sungyeol itu menatap Jimin lalu memberikan sebuah kedipan nakal di sebelah matanya. Jimin sedikit kaget begitu mendengar pengakuan mantan murid les privatnya itu, _namun_ ia tetap bersikap _cool_.

Tak hanya Jimin saja, semua orang yang tengah menyimakpun sama halnya terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang Sungjong sampaikan barusan. Terlebih sosok Yoongi dan Sungyeol. Keduanya berpandangan satu sama lain, Yoongi merengut kesal dan bertanya pada Sungyeol,

" _Aish_ , kau ajarkan apa adikmu itu?" Yoongi mendesis sinis,

"Justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan! Mengapa ia bisa seperti itu?!" Sungyeol ikut merengut sehingga keduanya menatap Sungjong penuh kebencian.

Saingan baru dalam memperebutkan Jimin akan bertambah, kesempatan mendekati Jimin semakin menipis sehingga perasaan takut jika saja dirinya yang tersingkirkan justru mendominasi pikiran Yoongi. Untuk sejenak Yoongi membatin, ia tak ingin kejadian tersebut menjadi kenyataan.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi beserta kedua sahabat _setia_ nya itu tengah berkumpul di Kantin. Insiden pengkhianatan yang membuat hati Yoongi retak tempo lalu itu sudah diselesaikan dengan aksi keduanya yang bersujud pada Yoongi selama dua jam penuh hingga _namja_ manis itu bersedia memaafkan mereka.

Hoseok melebarkan senyumnya, mulai bercerita tentang keadaan dimana status mereka yang sekarang adalah mahasiswa tahun kedua. Woozi berkomentar jika sedikit aneh rasanya dipanggil _sunbae_ oleh para mahasiswa baru, keduanya menyetujui perkataan Woozi tersebut.

"Ah, waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Biar bagaimanapun aku tetap merasa seperti mahasiswa baru." Lanjut Yoongi sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan mereka saat menjadi mahasiswa baru.

Woozi tengah membolak-balikkan halaman sebuah majalah, yang tentu saja menjadi daya tarik oleh kedua sahabatnya,

"Omong-omong apa yang sedang kau baca hingga bersemangat seperti itu?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

Seakan tersadar jika dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian kedua sahabatnya, Woozi menoleh dan menunjukkan apa yang dibaca olehnya itu, sebuah majalah remaja. "ah, ini …, Aku akan bekerja paruh waktu di Kantor Redaksi majalah ini, aku akan mencoba menyalurkan bakatku menjadi seorang penulis. Sesekali menulis lirik lagu …."

"Woah, _daebak_!" respon yang spontan dikeluarkan Yoongi dan Hoseok membuat Woozi jengkel, terasa sangat berlebihan.

"Aku… hanya mencoba peruntungan. Dan ternyata aku diterima untuk kerja paruh waktu, meskipun begitu aku akan memulainya dari awal. Ini namanya menikmati proses. Doakan aku ya, teman-teman!"

"Kau hebat, Woozi- _ya_!" Woozi tersenyum mendengar pujian kedua sahabatnya.

Hoseok beralih untuk memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada sahabatnya, "Yoongi, apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?" yang tentu saja membuat sahabatnya itu menoleh pada Hoseok dengan bingung.

"Ah, mungkin Yoongi akan menjadi Nyonya Park setelah lulus nanti?" candaan Woozi membuat Hoseok tergelak dari tawanya.

Yoongi berteriak panik, ia meringis membayangkan khayalan bahagia itu. Wajahnya mengeluarkan rona merah samar yang menjalar hingga bagian kedua telinganya.

"Itu …, tidak mungkin …."

Tahun depan mereka sudah harus mulai mencari pekerjaan meskipun hanya pekerjaan sampingan. Hoseok mengatakan jika dirinya ingin bekerja di sebuah perusahaan rekaman atau rumah produksi musik. Minatnya sudah pasti berhubungan dengan sang kekasih, tak heran semangatnya sungguh-sungguh ketika ia menceritakan pada para sahabatnya.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin memberinya dukungan, _namun_ sepertinya aku tertarik. Aku akan bekerja dan membuat sebuah band yang akan terkenal nantinya." Hoseok menjelaskan cita-citanya itu dengan penuh antusias.

Yoongi menatap kagum kedua sahabatnya. Ia jadi memikirkan tentang masa depannya, ingin jadi apakah ia nanti? Mampukah ia menggapai cita-citanya, meskipun impian terbesarnya itu tak jauh-jauh dari rencana awalnya mendapatkan balasan cinta dari seorang Park Jimin.

' _Aku terlalu santai. Bahkan tak sadar jika semuanya telah bergerak menggapai impian mereka. Lalu, apa yang ingin kulakukan di masa depan nanti?'_

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

"Tahun ajaran baru ya …, ada saingan baru dan kau tidak boleh hanya duduk santai saja, kau harus melakukan sesuatu, Yoongi- _ya_!" suara Heechul terdengar menggebu-gebu dalam menyemangati Yoongi.

Keduanya tengah berada di Dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga Park. Yoongi mendelik menatap Heechul, wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Bibi …, bagaimana Bibi mengetahui semua ini?" Yoongi terkeut saat Heechul mengeluarkan selembar foto dari celemek memasaknya. Kejadian ini mengingatkan Yoongi pada beberapa bulan silam ketika Heechul menunjukkan foto Sungyeol dan menempelkannya pada pintu kulkas.

 _Tidak!_

Yoongi tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi kembali, merasa sayang pada kulkas yang baru saja diganti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Bibi, kulkasnya jangan ditusuk dengan pisau …."

Yoongi melemparkan tatapan sayunya yang membuat Heechul luluh, wanita cantik itu merengut sembari mencebikkan bibirnya berusaha menyeimbangi perilaku Yoongi dan keduanya bertingkah imut.

"Tidak, sayang, justru Bibi akan merobeknya. Jika perlu membakar foto ini." Yoongi menatap Bibinya itu ngeri, foto Sungjong telah dibakarnya tak bersisa dengan api yang Heechul dapatkan dari kompornya langsung.

"Dia tak jauh seperti kakaknya, cukup imut memang. Mungkin saja lebih baik dari kakaknya dalam hal basket. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak baik. Dia akan lemah pada situasi yang sulit, begitu tahu Jimin tak merespon cintanya …, maka ia akan lebih cepat pindah hati pada orang lain."

Yoongi membenarkan penjabaran Heechul yang menurutnya masuk akal, hatinya sedikit terhibur karena ia masih memiliki Heechul yang akan setia mendukungnya hingga titik darah penghabisan.

"Dia tidak sepertimu yang selalu mencintai Jimin apapun yang terjadi, terlebih dia tidak memiliki semangat gigih yang kau punya." Yoongi melirik Heechul dengan pandangan datarnya, bisa ia saksikan sosok Heechul yang dengan sangat bangganya menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah itu sebuah pujian …?" Tanya Yoongi bingung, Heechul berusaha mengabaikan kebingungan Yoongi dan terus memberikan semangat.

"Kau harus semangat, Yoongi- _ya_. Umurmu tahun ini 20 tahun, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau harus mengambil langkah yang besar untuk menjadi anggota keluarga Park tahun ini. _Arrachi_?"

Heechul lantas menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi, gestur yang menunjukkan dirinya memberikan dukungan penuh. Yoongi hanya bisa menyetujui perkataan Heechul hingga keduanya tertawa bersama.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Dokter?" pertanyaan singkat dari seorang kepala keluarga Park itu terdengar gugup.

"Tidak cukup baik, kolesterol Anda meningkat drastis. Saya pun mengkhawatirkan kinerja jantung Anda. Perbanyak istirahat, jangan memikirkan hal yang dapat membuat kesehatan Anda menurun, Tuan Park." Penjabaran yang diberikan sang Dokter membuat sosok Hankyung terdiam, matanya tertuju pada satu titik, selembar kertas berisi hasil pemeriksaan kondisi kesehatannya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Hankyung mencoba untuk tersenyum dan memutuskan pamit undur diri. Ia mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada sang Dokter dan membungkuk hormat.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Sedikitnya Hankyung menjadi teringat perkataan dari Dokter pribadinya itu. Ia tengah memikirkan nasib perusahaannya yang tengah mengalami krisis guncangan, meskipun masih bisa diatasi olehnya dan beberapa karyawan yang membantu. Semua itu tak luput dari generasi penerus. Park Jimin. Nama anaknya yang kini justru memenuhi pikirannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan jika seperti ini keadaannya?" desahnya frustasi.

Pikirannya berkecamuk dalam mengatur masa depan perusahaannya. Posisi anak sulungnya amat sangat dibutuhkan, _namun_ demi mempertahankan hubungan baik antara ayah dan anak, Hankyung mencoba untuk mengalah. Bagaimanapun juga keputusan Jimin yang terpenting, ia akan menyarankan anaknya untuk tetap mendirikan perusahaan yang sudah dibangun oleh jerih payahnya sendiri.

Hankyung pergi ke Restoran keluarga Min, ia datang sendirian yang justru membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir melihat gelagatnya yang aneh. Kangin bertanya pada Hankyung apakah sahabatnya itu tengah dirundung masalah? Hankyung hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman dan beralasan jika ia ingin _minum_ sendirian saja.

Kangin menyajikan beberapa makanan sehat dan teh hijau yang biasa menjadi pesanan favorit Hankyung. Sahabatnya itu tahu betul jika dirinya tengah banyak pikiran, maka satu-satunya cara untuk melampiaskan dari hal tersebut adalah makan sepuasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan untuk Restoran mu di masa depan? Apa kau akan memilih pegawaimu atau pendamping Yoongi kelak yang akan mengambil alih?" pertanyaan yang Hankyung lontarkan membuat Kangin mengernyit.

"Ah, jadi itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang kacau, Kangin berpendapat jika Hankyung sedang dipusingkan oleh perusahaannya.

Namjoon yang baru saja selesai menghidangkan salah satu pesanan pengunjung tak sengaja mendengar obrolan singkat bosnya dengan ayah dari rivalnya.

" _Ya_ , Kim Namjoon, mengapa kau tidak mengatakan _Aku akan menikahi Min Yoongi dan mengambil alih restoran_? Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?" tanya senior Namjoon dengan rasa penasarannya, Namjoon hanya memasang wajah muramnya sembari pergi ke Dapur, membuat seniornya bingung dengan kelakuan Namjoon yang tak biasanya.

"Tak ada yang ingin kulakukan," Kangin mulai memberikan responnya,

"Mungkin aku hanya akan membantu Namjoon atau pegawai yang lain untuk Restoran mereka sendiri. Kau tahu, bagi seorang koki, impian terbesarnya yaitu memiliki Restoran atas namanya sendiri." lanjut Kangin terus terang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Restoran Min?"

"Kau bertanya tentang penerus, _eoh_? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana buruknya masakan Yoongi. Sepertinya tak masalah untuk mengakhiri Restoran Min saat aku sudah selesai."

Jawaban Kangin tanpa sengaja menyinggung dirinya. Hankyung berpikir jika sahabatnya itu rela melepas semuanya demi kebahagiaan anaknya. Hankyung memilih untuk memaklumi keputusan Kangin. Bagaimanapun juga, sahabatnya itu pasti sudah memilih jalan yang terbaik.

"Bagaimana dengan Kim Namjoon, teman SMA Yoongi itu. Bukankah ia sudah menyukai Yoongi dari dulu?" tanya Hankyung penasaran, sedikitnya ia memberikan saran bisa saja Kangin meminta pendamping Yoongi untuk menjadikan Namjoon penerusnya.

"Sebenarnya ini hanya antara kita saja, dia memiliki bakat yang bagus, pekerja yang rajin dan sangat gigih. Dia bisa saja menjadi koki yang handal dan meneruskan Restoran ini." Hankyung semakin heran, kalau begitu mengapa sahabatnya itu tidak menjadikan Namjoon penerusnya?

"Ahahaha …, kau tahu Hankyung- _ah_ , itu semua terserah Yoongi. Aku tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya meskipun aku tak menolak." Penjelasan Kangin lagi-lagi menampar telak dirinya, Hankyung mengerti pemikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sepertimu, Hankyung- _ah_. Akan melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan pada anakku untuk menikahi orang yang kupilih untuk bisa menjaga Restoran. Aku sangat mengerti Yoongi bukan sosok yang sempurna, tapi aku hanya bisa berharap jika seseorang yang Yoongi cintai akan menikahinya …." Kangin menutup kata-katanya dengan senyum tulus yang ia punya, Hankyung amat mengerti perasaan Kangin yang begitu menyayangi anak satu-satunya itu.

"Kau benar, akan sangat egois jika mengorbankan perasaan anak." Ujar Hankyung sembari menyesap teh hijaunya.

Kangin berkomentar tentang masalah Hankyung yang tengah berperang dengan kegalauan hatinya.

"Meskipun Jimin tak ingin, kau masih memiliki Taehyung. Kau memiliki dua anak, berbeda denganku yang hanya memiliki Yoongi seorang. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Hibur Kangin kemudian.

Mendengar komentar sahabatnya itu lantas membuat Hankyung mendesah pasrah, "akan sangat terlambat bila menunggu Taehyung tumbuh besar."

"Hei, jangan pikirkan itu, kau bisa mengatasinya. Makanlah dengan baik Karena kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Siang itu, Yoongi tengah berada di Kantin Kampus. Terlihat sedang memakan makanannya seorang diri, Yoongi merutuki nasibnya yang malang karena harus ditinggal oleh kedua sahabatnya yang kini memiliki kesibukannya masing-masing. Nampak sosok Namjoon yang datang dan sukses membuat Yoongi sedikit terkejut. Lelaki tinggi itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menunjukkan senyumnya, ia memberikan sebuah hidangan pada Yoongi dan memintanya untuk mencobanya.

"Kau membuat resep baru?" tanya Yoongi penuh semangat,

Namjoon terkekeh pelan. Melihat binar mata Yoongi yang memancar mengingatkannya pada kejadian di malam Natal, rasa sakit itu meninggalkan luka yang menganga lebar. Namjoon ingin menjadikan Yoongi miliknya, bahkan ia ingin separuh hidupnya menjaga Yoongi hingga membahagiakan orang yang ia cintai itu dengan segenap jiwa raga yang dimilikinya.

Tetapi, kepercayaan dirinya mulai menipis. Seakan sirna ditelan ruang hampa yang melayangkan rasa cintanya untuk Yoongi. Namjoon paham betul, rasa cintanya pada Yoongi amat jauh bila disandingkan oleh perasaan yang Yoongi miliki untuk orang lain.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , ini enak sekali!" Yoongi memuji karya Namjoon dengan kedua jempolnya.

Namjoon merasa lega mendengarnya. Ia lihat binar mata sang pujaan hatinya meredup begitu saja, "apa yang terjadi?"

Yoongi merenung sejenak, iapun berkata perihal teman-temannya yang sudah melakukan hal yang hebat. Yoongi ingat betul impian Woozi yang bekerja di kantor redaksi majalah menjadi seorang penulis, kemudian Hoseok yang bermimpi bekerja di dapur rekaman.

"Bahkan kau, Woozi dan Hoseok sudah menemukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, melangkah untuk mencapai mimpi kalian. Sementara aku, masih berpikir dan bagaimana bisa aku belum menemukan apa yang ingin kulakukan."

Namjoon memahami keadaan Yoongi, ia mengerti jika orang yang amat ia sayangi itu berada di masa-masa sulit. Namjoon tetap berusaha menghiburnya.

"Semua orang memiliki jalan masing-masing. Kau hanya perlu menemukan sesuatu di dalam jalanmu itu, paham?" Yoongi mencoba memahaminya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang koki yang handal?"

"Aku tak tahu …."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" Yoongi tergelak dari tawanya.

"Hei, ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau pikirkan. Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta pada seseorang," Namjoon mencoba untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Seperti jatuh cinta?"

"Saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, kau tak perlu memikirkan _mengapa_. Seperti, _ah mengapa aku suka dia_. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya, karena kau jadi bersemangat dan menikmati waktumu saat bersamanya,"

"Kau ingin selalu bersama selamanya. Seperti itulah rasanya. Kau hanya perlu sadar jika kau sudah melakukannya selama ini."

"Ah, begitu. Tapi, pekerjaan yang bisa membuatmu selalu bersama orang yang kau cintai dengan pekerjaan yang kau suka itu berbeda, bukan?" kali ini justru Namjoon yang bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yoongi mulai berkhayal, mengarungi dunia mimpi indahnya yang melambung tinggi.

"Seperti, jika orang yang aku suka menjadi seorang Direktur maka aku akan menjadi Sekretarisnya …,"

"Jika orang yang kusuka adalah Dokter, aku akan menjadi Perawatnya …," Yoongi sudah tersipu malu hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

"Lalu jika dia adalah seorang Profesor Universitas maka aku ingin menjadi Asistennya …."

Yoongi tersenyum cerah membayangkan Jimin yang tengah meneliti sebuah _sample_ dari sebuah alat pembesar yang ternyata adalah sebuah rangkaian tulisan _Hubungi aku_ beserta nomer telpon Yoongi yang tertera di sana dengan tanda hati di ujung tulisan. Dapat ia bayangkan sosok Jimin yang menoleh padanya, menatapnya penuh gairah cinta kemudian ia balas memberikan _flying kiss_ nya pada Jimin.

"Aku bermimpi tentang apa yang ingin kulakukan di masa depan. Yang menjadi masalah dengan mimpi itu adalah, bergantung pada apa yang ingin dilakukan orang yang kucinta. Aku tak bisa menyebutnya sebuah impian dalam hidupku." Yoongi sedih memikirkan itu semua. Bagaimana bisa impiannya hanya terpaut dengan sosok Jimin.

"Min Yoongi, jika orang yang kau suka adalah seorang koki, apa kau akan menjadi pemilik Restoran?" Namjoon menatap Yoongi serius, mendapat pertanyaan dari Namjoon justru membuat Yoongi bingung untuk memberikan sebuah jawaban.

"Aku …, aku tidak tahu."

Lagi. Namjoon kembali menelan kepahitan yang dirasakan dari rasa cintanya yang terperosok semakin jatuh ke dalam dasar hatinya. Yoongi kembali melahap makanan yang dibuatkan Namjoon, mengira jika temannya itu tengah bercanda. Sementara Namjoon hanya menatap Yoongi dengan amat sedih.

Namjoon sadar. Amat sadar jika semua impian Yoongi selalu berhubungan dengan Jimin.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menuju Perpustakaan. Memilah-milah beberapa buku yang sekiranya bisa membantu dirinya dalam mencari impiannya. Yoongi teringat kembali perkataan Namjoon,

"Seperti jatuh cinta pada seseorang, kau hanya akan tahu tentang itu." Gumam Yoongi sendiri.

Yoongi mulai menelusuri beberapa rak buku, minatnya teralih pada bacaan-bacaan judul yang masih ia seleksi untuk dibaca. Merasa ngeri hanya dengan membaca judul bukunya saja. Yoongi memang anti membaca buku, maka tidak diragukan lagi jika pengetahuannya sempit.

"Ah, pilih salah satu saja." Yoongi mengambil acak salah satu buku yang berjejer rapih di dalam rak, hendak memilih sebuah bangku untuk ia duduki.

Tetapi niatnya untuk memilih salah satu bangku justru teralihkan oleh seseorang yang berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Yoongi melihat Jimin yang sedang belajar dan membaca bukunya dengan serius. Dalam hati Yoongi berkata ingin menyapa Jimin, _namun_ diurungkan niatnya itu dan justru bersembunyi di salah satu rak buku.

"Apa yang sedang dibacanya?"

Yoongi hanya bisa memandang Jimin dari jauh. Tak ingin kehadirannya mengganggu ketenangan Jimin, Yoongi memutuskan untuk keluar dari Perpustakaan setelah ia kembali menaruh buku yang tak jadi dibacanya itu.

"Dia akan selalu tampan apapun yang dilakukannya."

Yoongi jadi teringat kata-kata Jimin tentang tujuannya keluar dari Rumah keluarga Park saat ia tengah menginap di apartemen Jimin.

"Apakah Jimin telah menemukan impiannya? Sepertinya hanya aku yang tertinggal di belakang." Gumam Yoongi dalam hati sambil tetap menelusuri langkahnya dalam kegalauan hatinya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Jimin menatap serius bacaan yang ia pelajari, ternyata buku yang sedang diminatinya adalah buku tentang Kedokteran. Pandangannya serius dan sesekali ia mencatatnya pada sebuah buku catatan yang ia miliki. Membuat deretan kata-kata asing yang belum ia mengerti maknanya. Jimin beralih untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya, kembali memfokuskan diri. Ia tak menyadari sosok lain yang datang hingga menghampirinya begitu dekat, Sungyeol menyapa Jimin yang tengah belajar.

"Aku tak menyangka mendapatimu belajar. Kau sedang menyiapkan ujian kelas bahasa?" tanya Sungyeol yang tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Jimin,

Sungyeol bingung, sedikit penasaran dengan buku yang tengah dipelajari Jimin. Ia terkejut saat menyadari buku apa yang Jimin baca,

"Ini …, buku Kedokteran. Ada apa denganmu, kenapa justru membaca buku seperti ini?" Jimin mulai membereskan seluruh peralatan membacanya, merasa tidak nyaman karena Sungyeol akan mengetahui mimpinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Jimin beranjak pergi, benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sungyeol yang tengah merengut seorang diri.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Malam hari di Kediaman keluarga Park, semua anggota keluarga Park beserta Yoongi dan Kangin berkumpul untuk merayakan keberhasilan Jimin dan Yoongi di tahun kedua mereka. Yoongi mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya begitu pula Jimin. Hankyung dan Heechul ikut memberikan semangat pada anak bungsu mereka, Taehyung yang sebentar lagi mengikuti persiapan ujian masuk _Junior High School_.

"Aku akan masuk _Bangtan_ seperti Jimin _hyung_ , tentu saja berada di kelas A dan menjadi siswa yang jenius!" sahut Taehyung membanggakan diri, tentu saja dengan makna tersirat dalam aksi menyindir Yoongi.

Semuanya tertawa mendengar niat Taehyung yang ingin menjadi _Park Jimin Generasi Kedua_. Acara keluarga berlanjut ke tahap inti dimana mereka akan menikmati hidangan makanan buatan Heechul. Kangin memuji masakkan sahabatnya itu dan Heechulpun merasa tersanjung karena mendapatkan pujian dari seorang koki hebat.

"Senang rasanya melihat semua anggota keluarga berkumpul bersama. Rumah memang yang terbaik!" ungkap Heechul dengan senyum sumringah.

Kangin menyatakan pendapatnya, merasa tidak enak dengan kehadirannya bersama Yoongi yang jelas-jelas bukan anggota keluarga Park.

"Jangan sungkan, kalian sudah kami anggap seperti keluarga. Lagipula, aku belum menyerah untuk hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan bersama." Heechul berkata dengan nada semangatnya, mulai membayangkan kehidupan sehari-hari Jimin dan Yoongi saat berumah tangga nanti.

Yoongi bahagia dalam hatinya, raut wajahnya nampak ingin mengeluarkan senyum manisnya,

"Hentikan itu, _Eomma_. Aku tak suka."

Jimin ambil suara yang langsung membuat Yoongi menoleh padanya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu dalam beberapa detik, didapatinya ekspresi tak nyaman Jimin yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan keduanya. Yoongi urung menampilkan senyumnya, melihat sang pujaan hati yang menolaknya secara tidak langsung terasa amat menyakitkan.

' _Dia tak suka? Apa yang dimaksudnya adalah dia tak menyukaiku?'_

Yoongi pundung memikirkan kisah asmaranya, belum lagi impiannya yang tertinggal jauh dari teman-temannya. Hidupnya berat dan jauh lebih berat jika mendapat kenyataan ia belum menemukan apa itu impiannya kelak.

"Jimin- _ah_ , apa kau tetap berencana tinggal sendiri padahal kau begitu menikmati kebersamaan keluarga." Hankyung mulai ambil suara sebagai kepala keluarga,

"Kembalilah, Jimin- _ah_." Sambung Hankyung lagi.

"Benar, lalu kau dan Yoongi bisa menikah dan menjadi keluarga sungguhan!" kata-kata Heechul dibantah oleh Jimin dengan mengatakan jika ibunya itu sudah mabuk.

"Aku tidak mabuk. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yoongi- _ya_?" Yoongi terkejut saat Heechul menoleh padanya. Lebih terkejut lagi dengan tatapan sinis Jimin yang menyorot langsung padanya.

"A-ah, Bibi. Aku belum siap untuk menikah." Yoongi mencuri pandang pada Jimin takut-takut.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Bibi menikah dengan Paman saat usiaku 19 tahun. Itu tidak masalah, Yoongi- _ya_ …." Merasa posisinya terjepit, Yoongi hanya mampu mengulas senyumnya. Ia menoleh pada sosok Jimin yang sudah bisa ditebak jika sang pujaan hatinya itu hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"Jimin- _ah_ , ada yang ingin _Appa_ bicarakan denganmu. Datanglah ke Ruang kerjaku." Hankyung meminta Jimin untuk berbicara, ia mengajak istrinya karena ada sesuatu yang ia ingin sampaikan dan mau Heechul mendengarnya juga.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di Ruang kerja kepala keluarga Park mereka berkumpul, Jimin menanyakan perihal ayahnya yang memanggilnya.

"Jimin- _ah_ , apa rencanamu untuk masa depanmu? Aku ingin kau memberitahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Hankyung menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, ia mengira jika anaknya itu akan meneruskan perusahaannya.

"Kau boleh meneruskan perusahaan, tentu _Appa_ akan sangat senang. Kau bisa mulai bekerja setelah lulus kuliah, Jimin- _ah_." Saran dari Hankyung disetujui oleh Heechul.

Jimin terdiam menatap kedua orangtuanya, pikirannya berkecamuk saking ia pusing memikirkannya. Hankyung memaklumi posisi Jimin yang masih berada di tahun kedua, sosok kepala keluarga itu meyakinkan Jimin untuk belajar secara perlahan dalam menjalani perusahaan. Hankyung berpikir Jimin bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi jika bekerja lebih cepat, anaknya itu bisa menggunakan libur panjangnya untuk belajar soal perusahaan. Sekali lagi Hankyung bertanya, ingin mendengar pendapat Jimin soal manajemen di perusahannya.

Jimin tetap dalam diamnya. Ekspresinya amat datar, pikirannya sulit untuk ditebak. Menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan jengahnya.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, _Appa_."

Heechul menyela jawaban Jimin jika anaknya itu sudah memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk memikirkan persoalan perusahaan ayahnya beserta Yoongi. Jimin semakin muak mendengar kata-kata ibunya yang selalu melibatkan Yoongi dan Yoongi.

" _Yeobo_ , jangan bawa Yoongi terlebih dahulu." Ujar Hankyung mengingatkan istrinya.

"Tidak, Yoongi juga penting untuk masa depan Jimin. Aku memilih Yoongi bukan secara acak, aku tahu dia yang terbaik untukmu, Jiminie. Jika kau mengambil alih perusahaan, maka Yoongi akan menjadi pendamping idealmu." Ungkap Heechul berseri-seri. Tanpa ketiganya sadari, sosok Yoongi tersenyum di luar Ruangan sembari membawa beberapa cangkir teh hangat, ia ingin memasuki Ruangan namun bingung menyelanya di bagian mana. Maka ia hanya menunggu sampai ada jeda di antara obrolan keluarga itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jimin menatap kedua orangtuanya yang justru sibuk mengatur rencana masa depannya kelak.

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan_ , ya? Apakah menurut _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ aku bisa mengatakan apa kemauanku di masa depan, sementara kalian hanya terus memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang kalian inginkan! Itu semua impian kalian, bukan impianku!" Jimin menggeram tak suka saat mengingat ekspresi ayahnya yang memintanya untuk meneruskan perusahaan, pun ketika ibunya yang selalu melibatkan Yoongi untuk menikah dengannya.

Hankyung nampak sedih mendengar respon Jimin.

"Kalian seperti memberikanku pilihan. Tetapi sebenarnya, jalan yang akan kutempuh sudah diputuskan, aku hanya menjalankannya saja. Dari awal kalian sudah bermain curang!"

"Park Jimin, kami perduli padamu!" Heechul tak terima dengan sikap Jimin yang membuat Hankyung sedikit kecewa.

"Kalian tidak perduli padaku!"

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Heechul tak terima.

" _Eomma_ juga, kau menolak apa yang kurasakan, terus mencoba membuat kami seperti pasangan. Apa _Eomma_ tahu perasaanku?" perdebatan mereka tentu jelas akan terdengar sampai luar, membuat Yoongi yang mendengarnya merasa sedih. _Jimin benar-benar tidak menyukai hubungan mereka._

"Cukup. Bukan hanya pekerjaan saja, aku bahkan tidak bisa memilih siapa yang aku cintai." Lanjut Jimin berapi-api. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya menahan sesak di dadanya yang terasa amat perih.

"Itulah mengapa aku tak ingin tinggal di rumah, tempat tinggal yang justru membuatku merasa dikekang!" Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, mengundang Heechul yang geram dengan sikap kurang ajar anak sulungnya,

' _Plak!'_

Sebuah tamparan itu melayang tepat mengenai pipi kiri Jimin. Heechul melihat tangan kanannya yang kaku, aksinya barusan benar-benar mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Jimin menatap ibunya tanpa ekspresi, mengubur rasa sakit hatinya yang dilakukan secara tak adil. Seakan tersadar dari apa yang baru saja dilakukan olehnya, Heechul hendak mendekati putra sulungnya, bergegas untuk meminta maaf dan berkata jika ia tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Jimin …," yang didapatinya justru kepergian Jimin yang melengos keluar dari ruangan begitu saja.

Hankyung mendekati istrinya, berusaha menenangkan wanita paruh baya yang kini terlihat memancarakan raut penyesalannya.

Jimin keluar, agak terkejut melihat Yoongi tepat di depan pintu. Yoongi membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, tetapi Jimin berusaha untuk tidak perduli dan terus melangkah pergi.

Kangin dan Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah memanggil-manggil nama Jimin, keduanya bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Yoongi hanya bisa menjawab jika tak ada apa-apa. Ia bergegas mengambil mantel Jimin untuk diberikan padanya nanti, Yoongi keluar untuk mengejar kepergian Jimin.

Heechul nampak frustasi, Hankyung tetap menenangkannya meskipun rasa sakit kian menyelimuti bagian dadanya yang terasa menusuk. Heechul menatap suaminya dengan heran, didapatinya sosok Hankyung yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu,

"A-aku …, sangat ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada Jimin." rasa sakit itu semakin menjalar di bagian dada Hankyung, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menguasai keseimbangannya, _namun_ tak kuasa merasakan sakitnya.

Heechul panik saat melihat Hankyung yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke lantai. Ia berteriak histeris menanyakan kesadaran Hankyung dan meminta pertolongan Kangin untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

"Kau melupakan mantelmu, Jimin." ujar Yoongi seraya mengejar langkah besar Jimin.

"Hm." Sahutan singkat Jimin terdengar amat dingin. Ia mengambil mantelnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, mengabaikan Yoongi yang mengikutinya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja tanpa mantelnya.

Yoongi mengutarakan pendapatnya jika jalan menuju stasiun bukan ke arah yang dituju oleh Jimin.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan." Jawab Jimin seadanya.

Yoongi tetap setia menemani Jimin. Dilihatnya sang pujaan hati yang kini terlihat rapuh. Yoongi dapat merasakan tatapan Jimin yang kosong, pancaran sinarnya telah hilang, mungkinkah Jimin tengah frustasi?

Keduanya berjalan bersama, keheningan menjadi pelengkap suasana antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Aku minta maaf, kau jadi mendengar pertengkaran buruk keluargaku."

Yoongi berkilah jika itu bukan suatu masalah, seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf karena telah menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sepertinya ibumu hanya sedang emosi." Pikir Yoongi setelah keduanya terhanyut dalam diam beberapa saat.

"Kurasa, kau tak terbiasa berbicara banyak. Kau juga tidak pernah memberitahu orang lain tentang apa yang kau pikirkan, sebab itulah mereka merasa khawatir karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan." Jelas Yoongi. Merasa jika dirinya memang salah, Jimin mendesah panjang.

"Kau memiliki satu kesempatan hidup dan aku yakin kau ingin memutuskan apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk hidupmu." Lanjut Yoongi lagi.

"Kau penah bilang padaku jika kau pergi kuliah untuk mencari apa yang ingin kau lakukan di hidupmu?" tanya Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi, _namja_ manis itu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sang pujaan hati.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Ah, sedih untuk mengatakannya. Ternyata aku belum menemukannya." Jawab Yoongi dengan nada miris.

"Tidak hanya Namjoon saja, tapi Hoseok dan Woozi sudah memulai jalan mereka masing-masing. Aku masih jauh berada di belakang mereka." Yoongi membeberkan keluh kesah yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini, dalam hati ia justru bergumam pelan,

' _Karena aku selalu memikirkanmu.'_

"Namjoon bilang padaku, _Saat kau menemukan sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan maka kau akan tahu tanpa harus berpikir_. Dia juga bilang jika rasanya seperti jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Dan kau akan merasa gugup ketika menemukannya." Jimin membenarkan ucapan Yoongi.

"Karena itu kupikir kau hebat, Jimin. Jika ayahku menyuruh untuk mengambil alih Restoran seperti yang dilakukan ayahmu, maka aku hanya akan mendengarkannya." Hal tersebut berbeda jauh dengan Jimin yang tak mendengarkan ayahnya.

"Jadi, bukan hanya pekerjaanmu saja …, tapi siapa yang kau suka …." Ucap Yoongi pada akhirnya, ia teringat kata-kata Jimin yang menuntut keadilan dengan kedua orangtuanya barusan.

Meskipun berat hati, Yoongi berpendapat jika Jimin tak harus mendengarkan kedua orangtuanya, Jimin harus memilih siapa yang ia cintai karena itulah yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

"Tak ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang meskipun semua orang memintamu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau tak bisa bersama orang yang tidak kau cintai, Jimin. Kau harus menemukan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai dan membuatmu bahagia." Saran Yoongi membuat Jimin yakin dengan perasaannya selama ini.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang Dokter." Ungkap Jimin secara tiba-tiba. Yoongi membelalak kaget, terkejut dengan ungkapan yang Jimin katakan barusan.

"Aku berencana untuk mengikuti ujian selanjutnya, pindah ke Fakultas Kedokteran. Aku merasa tidak yakin, tapi aku ingin belajar sebaik mungkin." Jimin teringat dengan perkataan Yoongi saat menginap di apartemennya dan bayangan Taehyung yang terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit.

"Menjadi Dokter adalah hal pertama yang membuatku tertarik selama hidupku." Yoongi bertanya mengapa Jimin tidak memberitahu ayahnya, Jimin kembali menjawab jika ia tidak yakin pada itu semua.

"Jadi, kapan kau yakin dan memutuskannya?" desak Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Saat kita berjalan-jalan tadi …, aku berpikir dan memutuskannya." Yoongi terdiam mendengar jawaban Jimin yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Aku akan menjelaskan ini semua pada kedua orangtuaku nanti setelah semuanya siap." Ungkap Jimin,

"Jadi, jangan beritahu siapapun tentang impianku ini, paham?" lanjut Jimin lagi.

"Tapi, mengapa kau justru memberitahuku hal yang penting ini?" tanya Yoongi balik, ia tak sadar jika Jimin menganggapnya sosok penting.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin berbagi denganmu."

Keduanya telah sampai di dekat Stasiun. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya beralih menatap Yoongi yang ikut terdiam.

"Kupikir akan ada banyak jalan untuk mencapai suatu tujuan. Entah itu seperti kau mengambil jalan memutar, tapi kau mungkin telah menemukan sesuatu yang penting." Ucap Jimin dengan makna tersirat memberitahu Yoongi yang belum menemukan impiannya.

Jimin melepas mantel miliknya dan memberikannya pada Yoongi, menuntut _namja_ manis itu untuk memakainya dengan segera.

"Sampai jumpa, Yoongi." Jiminpun pamit dari hadapan Yoongi, melangkah pergi menuju Stasiun untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

"Sesuatu yang penting itu, mengapa kau mengatakannya padaku, Park Jimin?" gumam Yoongi seorang diri. Seakan masih tak percaya melihat mantel Jimin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya kini.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya Jimin teringat kembali omongan Yoongi yang berkata jika dirinya bisa menemukan obat baru, menjadi seorang Dokter dan menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit dalam sekejap.

"Terimakasih telah membantu menemukan impianku, Min Yoongi." Jimin tersenyum dalam tiap langkahnya.

Sementara Jimin terus berlalu menuju Stasiun tanpa mengetahui kondisi ayahnya. Begitupula Yoongi yang terpaku di tempatnya, setia memandangi kepergian Jimin yang semakin menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

A/n: Haiii, gimana kabar kalian? Semoga sehat selalu. Hihihi. Maaf baru datang lagi setelah berminggu-minggu asik libur. Gak libur juga sih, lagi ngejar-ngejar nyari lowongan kerja. Miris. Heuheu. Maaf yang kemarin Cuma bercanda bilang chapter ini bakal sedih-sedihan. Hahaha lucu liat respon kalian. Btw makasih banyak buat kamu dan kamu semua yang masih setia mantengin FF ini, terharu masih ada yang nagih dan nyemangatin buat garap FF ini. Jims berterimakasih banget! Sebagai gantinya Jims Cuma bisa ngasih yang terbaik meskipun masih banyak kekurangan. Semoga kalian terhibur.

Komentar kalian sangat Jims butuhkan, kasih semua saran yang mau kalian sampaikan karena Jims bakal seneng bacanya! Hehehe. Oke, jangan lupa untuk tersenyum.

Salam damai kapal MinYoon berlayar!

 **Jimsnoona.**


	17. Keputusan Berujung Keputusasaan

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Based On Story: Itazura Na Kiss Love in Tokyo**

 **Remake's Story © Jimsnoona**

 **MinYoon and others Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:** **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui impian Jimin, tapi apakah ia harus menyerah secepat itu?—Yoongi._

 _Aku telah mencium seseorang. Aku mencium Min Yoongi—Jimin._

* * *

 **.**

Hankyung mendapatkan perawatan di Rumah Sakit. Mendengar kondisi ayahnya yang jatuh sakit membuat Jimin terkejut saat mendapat kabar buruk tersebut. Ia menyusul ibunya ke Rumah Sakit tempat ayahnya dirawat.

" _Eomma_ , bagaimana dengan _Appa_?" tanya Jimin khawatir begitu dirinya menemukan Heechul yang tengah menangis di depan Ruang perawatan Hankyung.

"Masih dalam pemeriksaan Dokter, Jiminie." Heechul terisak pilu, tak dapat dipungkiri jika rasa khawatir akan suaminya amat besar.

Jimin merengkuh sosok rapuh ibunya secara perlahan. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangat seorang anak yang tulus. Heechul sedikit tenang saat Jimin mengelus punggungnya dengan amat hati-hati, berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang dirundung rasa cemas berlebih.

"Maafkan aku, _Eomma_. Ini semua salahku, maaf."

"Tidak, Jiminie. Ini kesalahan _Eomma_. Kalau saja _Eomma_ tidak memaksamu terlalu jauh, kejadian ini tak akan terjadi …."

" _Sst_ … _Eomma_ jangan khawatir. _Appa_ akan baik-baik saja."

Yoongi dan Kangin menyimak interaksi ibu dan anak itu penuh haru. Sementara Taehyung justru ikut menghambur ke dalam pelukan ibu serta kakaknya.

Pintu Ruang perawatan terbuka, hanya beberapa orang saja yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Heechul dan Jimin memutuskan untuk memasuki Ruang perawatan Hankyung, dapat dilihat oleh keduanya sosok Hankyung yang terbaring lemah pada ranjang pasien. Dokter mulai memberikan penjelasannya, menjabarkan keadaan Hankyung serta memberitahu diagnosa yang disimpulkannya.

"Tuan Park mengalami _Unstable Angina_. Sebuah kondisi ketika jantung tak mendapatkan suplai oksigen dan aliran darah yang cukup, sehingga beliau mengalami serangan jantung ringan. _Namun_ , apabila Tuan Park tetap memaksakan dirinya, akan ada kemungkinan dirinya mengalami serangan jantung."

Heechul memilin ujung bajunya gugup begitu mendengar penjelasan Dokter tentang keadaan suaminya.

"Tolong lakukan perawatan sebaik mungkin, Dokter." Jimin ambil suara,

"Tuan Park memang harus melakukan perawatan, istirahat total dan berhenti bekerja selama masa pemulihan tersebut."

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Dokter, Heechul dan Jimin ikut keluar dari Ruangan Hankyung. Mereka menghampiri Kangin, Yoongi dan Taehyung yang menunggu di luar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Jimin-ah?" tanya Kangin ingin tahu kabar sahabatnya itu.

"Dokter menyarankan _Appa_ untuk beristirahat total selama masa pemulihan."

Heechul bermuram durja, merasa telah menjadi istri yang gagal karena sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang kesehatan suaminya. Sosok Taehyung teringat akan satu hal, ia mengkhawatirkan perusahaan ayahnya.

" _Eomma_ , bagaimana dengan perusahaan _Appa_? Apa yang akan terjadi jika _Appa_ harus beristirahat total?" Taehyung bertanya pada ibunya.

"Aku yang mengambil alih perusahaan untuk sementara." Sahut Jimin menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

Merasa tertampar setelah mendengar jawaban Jimin barusan, Yoongi sosok Jimin tak percaya. Ia tahu semuanya, ia tahu impian Jimin yang sebenarnya. Haruskah Jimin menanggung semuanya seorang diri?

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Heechul, wanita paruh baya itu kian bingung mendengar penuturan anak sulungnya. Untuk kali ini Jimin mulai mengerti mengapa ayahnya sangat menginginkan dirinya untuk segera menjadi penerus perusahaan. Jimin bertekad untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahnya yang tengah berada di masa-masa yang sulit.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sendu, turut prihatin dengan keadaan yang tengah menjepit sang pujaan hatinya kini.

' _Aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui impian Jimin, tapi apakah ia harus menyerah secepat itu?'_

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Yoongi dan kedua sahabatnya berkumpul di Kantin kampus. Yoongi mulai bercerita perihal keadaan keluarga Park yang tengah bersedih. Hoseok berjengit kaget mengetahui Jimin yang mulai bekerja di kantor ayahnya serta mengambil cuti kuliah.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Woozi serius,

"Jimin akan tinggal kembali di rumah orang tuanya." Jawab Yoongi seadanya.

"Itu bagus, jarak kalian akan semakin dekat, _'kan_?" timpal Woozi kemudian.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu keluarga Park. Aku tak ingin memikirkan hubunganku dengan Jimin, meskipun sedikit senang rasanya saat Jimin kembali ke Rumah keluarga Park. Tapi yang terpenting kondisi kesehatan paman Hankyung dan perusahaannya sedang dalam masalah." Hoseok menghibur sahabatnya itu dengan sebuah rangkulan hangat, pun sama dengan Woozi yang ikut bergabung.

Namjoon mengampiri tempat Yoongi dan kedua sahabatnya berbincang. Ia yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka pun memuji kata-kata Yoongi.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Yoongi- _ya_." Namjoon tersenyum lebar,

"Jangan berpura-pura, Namjoon- _ah_. Sangat terbaca jika kau tak menyukai hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin." Hoseok mendesis tak suka melihat Namjoon yang begitu ramah menyikapi kata-kata Yoongi tentang Jimin.

Namjoon mendengus kesal melihat respon Hoseok yang sungguh membuatnya tersinggung,

"Aku masih punya hati. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, ini serius! Keluarganya tengah mengalami masalah besar. Si brengsek Jimin itu … dapat kubayangkan sosoknya yang sedang berpura-pura tegar, tapi aku yakin dia merasa kesepian dan gelisah." Namjoon memberikan jeda sejenak,

"Jadi, jika ada hal yang dapat kau lakukan, maka lakukanlah itu, Yoongi." jelas Namjoon dengan senyum tulusnya.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon penuh kagum, merasa senang jika sahabatnya itu mengerti. "Kau benar, Namjoon."

"Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk meminta. Aku siap membantumu kapan saja."

"Terimakasih, Namjoon. Kau sangat baik." Jawab Yoongi terharu.

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya, ia pamit untuk mengikuti kelas pagi. Meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya beserta Namjoon. Woozi dan Hoseok menatap Namjoon heran, mereka pikir bahwa Namjoon akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Yoongi.

"Ini seperti aku tengah memberikan dukungan pada musuh besarku. Tetapi keluarga Park sedang dalam masalah, akan sangat licik jika aku mengambil keuntungan di situasi seperti ini. Itu akan membuatku menjadi tak bernilai sebagai seorang pria." Jelas Namjoon panjang lebar.

Merasa gemas dengan omongan Namjoon yang begitu berat, Hoseok melayangkan jitakan kesayangannya itu disertai kata-kata sinisnya,

"Bangun dari mimpimu, Namjoon- _ah_!"

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di kediaman keluarga Park, Yoongi berjalan mondari-mandir untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan makan malamnya bersama Jimin dan Taehyung. Makan malam dilakukan oleh mereka bertiga sebab kondisi Hankyung yang masih berada di Rumah Sakit, harus mendapatkan perawatan demi kesembuhannya. Heechul tak gentar untuk merawat suaminya dengan siaga. Sementara Kangin tengah sibuk mengurus Restorannya.

Makan malam berlangsung dalam keheningan beberapa saat sebelum lengkingan suara Taehyung memecah keadaan, ternyata masakan yang dibuat Yoongi terlalu pedas.

"Uh! Hah! _Hyung_ , ini terlalu pedas. Jangan memakannya, kita _delivery_ saja! Si bodoh itu tidak bisa memasak dengan benar." Taehyung menatap masakan Yoongi tak percaya, berbeda dengan _namja_ manis yang tengah menjadi bahan ejekan tersebut, Yoongi justru terkejut dengan citarasa masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Ah, pedas!" Yoongi ikut menyicipnya sedikit.

Jimin tak mengindahkan seruan Taehyung, ia beralih mencoba masakan Yoongi yang lain. _Namun_ , begitu Jimin mengunyahnya, makanan tersebut mengeluarkan suara yang mencurigakan.

"Suara apa itu, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung horror, Jimin menatap adiknya itu datar.

"Akar talas." Jawabnya singkat.

"Akar talas yang _Eomma_ buat tak pernah menghasilkan suara seperti itu. Waaaa! Ini tidak matang! Cepat muntahkan itu, _hyung_!" Taehyung berteriak histeris, ia sungguh khawatir pada kakaknya yang memakan semua masakan Yoongi.

"Jimin, jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk memakannya …." Ujar Yoongi pelan sembari menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk kecil supaya Jimin mengeluarkan makanan tersebut dari mulutnya.

Yoongi menatap heran sang pujaan hatinya, sedikit melongo dengan Jimin yang sudah menelan makanan buatannya itu.

"Jangan mengeluh dan makanlah makananmu, Taehyungie." Titah Jimin mutlak.

"Heeeeh?" Taehyung kembali mengeluh, ia memasang wajah menderita.

Ketiganya berusaha mengunyah akar talas yang belum matang tersebut secara perlahan. Ditemani suasana hening yang menyelimuti, mereka bertiga lantas menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat oleh Yoongi meskipun dengan setengah hati.

Taehyung bergegas menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Yoongi yang sibuk membereskan peralatan makanan dan Jimin yang ikut membantu. Merasa ingin menikmati waktunya lebih lama, Yoongi segera mencuci piring hingga menawarkan _namja_ tampan itu apakah ia ingin dibuatkan secangkir kopi? Jimin menyetujuinya, ia menjawab _iya_ dengan gumaman lembut yang tak biasa ditunjukkan oleh siapapun.

"Ah, Jimin- _ah_. Apa kau serius dengan rencanamu … soal mengambil alih perusahaan Paman Hankyung?" tanya Yoongi kembali memulai pembicaraan.

Dapat dilihatnya sosok Jimin yang tengah melamun memikirkan jawabannya, gurat wajahnya nampak sendu.

"Ya,"

"Sebelumnya kau bilang padaku jika ingin menjadi Dokter." Yoongi kembali memastikan,

"Benar. Aku tak ingin melarikan diri. Aku pernah bilang padamu tentang diriku yang mengalami banyak cobaan setelah bertemu denganmu. Tetapi, aku tak pernah memikirkan ayahku yang jatuh sakit. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak melarikan diri." Jawab Jimin panjang lebar. Jika diingat, beberapa kali terakhir ini Jimin lebih banyak bicara. Tak ada yang menyadarinya, bahkan Jimin sekalipun.

"Jimin- _ah_ …." Yoongi menatap Jimin prihatin,

"Saat jantung ayahku membaik, aku akan kembali melanjutkan kuliahku. _Tak ada kata terlambat untuk melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan setelahnya_. Dan sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk untuk mempelajari segalanya dari sekarang." lanjut Jimin lagi.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan tetap mendukungmu. Selalu. Jika ada hal yang kau butuhkan dan aku bisa melakukannya, tolong beritahu aku." Pinta Yoongi menampilkan senyum manisnya, ia tatap Jimin penuh kasih sayang.

"Terimakasih, Min Yoongi." Jimin balik menatap Yoongi tak kalah lembut, merasa senang dengan keberadaan seseorang yang akan selalu mendukungnya hingga bersedia berada di sisinya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Pagi ini Jimin mulai bekerja di _Parksoft_ , perusahaan yang dengan susah payah didirikan oleh ayahnya. Jimin dibantu oleh salah satu karyawan kepercayaan ayahnya, Kim Mingyu namanya.

"Tuan Jimin, ada beberapa berkas yang harus Anda baca terlebih dahulu." Mingyu berdiri tegak dengan setelan jas hitamnya, karyawan tampan itu nampak masih muda. Sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Jimin pagi ini yang memutuskan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan dalam sementara waktu.

"Saya sudah membaca semuanya, Mingyu- _sshi_." Karyawan kepercayaan Hankyung itu terkejut mendengar sahutan Jimin.

Kondisi perusahaan ayahnya bukan main-main. Parksoft tengah mengalami penurunan penjualan sehingga kemungkinan besar harus melakukan penggabungan perusahaan. Saat ini, Parksoft sangat membutuhkan dana yang besar secepat mungkin. Jimin mencari akal, sebisa mungkin meminta saran pada orang kepercayaan ayahnya itu demi kedudukan Parksoft yang berada di ambang kebangkrutan.

"Saya memiliki referensi beberapa orang yang biasanya menjadi partner Tuan Park." Mingyu memberikan beberapa daftar catatan nama orang yang diberikan pada Jimin.

"Choi Siwon. Bisa kau atur untuk pertemuanku dengannya, Mingyu- _sshi_?"

"Baiklah, Tuan Jimin."

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Hari-hari berikutnya, setiap pagi Yoongi menyiapkan bekal untuk dibawa Jimin ke kantornya. Keadaan Hankyung makin hari mulai membaik, Heechul tak henti siap siaga dalam mengurus kondisi suaminya. Taehyung seringkali menggerutu dengan perlakuan Yoongi yang tak pernah absen sekalipun memasakkan makanan untuknya dan Jimin. Belum lagi dengan Yoongi yang begitu semangat menyiapkan bekal Jimin tiap paginya, nampak seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Yoongi terkikik hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

Kebiasaan itu berlanjut, tak hanya menyiapkan bekal makan siang Jimin. Yoongi dengan senang hati mengantar keberangkatan Jimin sampai pintu depan, begitupula menyambut Jimin yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Beberapa kali Yoongi akan merapihkan dasi Jimin, memberikan senyum manisnya hingga kata-kata semangat pada sang pujaan hati.

"Jimin, biarkan aku merapihkan dasimu." Yoongi menaruh atensinya untuk merapihkan dasi Jimin. Mengundang _namja_ tampan di hadapannya itu menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat, hendak kagum tetapi seakan tersadar dengan keadaan,

" _Akh_! Kau ingin membunuhku?!" alih-alih memasangkan dasi, Yoongi justru membuat Jimin tak nyaman dengan kegiatannya yang mencekik Jimin melalui ikatan dasinya.

"Maafkan aku, astaga! Aku tidak sengaja."

"Sudahlah, aku pergi!"

Jimin menghela napasnya gusar. Ia tatap Yoongi dengan sedikit emosi, menyambar kotak bekalnya secepat mungkin dan bergegas pergi menuju pintu. Jimin pergi ke kantor, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terpaku di tempat sembari mengulum senyum manisnya.

"Hati-hati, Park Jimin." ucap Yoongi lirih dalam senyuman.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi menemui Myungsoo di lapangan basket di mana para anggota klub tengah berlatih. Ia menyerahkan surat permohonan untuk berhenti sementara dari klub basket pada Myungsoo. Yoongi menjelaskan keadaan dirinya yang tak bisa mengikuti kegiatan tambahan di kampus karena harus mengurus dan membantu keluarga Park. Myungsoo memaklumi, ia sangat mengerti dan meminta Yoongi untuk kembali ke klub basket jika keadaan Hankyung sudah membaik.

Tak jauh dari tempat Yoongi dan Myungsoo berbincang, datanglah Lee Sungjong yang menghampiri keduanya. Sungjong tersenyum cantik menyapa keduanya , ia memberitahu Myungsoo perihal dirinya yang tak bisa ikut latihan karena ia ada urusan dengan pacar barunya. Yoongi mendelik tak percaya pada Sungjong yang kini menggandeng pacarnya serta memperkenalkannya.

Yoongi mendesah lega. Setidaknya saingannya sudah gugur dengan amat mudah, begitu pikirnya. Benar perkataan Heechul tempo lalu, Sungjong akan lelah dengan sendirinya.

Sungjong memutuskan untuk pamit setelah Myungsoo memberikan izin untuk absen. Ia menggandeng tangan pacarnya dengan ceria meninggalkan lapangan.

' _Tuk, Tuk'_

Baik Yoongi maupun Myungsoo menoleh pada seseorang yang sengaja menggelindingkan bola basket ke arah mereka. Myungsoo menatap sosok itu dengan amat terkejut, ia berikan senyuman terbaiknya dan menyambut Sungyeol.

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini padamu, Sungyeol. Aku dan Yoongi tidak ada apa—"

"Aku tak peduli, bodoh." Myungsoo meringis begitu mendengar sahutan Sungyeol yang begitu kejam.

Yoongi menatap Sungyeol bingung. Wajah cantik angkuh milik Sungyeol terlihat sangat mempesona.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu,"

"Aku?" Yoongi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, sangat penting."

Yoongi berpamitan pada Myungsoo untuk pergi mengejar Sungyeol yang melengos pergi begitu saja. Sepertinya tak masalah untuk sekedar berbincang dengan rivalnya ini, Yoongi membatin dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sungyeol, keduanya beriringan dengan sedikit jarak di antaranya.

"Bagaimana kabar Jimin?"

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud pembicaraan penting?"

"Bagiku Jimin sangat penting." Sungyeol menjawab sinis.

"Ah, begitu. Dia baik-baik saja. Jimin sibuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, ia akan pulang hingga larut malam dan pergi di pagi-pagi sekali. Aku khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatannya." Yoongi mulai menjelaskan keadaan Jimin pada Sungyeol."

"Apa Jimin akan berhenti kuliah dan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya?" Sungyeol menatap Yoongi penuh dengan raut wajah ingin tahunya.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, ia kembali berbicara memberikan Sungyeol jawaban, "tidak. Jimin akan kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya, ia hanya mengambil cuti kuliah untuk sementara."

Sungyeol menyangkal, kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Padahal Jimin bisa saja tak melanjutkan kuliah jika sudah mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya."

"Tidak, Jimin ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya." Yoongi bersikukuh bila Jimin tak seperti yang Sungyeol pikirkan.

"Yang kumaksud adalah, jika ia ingin kembali kuliah, kenyataannya mungkin saja keadaan tak mengizinkannya untuk melakukan itu." Jelas Sungyeol lagi.

Yoongi tak ambil pusing, ia memilih untuk mengalah daripada beradu mulut dengan Sungyeol.

" _Ya_ , kenapa kau tak hentinya menyiksa Jimin dari bekal makan siangmu?" Sungyeol menatap Yoongi tak suka, sedikitnya ia tampilkan tatapan meremehkan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" Yoongi terkejut, dengan santainya Sungyeol justru terkekeh melihat tatapan polos Yoongi yang membuatnya tak tega untuk bermusuhan lebih lama.

"Karena aku tahu kalian. Dan … aku tahu jika tak terjadi apapun di antara kalian berdua." Ucapnya penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Ah, benar juga." Sungyeol hampir saja tergelak dari tawanya mendengar jawaban nelangsa Yoongi yang menyetujui kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Terimakasih infonya." Sungyeol kembali memasang ekspresi angkuhnya, ia pamit pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Malam itu Heechul kembali ke rumah, sekedar memberitahu Yoongi dan Taehyung mengenai kabar Hankyung yang sudah boleh keluar dari Rumah Sakit bulan depan jika kondisinya stabil dan memungkinkan untuk kembali beraktivitas. Taehyung memekik senang, secara frontal mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya mengenai kebahagiaan akan kembali menikmati masakan ibunya. Heechul menatap anak bungsunya penuh dengan tatapan mengancam, wanita cantik itu kembali memberikan nasihatnya bahwa tak baik berbicara kasar pada Yoongi yang jelas-jelas sudah sangat berjasa pada hidup Taehyung.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , Bibi minta maaf jadi merepotkanmu." Heechul mengelus lembut surai Yoongi, ia tatap _namja_ manis itu dengan amat sayang.

"Sama sekali tak merepotkan, Bibi. Yoongi senang akhirnya bisa berguna untuk keluarga Park." Sahut Yoongi pelan, kembali mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Bibi sangat berterimakasih padamu, sayang." Heechul menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yoongi, merasa terharu dengan kebaikan serta ketulusan hati Yoongi yang begitu menyayangi keluarga Park sepenuh hati.

' _Kabar baik. Saat Paman sembuh dan kembali ke rumah, Jimin akan melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ia akan belajar dan mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang Dokter.'_

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Jimin memasuki ruang perawatan Hankyung, ia memperingati ayahnya untuk beristirahat ketika dirinya menemukan dua orang rekan bisnis ayahnya yang tengah datang menjenguk.

" _Appa_ , kau harus beristirahat. Percuma saja dirawat jika kau masih menerima kunjungan besuk." Jimin menatap ayahnya tegas, beralih pada dua orang di hadapannya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Hankyung tersenyum menatap rekan bisnisnya, meminta untuk memaklumi sikap Jimin yang terkesan mengusir siapapun yang mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Jimin, perkenalkan, ini Tuan Choi Siwon, direktur perusahaan _SFSGate_." Jimin membungkuk hormat saat dirinya bertemu pandang dengan sosok pria tegap _nan_ rupawan di penghujung usia empat puluhan itu.

Siwon terlihat kagum begitu melihat sosok Jimin, ia memuji aura dominasi yang dimiliki anak dari rekan bisnisnya, berpikir bahwa Jimin terlihat sebagai pemuda yang dapat diandalkan.

Satu orang lainnya yang dikenal sebagai asisten Tuan Choi mulai mengambil alih atensi, ia mengajak Hankyung untuk membicarakan urusan perusahaan.

"Saya benci untuk berlaku tak sopan, _namun_ , saya mohon anda pamit pergi dari sini. Ayah saya sangat butuh istirahat, ini demi kesehatannya." Pinta Jimin pada asisten Tuan Choi.

"Jimin- _ah_ , Tuan Choi datang jauh-jauh untuk menemuiku." Sela Hankyung tak enak hati dengan perlakuan anaknya.

"Tuan, saya sarankan sebaiknya anda mempertimbangkan kembali soal rencana investasi kita." Asisten itu berbisik pelan pada Tuan Choi.

"Atas nama Ayah saya, saya akan membahas masalah investasi dengan anda." Pinta Jimin.

"Kau sangat tak sopan, anak muda …" sela asisten Tuan Choi,

"Untuk sementara saya berperan sebagai presiden _Parksoft_ , saya akan mengunjungi perusahaan anda esok hari. Jadi, saya ingin meminta anda untuk pergi hari ini. Saya mohon, ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan Ayah saya." Jimin memperjelas keadaan.

"Ya, Park Jimin." Hankyung berseru tak suka.

"Hahaha … aku datang untuk mendoakanmu cepat sembuh, tapi anakmu sungguh mengira jika aku mengganggumu, Hankyung- _ah_. Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi Park Jimin." ujar Siwon mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Maafkan aku. Terimakasih kau telah meluangkan waktumu untuk menjengukku." Jawab Hankyung tak enak hati.

"Ah, Jimin. Aku mengundangmu esok jam 11 siang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Siwon menatap Jimin penuh minat.

"Terimakasih banyak. Saya pasti akan datang." Jawab Jimin percaya diri sebelum Siwon dan asistennya pergi meninggalkan ruang perawatan. Jimin membungkuk sekali lagi untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

"Selamat datang, Jimin- _ah_." Sapa Yoongi ceria begitu melihat sosok Jimin yang memasuki rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau ingin makan malam terlebih dahulu atau mandi? Aku akan menyiapkannya." Lanjut Yoongi lagi.

Rasanya amat lelah sampai sekujur tubuhnya ingin ambruk di tempat. Jimin memandang Yoongi yang menyambutnya dengan senyum manisnya beserta balutan apron merah jambu di tubuhnya, poninya dikuncir _apple's hair_ memperlihatkan kening putihnya yang luas. Senyum ramahnya seolah mampu mengobati rasa lelahnya yang membuat tubuhnya remuk. Jimin menghela napasnya resah, sibuk dalam pikirannya yang mencerna desiran halus di dalam dadanya. Rasanya kian menjalar hangat memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Jimin?" tanya Yoongi memastikan, membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Ah, ya, aku ingin mandi."

"Oke. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Sebentar, aku akan memastikan airnya masih hangat atau—"

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih." Yoongi tertegun sejenak melihat senyuman hangat Jimin yang diperlihatkan untuknya. Yoongi balas tersenyum begitu lebarnya, beralih mengambil tas kerja Jimin untuk dibawanya saat menyadari aura canggung mulai menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dan memanggil Taehyung. Mandilah _dulu_ , Jimin." kening Yoongi mengerut, menatap heran kepergian Jimin yang melengos begitu saja.

Sikap Jimin benar-benar membingungkan. Sedetik sebelumnya Yoongi diberikan senyuman hangatnya. Detik berikutnya sosok itu justru berjalan cuek seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Yoongi bersungut-sungut dengan sikap Jimin yang membuat perasaannya seolah-olah ditarik ulur.

"Dasar manusia berdarah dingin!"

Yoongi menyimpan tas kerja Jimin. Ia bergegas menyiapkan makan malam, menata semua masakannya dengan begitu rapih. Berbekal kemampuan pas-pasannya dalam memasak, Yoongi tak hentinya belajar demi membuatkan masakan yang layak dimakan oleh mereka bertiga. Dan sepertinya beberapa lauk serta tumis sayuran dengan kategori rasa cukup enak itu membuahkan hasil yang lumayan.

"Taehyungie … Ayo makan!"

Bocah kecil itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian abadinya yang nyaman, nyatanya kamar _hyung_ nya yang dibagi dua olehnya itu benar-benar membuatnya terkadang lupa waktu.

Yoongi berdiri kaku menyambut Taehyung, ia persilakan bocah angkuh itu duduk sembari menunggu kedatangan Jimin.

"Kali ini semuanya matang, _'kan_?" tanya Taehyung penuh selidik.

"Aku sudah memasakknya sesuai aturan yang tertera di buku resep. Kurasa masakanku kali ini … lumayan."

"Aku tak percaya itu." Taehyung membuang mukanya dari Yoongi. Bocah kecil itu mendengus tak suka melihat masakan Yoongi tanpa minat.

"Ah, Jimin datang!" seru Yoongi senang, tak sadar ia berikan _gummy smile_ manisnya pada Jimin.

Tatapan itu datar. Jimin melirik Yoongi sekilas, tak tahu dengan isi hatinya yang berdebar tak karuan. Rasanya campur aduk. Merasa frustasi dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya kini.

Ketiganya memulai makan malam. Tak ada kalimat protes yang biasa Taehyung berikan. Yoongi tersenyum dalam hatinya, merasa sedikit puas melihat Jimin dan Taehyung yang menghabiskan masakan buatannya.

Taehyung menarik kursinya, ia pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu sembari membawa piring bekas makannya dan menaruhnya di bak cuci piring.

"Terimakasih makan malamnya meskipun rasanya kurang enak." Bocah itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang tertohok akan kata-kata pedasnya. Baru saja ia merasa bahagia melihat kemajuan Taehyung yang sukarela memakan masakannya, tetapi ujungnya tak terduga.

" _Aish_ , anak itu benar-benar." Yoongi menggerutu, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku selesai." Jimin mengikuti langkah Taehyung. Meninggalkan Yoongi seorang diri.

Yoongi menghela napasnya lega. Setidaknya ia senang, Jimin dan Taehyung makan dengan baik meskipun rasa masakannya jauh dari kata sedap. Setidaknya Jimin dan Taehyung tetap sehat, tak melupakan jadwal makan mereka saat Heechul sibuk mengurus Hankyung di Rumah Sakit.

Yoongi bersyukur dirinya berguna untuk keluarga Park. Senyumnya mengembang lagi. Saatnya ia membersihkan semuanya dan pergi tidur.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Esok pagi Jimin mendatangi Tuan Choi Siwon di kantornya. Ia menjelaskan hal yang berkaitan dengan bisnis di perusahaan ayahnya pada Tuan Choi. Asisten Tuan Choi memberikan masukan saat atasannya itu meminta saran.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Joonmyeon- _sshi_?" tanya Siwon meminta pendapat.

"Untuk seorang mahasiswa yang tak memiliki pengalaman dan mempelajari manajemen, prestasinya cukup bagus." Jawab Joonmyeon pada Tuan Choi.

"Maaf, tetapi saya kuliah di jurusan teknik dan sains. Saya mempelajari manajemen secara otodidak." Ujar Jimin memperjelas.

"Ah, begitu. Bukankah kau berencana untuk menjadi penerus _Parksoft_? Mengapa kau harus mengambil jurusan teknik dan sains?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

"Saya ingin memperluas wawasan dan saya tak berpikir bahwa orang yang memiliki pengetahuan yang sempit dapat bertahan di masyarakat." Jawab Jimin tegas. Siwon amat kagum akan jawaban Jimin tersebut.

Perbincangan bisnis itu terus berlanjut hingga jam makan siang. Jimin memilih untuk berpamitan, tak ingin terlarut begitu jauh dengan Tuan Choi. Jimin undur diri, membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tuan Choi.

Saat Jimin tengah menunggu _lift_ , dirinya dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari _lift_. Tubuhnya terdorong oleh beberapa orang di belakangnya, dengan aksi spontannya Jimin merengkuh tubuh mungilnya guna menahan tubuh wanita tersebut agar tak tersungkur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara berat Jimin memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Wanita cantik itu terkesiap melihat ketampanan Jimin yang luar biasa. Sedikit tersentak saat Jimin kembali menegasi keadaannya,

"A-aku baik. Maaf …" ucap wanita itu terbata.

"Lain kali hati-hati."

"Terimakasih."

Jimin memaklumi, ia tersenyum dan berpamitan memasuki _lift_. Meninggalkan wanita berparas cantik itu terdiam seakan tersihir oleh kehadiran Jimin yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

"Selamat datang. Tumben sekali kau pulang terlambat." Sapa Yoongi menyambut Jimin di ruang tamu. Ia hampiri sosok Jimin, mengambil tas kerjanya dan kembali menawarkan beberapa kegiatan yang Jimin inginkan.

Terasa seperti pasangan pengantin baru, bukan?

Jimin menghela napasnya berat, merasa penat akan aktivitas kerjanya dalam satu hari penuh.

"Taehyung sudah makan. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk—"

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya." Jawab Jimin menyela ucapan Yoongi.

"Kenapa, apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Aku tak memiliki nafsu makan." Kata Jimin singkat, ia langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

Yoongi terpaku sejenak. Sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkan Jimin, entah mengapa hatinya berkata jika sosok yang dicintainya itu tengah suntuk dalam keadaan yang memaksanya. Yoongi sengaja menunggu Jimin untuk makan malam bersama, setidaknya Yoongi percaya meskipun Jimin terlihat baik-baik saja namun pada dasarnya _namja_ tampan itu justru merasa kesepian, ia butuh dorongan motivasi untuk menjalani hari-harinya. Yoongi menghela napasnya resah. Pada akhirnya ia makan malam sendiri untuk malam ini.

Yoongi memakan masakannya dalam diam. Pikirannya justru melayang jauh. Merasa cemas akan Jimin yang terlihat lelah dengan raut wajah penuh beban. Ia tahu dan amat mengenal Jimin. Ingin rasanya Yoongi menggantikan posisi Jimin, _namun_ ia tak bisa.

Merasa sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya, Yoongi bergegas merapihkan meja makan. Mencuci piring dan beberapa peralatan lain.

"Astaga!" pekik Yoongi keras, ia sungguh terkejut ketika dirinya berbalik dan menemukan sosok Jimin yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung. Tatapannya nampak sendu, seperti menahan sesuatu. Nampak banyak beban yang mungkin saja Jimin pikul seorang diri.

"Ah, kau butuh kopi? Tidak-tidak, kau harus beristirahat. Aku akan membuatkanmu segelas susu." Yoongi bertanya sendiri, iapun menjawabnya sendiri membuat Jimin terkekeh dalam hati karena tampilan wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

Yoongi mengaduk segelas susu yang dibuatnya, ia memberikannya pada Jimin yang langsung diterima oleh pujaan hatinya itu.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Tidak ada,"

"Kau berbohong."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Jimin menatap segelas susu yang Yoongi berikan padanya barusan, merasa tersentuh akan seluruh kebaikan Yoongi yang akan selalu tercurah untuknya.

"Setidaknya ceritakan padaku bagaimana harimu?" bujuk Yoongi pelan.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Dan akan seperti itu, bukan?" Jimin mulai ambil suara,

"Aku hanya mengantikan _Appa_ hingga ia pulih." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Benar, kau harus bertahan. Kau pasti bisa, Jimin- _ah_!" Yoongi menyemangati Jimin dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya membentuk ekspresi semangat yang menggebu-gebu dan—imut.

"Jangan sungkan menceritakan apa yang ingin kau ceritakan. Jangan merasa putus asa seorang diri, kau bisa membaginya pada siapapun terlebih pada orang kepercayaanmu. Akan membuatmu sesak jika kau memendamnya sendirian."

Jimin tertohok mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, lebih tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. Jimin menertawakan dirinya yang merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia menertawakan dirinya yang angkuh untuk terlihat kuat, padahal semua itu hanyalah sebuah tameng bagi dirinya dalam menutupi keterpurukan.

"Kau bisa melewati ini semua, Jimin- _ah_."

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini semua?"

"Ah, itu. Setidaknya aku merasa diriku berguna untuk keluarga Park. Untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi dan kucintai."

Keduanya bertatapan lama. Jimin menghampiri Yoongi mendekat, sedikit mengikis jarak antar keduanya. Tak ada yang dapat Yoongi bayangkan, bahkan iapun tak pernah memimpikannya. Tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika seorang Park Jimin yang datang menghampirinya untuk meraihnya—merengkuh tubuhnya. Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat, melepaskan semua beban yang ia punya dan sedikit menyalurkannya pada Yoongi. Kepalanya terjerembap begitu nyaman di ceruk leher Yoongi, menyesap aroma tubuh Yoongi yang manis.

"Ji-min …"

"Terimakasih, Min Yoongi."

Satu menit kemudian Jimin berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Yoongi seorang diri dengan segelas susu tandas yang menjadi saksi bisu pelukan erat mendebarkan.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Jimin berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Yoongi terkejut saat menemukan Jimin yang tengah bersiap sementara dirinya baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia melesat hendak membuatkan kotak bekal makan siang untuk Jimin seperti biasanya, _namun_ justru mendapakan sebuah penolakan dari sang pujaan hatinya.

"Buatkan saja sarapan. Aku ingin makan di luar nanti."

"Ah, baiklah."

Yoongi membuatkan sarapan sederhana, ia tengah sibuk menata roti dengan selai kacang dan stroberi. Jimin mendesak Yoongi untuk bergegas.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

"Aku masukkan saja sarapanmu di kotak bekal. Kau bisa memakannya saat di jalan." Yoongi menyodorkan kotak bekal tersebut.

Jimin terdiam sejenak setelah dirinya siap. Masih terduduk di tempat padahal ia sudah selesai memakai sepatunya. Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung, merasa heran dengan sikap Jimin yang tak biasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi cemas.

"Jimin?" panggil Yoongi lagi karena Jimin tak mengindahkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tengah memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Jimin singkat. Ia mengambil kotak bekalnya dan pamit pergi, "aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati." Balas Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya. Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi, ikut menatap kepergian kakaknya dengan rasa khawatir yang tak kalah hebat. Ia berharap jika _hyung_ nya baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

"Saya senang anda mengunjungi perusahaan kami, Tuan Choi. Terimakasih banyak atas kedatangannya." Ujar Jimin.

"Ya, karena saya ada keperluan juga di daerah ini." jawab Siwon sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Sangat jarang sekali melihat anda seorang diri."

"Aku datang untuk membicarakan soal hal pribadi denganmu, Jimin." Siwon mulai mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya datang menemui Jimin.

"Hal penting apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Tuan?" Jimin menatap Tuan Siwon dengan heran.

"Park Jimin, apa kau ingin melakukan sebuah kencan buta? Tanya Siwon langsung pada intinya. Jimin cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh sosok di hadapannya kini.

"Saya tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat melihat kondisi Hankyung yang sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit … Aku memiliki seorang cucu perempuan, sepertinya ia seumuran denganmu. Ia berkuliah di Jepang dan tengah menikmati liburannya di Korea."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Jimin? Maukah kau, setidaknya untuk bertemu dengannya?" Siwon kembali mendesak Jimin.

"Kau masih muda. Kau pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkannya. Diskusikan terlebih dahulu dengan orangtuamu. Kemudian berikan jawabanmu padaku beberapa hari kemudian." Lanjut Siwon.

"Kita bisa membicarakan masalah investasi setelah pertemuanmu dengannya. Aku minta maaf karena sudah datang tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu." Siwon berpamitan dengan Jimin setelah menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya itu.

"Anda tak perlu meminta maaf, Tuan Choi." sahut Jimin sembari mengantar kepergian Siwon dari ruangannya.

Selepas dari kepergian Siwon barusan, Mingyu mulai bersuara menanyakan kelanjutan perbincangan antara Jimin dan Tuan Choi. Tentu saja kehadiran Mingyu tak pernah absen mengingat ia adalah karyawan kepercayaan Hankyung yang akan membantu Jimin untuk memimpin perusahaan sementara waktu.

"Tuan Jimin ..."

"Ini akan menjadi keuntungan besar bagi perusahaan kita, bukan begitu, Mingyu _-sshi?"_ Jimin tersenyum licik, seringainya menguar begitu saja. Auranya mendadak gelap, otaknya sibuk memikirkan rencana cerdiknya.

Jimin akan mengambil keputusan. Tanpa mendiskusikan pada orangtuanya terlebih dahulupun, Jimin akan menyetujui rencana yang diajukan oleh Tuan Choi.

Ia akan menemui cucu perempuan Tuan Choi dalam waktu dekat, bagaimanapun caranya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Namjoon mendatangi kediaman keluarga Park. Ia mengkhawatirkan Yoongi yang belakangan ini jarang ke kampus. Tak lupa ia bawakan makanan lezat buatan tangannya sendiri untuk diberikan pada Yoongi. Membayangkan ekspresi Yoongi yang begitu senang memakan makanannya saja sudah membuat Namjoon bahagia setengah mati.

"Aku hanya sedang membantu keluarga Park. Aku akan tetap fokus dengan kuliahku."

"Kau melakukan ini semua demi Park Jimin."

"Tidak, Namjoon ..."

"Aku tahu, Yoongi. Aku tahu seluruh isi kepalamu. Aku berharap tak mengetahui isi kepalamu, yang sayangnya berpusat pada manusia es itu. Itu hanya membuatku sakit hati."

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Namjoon yang menurutnya lucu. Ia tak tahu saja jika Namjoon mengatakannya murni dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

Yoongi tersenyum getir, benaknya ingin sosok Jimin yang mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Yang diinginkan Yoongi adalah sosok Jimin yang mengucapkan kata-kata Namjoon barusan. Jika posisinya dibalik, maka yang didapat justru dirinyalah yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut pada Jimin.

Namjoon mencintai Yoongi, _namun_ Yoongi sendiri justru mencintai Jimin. Sementara Jimin tak pernah sekalipun menganggap Yoongi ada. Dengan tak berperasaan cintanya ditolak, membuat Yoongi terombang-ambing akan perasaannya sendiri.

Fakta jika _cinta itu buta_ memang benar adanya. Yoongi tak peduli, sekalipun Jimin menolaknya ribuan kali maka ia akan terus berjuang puluhan ribu kali.

"Yoongi?"

"Oh?!"

"Melamunkanku ya?" rayu Namjoon percaya diri. Yoongi tergelak dalam tawanya. Pada kenyataannya ia tengah menertawakan dirinya sendiri, menertawakan nasibnya seorang diri.

"Terlalu percaya diri."

"Aku pulang, ya. Jaga kesehatanmu, Yoongi." Namjoon terkekeh gemas melihat senyum Yoongi yang nampak begitu ceria. Melayangkan tangannya untuk sekedar mengusak surai hitam itu dengan amat lembut.

Jimin membatu di depan daun pintu kediaman keluarga Park, menatap keduanya dalam diam. Namjoon memamerkan senyum kemenangannya, berpamitan pada Yoongi dan melengos melewati Jimin begitu saja.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Yoongi menghampiri Jimin hendak mengambil tas kerja seperti biasanya, tetapi segera ditepis kasar oleh Jimin.

"Jangan bicara denganku." titah Jimin mutlak. Ia pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Yoongi yang terkejut melihat sikap Jimin barusan.

 _'Ada apa dengannya?'_

Taehyung turun ke bawah sekedar menengok menu makan malam. Dirinya terkejut melihat kotak bekal yang Yoongi pegang berisi makanan yang nampaknya sangat lezat.

"Taehyungie, kau harus makan ini!" seru Yoongi gembira. Merasa jika Taehyung pasti menyukainya.

Yoongi segera menyiapkan beberapa piring untuk Taehyung makan. Benar saja, bocah cilik itu lekas menghabiskan makanan yang diberikan Namjoon.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah enak?" Tanya Yoongi meminta penilaian.

"Ini bukan masakanmu." sahut Taehyung cuek.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung frustasi.

"Ini jauh lebih enak daripada masakanmu." ucap Taehyung pedas.

"Hei, biar bagaimanapun selama ini aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, bisakah kau menghargai apa yang kulakukan sekali saja?"

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Eh?" Kali ini Yoongi justru terkejut menyaksikan kejadian langka seorang Park Taehyung yang mengucapkan rasa terimakasih padanya.

"Kau berkembang menjadi lebih baik. Terimakasih untuk makanannya."

Taehyung beranjak merapihkan piringnya sebelum Yoongi menyadari sesuatu. Bocah kecil bermulut tajam itu hanya malu untuk membuka diri dengan Yoongi. Semenjak kejadian dirinya yang diselamatkan oleh Yoongi tempo lalu, menjadikannya pelajaran berharga tentang pentingnya sebuah perhatian dan keputusan. Jika saja ... Jika saya Yoongi tak menaruh perhatian dan tak mengindahkan dirinya yang sakit, Taehyung tak tahu lagi bagaimana nasibnya kelak. Dan jika saja Yoongi tak cepat tanggap dalam mengambil keputusan, Taehyung tak akan pernah tahu seberapa penting tiap menit waktu berharga bagi hidupnya.

Yoongi tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Taehyung yang menurutnya begitu manis. Amat jarang mendapat respon baik dari Taehyung, kejadian barusan sudah dianggap sebagai kemajuan. Yoongi bersyukur jika Taehyung sudah menerima kehadirannya.

Jimin menuruni anak tangga. Pakaiannya cukup rapih. Yoongi dibuat bingung dengan kepergian Jimin yang begitu tiba-tiba. Melihat sikap Jimin yang amat cuek padanya tak membuat Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya,

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." selepas mengenakan jaketnya, Jimin bergegas meninggalkan Yoongi diikuti bunyi debum pintu yang cukup keras.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, Park Jimin."

Yoongi meraba bagian dada kirinya yang perih. Baru saja ia merasa senang akan pelukan Jimin yang bersandar padanya semalam, kini harus dijatuhkan oleh hantaman berupa kenyataan yang meremas hatinya.

Dering _handphone_ di dalam saku celananya membuat Yoongi kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Nama Myungsoo tertera jelas dalam panggilan telepon masuk. Yoongi segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

 **"Yoongi?!"**

"Ya, _sunbae,_ ada apa?"

 **"Ini gawat, Yoongi."**

"Kenapa, apa yang terjadi?"

 **"Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Sungyeol."**

"Apa? Kau akhirnya menyatakan cintamu pada Sungyeol?"

 **"Benar. Tapi ia mengatakan jika ia mencintai orang lain."**

"Orang itu pasti Jimin."

 **"Sungyeol bilang, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dicintainya."**

"Tentu saja jika ia mencintai seseorang, ia ingin mengatakan pada orang tersebut tentang perasaannya."

 **"Benar, Yoongi. Tapi ini buruk! Sungyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin."**

"Ah, begitu ... A-APAAAA?!"

Myungsoo menghela napas berat saat Yoongi mulai menyadari sesuatu.

 **"Kau lamban sekali, Yoongi."**

"KAPAN ITU TERJADI?!"

 **"Sungyeol akan melakukannya malam ini."**

"Malam ini?!"

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas bayangan dalam pikiran Yoongi di mana sosok Jimin dan Sungyeol yang tengah mengakui perasaannya masing-masing. Keduanya berlanjut melanjutkan sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

"TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI!"

Yoongi mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya itu. Kejadian ini tak akan bisa terjadi begitu saja. Yoongi akan membatalkan pernyataan cinta Sungyeol pada Jimin.

"Di mana Sungyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya, _sunbae?_ "

 **"Kalau aku tahu, aku sudah memberitahumu, Yoongi. Kali ini aku menyerah. Saatnya kau memperjuangkan cintamu.** _ **Bye.**_ _ **"**_

"Bagaimana bisa manusia satu ini terlalu gampang bilang menyerah?! _Aish._ Aku harus membatalkan pernyataan cinta itu!"

Yoongi menyambar sebuah jaket lalu mengunci pintu kediaman keluarga Park. Masa bodoh dengan Taehyung yang terkunci di dalam sana. Urusannya jauh pebih penting dari segala hal. Ia harus membatalkan rencana Sungyeol. Pantas saja Jimin nampak lebih rapih, sepertinya mereka sudah membuat janji. Batin Yoongi dalam hati.

Bergegas pergi keluar menuju jalanan berusaha mencari sosok Jimin. Di sepanjang jalan, Yoongi mengkhawatirkan soal Sungyeol yang kemungkinan telah mengatakan perasaannya pada Jimin.

Begitu dirinya tak sengaja melewati sebuah Taman, dapat Yoongi saksikan sosok Jimin dan Sungyeol yang ia tangkap dari kejauhan. Keduanya tengah berdiri saling berhadapan. Yoongi lantas menyembunyikan dirinya di antara semak-semak, berusaha mengendap demi mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Maaf karena memintamu datang ke sini." Ujar Sungyeol lembut, _namja_ cantik itu baru saja memulai pembicaraan.

Yoongi datang di waktu yang tepat. Itu berarti, Sungyeol belum menyatakan cintanya pada Jimin.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Jimin kemudian,

"Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, maaf jika aku bersikap egois. Kau tengah berada di masa yang sulit, tapi ..."

"Apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin." ungkap Sungyeol dengan yakin. Ia begitu percaya diri saat mengatakannya.

Yoongi terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Sungyeol barusan. Ia ingin tahu, apakah Jimin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sungyeol? Sanggupkah ia merasakan patah hati untuk ke sekian kalinya?

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku." Yoongi syok mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan. Hatinya kian tercabik-cabik.

 _'Aku mencintaimu bahkan tak pernah mendapatkan ungkapan terimakasih darimu, Park Jimin.'_

Yoongi lemas luar biasa. Hatinya ngilu, hawa di kedua matanya mulai memanas ketika sekumpulan air mata mulai menggenang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Kau lihat? Aku sudah mengatakannya langsung padamu. Aku ingin kaupun sama, menjawabnya secara langsung tentang perasaanmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" tanya Sungyeol bersabar.

Jimin memberikan jeda singkat. Ia tatap Sungyeol dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari seorang teman."

Kedua mata Yoongi membola pesat begitu mendengar respon Jimin, jika bisa kedua bola matanya itu berlomba dengan derai air matanya yang kian menetes jatuh.

"Apa? Tolong katakan padaku, Jimin."

"Aku tak bisa."

Sungyeol memeluk Jimin sangat erat, berusaha untuk tak acuh dengan respon yang Jimin berikan. _Namja_ cantik itu merasa frustasi. Jimin tak membalas perasaannya, jangankan untuk membalas perasaannya, membalas pelukannya saja Jimin enggan melakukannya. Sungyeol mulai mengikis jaraknya, emosinya yang kian membara membuat dirinya berani untuk mencium Jimin saat itu juga.

Yoongi hampir saja memekik histeris melihat aksi Sungyeol yang hampir saja membuat jantungnya terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Jimin menghentikan itu semua, melepas segala kontak fisik di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau menolakku?" tanya Sungyeol tak terima.

"Maaf. Aku tak ingin melakukan hal itu denganmu." sahut Jimin menolak secara halus.

"Kenapa? Siapa yang ingin kau cium?!" desak Sungyeol frustasi.

"Aku telah mencium seseorang. Aku mencium Min Yoongi." jawab Jimin tegas. Sungyeol amat terkejut mendengar sebuah kenyataan. Untuk sesaat Sungyeol merasa dunia hancur dalam sekejap.

"Aku tersinggung harus kalah dengannya. Aku akan berdoa demi kesembuhan ayahmu." Sungyeol beringsut pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

Yoongi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak berdebar. Rasanya seperti diakui oleh seorang Park Jimin. Terbesit rasa bahagia memenuhi relung hatinya yang tadi sempat Jimin patahkan. Kilasan memori terputar jelas dalam benaknya, ciuman pertama mereka yang terjadi di acara perpisahan kelas. Bahkan ciuman kedua saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju apartemen Yoongi.

' _Ciuman yang kita lakukan … Itu terjadi lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu. Mengapa ia baru mengatakannya sekarang?'_

"Sudah selesai mengupingnya?" Yoongi tersentak kaget saat Jimin menemukannya, sosoknya berdiri tegap dengan tangan bersedekap serta tatapan yang mematikan.

Jimin sadar dengan kehadiran Yoongi. Rupanya ia mengetahui Yoongi yang bersembunyi di balik semak.

"Ah! Maaf, aku khawatir karena kau keluar malam." Yoongi mencoba mencari alasan demi menutupi malunya saat ketangkap basah.

Diamnya Jimin membuat Yoongi menjadi penasaran. Jimin berjalan pelan diikuti Yoongi yang menyusul langkahnya.

"Jimin …" panggil Yoongi pada Jimin saat _namja_ tampan itu justru mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu bangku taman.

"Sebenarnya kondisi ayahku tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik." Jelas Jimin kembali mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Yoongi.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Aku dan ibuku mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter. Kondisi ayah sudah stabil, _namun_ berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan … ayahku mengidap penyakit jantung. Ia harus melakukan operasi." Jimin menjabarkan pokok masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apakah ini termasuk operasi yang sulit?" tanya Yoongi ingin tahu.

"Ini tentang jantungnya. Pun jika operasi berhasil, ia tak dapat kembali bekerja untuk sementara waktu."

"Ah, begitu."

"Aku berpikir jika penyakitnya disebabkan oleh stres. Ayahku bisa saja depresi akibat kinerja perusahaan yang semakin memburuk. Oleh karena itu, ia menginginkanku menjadi penerus perusahaan."

"Tapi, impianmu menjadi seorang Dokter." Seru Yoongi mengingatkan kembali tujuan awal Jimin.

"Sepertinya tak terlalu berpengaruh. Aku baru saja memiliki impian tersebut." sahut Jimin.

"Dan akhirnya kau akan menyerah?" tanya Yoongi sedih. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yoongi menghela napasnya lemah, seakan-akan semua energinya terkuras habis begitu mendengar kesedihan Jimin.

Melihat Jimin yang terdiam dalam rasa sedihnya membuat Yoongi berinisiatif untuk memeluk erat Jimin dari belakang.

' _Aku memeluk Jimin dan ia tak melepaskan tanganku. Saat itu juga aku merasa jika hati kami saling terhubung ….'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Haiiii, gimana kabar kalian? Semoga sehat selalu. Gak banyak omong, Cuma mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update ini yang begitu lama. Maaf, ide ngalir tapi Jims yang mager ngetik. Untuk chapter ini gak berasa ngetik sampai 6,4K words. Masih gak berasa buat kalian ya? Jims bales dendam, sekalinya ngetik malah kepanjangan.

Oke, saatnya main tebak-tebakkan. Kira-kira siapa yang jadi cucunya Om Siwon? Hahaha ditunggu jawabannya segera!

Jangan lupa untuk memberikan feedback kalian, karena komentar kalian sangat berarti. Siapa tau Jims langsung ngebut ngerjainnya. Hahaha.

Sekian dan terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang bersedia menunggu FanFic ini. terutama yang berbaik hati meninggalkan komentarnya. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan FF ini. Terimakasih banyak!

Jims sayang kalian semua. Love you.

Salam damai, Kapal MinYoon berlayar!

 **Jimsnoona.**


	18. Hujan Memanipulasi Air Mata

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Based On Story: Itazura Na Kiss Love in Tokyo**

 **Remake's Story © Jimsnoona**

 **MinYoon and others Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:** **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

" _Eomma_ tidak setuju!"

Suara Heechul memekik lantang begitu menyuarakan aksi protesnya. Pagi itu Jimin datang untuk berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit menemui kedua orangtuanya. Awalnya ia enggan memberitahu ayah dan ibunya perihal kencan buta yang diajukan oleh Tuan Choi, _namun_ entah mengapa dirinya hanya sekedar ingin memberikan kabar saja.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Tuan Choi untuk mengikuti pertemuan itu."

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Jimin- _ah_?" Hankyung ikut bertanya, ia paham betul posisi Jimin yang tengah berjuang demi sebuah bantuan keuangan perusahaan.

"Aku hanya ingin menjalankan apa yang disarankan Tuan Choi. Bisa saja kami cocok dan berujung pada sebuah pernikahan."

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN PERNIKAHAN?!" Heechul berteriak tak terima, telinganya memerah terbakar oleh amarah yang meledak.

"Jangan remehkan perusahaan! _Appa_ tak ingin mengorbankan hidupmu hanya untuk melindungi perusahaan." Ujar Hankyung tegas.

Dari luar ruangan, nampak Yoongi, Kangin beserta Taehyung yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Jimin dengan kedua orangtuanya.

" _Eomma_ tidak akan menyetujuinya."

"Jangan mengambil keputusan yang salah, Jimin- _ah_. _Appa_ sudah cukup bangga membangun perusahaan dalam satu generasi. Jangan sampai salah menentukan pilihan, kau harus menikahi orang yang benar-benar kau cintai." Jelas Hankyung dengan bijak.

Perbincangan amat serius bagi ketiganya itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain. Yoongi mematung seorang diri, hanya bisa meratapi punggung tegap Jimin dari arah belakang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kangin yang terlihat lesu dengan penderitaan anaknya. Taehyung menatap Jimin tak percaya, dirinya tahu betul siapa orang yang sebenarnya Jimin cintai.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku sudah melihatnya dari sebuah foto yang ditunjukkan Tuan Choi, dia termasuk tipe idamanku." Jawab Jimin final.

Yoongi tak mungkin salah mendengarnya. Ungkapan yang Jimin katakan barusan jelas sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Hatinya berdenyut untuk ke sekian kali, merasakan perih bagai luka kronis menganga.

" _Hyung_ , itu tidak benar, ' _kan_?" Taehyung menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan.

Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh rasa permohonan, meminta sebuah penjelasan. Sorot mata keduanya bersirobok dalam beberapa detik lamanya. Jimin pantang menarik kata-katanya kembali, dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar ia kembali bersuara tegas,

"Ini keputusanku, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku. Siapapun itu …."

Merasa tak enak hati, Heechul menghampiri Yoongi untuk memberikan dukungan pada sosok kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tenang saja, Yoongi- _ya_. Itu semua tak akan terjadi, Bibi menjamin jika—"

"Kumohon jangan ikut campur urusanku kali ini, _Eomma._ " Jimin menatap ibunya datar, ia membungkuk hormat dan berpamitan pergi.

"Jimin … Kau benar akan datang ke acara perjodohan itu?" tepat sebelum Jimin berlalu, Yoongi bersuara menanyakan kepastian.

"Ya, pertemuannya minggu ini. Aku datang bersama _Eomma_ -ku karena kondisi _Appa_ belum memungkinkan. Kumohon, _Eomma_ …." Jimin benar-benar beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang termenung tak percaya dengan situasi yang tengah dialaminya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

"Seberapa banyak si _kunyuk_ itu mempermainkan Yoongi sampai dia puas?!" suara Namjoon menggelegar marah. Beberapa kali _namja_ tinggi itu menendang dedaunan yang jatuh di sekitar taman kampus.

Kedua sahabat Yoongi merasa muak dengan jalan pikiran Park Jimin. Woozi bersungut-sungut, sangat heran mengapa bisa begitu mudahnya membuat suatu rencana pernikahan dari acara kencan buta. Hoseok menimpalinya dengan benar, tak percaya jika hal tersebut masih ada di zaman sekarang.

"Park Jimin itu kuno!"

"Kau mencintai orang primitif, Yoongi- _ya_!"

Yoongi kembali menceritakan siapa sosok wanita yang melatarbelakangi kencan buta Jimin. Hoseok dan Woozi menganga secara spontan, terkejut bukan main begitu sahabatnya berkata jika wanita tersebut merupakan cucu dari rekan bisnis keluarga Choi.

"Jimin bilang … dia menyukainya, lalu … aku harus bagaimana?" ketiga sahabat Yoongi menatapnya prihatin, turut sedih dengan ekspresi Yoongi yang murung.

Mereka memanjatkan doa dalam hati, semoga kejadian di mana sosok Yoongi yang kacau saat ia salah paham dengan keadaan Jimin yang tinggal di apartemen Sungyeol tempo lalu itu tak terulang kembali.

"Sebenarnya kau sendiri yang mempermainkan perasaanmu, Yoongi- _ya_." ujar Woozi.

"Tetapi bagaimanapun kau sudah bekerja keras untuk Jimin. Hanya saja ia mencari gara-gara dengan mengikuti pertemuan kencan buta itu dengan wanita." Namjoon mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon penuh curiga, beradu pandang sejenak dengan Woozi. Keduanya sontak berpikir jika Namjoon terdengar seperti menginginkan Jimin dan Yoongi bersatu menjadi sepasang kekasih padahal Namjoon sendiri amat mencintai Yoongi. _Namun_ ternyata pemikiran keduanya salah, Namjoon hanya ingin melihat Yoongi tersenyum bahagia.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, tak menyadari ia telah menjatuhkan panci yang tengah dicucinya sehingga memecahkan piring di bawahnya. Heechul berlari menuju Dapur. Mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yoongi yang nampak murung _namun_ berhasil ditutupinya seorang diri.

"Yoongi- _ya_ …" wanita cantik paruh baya itu tercengang begitu melihat goresan kecil di jari Yoongi.

"Ah, Bibi …"

"Biar Bibi obati,"

"Tidak perlu, Bi … Maaf, tadi sedikit melamun."

Heechul mengajak Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi, kemudian diambilnya peralatan obat untuk membersihkan luka di jari Yoongi. Keduanya memulai obrolan singkat yang tak jauh dari kencan buta Jimin dan cucu Tuan Choi.

"Jangan membuang air mata berhargamu untuk seorang Park Jimin. Bahkan Bibi tak mempercayai kata-katanya. Sangat tidak percaya jika ia berbicara yang sesungguhnya,"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, mendengar curahan hati Heechul nampak lebih baik ketimbang dirinya ikut bersuara.

"Bibi mengaku merasa senang saat Jimin memutuskan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan. Tapi tidak dengan cara yang salah. Ia melakukan apa yang tak ingin dilakukannya."

"Bibi …" Yoongi ikut bersimpati. Rasa sakit goresan luka di jarinya bahkan ia lupakan,

"Mungkin karena ayahnya sakit dan Jimin bertanggungjawab atas situasi ini. Maka ia mengorbankan dirinya, mencoba untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan." Jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

Yoongi merenung dalam aksi diamnya. Menggenggam kedua tangan Heechul secara spontanitas, memberikan gestur menenangkan yang hangat.

"Menurutmu, apakah Jimin akan melakukan sejauh itu dan merubah hidupnya, Yoongi- _ya_?"

"Kita tak pernah tahu kehidupan, kadang kala semua akan berubah dalam sekejap waktu." Yoongi tahu dirinya kian lemah bergantung pada sebuah keadaan. Tetapi menurutnya itu jauh lebih baik daripada menyerah pada sebuah kenyataan.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Park Jimin masih setia menggeluti beberapa tumpuk berkas yang harus dipisahkan untuk dibawanya nanti pada Ayahnya agar segera ditandatangani. Pikirannya bercabang, terbagi antara rasa gelisah dan bingung dengan kenyataan yang tengah dihadapinya seorang diri.

' _Tok Tok Tok'_

Ketukan pintu dari luar seolah memecah atensi Jimin. Sosok tegap Mingyu hadir setelah Jimin memberikan izin memasuki ruangannya.

"Ada apa, Mingyu- _sshi_?" tanya Jimin menatap asisten ayahnya itu sekilas.

"Mohon maaf, ada seorang wanita yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Jimin." jawaban Mingyu sukses menghentikan segala aktivitas Jimin pada tumpukan berkas di hadapannya.

"Seorang wanita?" Jimin justru membeo, bingung dengan siapa gerangan wanita yang mendatanginya.

"Wanita itu tak memberitahu namanya dan hanya berkata jika ia dari pihak Perusahaan Tuan Choi."

"Ah … Izinkan dia menemuiku, Mingyu- _sshi_."

"Baik, Tuan Jimin." Mingyu lekas memenuhi perintah yang Jimin berikan.

Tak lama suara ketukan pelan pintu Ruangan Jimin kembali terdengar. Jimin menyahut dari dalam tanda ia mengizinkan masuk sosok wanita yang mencarinya itu.

"Park-Ji-Min?" suara tegasnya mengeja nama Jimin perlahan dan penuh penekanan. Tak lama ia tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

Kening Jimin berkerut bingung, lantas ia berdiri dan menyambut tamunya dengan rasa penasaran. Sosok wanita tinggi dengan kulit putih susunya itu masih setia mengibarkan senyum manisnya. Kedua manik coklatnya terlihat indah meskipun lebih banyak aura tajam yang mencolok. Hidung bangirnya nampak mempercantik wajahnya ditambah bibir tipisnya dengan polesan lipstik warna merah anggur. Pakaiannya sangat formal, setelan hitam khas wanita kantoran senada dengan rambut legamnya yang panjang dibiarkan terurai. Tampilannya amat berkelas.

"Senang bisa melihatmu secara langsung, Jimin- _sshi_."

"Maaf. Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Kau harus mengingat namaku baik-baik," Wanita itu tersenyum yang merembet menjadi sebuah seringai tipis.

"Kang Seulgi _imnida_. Wakil dari _SFSGate_."

"Silakan duduk. Kau ingin minum apa, Seulgi- _sshi_?" Jimin menjamu tamunya dengan baik.

"Kau tak perlu repot, aku hanya berkunjung sebentar."

"Jadi, apa yang mengundangmu untuk datang padaku?" Jimin menatap lurus sosok wanita di hadapannya,

"Kau akan mengikuti kencan buta yang dibuat oleh kakek tua itu?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Seulgi. Dapat dilihatnya pancaran gusar yang Jimin dapatkan dari wanita cantik itu.

"Aku akan mengikuti saran Tuan Choi." Jawaban singkat nan tegas itu seolah menyulut amarah Seulgi.

"Kau akan menyesalinya, Park." Kekehan geli yang keluar dari bibir tipis Seulgi terdengar angkuh.

" _Kita sama-sama mendominasi_. Ingat itu, Park Jimin." lanjutnya sembari bangkit untuk berpamitan.

"Kau tak bisa mempengaruhiku." Seulgi berbalik untuk kembali menatap sosok Jimin, diberikannya senyum paling cantik yang ia miliki.

"Ah, ya. Omong-omong _kekasihmu_ sungguh manis. Aku akan menemuinya nanti." Selepas dari perkataannya barusan, Seulgi benar-benar menghilang undur diri dari ruangan.

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Pikirannya makin berkecamuk oleh seluruh peristiwa yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

' _Apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu pada si bodoh Yoongi?'_

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Keesokan hari, Yoongi berjalan seorang diri menelusuri Kampus. Ia hendak memasuki kelas paginya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi atensinya.

"Kudengar Jimin akan menghadiri kencan buta?" tanya Sungyeol, tubuhnya mengadang tepat di depan Yoongi untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Seperti yang kau dengar. Ia cucu dari keluarga Choi. Kau tahu?" Yoongi bertanya balik.

Sungyeol tersenyum singkat. Merasa dunianya kian hancur dalam sekejap,

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Sangat lega rasanya mendengar Jimin berada di tangan yang tepat. Terlebih karena aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang amat serasi. Jika untuk cucu Tuan Choi, aku akan mundur." Jawaban Sungyeol terdengar begitu menyinggung Yoongi.

"Jadi maksudmu—"

"Tentu saja karena wanita itu jauh lebih baik dariku, aku sadar diri jika aku akan kalah telak. _Namun_ , jika saja orang itu adalah dirimu … aku akan mengutuk takdir."

" _Ya_! Jaga ucapanmu itu!" Yoongi memberengut tak suka, berbeda dengan Sungyeol yang justru terkekeh melihat _saingannya_ ini kesal bukan main.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati perjuanganmu, Min Yoongi. Beritahu aku jika wanita itu kalah darimu, maka aku akan kembali merebut Park Jimin. _Bye_!" Sungyeol tersenyum tulus, menyempatkan waktu untuk mengacak surai coklat Yoongi yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

" _Aish_ , itu tak akan terjadi." Ucap Yoongi makin kesal, kakinya menyentak menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dipermainkan oleh Sungyeol.

"Min Yoongi?" suara merdu nan halus mampu menyedot atensi Yoongi. _Namja_ manis itu berbalik secara perlahan, menemukan sosok wanita asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" cukup lama Yoongi terkesiap oleh seorang wanita cantik berpenampilan kantoran dengan warna cokelat mendominasi.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Wanita tinggi dengan rambut hitam panjangnya itu lekas membuka kacamatanya yang berwarna hitam. Yoongi terpaku oleh sepasang mata sipit milik wanita di hadapannya kini, seolah menyorotkan aura tajamnya.

"Kau siapa?" pertanyaan yang Yoongi berikan langsung disambut wanita tinggi itu dengan senyumnya yang amat manis, membuat Yoongi terheran-heran.

"Kang Seulgi. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Seolah dihipnotis oleh kata-katanya, Yoongi mengangguk setuju mengikuti tawaran yang diajukan wanita tinggi barusan. Keduanya berjalan bersisian diselimuti suasana canggung dan sejuta rasa penasaran. Yoongi bahkan melupakan niat awalnya untuk memasuki kelas pagi kuliahnya kali ini.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Minggu pagi menjadi hari berlangsungnya pertemuan kencan buta yang diadakan Tuan Choi. Jimin datang bersama ibunya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang disambut hangat oleh Tuan Choi. Heechul memasang tembok pertahanannya dengan wajah angkuhnya. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang menampilkan senyum ramahnya pada Choi Siwon, ia juga meminta maaf perihal ayahnya yang tak bisa datang di pertemuan kali ini. Jimin berjanji akan melakukan pertemuan formal antara dua pihak keluarga dengan membawa lengkap kedua orangtuanya setelah Hankyung sembuh nanti, Siwon menanggapinya dengan anggukan beserta senyum rupawannya.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah kita akan melakukan hal itu nanti, Jiminie." Heechul sengaja tertawa kecil sembari berterus terang dalam perkataannya.

Jimin menatap ibunya tak suka, sedikit menegurnya dan mengingatkan jika perkataannya kurang sopan. _Namun_ , bukan Heechul namanya bila ia mendengarkan respon anaknya. Wanita cantik paruh baya itu memutuskan untuk tak acuh.

Di luar sana, Yoongi sudah siap dengan penyamarannya. Ia berdiri siaga di balik semak, memperhatikan perbincangan antara Tuan Choi, Jimin dan Bibi Heechul. Pandangannya tak lepas dari acara pertemuan kencan buta tersebut, merasa penasaran dengan sosok gadis yang akan bersanding dengan seorang Park Jimin.

" _Ya_ , Yoongi- _sshi_ apa kau yakin dengan penampilan ini? Ini sama sekali bukan gayaku!" bisik seseorang mengutarakan ketidaknyamanannya dalam penyamaran mereka. Ia bersungut-sungut ketika dirinya harus menenteng-nenteng tangga kayu.

" _Aish_. Ini merupakan satu-satunya cara supaya kita tidak dicurigai, Seulgi- _sshi_." Yoongi memberi isyarat pada Seulgi untuk tenang. Mereka harus menghayati penyamaran sebagai tukang kebun.

"Aku harus rela memakai baju aneh kebesaran dan topi besar sialan yang membuat kepalaku berat." Ucapnya sambil cemberut.

"Topi itu sangat berguna, ia dapat menutupi wajahmu. Omong-omong kapan wanita itu keluar?" Yoongi tak sabar untuk melihat sosok wanita yang dijodohkan dengan Jimin.

"Dia wanita yang sangat cantik. Kau akan terpana begitu melihatnya."

Di dalam ruang pertemuan, Siwon berkata jika cucunya tengah bersiap. Beberapa menit kemudian orang yang ditunggu-tunggupun datang. Wanita itu tersenyum amat cantik menghampiri perbincangan yang tengah berlangsung.

Choi Joohyun berjalan anggun dalam balutan _Hanbok_ warna biru dan merah jambu. Rambutnya tertata rapih dengan riasan tipis. Senyumnya yang cantik membuatnya terlihat bagaikan seorang dewi.

Jimin tersenyum diiringi tatapan memukau, begitu mengagumi kecantikan yang dimiliki cucu dari Tuan Choi. Ia sudah melihatnya dari sebuah foto, tak lupa pertemuan tak sengaja keduanya saat di lift.

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Jimin yang sudah mengetahui rupa cantiknya, Joohyun justru terkejut begitu menemukan sosok Jimin yang kini berada di hadapannya. Memorinya seakan direnggut untuk memutar ulang pertemuan mereka pertama kali, sosok yang sempat menarik perhatiannya ketika memberikan pertolongan manis.

"Kau?!"

"Park Jimin imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Joohyun- _sshi_." Kata Jimin tak hentinya tersenyum.

"Kau mengingatku?" tanya wanita cantik itu lagi. Ia sungguh penasaran, mungkinkah lelaki tampan di hadapannya ini mengingat pertemuan mereka tempo hari?

Mendengar pertanyaan Joohyun barusan, Jimin kembali menampilkan senyum rupawannya,

"Aku tak pernah melupakan wanita cantik." Jawaban Jimin tentu saja membuat Heechul menjerit dalam hati. Merasa terbakar amarah, ia kesal dengan sikap Jimin yang terlihat sedang menggoda cucu Tuan Choi. Sementara Jimin sendiri tak pernah bersikap baik pada Yoongi, pikirnya.

Choi Siwon tersenyum bahagia melihat interaksi keduanya. Ia tak menyangka jika keduanya sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, pikirnya justru semakin mudah untuk melakukan pendekatan.

Dari luar sosok Yoongi terkejut bukan main melihat kecantikan yang dimiliki Joohyun. Seulgi memberitahu nama beserta data singkat tentang Choi Joohyun selaku cucu Tuan Choi.

"Dia tumbuh sebagai gadis yang cantik. Jauh berbeda denganku, kakek tua itu berbaik hati mengadopsiku dari sebuah panti asuhan. Aku dan Joohyun menjadi amat dekat. Aku menyayanginya seperti kakakku sendiri. Tetapi begitu kami beranjak dewasa, aku baru menyadari jika aku—mencintainya. Aku tak bisa mengakuinya sebagai seorang kakak. Dia wanita yang kucintai."

Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Kisah cinta mereka terdengar lebih rumit dibanding dirinya. "Dia tahu perasaanmu?"

"Hanya dia yang mengetahui perasaanku tetapi aku sangat yakin dia juga mencintaiku."

"Terkadang sesuatu yang kita yakini belum tentu sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Bisa jadi sesuatu yang amat kita yakini itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengecewakan diri kita sendiri."

Yoongi menatap nanar sosok Jimin yang mengulas senyum pada Joohyun. Ia bahkan amat yakin Jimin memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya meskipun Yoongi tak pernah mendapatkan tatapan bahkan senyuman yang diberikan Jimin pada wanita lain. Tetapi kenyataan yang ada sungguh menamparnya begitu keras. Tak ada lagi kesempatan yang Yoongi miliki. Tak ada lagi cara yang ia punya selain dirinya yang harus tahu diri untuk menyerah.

"Yoongi- _sshi_ , tolong besarkan volume teleponmu itu. Kita harus mendengar percakapan mereka." Titah Seulgi meminta Yoongi menaikkan volume suara telpon dari Heechul di dalam sana.

Yoongi sengaja meminta tolong pada Heechul untuk tetap melakukan telepon demi mengetahui percakapan yang terjadi. Terkadang Seulgi menyentakan kakinya kala Jimin yang melayangkan rayuannya pada Joohyun.

"Apa bagusnya si Park Jimin itu?!" Yoongi melirik Seulgi dengan sinis, mulai menyiapkan beberapa rentetan prestasi Jimin untuk dipuji.

"Dia jenius dan tampan, kau tahu. Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya apa bagusnya Choi Joohyun?!" balas Yoongi tak terima.

"Jangan meremehkan Joohyunie-ku!"

"Kau duluan yang meremehkan Jimin, Kang."

Keduanya justru sibuk beradu argumen, aksi heboh mereka terlihat sangat mencolok terlebih ketika Yoongi yang mulai merangkak berpindah tempat dari balik semak layaknya latihan kemiliteran. Mau tak mau Seulgi pun mengikuti Yoongi. Keduanya harus bersyukur karena tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat aksi mereka.

"Jadi, apa hobimu, Joohyun- _sshi_?" tanya Jimin lembut.

"Ah … tak ada yang istimewa dengan kegemaranku, Jimin- _sshi_. Aku suka menjahit, memasak dan melakukan hal-hal yang membosankan seperti membuat kerajinan tangan." Joohyun tersenyum manis kala dirinya menatap Jimin penuh binar bahagia.

"Benar sekali, hal-hal itu terdengar sangat membosankan." Jimin mendelik menatap ibunya. Heechul berpura-pura tidak tahu, ia melihat-lihat ke arah langit dengan matanya yang sinis, tanda dirinya tengah membenarkan kata-kata Joohyun dengan sebuah sindiran.

Dari luar sana Yoongi tergelak dalam tawanya. Berbeda jauh dengan Seulgi yang protes jika Heechul sangat tidak sopan.

"Joohyun sangat pendiam tetapi ia sempurna sebagai seorang wanita. Ia tumbuh bersama adiknya, Seulgi." Siwon sedikit menceritakan tentang Joohyun yang justru membuat Heechul menanggapi lebih sinis.

Jimin mengangguk singkat saat nama Seulgi disebut, _'ah, jadi wanita itu adiknya. Untuk apa dia datang kepadaku hari itu?'_ batinnya berbisik.

"Joohyun nampak seperti wanita tua tradisional Korea versi modern. Ia juga mempertinggi pendidikannya." Lanjut Siwon kemudian.

"Ah, _wanita tua tradisional Korea_ , ya? kau terlihat tua. Tak heran jika kau seperti kehilangan masa mudamu, Joohyun- _sshi_. _Ups_." Heechul menutup mulutnya, tertawa jenaka dengan suaranya yang mengejek. Membuat Joohyun menunduk malu dan Jimin merasa tak enak hati atas perkataan ibunya.

" _Eomma_ …" desis Jimin penuh waspada.

"Tak apa. Bagaimana denganmu, Jimin- _sshi_?" kali ini giliran Joohyun yang bertanya tentang kesukaan Jimin.

"Aku … suka membaca buku dan bermain basket."

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu yang memenangkan pertandingan basket, Jimin."

"Ya, begitulah." Jimin terkekeh dalam ucapannya. Ia bilang akan mengajari Joohyun di lain waktu.

"Aku sangat buruk dalam olahraga. Kau pasti akan susah mengajariku." Ucap Joohyun basa-basi.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Heechul mengeluarkan celetukannya, "Sangat benar. Anakku itu amat jahat. Dia terlihat baik di luarnya saja. Aslinya, dia selalu melihat rendah orang-orang yang tak bisa bermain setelah diajarinya sekali. Dia suka membentak dan kasar."

Seulgi tertawa geli mendengar rentetan kejelekan yang Jimin punya. Ia lontarkan kalimat sinisnya pada Yoongi, membuat _namja_ manis itu meringis sendiri.

"Pangeranmu itu sangat menyedihkan, Yoongi- _sshi_." Komentar Seulgi.

"Jimin unggul di bidang akademik dan olahraga, kau pasti sangat populer." Siwon tak ingin ambil pusing dengan kata-kata Heechul yang nampak tak menyukai acara pertemuan mereka.

"Benar, Jimin sangat populer. Kau tak perlu khawatir, ia bahkan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Jawab Heechul.

"Mungkin Jimin pemalu." Sahut Siwon sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, dia sangat pemalu. Kau tahu, Jimin bahkan menolak surat cinta dari seseorang yang memberikannya. Padahal orang itu telah mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian demi memberikan surat kepadanya. Ah, sungguh pemalunya anakku itu. Ia bahkan menolak orang itu di tempat umum." Heechul kembali tertawa, lebih pada tawanya yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

Mendengar penuturan Heechul barusan membuat Yoongi pundung seketika. Seulgi yang melihat perubahan raut wajah dari _partner_ seperjuangannya itu langsung memberikan tepukan pelan di bahu Yoongi. Turut sedih mendengar sebuah fakta tentangnya.

"Ternyata hubungan kalian jauh lebih miris ya …" kata Seulgi berpendapat. Yoongi mengutuk dalam hati, merasa menyesal telah mengasihani hubungan rumit Seulgi dan Joohyun beberapa waktu lalu.

Dari dalam ruangan Joohyun menatap Jimin lebih tertarik, "bukankah itu jauh lebih baik untuk seorang lelaki? Menurutku, seorang lelaki jauh lebih menarik saat dia sedikit dingin." Bela Joohyun.

"Kau benar, Joohyunie. Tidak perlu khawatir tentang perselingkuhan." Timpal Siwon menyetujui.

"Itu tak menjamin ia tak memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Jujur saja, ada seseorang yang seumuran dengan Jimin. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama kurang lebih 3 tahun." Sela Heechul memanasi.

" _Eomma_ , itu bukan _tinggal bersama_. Kami hanya _berbagi rumah_." Jawab Jimin tak mau kalah.

"Itu sama saja, Jiminie."

"Tuan Choi, saya bisa menjelaskan. Itu karena ada alasannya." Jimin mencoba untuk menjernihkan keadaan, ia takut terjadi salah paham akibat perkataan ibunya barusan.

"Ya, karena inti dari kencan buta di pertemuan ini adalah cucumu yang menikah dengan anakku, jadi kalian harus tahu dengan keadaan kami juga. Benar adanya jika seseorang seumuran Jimin yang tinggal di rumah. Meskipun dia pemalu, aku tak menjamin jika terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Ahahaha …." Heechul tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedikit membuat Siwon dan Joohyun tersinggung.

Jimin benar-benar tak tahan dengan sikap ibunya. Ia lekas berdiri dan menatap Heechul penuh amarah. Secepatnya meminta Joohyun keluar, sekedar jalan-jalan mengelilingi kebun.

"Sebaiknya kita berdua berjalan-jalan untuk mengobrol sebentar, Joohyun- _sshi_?" keduanya sama-sama tersenyum, Joohyun menyetujui ajakan Jimin untuk keluar.

Yoongi dan Seulgi beranjak dari tempat persembunyian, keduanya berdiri siaga mulai menjalankan aksi mereka. Dikerahkannya beberapa alat berkebun demi melindungi penyamaran mereka. Yoongi mengambil gunting rumput seolah-olah dirinya tengah menata rerumputan yang mulai meninggi. Demikian juga dengan Seulgi yang tengah merapihkan semak. Keduanya sukses menjalankan perannya masing-masing.

Jimin dan Joohyun berjalan berdampingan. Ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan sembari mengobrol singkat, Jimin mulai membuka obrolan.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf padamu atas sikap ibuku yang menjengkelkan." Joohyun memakluminya.

"Sepertinya _Ahjumma_ menyukainya." Kata Joohyun sembari tersenyum.

"Maaf?"

"Dia menyukai seseorang yang seumuran denganmu dan tinggal bersamamu, Jimin- _sshi_." Keduanya bertatapan dalam beberapa detik.

"Jangan salah paham. Orang itu hanyalah anak dari sahabat ayahku. Keluarganya berteman baik dengan keluargaku, kupastikan dia akan pergi begitu kau tinggal di rumahku nanti."

"Tapi _Ahjumma_ sangat menyukainya …"

"Ibuku memang menyukainya, bukan diriku." Jawab Jimin tegas, memberi sebuah rasa percaya pada Joohyun.

"Aku berharap _Ahjumma_ juga menyukaiku …"

"Apa itu berarti kau menyukaiku?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

Joohyun tertunduk malu, merasa tersipu saat dirinya mengakui perasaan tertariknya pada Jimin.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga menyukaimu, Joohyun- _sshi_."

Yoongi yang berada tak jauh dari keberadaan Jimin dan Joohyun langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah mendengar perkataan Jimin barusan. Entah seperti apa lagi bentuk hatinya yang semakin rapuh tiap detiknya.

' _Mengapa kau mengatakan tidak membenciku namun rasanya sesakit ini saat mendengar ucapanmu yang penuh luka, Jimin.'_

Seulgi menghampiri Yoongi, merasa kasihan dengan teman barunya yang murung. Ia memberikan Yoongi sebuah permen rasa stoberi,

"Makanlah permen lalu pejamkan matamu untuk sesaat di kala sedih, maka rasa manis dari permen itu akan membuatmu lebih baik." Seulgi tersenyum tulus hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Merasa terharu, Yoongi ambil permen pemberian Seulgi dan mengikuti kata-katanya.

" _Gomawo_ , Seulgi- _sshi_." Yoongi tersenyum tak kalah manis, wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Ingat rencana kita, Yoongi. Hancurkan acara ini dan tetap mencintai orang yang kita cintai sampai titik darah penghabisan. Tak ada waktu untuk bersedih!"

"Baiklah, lakukan rencana awal kita."

"Strategi nomor 1 … semprotkan selang air!" keduanya memekik perlahan ketika merapalkan rencana mereka.

Yoongi menyiapkan sebuah selang dengan Seulgi yang bersiap memutar keran air. Keduanya saling memberikan kode, berhitung pelan secara mundur. Yoongi sudah siap mengarahkan selang pada sosok Jimin dan Joohyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari persembunyiannya.

"Eh, mengapa airnya tak keluar, Seul?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah memutar kerannya kok."

Keduanya tak menyadari satu hal, mereka justru asik saling bergantian mengintip lubang selang berharap akan keluarnya air dari dalam sana. Seulgi yakin sekali ia telah memutar keran airnya, tetapi mereka justru heran mengapa airnya tak kunjung keluar.

Keduanya tak menyadari selang tersebut terinjak oleh kaki Yoongi, maka ketika kakinya melangkah untuk berpindah terasa seperti senjata makan tuan. Keluarlah derasnya air dari dalam selang yang membasahi Yoongi dan Seulgi. Mereka sontak kaget luar biasa, berteriak-teriak heboh hingga wajah dan sebagian bajunya basah.

Joohyun yang mendengar teriakan heboh itu merasa bingung dan ingin tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Tetapi dengan santainya Jimin berkata jika mungkin saja alat penyiram kebun sedang rusak dan mengajak Joohyun untuk terus berjalan.

Kegagalan strategi mereka tak membuat Yoongi dan Seulgi putus asa begitu saja. Mereka kembali melanjutkan rencana kedua.

Ulat bulu.

"Biar aku saja, Yoongi. Akan ku arahkan pada Jimin." kata Seulgi bersungut-sungut.

"Jangan pada Jimin. Berikan pada Joohyun saja!"

"Tidak, aku tak tega melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang melakukannya, Seul."

"Kau sudah melakukan strategi nomor 1 dan gagal. Kali ini giliranku."

Yoongi memilih untuk mengalah pada Seulgi. Wanita itu sangat dominan dan keras kepala.

Ketika Jimin dan Joohyun melewati sebuah jembatan di mana ada sungai buatan kecil yang mengalir di bawahnya, Seulgi bergegas mencari posisi yang aman diikuti Yoongi. Dalam hitungan ketiga Seulgi segera melemparkan ulat bulu itu hingga tepat sasaran mengenai bahu tegap Jimin.

"Jimin- _sshi_ , ada ulat!" Joohyun melotot horror melihat seekor ulat yang menggeliat di bahu kanan Jimin. Wanita cantik itu merasa ketakutan, tetapi dengan santainya Jimin menenangkannya dan berkata jika ia baik-baik saja.

Tanpa jijik sama sekali, Jimin mengambil ulat bulu kemudian melihat pada suatu titik di mana dua tukang kebun heboh itu berada. Jimin melempar ulat bulu ke arah tempat persembunyian Yoongi dan Seulgi. Seakan berjalan mulus begitu saja, ulat bulu itu sukses mendarat tepat di wajah Seulgi. Keduanya kompak berteriak histeris tanpa sadar telah jatuh ke dalam kolam.

"Jimin- _sshi_ , sepertinya ada orang yang terjatuh di kolam."

"Oh ya? Mungkin saja mereka hanya tukang bersih-bersih yang sedang membersihkan kolam."

Jimin terkekeh dalam hati. Ia sudah tahu siapa pelaku di balik kejadian-kejadian aneh barusan. _Si bodoh_ yang selalu membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala tiada henti.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di Ruang tamu keluarga Park, Heechul menatap cemas keadaan Yoongi yang sibuk dengan bersinnya. Yoongi merasa jika mungkin saja ini adalah sebuah hukuman akibat dirinya yang telah melakukan hal buruk pada Joohyun.

"Benar jika dia sangat cantik. Tapi sama sekali bukan tipenya Jimin. Dia terlalu sempurna jika bersanding dengan yang sama sempurna. Coba kau bayangkan saja, Yoongi- _ya_. Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan mereka yang sama-sama dari kalangan sempurna? Akan sangat membosankan!" Heechul berkoar-koar dalam ucapannya.

"Jika Jimin bersanding denganmu, bukankah kalian akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain?"

"Bibi …" Yoongi merasa bingung dengan kata-kata Heechul, bingung antara tersipu atau justru malah terhina. Itu berarti Heechul mengakui jjika dirinya yang penuh dengan kata kurang sempurna.

"Kau tenang saja Yoongi- _ya_ , aku akan berperan menjadi ibu mertua jahat. Tuan Choi itu pasti akan marah dan berpikiran untuk tidak menyerahkan cucu berharganya pada keluarga kami. Aku yakin mereka akan menolak."

Yoongi manggut-manggut saja. Dalam hati ikut mengamini kata-kata Heechul yang juga diinginkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian telepon rumah berdering nyaring. Heechul dan Yoongi saling bertukar pandang. Tak disangka penolakan datang secepat itu. Heechul amat yakin jika itu adalah telepon penolakan dari Tuan Choi. Keduanya mengintip di balik tembok begitu melihat Jimin yang tengah berbincang.

Ketika telepon usai, Heechul dan Yoongi menghampiri Jimin. Merasa penasaran dan dengan hebohnya Heechul bertanya apakah Tuan Choi menolak perjodohan tersebut.

"Tidak. Joohyun menyukainya, ia ingin ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Jadi akupun bilang pada Joohyun untuk maju bersama." Tak hanya Heechul yang merasa kecewa, Yoongi jauh lebih kecewa.

"Sekali lagi kutegaskan, aku menyukainya. Tolong jangan melakukan apapun untuk merusak hubunganku seperti tadi pagi, _Eomma_ … Kau juga, sangat jelas terlihat, Yoongi- _sshi_." Ucap Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Maaf, aku … tak akan melakukannya lagi." Yoongi tertunduk lesu, tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Jimin.

Heechul memilih untuk pergi, merasa kesal dengan keputusan Jimin yang tak berpihak padanya. Jimin masih terdiam di tempat, menatap Yoongi yang tengah gugup menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan menghalangiku, kau harus melupakanku." Sedetik kemudian keduanya beradu pandang. Yoongi tahu dirinya kian hancur hanya dengan mendengar permintaan Jimin padanya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di Kantin Kampus, Yoongi bertemu dengan Namjoon. Keduanya berbincang sesaat sembari Namjoon yang memberikan Yoongi sarapan pagi dengan menu spesial buatannya. Tampak Yoongi yang terlihat begitu lesu menyantap makanannya.

"Makanlah dengan banyak, Yoongi. Jangan pedulikan si _brengsek_ itu." Yoongi tatap Namjoon dengan pandangan terluka, hatinya seperti diremas paksa melihat Namjoon yang setia memberikannya dukungan sementara dirinya masih saja memikirkan sosok Jimin yang bahkan tak pernah menganggap keberadaannya.

"Aku tahu mungkin hanya sebuah ilusi semata. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa seperti jarak antara diriku dan Jimin semakin dekat. Itu sebabnya aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan."

Namjoon berusaha memahami perasaan Yoongi. Ia sendiri bahkan mengakui bahwa jarak mereka sangat dekat lewat peristiwa Jimin dan Yoongi di malam Natal waktu itu. Namjoon nampak hanyut dalam aksi diamnya, tak tahu saja jika kesabarannya telah habis. Ia tak bisa menahan amarah lebih banyak. Jimin harus diberi perhitungan.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Seulgi tak kuasa merasa terbakar api cemburu begitu dirinya menemukan sosok Joohyun yang tengah berjalan bersama Jimin. Keduanya terlihat asik berbincang satu sama lain. Wanita tinggi semampai itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Jimin dan Joohyun.

"Joohyunie sedang di sini rupanya …" kedatangan Seulgi membuat Joohyun terkejut bukan main.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Apa aku mengganggumu, hm?" Seulgi mendekati Joohyun sejenak, memamerkan _skinship_ berupa dirinya yang mengelus sayang pipi Joohyun.

"Seulgi, ada Jimin di sini." Tegur Joohyun hati-hati.

"Ah, aku sampai melupakanmu, Tuan Jimin yang terhormat." Seulgi beralih menatap Jimin, ia berikan senyuman cantiknya.

Memang itu tujuan utamanya menghampiri Joohyun, untuk mengabaikan sosok Park Jimin.

"Jimin- _sshi_ , Seulgi- _ya_ , aku ke toilet dulu." Merasa ingin melarikan diri dari keadaan, Joohyun pamit untuk berbegas menuju toilet. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Seulgi yang amat canggung.

"Aku sudah bilang kau akan menyesalinya, Park."

"Aku tak mengerti dengan ucapanmu,"

"Kita sama-sama _dominan_ di sini. Maka bersainglah secara sehat." Wanita cantik itu memasang wajah angkuhnya yang amat kental.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Jika kau merebutnya dariku, sama saja kau merenggut kebahagiaanku." Seulgi beralih menopang dagu,

"Maka aku akan merenggut kebahagiaanmu, Kang Seulgi."

"Ah, apa kau yakin Joohyun adalah kebahagiaanmu? Mungkin saja kau bodoh, tak bisa membedakan seseorang yang begitu berarti di hidupmu." Seulgi menatap remeh lelaki di hadapannya kini.

"Sayang sekali Park Jimin. Kau unggul di bidang apapun dan menjadi lelaki populer … tetapi kau buta soal percintaan. Bukankah itu terdengar miris?"

"Jangan menggangguku dan Joohyun." Pinta Jimin tegas.

"Min Yoongi … kau harus menyesal telah mencintai orang bodoh dengan hati tulusmu, Yoongi- _ya_ …." Seulgi terkekeh dalam perkataannya.

Tak lama dari itu Joohyun hadir kembali di antara Jimin dan Seulgi. Merasa jika waktunya sangat tepat, Seulgi lekas menarik Joohyun untuk pulang dengannya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Jimin yang tak hentinya meneriaki nama Joohyun.

"Jimin- _sshi_ , maafkan aku …" Joohyun tak bisa menolak permintaan Seulgi yang begitu otoriter padanya, maka ia tinggalkan Jimin dan pergi bersama Seulgi untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Yoongi menunggu kepulangan Jimin. Bersama Heechul ia mengobrol singkat, terkadang Taehyung datang untuk dibuatkan segelas susu. Berakhir dengan perdebatan kecil bocah keras kepala itu dengan Yoongi,

"Aku saja yang membuatkan susu untukmu, Taehyungie."

"Tidak mau! Rasanya pasti aneh."

"Kau meremehkanku,"

"Karena kau bodoh. Buktinya Jimin _hyung_ lebih memilih wanita itu."

Mungkin maksud Taehyung baik, mencoba menghibur Yoongi. Tetapi kata-kata pedas dari mulut mungilnya tetap saja tajam dan menusuk.

"Itu bukan karena Yoongi _hyung_ yang bodoh, Taehyungie. Melainkan Jimin _hyung_ -mu lah yang sangat bodoh." Kata Heechul menyela.

Yoongi tersenyum senang, "terimakasih telah menghiburku, Taehyungie." Yoongi memberikan segelas susu buatannya pada Taehyung, hendak memeluk bocah keras kepala itu.

"Tidaaak! Jangan peluk aku, pergi!" Taehyung berteriak gusar, ia ambil gelas susu di tangan Yoongi lalu berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya dan Jimin.

"Bibi, aku ingin menyusul Jimin."

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, Yoongi- _ya_."

"Ah, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sambil membeli beberapa kaleng soda di _minimarket_. Boleh ya?" pinta Yoongi memelas.

Heechul tersenyum manis menatap Yoongi yang bertingkah menggemaskan. Ia mengangguk pelan, meskipun hatinya sedikit ragu mengizinkan tetapi ia percaya Yoongi bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Terimakasih Yoongi- _ya_ , kau masih peduli dengan Jimin."

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang Jimin tersadar akan sesuatu. Fokusnya berada pada satu titik ketika ia menemukan sosok lain yang tengah mengadang jalan pulang.

Kim Namjoon.

Wajahnya berang sangat tak bersahabat. Dilihat dari pancaran amarahnya saja Jimin bisa menebak kalau saja Yoongi yang telah menceritakan dirinya mengikuti kencan buta bersama wanita lain.

"Kau baru saja pulang mengencani wanita kaya?" sindir Namjoon galak.

Jimin tak menghiraukannya ia memilih tetap berjalan tanpa menggubris Namjoon sedetikpun.

"Park Jimin! Tunggu!"

"Apa yang kau mau?" Jimin akhirnya bertanya.

"Apa kau memiliki perasaan pada Yoongi?" teriak Namjoon kalap.

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Itu menjadi urusanku. Kau selalu menyakitinya. Yoongi mencintaimu begitu tulus. Dia amat berharga bagiku, tetapi kau selalu mempermainkan perasaan orang yang berharga untukku. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja?!" tanya Namjoon marah.

Tak disangka Yoongi melintasi jalan di mana dirinya menemukan sosok Jimin dan Namjoon. Sedikit terkejut, iapun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi sembari mencuri dengar.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jimin menantang.

"Jika kau tak bisa membalas perasaannya, maka aku akan mengambil Yoongi darimu. Aku akan menjaganya, melindunginya. Jangan mengganggu kami, jangan tarik ulur perasaannya." Namjoon menarik napas sejenak,

"Kau sudah memiliki wanita yang akan kau nikahi. Jika wanita itu sangat berharga untukmu, Yoongi pun sangat berharga untukku. Aku tak tahan melihat Yoongi yang terus menerus tersakiti." Jimin terdiam, tak bisa membalas kata-kata Namjoon.

Yoongi merasakan jantungnya berdetak kian cepat. Ia menunggu … menunggu kata yang diucapkan Jimin selanjutnya. Ia berdoa dan terus memohon supaya Jimin tak memberikan dirinya pada Namjoon begitu saja.

' _Tolong katakan jika Min Yoongi jauh lebih menyukaiku, Jimin … Kau pernah mengatakannya pada Namjoon.'_

"Aku tak peduli. Terserah kau." Jawab Jimin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Namjoon.

Yoongi merasakan dunianya benar-benar hancur. Tak ada lagi yang harus dipertahankan dari seorang Park Jimin. Bukankah Jimin sendiri yang telah membuangnya?

Perlakuan Jimin padanya selama ini mungkin saja hanya sebatas perlakuan biasa. Pelukan, senyuman bahkan ciuman di antara mereka seolah menjadi suatu hal yang bisa Jimin lupakan kapanpun ia mau.

"Baik. Ingat perjanjian kita, Park Jimin. Jangan menggangguku dengan Yoongi. Ini janji antara pria!" teriak Namjoon bergegas pergi.

Jimin meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan Yoongi yang tersisa seorang diri. Yoongi merenung sejenak, terdiam dari tempatnya berpijak. Merasa tak mampu lagi untuk membendung airmatanya, Yoongi menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Ia bukan lelaki lemah, tetapi sesekali menangis tak ada salahnya.

' _Apakah sudah saatnya aku menyerah padamu, Park Jimin?'_

Malam itu rintik hujan datang mengguyur Ibu Kota. Seolah menjadi pelipur lara dalam pecah tangisnya seorang diri, Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang mungil. Rasa sesak bercampur perih akan luka di hatinya begitu sakit. Menjadikan bulir air mata yang kian meleleh menganak sungai. Beruntung, di kala rinai hujan datang dapat memanipulasi air mata yang telah Min Yoongi jatuhkan untuk seorang Park Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

A/n: Gimana kabarnya semua? Salam rindu dari Jimsnoona! Yeah, tadinya mau dipublish saat aku ultah nanti, tapi rasanya gak tega buat kalian menunggu lama. Jadi… terimakasih buat kalian yang masih setia menunggu ff ini. Pertanyaannya adalah…

Apakah masih ada yang nunggu ff ini? wkwkwk.

Btww, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah membuat kalian terkejut?

Tbh aku sengaja tampilin seulrene di sini. Ini merupakan caraku buat kalian supaya gak kemakan mindset ngehate mereka. Please… beberapa dari pembaca membenci suatu cast itu biasanya dimulai dari penggambaran si authornya. Jadi, untuk semua para author, jangan terlalu menggambarkan cast dengan berlebihan, akibatnya bisa bikin orang ngehate sama cast tsb. Udah si gitu aja. Coba dipikirkan lagi. Hehehe.

Okay, ke depannya bakal jadi apa hubungan MinYoon? Udah mencapai klimaks dan tunggu aja tanggal mainnya mereka bersatu!

Muup jadi bawel. Jangan lupa apresiasi karya seseorang ya kawan-kawan. Yang kemarin bolak-balik nagih semoga pada nongol. Hihihi.

Terakhir, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata dan perbuatan yang kurang disuka.

Terimakasih. Jangan lupa tersenyum.

Salam damai, Kapal MinYoon Berlayar!

Jakarta, 18 Mei 2018.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	19. Selamat Tinggal Cinta Pertama

**Mischievous Kiss**

 **MinYoon's FanFiction**

 **Based On Story: Itazura Na Kiss Love in Tokyo**

 **Remake's Story © Jimsnoona**

 **MinYoon and others Are belongs to God, Themselves.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning:** **Boyslove, OOC, typo(S)**

 **Summary:**

 **Min Yoongi bukan termasuk siswa pintar, ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan dan jenius bernama Park Jimin. Namun sayang, cintanya tak terbalas karena Park Jimin tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Aku dan Jimin berada di jalan kami sendiri. Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku, Park Jimin" –Yoongi._

" _Kau boleh pergi melupakanku, tetapi jangan kau bawa pergi hatiku bersamamu … Min Yoongi" –Jimin._

* * *

 **.**

Di dalam kamarnya Jimin tengah mengganti pakaian. Wajahnya suntuk luar biasa. Rentetan kejadian tak mengenakkan barusan sungguh membuat kepalanya pusing, terasa berat bahkan ingin pecah sekalipun.

Taehyung terbangun dari acara tidur-tidurannya, ia terduduk di pinggiran kasur. Sempat membuat Jimin terkejut dengan bangunnya Taehyung secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau belum tidur?"

" _Hyung_ , apa kau sungguh akan menikahi wanita dari perjodohan itu?" tanya Taehyung polos, matanya berkedip-kedip lugu.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _hm_?" Jimin menyalakan sakelar lampu agar suasana tak lagi temaram.

"Kumohon beritahu aku. Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Ada apa denganmu, Taehyungie?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Karena … orang yang _hyung_ cintai itu Yoongi _'kan_? Saat di Rumah Sakit … Jimin _hyung_ menciumnya …."

"Tidurlah. Lain kali aku akan mengenalkan Joohyun _noona_ padamu. Dia cantik, pintar dan jago memasak. Kau pasti menyukainya. Kami sangat cocok." Jimin tersenyum sembari membelai pucuk kepala Taehyung dengan sayang.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bukan begitu, Taehyungie?" yang diajak bicara hanya mampu berkedip bingung, otaknya berpikir keras akan sikap _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi- _ya_!" teguran lembut dari Namjoon membuat Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya.

Yoongi balas tersenyum melihat kehadiran Namjoon yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Pagi, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?"

"Aku baik …"

Namjoon sedikit berbasa-basi tentang menu di Kantin siang nanti. Ia berpesan agar Yoongi datang karena dirinya sudah menyiapkan _menu spesial hanya untuk Min Yoongi seorang_.

"Yoongi- _ya_ …"

"Ya?"

"Min Yoongi …"

"Ada apa Namjoon- _ah_?"

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, berharap Yoongi ikut berhenti dan menatapnya lekat.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , bagaimana jika kita pergi keluar akhir pekan nanti?" ajakan Namjoon membuat Yoongi terdiam. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang,

"Ah, kau tidak mau ya—anggap saja ini sebuah ajakan kencan, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus, Namjoon- _ah_." Jawab Yoongi dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Ap—apa?! Kau mau?! Yes! Hiyaaaa!" seakan tak bisa lagi membendung rasa bahagianya, Namjoon bersorak kegirangan sembari berjoget. Menurut Yoongi sosok lelaki tinggi di hadapannya kini amat baik dan perhatian. Maka tak ada salahnya jika Yoongi mencoba untuk membuka hatinya.

Yoongi tersenyum manis, ikut senang melihat sosok Namjoon yang amat bahagia. Tak disangka respon yang Namjoon berikan sedikit berlebihan, tetapi Yoongi merasa terharu setidaknya ada seseorang yang begitu menyayanginya.

" _Ya_ , Kim Namjoon. Kau sangat berlebihan!" Namjoon terkikik melihat Yoongi yang merengut.

"Jadi, sabtu pagi aku jemput ya." Yoongi mengangguk pasti begitu dirinya menyetujui ajakan Namjoon.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , mari lupakan Park Jimin karena mulai sekarang hanya Kim Namjoon yang akan menjagamu." Namjoon membelai surai cokelat Yoongi lembut, senyumnya terpampang amat bahagia. Jauh berbeda dengan Yoongi yang justru terpaku mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

Dalam hati Yoongi berbisik, ia telah menyetujui ajakan Namjoon. Itu berarti dirinya telah membuka kesempatan bagi lelaki tinggi yang telah mencintainya sejak lama.

' _Bukankah dengan keadaan seperti ini akan lebih mudah untuk melupakanmu, Park Jimin?'_

Yoongi tahu jantungnya masih saja berdebar amat kencang saat dirinya menyebut nama Jimin. Semakin ia berusaha kuat melupakan sosok yang dicintainya, mengapa justru semakin besar perasaan yang dimilikinya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Pagi itu Mingyu memasuki ruangan Jimin. Sekedar memberi informasi tentang Hankyung yang sudah bisa pulang ke Rumah minggu depan nanti. Mingyu juga menyampaikan pesan Tuan Choi yang meminta Jimin beserta keluarganya untuk membicarakan rencana masa depan dua keluarga setelah Hankyung sembuh total.

"Baiklah." Jimin mendesah risau.

"Tuan Choi menjanjikan bantuan dana untuk _Parksoft_. Untuk saat ini perusahaan aman, Tuan Jimin." Mingyu menatap Jimin bingung, memperhatikan anak direkturnya yang mungkin saja tengah memikul beban berat.

"Terimakasih, Mingyu- _sshi_." Jimin memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, kepalanya pusing wajahnya amat keruh. Rencananya berhasil tetapi mengapa ia justru begitu tersiksa?

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Sabtu pagi di kediaman keluarga Park. Nampak Taehyung yang tengah asyik menikmati sarapan buatan sang ibu tercinta. Jimin ikut bergabung mendekati Taehyung, mengambil selembar roti tawar hendak mengolesinya dengan selai kacang.

"Apakah matamu yang tajam itu sedang mencari keberadaan Yoongi, Jiminie?"

Heechul datang menghampiri kedua anaknya sembari menaruh dua gelas susu. Sebuah seringai keluar dari parasnya yang cantik, wanita paruh baya itu memberi tahu Jimin tentang Yoongi yang pergi berkencan dengan Namjoon.

"Kencan? Pantas saja _si bodoh_ Yoongi sudah rapih pagi-pagi sekali." Taehyung ikut menimpali obrolan Heechul.

"Benar, Taehyungie. Yoongi berpenampilan amat manis pagi ini. Ah, betapa beruntungnya si Kim Namjoon itu." Heechul duduk di sebelah Jimin, terlihat lesu dengan kepergian Yoongi. Tak lupa ia layangkan sebuah sindiran halus khusus untuk anak sulungnya.

Dalam benak Jimin terlintas perkataan Namjoon yang diajukan padanya tempo hari. Tak disangka lelaki tinggi itu benar-benar melancarkan aksinya. Jimin menghela napasnya dalam diam, merutuki hatinya yang sedikit tercubit akan kenyataan yang ada.

Untuk sesaat ekspresinya dapat dibaca. Jimin terlihat sedih di mata Heechul. Tetapi seakan ia kembali pada dunianya dan mengeluarkan kritikan pedasnya,

"Seleranya sangat buruk. Tak heran jika mereka cocok dan serasi." Jimin meneguk singkat susu buatan ibunya, wajahnya datar nampak tenang-tenang saja.

Heechul menatap Jimin dengan khawatir, tak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung yang tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Jiminie, apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" Jimin paham maksud dari pertanyaan ibunya, ia memilih diam tak berkomentar. Kembali ke kamarnya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun.

Heechul mendengus tak suka. Ia pikir merasa sia-sia telah mencemaskan Jimin, _namun_ anaknya yang amat keras kepala itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Heechul kembali melayangkan protesnya, kembali memanggil nama Jimin dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Park Jimin." Jimin tahu persis apa yang diinginkan Heechul. Tetapi pilihannya sudah mutlak.

Jimin berbalik ketika ia hendak menaiki anak tangga, "ini keputusan yang sudah kuambil. Dan aku akan mempersiapkan diri untuk _meeting_ di hari senin. Kumohon _Eomma_ jangan melakukan apapun." Jimin benar-benar undur diri, meninggalkan ibu dan adiknya yang terlihat kecewa dengan tingkahnya.

Sementara di dalam kamarnya, Jimin mulai membaca beberapa dokumen perusahaan. Matanya bergulir membaca satu persatu kata yang tertera di dalam selembar dokumen perusahaan. Akan tetapi fokusnya mulai terbagi saat ia melihat sinar matahari yang jatuh mengenai dokumen yang tengah dibacanya.

Jimin justru membuka gorden jendela kamarnya. Ia tatap langit pagi yang terlihat sangat cerah sembari menikmati sinar mentari yang menerpa wajah tampannya. Pikirannya kacau balau hingga pelipisnya berdenyut. Di satu sisi ia bingung dengan permasalahan perusahaan dan Tuan Choi. Di sisi lain Jimin berharap jika semua tidak pernah terjadi sehingga ia bisa terbebas dari masalah yang ia mulai dengan sendirinya.

Merasa batinnya tersiksa bukan main. Jimin menghela napasnya kasar, menelusuri keindahan langit pagi melalui pandangannya yang lelah. Jimin meraba dada bagian kirinya, jelas terasa perih mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Hatinya menyuarakan sebuah nama yang ia cintai, memanggilnya dengan penuh raungan sesak. Jimin tepis kasar lelehan bening yang hendak meluncur menganak sungai. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Kenyataan yang seperti inilah yang diinginkannya.

' _Kau boleh pergi melupakanku, tetapi jangan kau bawa pergi hatiku bersamamu … Min Yoongi.'_

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Hari sabtu menjadi hari di mana Namjoon dapat melihat Yoongi seharian penuh. Merasa senang bukan main ketika ajakan kencannya diterima oleh Yoongi begitu saja. Namjoon merasa hatinya dapat meledak kapan saja, bahkan semalam ia sulit memejamkan matanya untuk tidur sekalipun. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang tergopoh di pagi hari saat menjemput Yoongi.

"Selanjutnya kemana, Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon dengan senyum lebarnya.

Yoongi dan Namjoon baru saja keluar dari Bioskop, keduanya sempat menonton sebuah _film_ romantis yang membuat Yoongi tersenyum senang.

"Pertahankan senyumnya seperti itu, Yoongi- _ya_. Percayalah, stress-mu akan hilang hari ini!"

" _Gomawo_ , Namjoon- _ah_. Kau yang terbaik!" Yoongi mengeluarkan _gummy smile_ andalan yang membuat Namjoon melayang kapan saja.

Keduanya kembali memutuskan destinasi selanjutnya.

"Yoongi- _ya_ … bolehkah … bolehkah aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

"A-apa?" Yoongi terbujur kaku, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ahaha … tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Mari kita serbu _game center_!" Namjoon tertawa sumbang, mengalihkan pembicaraan lantas ia mengajak Yoongi menuju sebuah pusat permainan yang dapat menghibur keduanya.

Yoongi berseru senang ketika lelaki tinggi itu menariknya menuju sebuah permainan. Keduanya bermain peran mulai dari memukul-mukul boneka, bermain tembak-tembakan hingga mencoba mengambil sebuah boneka kecil yang tersedia dari dalam mesin permainan.

Dalam hatinya Yoongi bergumam, begitu banyak waktu yang dihabiskan oleh Namjoon membuatnya merasa senang jauh dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , aku akan mendapatkan boneka itu untukmu!" Namjoon memasukkan beberapa koin dengan kesetanan, lelaki tinggi itu tanpa putus asa memainkan mesin penjepit boneka.

Namjoon bertekad untuk membahagiakan Yoongi-nya.

"Jangan dipaksakan, Namjoon- _ah_." Yoongi berdiri di belakang Namjoon. Ikut bersorak ketika sahabatnya itu hendak berhasil mendapatkan sebuah boneka, tetapi lagi-lagi keduanya merasa kecewa saat boneka tersebut kembali terhempas.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan menyerah. Hehehe …"

Hati Yoongi bergetar untuk beberapa saat. Merasa terharu atas pengorbanan Namjoon yang sungguh tulus menyayanginya. Yoongi ikut tersenyum ketika Namjoon berada dalam keseriusannya. _Namja_ manis itu menatap punggung tegap Namjoon dengan pandangan sayu, merasa bodoh ketika dirinya mengharapkan orang lain di saat seperti ini.

' _Andai saja … andai saja kau memperlakukanku seperti itu, Jimin.'_

"Akh! _Ya_! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya, Yoongi- _ya_!"

"Kau hebat, Namjoon- _ah_!" Yoongi ikut memekik senang, tak disangka perjuangan Namjoon begitu giat. Sosoknya yang tak pernah putus asa membuat Yoongi terkagum dengan sendirinya.

"Ini, hadiah untukmu. Terimalah, Min Yoongi …."

" _Gomawo_ , sekali lagi terimakasih untuk segala kebaikanmu, Namjoon- _ah_."

Keduanya berjalan keluar sembari melempar senyum bahagia. Namjoon bersyukur dengan dirinya yang mampu membuat Yoongi kembali tersenyum. Dengan begitu ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang mengobati luka di dalam hati seorang Min Yoongi.

' _Untuk sementara aku bisa melupakan tentangmu, Jimin.'_

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Jimin menatap wanita cantik di sampingnya. Ia berikan senyum rupawannya pada Joohyun. Keduanya baru saja selesai menonton pertunjukan musik. Senyum cantik Joohyun terlihat semakin bersinar, wanita itu bilang jika ia menyukai pertunjukan musik dan berterimakasih pada Jimin yang bersedia menemaninya.

Jimin menanggapi kata-kata Joohyun, ia pun ikut bercerita jika dirinya menyukai sosok _Telemann_ , seorang komponis asal Jerman yang terkenal sebagai komposer intelektual.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Jimin- _sshi_. Sepertinya kalian memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama intelektual!" Joohyun berseru takjub.

Akan tetapi wanita itu kembali mengeluarkan beberapa keluhan. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan sikap seseorang yang justru tertidur di depan mereka. Dari awal pertunjukkan dimulai orang itu terus mengayunkan kepalanya saat tertidur.

Mendengar cerita Joohyun lantas membuat Jimin teringat akan seseorang. Ia justru membayangkan sosok Yoongi yang pergi menonton pertunjukkan musik bersamanya. _Namja_ manis itu pasti lebih cepat tertidur dengan kepalanya yang bersandar hingga terantuk bahu Jimin. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jimin tertawa sendiri, hal tersebut membuat Joohyun heran,

"Ada apa denganmu, Jimin- _sshi_?" tanya Joohyun mulai menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya.

Jimin baru ingat bila dirinya tengah bersama Joohyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Joohyun- _sshi_."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk keluar dari gedung pertunjukan musik. Sembari berjalan mereka membahas tentang beberapa tokoh dari musik opera. Keduanya nampak memiliki kesamaan, berada di dunia yang sama. Mereka cocok satu sama lain. Akan tetapi keduanya tak menyadari jika mereka justru seperti pasangan yang membosankan.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Heechul terlihat cemas. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sesekali matanya menukik pada jam dinding di ruang tamu. Hatinya merasa khawatir, tentu saja karena anak sulungnya dan Yoongi sama-sama belum pulang. Tak lama perasaan lega menyelimuti relung hatinya. Didapatinya sosok Jimin yang berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Kau darimana saja, Jiminie?"

Jimin mengingatkan Heechul jika ia sudah mengatakan tentang kepergian dirinya bersama Joohyun menonton pertunjukan musik.

"Mengapa sampai selarut ini?"

"Kami mampir ke _Café_ untuk makan malam bersama." Heechul tidak terima dengan jawaban yang Jimin berikan.

"Kau belum melakukan _kontak fisik_ dengannya, _'kan_?"

"Apa yang _Eomma_ maksud dengan _kontak fisik_?" Jimin balik bertanya, didapatinya pancaran Heechul yang begitu khawatir. Membuat Jimin ingin tertawa.

" _Eomma_ , kami berkencan memiliki tujuan untuk menikah. Sisanya hanya khayalan _Eomma_ saja." Jimin terkekeh dalam bicaranya. Heechul yang seperti ini nampak begitu menggemaskan.

" _Eomma_ tidak setuju. Ingat itu, Jiminie! Kecuali jika Yoongi—"

" _Appa_ sudah mengatakan padaku dan aku bebas menentukan seseorang yang akan kunikahi." Jimin menatap ibunya yang semakin cemberut.

"Kau yakin? Aku ibumu, sangat paham denganmu. Jangan membuat dirimu menyesal, Jiminie …" Heechul memberikan tatapan memelasnya. Jimin sedikit tak tega melihatnya, diraihnya tangan Heechul untuk Jimin genggam lembut.

"Jangan mencemaskanku, _Eomma_. Aku tidak meragukan keputusanku."

Di tengah-tengah momen kebersamaan ibu dan anak. Yoongi datang sedikit menyela, yang disambut Heechul dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau pulang larut sekali. Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Namjoon?" Yoongi bingung ingin menjawab apa, ditatapnya Jimin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sedikit bergidik melihat matanya yang tajam.

Melihat Yoongi yang justru menatapnya membuat Jimin langsung mengatakan dirinya yang baru saja pulang menonton konser bersama Joohyun.

Yoongi semakin bingung, padahal dirinya sama sekali tak ingin tahu. Ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar, _namun_ Heechul masih saja menanyakan kencannya bersama Namjoon.

"Ah ya, maaf aku pulang terlambat, Bibi."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Kami hanya berjalan-jalan ke _game centre_. Menonton film dan membantu di Restoran _Appa_." Jawab Yoongi tersenyum senang.

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan! Apa kau ingin menjadi koki?" Heechul memekik girang. Meskipun itu tidak mendukung hubungan Yoongi dan Namjoon tetapi wanita paruh baya itu hanya ingin membuat Jimin cemburu.

"Tidak, Bi. Aku hanya membantu menerima tamu dan menyajikan makanan." Yoongi kembali menjawab.

Terdengar celetukan singkat yang Jimin layangkan. "Itu bagus. Kau mengurangi populasi orang sakit." Katanya dengan nada sinis.

"Ya, aku belajar banyak di Restoran. Namjoon membantuku amat banyak."

"Benar, kalian bekerja sembari berkencan."

Yoongi merasa kesal dengan respon yang Jimin berikan. Ia mendengus kasar, merasa jengah dengan sikap Jimin yang sangat mengganggu.

"Aku tidak mencampurkan urusan cinta dengan pekerjaan seperti yang dilakukan seseorang." Sindir Yoongi tegas.

Jimin sama sekali tak merasa bersalah sudah mencampuri urusan Yoongi.

"Kau malu mengakui _kekasih_ mu seorang koki Restoran, bukan?" Yoongi merengut tak suka, ia tahu Jimin sedang mengejeknya.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu!" berteriak marah, Yoongi maju menghampiri Jimin. Keduanya bertatapan satu sama lain, saling melayangkan tatapan tak bersahabat.

"Minta maaf untuk Namjoon!" seru Yoongi murka.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak bersalah." Mendengar suara angkuh Jimin membuat Yoongi kian meradang.

Dengan entengnya Jimin kembali menimpali ucapan sebelumnya. "Dari awal aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan urusan percintaanmu."

"Tapi kau mencampuri urusanku."

Heechul stres dengan situasi yang terjadi di antara Jimin dan Yoongi. Ia meminta keduanya untuk berhenti berdebat, tetapi pikirannya jusru melenceng,

"Coba lihat kalian ini. Persis seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah dan saling berselingkuh." Heechul menyela dengan nada ceria.

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi sama-sama tak sependapat dengan Heechul, keduanya secara kompak menolak dengan tegas.

"Tidak!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian bahkan sangat kompak …" Heechul tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum.

Jimin memutuskan pergi menuju kamarnya lebih dulu. Sebelumnya ia berpesan jika besok dirinya tak mengikuti makan malam.

"Kau akan pergi kencan dengan wanita kuno itu lagi?!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, _Eomma_."

Heechul menatap kepergian Jimin yang hilang di balik tangga. Ia beralih pada Yoongi, berharap _namja_ manis itu tak akan menyerah pada Jimin. Tetapi sangat disayangkan, melihat dari respon yang Yoongi berikan membuat Heechul berpikir jika Yoongi benar-benar sudah menyerah.

"Semalat malam, Bi." Pamit Yoongi hendak mempersiapkan diri untuk kuliah besok pagi. Yoongi berkata pada Heechul jika mulai malam ini dirinya tidak ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Park. Dia akan makan malam di Restoran ayahnya.

Heechul menghela napas berat. Keadaannya kini sudah terbalik, baik Jimin maupun Yoongi sudah tak dapat dipersatukan lagi pikirnya. Mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang, seolah saling menjauh satu sama lain. Ha tersebut membuat Heechul murung. Ia harus mengunjungi suaminya besok untuk sekedar bercerita tentang keluh kesahnya.

Yoongi sampai pada anak tangga terakhir. Ia melirik pada Jimin yang berdiri di samping kamarnya, menatap heran hingga keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Yoongi percaya diri.

"Apa, tidak! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan padamu. Jika nanti Joohyun resmi menjadi istriku kau harus pergi dari rumahku." Ujar Jimin datar.

Yoongi tersadar jika dirinya salah mengharapkan seorang Park Jimin yang berubah pikiran dan berpaling padanya. Jangankan untuk berpaling padanya, melihat keberadaan Yoongi pun rasanya ia ragu.

"Ah … Aku akan meninggalkan rumahmu setelah memastikan kau mewujudkan impianmu …"

Jimin terbujur kaku. Ia merasa napasnya terhenti sejenak. Di saat seperti ini Yoongi masih saja mengingat impian terbesarnya. Wajahnya yang datar kini berubah berkat gejolak emosi yang datang, ada rasa ingin merengkuh sosok di hadapannya secepat kilat.

"Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, maka, selamat malam, manusia es!" Jimin hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yoongi, _namun_ terhenti begitu sosoknya pergi.

Tidak. Jimin harus menyampaikan semua keluh kesahnya. Maka untuk kali ini saja ia turunkan sedikit harga dirinya.

Dalam tiga langkah besarnya Jimin mampu meraih Yoongi. Terkejut bukan main hingga menjatuhkan boneka pemberian Namjoon yang digenggamnya, Yoongi merasakan hatinya bergejolak begitu merasakan rengkuhanan hangat Jimin dari belakang.

"Pergilah, pergi sejauh mungkin. Tidak dengan membawa hatiku ikut pergi bersamamu …"

Yoongi ingin menangis rasanya. Merasa tak tega dengan penderitaan yang Jimin alami seorang diri. Seperih apapun luka yang Jimin torehkan di hatinya, tak pernah mampu menghilangkan rasa cinta yang Yoongi miliki.

"Mengapa kau mendorongku pergi padahal kau membutuhkanku, Jimin?" Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Jimin yang tak ingin menatapnya. Jimin terdiam membisu.

"Kau sudah memilih keputusanmu. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita berjalan di tempat kita sendiri? Kau bersamanya dan aku bersama orang yang mencintaiku."

Jimin tahu jika jarakya dan Yoongi semakin jauh.

"Aku sudah menyerah padamu seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan …"

Sedetik kemudian Yoongi pergi memasuki kamarnya. Yoongi tak dapat lagi membendung rasa sesak yang melingkupi hatinya. Ia bersandar pada daun pintu, tubuhnya merosot jatuh begitu saja. Menyesali perkataannya untuk seorang Park Jimin.

Dari luar Jimin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tertawa dalam kesunyian atas kebodohan yang ia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Dunianya sudah hilang. Sudah tak ada lagi yang dapat dipertahankan. Min Yoongi pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri, membawa hatinya ikut pergi.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Woozi histeris mengetahui Yoongi yang menerima ajakan kencan Namjoon. Respon kedua sahabatnya itu kaget luar biasa. Yoongi tersenyum maklum, ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya sembari menunggu kedatangan Dosen mata kuliah pagi ini.

"Lalu bagaimana kencan kalian?" tanya Hoseok menginterogasi.

Woozi ikut mengangguk antusias dengan wajahnya yang begitu lucu, "ceritakan semua pada kami, Yoongi."

"Ah, itu … kalau diingat lagi sepertinya aku dan Namjoon sudah berteman sejak SMA. Tidak ada salahnya jika kami pergi berdua." Yoongi meringis dalam perkataannya.

"Apakah hatimu mulai terbuka untuknya?" tanya Hoseok langsung pada intinya, mengundang sebuah jitakan dari Woozi yang merasa jengkel.

"M-menurutku … kencan kemarin sangat menyenangkan, lebih dari yang kupikirkan." Yoongi mulai tidak nyaman dengan situasi, jauh berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya yang justru makin penasaran.

"Selanjutnya apa yang terjadi?"

Yoongi kembali mengingat-ingat ketika kencannya dengan Namjoon berakhir. Lelaki tinggi itu mengantarnya pulang sampai ke depan pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Park. Untuk ke sekian kalinya Yoongi mengucapkan rasa terimakasih pada Namjoon yang telah bersedia menghibur dirinya dan membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

Namjoon merasa hidupnya tak pernah sesenang hari itu. Keduanya saling bertukar senyuman tulus penuh rasa bahagia. Dan Yoongi berpamitan, memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Park.

Yoongi teringat sesuatu sebelum pertemuan mereka benar-benar berakhir. Tawaran dan ajakan Namjoon yang diberikan padanya.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , maukah kau kencan bersamaku lagi … lain kali?" tanya Namjoon yang tentu saja membuat Yoongi terkejut.

"Aku akan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk membuatmu senang. Jangan terlalu memikirkan- _nya_. Pikirkan saja kau akan pergi ke tempat yang membuatmu tersenyum lagi, aku aka nada bersamamu."

Yoongi terdiam kaku mendengar niat baik Namjoon yang membuatnya merasa bodoh mencintai orang yang salah.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan pergi kencan di lain waktu, Namjoon- _ah_."

Hoseok mencoba menyadarkan Yoongi dari acara melamunnya. Kedua sahabatnya menunggu Yoongi bercerita, tetapi yang ditunggu-tunggu justru terhanyut dalam lamunan.

"Ya seperti itu, aku dan Namjoon berjanji untuk pergi kencan lagi."

"Uwaaaah!" sudah tak kaget lagi jika respon keduanya langsung heboh di tempat. Mereka merasa jika kejadian ini merupakan perubahan terbesar dalam hidup Yoongi.

"Namjoon membuatku melupakan Jimin dalam sejenak." Yoongi merasakan dadanya sedikit bergetar saat dirinya menyebut nama orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau harus menikmati hidupmu. Jangan terburu-buru mencari kekasih. Biarkan saja Namjoon mendekatimu, masalah kau memiliki perasaan padanya atau tidak itu urusan belakangan." Hoseok mulai mengeluarkan petuah-petuahnya.

"Bukankah itu akan menyakiti Namjoon?"

"Kau peduli padanya, Yoongi … apa kau menyukai Namjoon?" tanya Woozi tak sabar mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Itu …"

Yoongi terdiam merasa bingung sendiri. Ia mencoba menelaah kembali perasaannya sehingga hanya sebuah jawaban ambigu yang keluar dari mulutnya,

"Tidak tahu. Namjoon orang yang baik. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku."

"Kau baru sadar kalau Namjoon orang baik ya?" Hoseok bertanya sinis, merasa begitu gemas dengan jalan pikiran Yoongi yang lamban.

Yoongi meringis dalam senyumnya. Dia sungguh bingung dengan hatinya sendiri, tak tahu dengan perasaannya terhadap Namjoon.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Hari ini Jimin menjenguk Ayahnya ke Rumah Sakit. Ketika berjalan di sepanjang koridor ia mendengar seorang Dokter yang tengah memberi semangat pada salah satu pasiennya. Kilasan memori tentang Yoongi yang mendukungnya menjadi seorang Dokter sedikit terlintas dalam benaknya. Haruskah ia menyerah begitu saja?

Jimin meneruskan kembali perjalanan menuju kamar perawatan Hankyung. Begitu masuk ke kamar ayahnya, Jimin langsung bertanya apa yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Jantungku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Aku akan kembali di operasi." Jimin terlihat cemas mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

Hankyung kembali menambahkan tentang dirinya yang akan kembali ke perusahaan dan menuntaskan segala masalahnya sebelum ia dioperasi. Jimin menolak tegas karena baginya itu hanya membuat jantung ayahnya kembali di bawah tekanan.

"Aku tak bisa membuatmu menikahi seseorang yang tidak kau cintai."

"Tidak kucintai? _Appa_ , tolong jangan membuat kesimpulan sendiri." Jimin merasa kesal.

"Aku yang memutuskan pilihanku sendiri. _Appa_ hanya cukup memikirkan dan menjaga kesehatan dengan baik."

Yang Hankyung tahu, Jimin tengah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Lusa kemudian Hankyung sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Seluruh anggota keluarga Park menyambutnya termasuk Yoongi dan Ayahnya, Kangin. Hankyung mengucapkan rasa terimakasih pada semuanya karena sudah membuat pesta keci-kecilan demi menyambutnya pulang ke rumah. Dia berkata tentang dirinya yang sudah sangat sehat.

Semuanya berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan berbagai makanan dan camilan yang Kangin buat sendiri. Mereka semua bersulang atas kesembuhan Hankyung.

"Senang rasanya bisa kembali ke Rumah." Ujar Hankyung lega.

Jimin mengingatkan agar ayahnya berhati-hati dalam memilih makanan dikarenakan ayahnya yang belum sembuh benar. Heechul mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, senang sekali bisa berkumpul seperti dua keluarga yang bersatu." Heechul memekik girang tanpa menyaring kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba saja bel rumah berbunyi. Hankyung bertanya heran, Heechul berkomentar jika hari ini adalah hari keluarganya dan tak merasa mengundang tamu.

"Aku mengundang tamu spesial." Jimin angkat bicara. Ia pun pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

Heechul tak enak hati, seperti sudah menebak tamu yang Jimin undang. Benar saja kedatangan Tuan Choi, Joohyun beserta Seulgi yang memasuki ruang keluarga membuat Heechul mengernyit sinis.

Jimin memperkenalkan Joohyun pada ayahnya, nampak wanita cantik itu yang tengah mempersilakan ketiganya duduk. Kangin meminta Yoongi untuk menyingkir dan memberikan tempatnya pada Joohyun.

Kali ini giliran Hankyung yang memperkenalkan istri dan anak bungsunya, Taehyung. Bocah lucu itu terlihat canggung saat memperkenalkan diri. Joohyun memberikan sedikit oleh-oleh yang dibawanya. Hankyung terpana ketika membuka bungkusan oleh-oleh tersebut, terpampang jelas makanan rumah yang dibuat Joohyun dengan sangat baik.

Semuanya ikut mencicipi, termasuk Kangin yang seorang koki professional. Ia justru takjub dengan bakat memasak Joohyun.

"Dari mana kau belajar memasak?"

"Aku hanya belajar dari ibuku."

Yoongi ikut mencicipi masakan Joohyun yang memang enak. Taehyung yang merasa penasaranpun ikut mencoba, tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia menyukainya.

"Kau suka, Tahyungie?" tanya Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja! Masakan _noona_ sangat enak." Taehyung mengangguk pasti sembari memberikan dua ibu jarinya, gestur memberikan penilaian.

Semua atensi berpusat pada Joohyun hingga Yoongi diabaikan oleh semua orang.

"Apakah kau sahabat Hankyung Park?" Tuan Choi menanyakan Kangin, membuat pria tambun itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kangin Min _imnida_. Dan ini anakku, Min Yoongi."

Tuan Choi senang bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi. Ia begitu penasaran dengan sosok yang amat disukai Heechul. Joohyun mengingatkan kakeknya agar tidak menatap Yoongi seperti itu.

"Min Yoongi begitu manis." Komentar Tuan Choi.

"Dan dia begitu imut, menggemaskan! Hanya orang bodoh yang tak menyukainya." Seulgi ikut menimpali komentar Tuan Choi, hal tersebut membuat Jimin meliriknya tajam. Sedikit tersindir namun tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Yoongi- _sshi_ , bisa bicara sebentar?" Joohyun meminta izin untuk berbincang dengan Yoongi.

Keduanya duduk mengobrol di teras samping rumah. Joohyun meminta maaf tentang kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Tetapi Yoongi justru tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku iri denganmu, kau bisa tinggal dengan Jimin lebih dari dua tahun. Terlebih ibunya yang menyukaimu." Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Kau menyukai Jimin, Joohyun- _sshi_?"

"Dia pria yang baik. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum pertemuan dan terkejut mendapati sosoknya berdiri menungguku saat itu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?"

' _Aku juga jatuh cinta pada Jimin di pandangan pertama. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Berakhir dengan kami tinggal di rumah yang sama. Tetapi aku tak sempat merasa itu sebuah takdir. Semuanya berlalu tanpa ada sebuah kemajuan di antara kita.'_

Yoongi berucap dalam hati sembari mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jimin di upacara murid baru hingga kebersamaan mereka selama ini.

Joohyun bercerita jika sebenarnya ingin membatalkan acara pertemuan itu, tetapi kakeknya meminta untuk menghadirinya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka ini semua akan terjadi. Tetapi aku merasa sangat aneh."

"Kenapa?"

"Meskipun Jimin berbuat baik padaku, entah mengapa rasanya ia sangat jauh. Aku bisa memilikinya tapi belum tentu bisa memiliki hatinya."

Yoongi mengerti maksud dari ini semua. Jelas karena Jimin tidak memiliki perasaan pada Joohyun.

"Itu bukan hal yang aneh. Ketika kita jatuh cinta, kau akan merasakan hal itu. Meskipun kau telah bertekad mengerahkan seluruh tenagamu untuk tak menyerah … sedikit demi sedikit kau akan kehilangan rasa percaya diri. Jika seseorang yang sempurna sepertimu merasakannya, justru seseorang yang biasa akan lebih merasakannya."

Yoongi teringat kembali masa-masa ketika dirinya yang digendong Jimin setelah pertandingan basket, ketika Jimin menenangkannya dari peristiwa apartemen kecilnya hingga kencan dadakan yang membuat hatinya bahagia bahkan kebersamaan mereka saat menginap di tempat tinggal Jimin ketika Taehyung di Rumah Sakit.

"Ketika dia baik padamu sedikit saja, kau akan merasa bahagia dan berharap sesuatu yang lain akan terjadi selanjutnya. _Namun_ , saat dirinya kembali tak acuh padamu, kau akan takut. Kau akan merasa dia membencimu. Seperti itu terus berputar tanpa akhir."

"Biar kutebak, kau jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sedang kau bicarakan?" selidik Joohyun saat menyimak penjelasan Yoongi. _Namja_ manis itu menggeleng, mengelak secara halus.

"Tenang saja, Jimin sungguh mencintaimu, Joohyun- _sshi_." Ada getaran perih saat Yoongi mengatakannya.

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Aku tak bisa menjawab, tapi sepertinya begitu. Jadi yakinkan saja dirimu." Ucap Yoongi memberi semangat.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Selepas dari kepulangan keluarga Choi, Heechul menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring. Wanita paruh baya itu menyuruh Yoongi untuk menyelesaikan esok hari karena ia tahu Yoongi pasti lelah. Heechul merasa tak enak, diajaknya Yoongi untuk berbicara.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , Bibi minta maaf. Dari awal selalu bilang jika kita akan menjadi satu keluarga, namun kenyataan seperti ini. Bibi sudah berusaha keras mendukung kalian berdua. Tapi pada akhirnya justru melukai perasaanmu. Bibi minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi."

Yoongi menatap sayu sosok Heechul yang mulai menitikkan air matanya. Segala umpatan ia berikan pada Jimin yang telah membuat ibunya menangis seperti ini. Yoongi peluk dengan begitu sayang wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Keduanya tanpa sadar berbagi tangisan yang sama. Menangisi sebuah kebodohan di atas kenyataan yang tengah berlangsung.

"Bibi belum menyerah padamu, Yoongi- _ya_." ucap Heechul meringis.

"Terimakasih karena Bibi sudah menyayangiku sejauh itu. Aku sudah menganggap Bibi seperti ibu kandungku. Dari awal hingga ke depannya. Meskipun Jimin menikah dengan orang lain sekalipun."

Heechul tak bisa membendung isak tangisnya yang kian merana. Dipeluknya sosok rapuh nan tulus itu dengan perasaan penuh penyesalan. Tak hentinya ia berucap kata maaf karena telah membuat Yoongi terluka.

Yoongi begitu baik, tulus dan suci. Tak pernah sekalipun _namja_ manis itu membuatnya marah. Heechul justru marah dengan Jimin yang dengan bodohnya menyia-nyiakan Yoongi. Jika memang keduanya tak memiliki akhir yang baik, maka Heechul putuskan jika Yoongi harus bahagia.

Keduanya tak menyadari eksistensi seorang Park Jimin yang menatap penuh rasa bersalah. Menyesalpun rasanya sudah terlambat.

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dari Yoongi, berlari menuju kamarnya hendak meneruskan tangisnya yang pilu. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang semakin terpuruk.

Jimin datang mengambil segelas air di Dapur. Aura canggung keduanya mulai menyelimuti. Yoongi membuka suara demi memecah keheningan. Dengan kekuatan yang ia kumpulkan, Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya sebaik mungkin.

"Joohyun orang yang baik."

"Dia sangat cantik bukan? Dan pandai memasak." Jimin menimpalinya memuji Joohyun.

"Dia sungguh mencintaimu. Jika wanita sepertinya mencintaimu, maka tak mungkin kalau kau tak jatuh cinta padanya." Yoongi berbalik membelakangi Jimin, tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Ia menyibukkan diri mengeringkan piring-piring bekas cuci.

"Kau juga harus mencari kekasih yang baik." Jimin berpesan untuk terakhir kalinya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Yoongi beralih menatap keluar jendela, matanya mengedar menelusuri langit malam. Berharap melihat bintang jatuh.

' _Berapa banyak harapan yang ku pinta pada bintang jatuh? Mulai sekarang, aku harus berhenti meminta harapan.'_

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Yoongi datang ke Restoran ayahnya. Kangin menyambutnya dengan senyum bahagia. Kedatangan Yoongi justru membuat Kangin merasa cemas.

"Kemana Namjoon dan yang lain?"

"Mereka sedang membeli sesuatu."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Ia hendak bersiap membersihkan Restoran, _namun_ Kangin menahannya. Keduanya duduk bersama. Kangin meminta Yoongi mendengarkannya, ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Kau lihat kemarin, Yoongi- _ya_? Jimin bersungguh-sungguh dengan pernikahannya. Tidak sepantasnya jika kita tetap tinggal di rumahnya. Tuan Choi pasti merasa tak enak. Jika kita terus di sana, mereka mungkin tak bisa menikah."

"Ayah benar, kita harus pindah bukan?" Yoongi mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. Setidaknya di hadapan ayahnya ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

Dengan berat hati Yoongi berusaha untuk mengerti, memang itu yang harus mereka lakukan.

" _Appa_ mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Yoongi." Kangin mulai berkaca-kaca. Pria tambun itu bukan orang lemah, tetapi jika sudah menyangkut hartanya yang paling berharga maka ia akan menangis kapan saja.

"Seberapa banyak sakit yang kurasa, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk tetap mencintai Jimin. Tapi," kata-kata Yoongi terhenti.

"Penting untuk tahu kapan saatnya kau berhenti, Yoongi- _ya_."

Yoongi tatap ayahnya dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya. "Sebaiknya kau segera melupakan Jimin." lanjut Kangin membuat airmata Yoongi tumpah begitu saja.

Namjoon melihatnya, dengan jelas ia menyaksikan Yoongi yang menangis. Ia sangat marah. Seolah merasakan kesedihan yang Yoongi rasakan.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di kediaman keluarga Park. Heechul terlihat lesu tak bersemangat. Hari yang begitu dihindarinya akan berlangsung beberapa jam ke depan. Hankyung meminta istrinya agar tak memasang wajah murung seperti itu. Semuanya telah bersiap begitu pula Taehyung yang tengah merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tak menyetujuinya. Ini adalah hari yang paling buruk sepanjang hidupku." Hankyung mencoba menghibur istrinya yang semakin lesu.

Heechul berkata dirinya ingin menangis saja. Hankyung tak ingin Heechul tertekan karena mereka akan mengadakan acara pertunangan Jimin dan Joohyun. Hankyung tak hentinya meminta maaf pada istri cantiknya, benar-benar tak bisa menghalau keputusan Jimin.

Yoongi masih setia bergelung dalam kamarnya. Ia sengaja membungkus tubuhnya. Tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun jika ia tak ingin tersakiti lebih jauh lagi. Baginya, dengan ia tak tahu dan tak melihat kepergian keluarga Park itu sudah cukup.

Jimin telah selesai bersiap. Ia lekas mengajak keluarganya berangkat ke acara pertunangannya dengan Joohyun.

Yoongi memandang kepergian mereka dengan amat sendu. Kisah cintanya telah berakhir dengan mudahnya. Ia bertekad membuka lembaran baru dan mengisi harinya dengan rasa bahagia.

Yoongi membenahkan dirinya, bersiap-siap menepati janjinya untuk menemui Namjoon di kencan kedua mereka. _Namja_ manis itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tak ingin mengasihani diri sendiri maka ia tersenyum, meskipun kenyataan tengah menertawakannya.

Yoongi hanya butuh rasa kuat untuk bertahan. Jimin bisa menjalaninya, maka ia harus jauh lebih baik. Seperti benang kusut yang tak tahu di mana akhirnya. Kisah cinta Jimin dan Yoongi begitu rumit, tak memiliki ujung dari kata sedih maupun bahagia. Semuanya teruntai bagai benar merah yang terus bersatu … tanpa memiliki ujungnya.

 **.**

 **Mischievous Kiss**

 **.**

Di acara pertunangan Jimin dan Joohyun terihat dua keluarga yang saling memberikan seserahan. Heechul tak lepas dari raut tertekannya. Rasanya sedih bukan kepalang.

Upacara pertunangan telah dimulai, Joohyun mengikrarkan sebuah janji pertanda pertunangan sudah terikat.

"Aku Choi Joohyun, menerimanya dengan senang hati. Aku bahagia menerima ini selamanya." Ucap Joohyun bahagia.

"Aku Park Jimin. menerima dengan senang hati dan aku bahagia menerima ini selamanya." Balas Jimin kemudian.

Pertunangan keduanya berlangsung khidmat. Dua keluarga telah bersatu. Tuan Choi menatap cucunya amat bahagia. Mereka akan melakukan resepsi pernikahan dalam waktu dekat.

Suasana jauh berbeda dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon yang berjalan menelusuri trotoar.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Yoongi- _ya_?" pertanyaan Namjoon dianggap angin lalu.

Merasa tahu apa penyebab dari lamunan Yoongi, Namjoon berhenti sejenak. Mengundang Yoongi yang menatapnya begitu heran.

"Min Yoongi …" Namjoon menghampiri Yoongi ang menatapnya makin bingung.

"Berhenti memikirkannya karena aku akan menjagamu. Jadi Min Yoongi … maukah kau menikah denganku?" Namjoon berteriak sembari menyodorkan sebuah kotak cincin untuk Yoongi.

Merasa terhenyak saking syoknya, Yoongi menatap Namjoon tak percaya. Haruskah ia menerima cinta Namjoon meskipun hatinya tak memiliki perasaan pada sahabatnya itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

A/N: Pesanku hanya satu, tolong jangan nangis ya. Ini hanya ff receh bermodal ngaduk-ngaduk emosi. Mari berikan salam perpisahan untuk MinYoon yang memilih jalannya masing-masing. Yeay!

Makasih buat kalian yang masih setia mengikuti Mischievous Kiss. Makasih yang udah pada nongol, terharu sumpah. Makasih banyak! Jangan sungkan untuk kasih komentar dan reviewnya ya!

Jadi, bagian mana di chapter ini yang paling berkesan?

See you next chapter.

Salam damai, Kapal MinYoon Berlayar!

Jakarta, 01 Juni 2018.

 **Jimsnoona.**


End file.
